El Poder de Akane
by Pame-Chan Neko
Summary: este fic no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nemesis (Cristina) es como un tributo a la autora quisiera compartirlo con ustedes ya que no hay muchas paginas que lo tengan, el trama y la historia de este fic, cautivara tu atención desde el primer capitulo, lo digo por experiencia propia, pasen y lean
1. Un viaje Inesperado

Datos de interés:

(...) comentario de la autora

"..." pensamientos de los personajes

*...* algún sonido

[...] un lugar

**** cambio de escena

... un recuerdo

- una escena de recuerdos

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?

**Parte 1:**_** El increíble poder de Akane**_

Había sido un hermoso día en Nerima, el sol había lucido resplandeciente y muchos fueron los que decidieron disfrutarlo yendo al parque. Pero esto no había durado y ahora, ya cerca del atardecer, la lluvia comenzaba a caer de repente provocando la estampida de todos hacia sus casas o cualquier lugar donde poder resguardarse de la fuerte lluvia. En pocos minutos el parque quedó en calma, pero no totalmente solitario. Debajo de un árbol, sentada con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, se encontraba una joven. Parecía ausente, como si ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de que había comenzado a llover y que el árbol bajo el que se encontraba ya no le servía de protección debido a la fuerza con la que caía el agua. Era una joven verdaderamente hermosa, pero en estos momentos, a primera vista, nadie lo habría dicho, totalmente empapada y sucia, con un roto en su vestido, que ahora debido a la lluvia estaba manchado por el barro que se formaba bajo ella, y con una mirada perdida en el infinito que reflejaba desolación.

Akane no podía pensar, no se sentía con fuerzas, sus sentimientos golpeaban su mente y su alma con un poder que no podía controlar. No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, ella no era así, había superado todo tipo de pesares, nunca nadie había podido hacer que se rindiera y que dejara de luchar, ni siquiera el poder del Kinjakan había conseguido matarla... pero ahora... Recordaba una y otra vez todos los acontecimientos de la lucha contra Saffron, la fallida Boda y todo lo que había sucedido en estos seis días que habían pasado desde entonces.

"¿Cómo han podido cambiar tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo? No consigo entenderlo."

Se sentía tan abatida, tanto. Jamás se había sentido así, increíblemente deprimida,... perdida.

"No soy nada y no sirvo para nada... Sólo soy un estorbo y ... todos estarían mejor sin mí... si yo no existiera... todos. Quizás podría ir y pegar a Ranma, eso siempre funcionó,... pero no quiero volver a casa... no quiero... yo... yo sólo... quiero morirme..."

Ni ella misma podía creer lo que acababa de pensar y quedó casi en shock.

"¿Morirme?... ¡No! ¡No quiero morirme, lo que quiero es matar a Ranma, a ese imbécil, a ese idiota,... tirarlo por un puente, uno alto, muy alto y después pegarle mucho y secar el mazo más grande que pueda encontrar y... y..."

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡RANMA NO BAKA!

Ese grito de desesperación e impotencia fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que las lágrimas encontraran su vía de escape y un nudo se instalara en su garganta.

**Capítulo 1: Un viaje inesperado **

(Todo comienza justo cuando acaba el manga)

Ranma y Akane corrían hacia la preparatoria Furinkan después de haber faltado durante varios días y ninguno de los dos podía evitar sentirse un poco nervioso ante lo que probablemente les venía encima. Después de todo lo de la Boda estaba claro que iba a ser un día muy duro pues todos los acosarían a preguntas.

Ranma corría por encima de la valla como había hecho desde el primer día que emprendió su primer viaje hacia la escuela. Por un par de ocasiones él estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y chocarse con un poste. La verdad es que Ranma no estaba precisamente concentrado en mirar por donde iba, en realidad llevaba todo el camino observando a su prometida, corriendo un poco por detrás de ella para tener controlado cada uno de sus movimientos.

Akane inevitablemente se había dado cuenta de esto, la verdad es que le molestaba un poco, no estaba segura de a que venía tanto misterio, pero decidió que no quería discutir, por lo que no dijo nada. Siguieron su carrera sin mirar atrás, sin decir absolutamente nada. Esto comenzaba a crispar seriamente los nervios de Akane, este silencio la ponía muy nerviosa. Aceleró el paso, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la escuela.

Ranma se dio cuenta del cambio de velocidad que había realizado Akane y se dispuso a seguirla, pero ahora ya en el suelo.

"A esta velocidad ni yo puedo correr por la valla y mirarla al mismo tiempo sin matarme"

Akane se paró en seco cuando notó que él comenzó a correr a su lado.

- "Esto es demasiado raro" ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa?

Ranma estuvo a punto de caerse de espaldas al intentar frenar de golpe. Entonces escuchó la voz de Akane, se notaba tranquila aunque con un ligero toque de crispación, estaba claro que estaba molesta y que intentaba ocultarlo.

- ¿Quién yo? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Vamos Ranma, ¿Es que ocurre algo raro?

- ¿Raro? Ah, no, no pasa nada.

- Entonces ¿por qué te comportas así?

- A mí no me pasa nada. Vamos o llegaremos tarde marimacho.

Ranma comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero no demasiado rápido, lo suficiente para que ella pudiese alcanzarlo sin problemas. Akane llegó al momento a su lado y él pudo observar que ella estaba bastante molesta, cosa que se reafirmó cuando ella lo miró de reojo con una de esas miradas que podrían congelar el infierno.

- Ranma, eres un estúpido, yo sólo me preocupaba por ti,... pero si no te importo nada ya me puedes dejar en paz.

Y diciendo esto le golpeó con su mochila en la cara y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad intentando dejarle atrás.

Ranma cayó al suelo debido al fuerte golpe que le había propinado su prometida, que le había dejado un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Cuando por fin consiguió reaccionar vio que Akane le había sacado mucha ventaja y sin dudarlo un segundo se levantó de un salto y corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

- Maldita sea, Akane ¡Espera!

Por fin podía ver la entrada de la escuela y se sintió aliviada, pero eso no duro mucho pues al instante apareció Kuno blandiendo en una mano su espada y en la otra un enorme ramo de rosas rojas. Akane sintió que una rabia inmensa corría en su interior al recordar como Kuno había aparecido en su boda, katana en mano, dispuesto a rebanar a quien fuera para impedir que se casase con Ranma. Su roja aura comenzó a brillar y se dirigió hacia él dispuesta a hacerle pagar, pero Ranma se le adelantó. Él había saltado por encima de ella y le había propinado una patada a Kuno que lo dejó estrellado contra un muro. Estaba claro que Akane no era la única que estaba furiosa por todo lo que pasó el día anterior.

- Que tengas buenos días Kuno - dijo Ranma con un tono irónico. - Vamos Akane.

- No hacía falta que me defendieras, yo podía arreglármelas si ti.

- ¡¿Y de donde sacas que te estaba defendiendo?! Ni loco haría nada por una marimacho fea y desequilibrada como tú.

Sin duda esto fue lo más estúpido que Ranma pudo haber hecho. Akane, que aún acumulaba en su interior toda la rabia que tenía preparada para descargar sobre Kuno, no lo dudo dos veces y saltó sobre Ranma imitando la patada que acababa de realizar él, enviándolo al lado de Kuno en la pared.

- Eso...dolió...mucho...

- ¡Pues te aguantas! ¡No eres más que un baka!

Akane entró en el interior del edificio visiblemente enfadada. Ranma la vio alejarse mientras intentaba desincrustarse de la pared.

"Esa estúpida niña. Encima que la ayudo, me pega y me insulta. Además, se la debía a Kuno y no iba a quedarme co..."

- ¡aaaaaaiiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!

"Esa es la voz de Akane. No, otra vez no"

- ¡Akane!

Ranma corrió desesperado hacia dentro el edificio, de donde provenía el grito de Akane. Mientras corría en su mente se apareció la imagen de Saffron y Kiima y una sensación de terror lo envolvió.

"No, no dejaré que la toquéis. No voy a perderte otra vez Akane"

- ¡Akan...! ¿...?

Akane se encontraba en el hall de la escuela. A su alrededor podía haber al menos 100 estudiantes, la mayoría de ellos muchachos, que la acosaban a preguntas todos a la vez. Ranma instintivamente miró hacia todas partes intentando encontrar al enemigo, pero antes de terminar de inspeccionar volvió a escuchar a Akane gritar.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No os acerquéis más!

- No te preocupes Akane, yo me casaré contigo - dijo uno de los estudiantes.

- No, ella se casará conmigo - dijo otro.

- Sí, Akane, deja a ese idiota de Saotome, sólo es un cobarde que no te merece.

- Ya... me... estáis... ¡HARTANDO!

Akane golpeó a unos cinco chico que se habían abalanzado sobre ella, pero eran demasiados, no podría contenerlos a todos. Ella vio espantada como el resto de los estudiantes se le venían encima.

- ¡Ranma!

- ¡Te tengo!... Salgamos de aquí.

Ranma había reaccionado justo a tiempo y ya huía de la escena cargando a Akane en sus brazos.

- Gracias Ranma, eso se había puesto muy feo.

- ¿Quiere decir eso que ya no estás enfadada conmigo?

- Bueno... no..., quizás sólo un poco.

Ranma se detuvo al llegar a la azotea del Furinkan. Allí nadie les molestaría. Se quedó de pie, sosteniéndola aún en sus brazos, y mirando sus enormes ojos.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos un rato más así me terminarás de perdonar?

- ¿Así?

Akane estaba sorprendida y no era capaz de ocultarlo. A Ranma le encantó verla así y le brindó aquella sonrisa tan atractiva que siempre conseguía que el corazón de su prometida latiera con nueva fuerza en su pecho y que un ligero rubor apareciera en sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes? Le estoy cogiendo gusto a esto de tenerte en mis brazos.

- Ranma...

Ranma la dejó cuidadosamente en el suelo, pero no se apartó de ella y siguió tomándola por su cintura. Los dos continuaron ahí durante unos instantes, muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos, como sintiéndose hipnotizados el uno del otro.

"Ella puede ser tan hermosa a veces,... tanto..." - Sí,... - susurró al oído de su prometida - ...simplemente kawaii.

Akane se volvió hacia él para volver a mirarlo. Sus ojos denotaban una gran ternura y sinceridad. Se sentía emocionada y feliz, y no sabía de que tenía más ganas si de reír o de llorar, pero eso no importaba ahora. Ella le brindó una sonrisa hermosa, de esas que conseguían detener su corazón, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, lo que hizo que el corazón de Ranma casi saliera de su pecho al sentirlo.

Ranma acarició su pelo, notándolo juguetón entre sus dedos por el movimiento que le causaba el viento.

"Quizás debería hacerlo... Aquí estamos por primera vez solos desde la Boda. Ella se había visto tan increíblemente hermosa vestida de novia. Entonces me entró el pánico y no fui capaz, pero ahora... Realmente deseo hacerlo... deseo tanto besarla"

Ranma levantó un poco la barbilla de Akane con su mano y comenzó a acercarse lentamente. Ambos estaban visiblemente sonrojados, nerviosos, por la llegada del momento ansiado. Fueron cerrando sus ojos, mientras miraban como sus labios se acercaban, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro cada vez más cerca, y más cerca y más...

- ¡Ranma Saotome! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que está haciendo?!

- ¡Airen apartarse de chica violenta ahora!

- ¡¿Eh?! Sha-Shampoo, Ukyo, e-esto no es lo que parece - dijo Ranma apartándose rápidamente de Akane.

Ranma calculó en un instante sus posibilidades. Ante él se encontraban Shampoo, Ukyo y Kuno, claramente enfadados. Él quizás habría podido vencerlos sin problemas, pero tenía demasiadas bazas en su contra: debería enfrentarse a los tres a la vez mientras además protegía a Akane, y a esto sumar el hecho de que aún no se había terminado de recuperar de la paliza que le dieron el día anterior esta panda de sicópatas cuando detuvieron la boda, sin contar la tremenda patada que le había dado Akane unos momentos antes. No, definitivamente pelear no era una buena opción en estos momentos. Lo mejor era pasar al plan B, ese seguro que no fallaría.

- Maldito Saotome, te destruiré y libraré a mi amada Akane Tendo de tu vil hechizo.

- Si Airen pensar que poder besar chica violenta, airen estar muy equivocado. ¡Antes, yo matar Akane!

- ¡¿Pero de qué demonios estáis hablando?! Ni loco besaría a una vaca con sobrepeso como Akane.

- ¿Quieres decir que no quieres casarte con ella? - dijo Ukyo con un tono de satisfacción, pero aún no del todo convencida.

- Por supuesto que no quiero casarme con ella, si no hubieseis aparecido ayer yo mismo hubiera detenido esa tontería...

- Oh, Airen hacer muy feliz a Shampoo. Besar ahora ¿si? - dijo mientras saltaba sobre él con un ya muy conocido abrazo amazónico.

- ¡Suelta a mi Ranma, bruja! - Ukyo lanzó un espatulazo que consiguió liberar a Ranma del abrazo - ¡Peleemos ahora Shampoo!

Ranma se quedó boquiabierto por un momento viendo como esas dos se peleaban y se alejaban dándose golpes mutuamente. Su concentración se esfumó cuando vio a Kuno volando por los aires, en un viaje especial a Osaka cortesía de aerolíneas Akane Tendo. Entonces se fijó en ella, estaba pálida, casi en shock, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Akane?" ...jamás besaría a una vaca con sobre peso como Akane... /... por supuesto que no quiero casarme con ella, si no hubieseis aparecido ayer yo mismo hubiera detenido esa... "Oh, mierda, que es lo que he dicho"

Ranma se acercó a ella, la cual ni siquiera se dio cuanta de su presencia hasta que pronunció su nombre. Ella le miró con una mirada vacía, inexpresiva, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, como si todo su mundo se hubiera venido abajo en un instante. Y eso es lo que había ocurrido, había escuchado las que para ella eran las palabras más horribles y temidas, y éstas no dejaban de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez "...jamás la besaría, jamás la besaría, jamás la besaría,..., yo mismo habría detenido la boda, yo la habría detenido, la habría detenido,..., no quiero casarme con ella, no quiero casarme con ella, no con ella..."

- A-Akane, ¿estás bien? Yo... yo no quise decir...

- No te acerques a mí... - Dijo casi con un susurro - No te acerques.

- Akane, por favor, escúchame - y tomo a Akane por los hombros obligándola a mirarle - Yo no...

- Te he dicho... ¡Que no me toques! - Y sacando un enorme mazo de algún lugar desconocido, golpeó a Ranma enviándolo a hacer compañía a Kuno por segunda vez en la misma mañana, y se fue corriendo hacia ninguna parte envuelta en sus sollozos.

[Patio de la escuela Furinkan]

Ranma se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, apoyando su espalda en el macizo tronco. Él había llegado allí minutos antes como consecuencia del mazazo de Akane. Esta vez no lo había mandado demasiado lejos, aunque el golpe fue tremendo.

"Ella puede ser muy fuerte cuando se enfada... ¿Cuándo se enfada?... Debe estar realmente furiosa conmigo, y esta vez con razón" - Yo y mi bocaza.

Ranma había decidido no entrar en clase, a fin de cuantas con todo ese lío hacían más de un cuarto de hora que habían comenzado, así que se quedó allí.

No dejaba de pensar en Akane, tenía que hablar con ella, ya había tomado la determinación. Tenía que explicarle que no sentía todo lo que dijo, que no lo dijo enserio, que sólo fue un plan para librarse de esos tres,... La imagen de Akane justo antes de besarla se le apareció en su mente.

- Si tan sólo hubieran llegado cinco minutos después, todo habría sido más fácil... - dijo pensando en voz alta - ...bueno,... o quizás no.

Y entonces recordó la expresión de Akane justo antes de lanzarlo a volar, tan triste, tan perdida. Esta imagen le dejó un fuerte dolo en el pecho. Jamás había soportado ver llorar a una chica, le hacía sentirse fatal, nunca sabía que hacer. Pero si encima era Akane quien lloraba, y por su culpa, eso no sólo le dolía, sino que le atormentaba.

Él realmente no querría haber dicho eso, no querría haberla hecho llorar. En verdad era cierto lo que le había dicho a ella en Jusenkyo cuando pensó que estaba muerta.

...Perdón Akane, ... Soy una molestia... Y nunca te puedo decir lo que en realidad siento... Así que sólo logro herir tus sentimientos una y otra vez...

¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? Desde el mismo día en que Ranma y su padre habían llegado al dojo Tendo, no había hecho otra cosa que insultarla, negándole a ella y a si mismo lo que sentía, incluso en el día de su boda no había sido capaz de reconocer sus sentimientos...

"Y que otra cosa se supone que podría haber hecho... Si nuestros padres descubriesen que nos queremos no dudarían ni un instante en casarnos, y eso no es algo para lo que esté preparado ahora mismo, no mientras ni siquiera sea un hombre completo... ¿Qué felicidad podría proporciónele con mi maldición? Además, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que ella me quiera,... y podría entender que no lo hiciese... verdaderamente la he hecho sufrir mucho..."

*rrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iinnnnnnggggggggggggg*

El sonido del timbre rompió sus pensamientos y se sorprendió de lo rápido que parecía que había pasado el tiempo. Salto del árbol rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la clase. Sólo tenía una cosa en mente, hablar con Akane, aunque aún no sabía que es lo que le iba a decir exactamente,... en verdad no tenía ni idea.

Ranma sólo tardó un minuto en llegar, había corrido como el viento, no quería que Akane se le escapase otra vez, así que acortó camino y entró por la ventana. Echó una rápida ojeada a toda la clase, no veía a Akane por ninguna parte y en su sitio no había nada que permitiera pensar que Akane había estado en clase, ni un libro, ni un cuaderno,... nada.

- Oh, Ranma ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas con Akane?

Era una de las amigas de Akane que se había acercado a él al verle escrutar el escritorio de su compañera.

- ¿Es qué no ha venido? - La cara de Ranma había cambiado de sorpresa a aprensión - Mierda, donde demonios estará.

- Lo sentimos, pero no tenemos ni idea, chico. Tú sabrás, es tu prometida ¿no? Además, os vimos iros a los dos muy juntitos del hall de la escuela, pillín. - dijo Daisuke guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí, seguro que quisiste tener tu luna de miel y Akane te molió a palos. Je, je - Este era Hiroshi, al cual se le atragantó la risa cuando vio la mirada de odio que le concedió Ranma antes de salir de nuevo por la ventana.

"Maldita sea. ¿Dónde podrá haber ido?"

[En una calle de Nerima]

Akane había salido corriendo de la escuela sin un rumbo fijo, sólo deseaba alejarse de aquel lugar,... lugar donde habían partido su corazón. Su llanto fue menguando paulatinamente, hasta sólo dejarle un vacío en su interior. Akane se detuvo y levantó la vista por primera vez desde que comenzó a correr. Se sintió verdaderamente asombrada de que sus pasos la hubieran llevado inconscientemente ante el consultorio del Dr. Tofu y soltó una pequeña risotada sin demasiadas ganas. Desde siempre ella había venido al doctor cuando se sentía aturdida y perdida,... y esta vez no iba a ser distinta.

Ella se acercó a la entrada y llamó a la puerta, no supo porqué pero en ese instante sintió vergüenza de encontrarse allí. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo antes de que la viese nadie, pero ya era demasiado tarde pues el Dr. Tofu ya le había abierto la puerta e invitado a entrar con una amplia sonrisa. En ese instante Akane no pudo evitar encontrar un gran parecido a ese hombre con su hermana Kasumi.

"Realmente hacen una hermosa pareja" pensó.

El Dr. intentó comportarse lo más amable y natural posible con Akane. Era evidente que había estado llorando y que se sentía muy aturdida por lo que quiera que le hubiese ocurrido. Ella ya había venido en otras ocasiones a pedirle consejo y por experiencia ya sabía que la mejor manera de que Akane no le contase que le ocurría era exactamente preguntárselo. Se limitó a invitarla a tomar un té, que ella aceptó gustosa y a hablarle durante un rato de cosas triviales intentando hacerle olvidar, apartando de ellas las tensiones y los malos pensamientos por un momento.

Akane lucía ya más tranquila, hablar con el Dr. siempre la reconfortaba, él la conocía muy bien después de tantos años y sabía que no le preguntaría nada hasta que ella no estuviese preparada para contarlo.

Él la miró con dulzura y preocupación y decidió que ya era el momento de sacar el temido tema, que para él no tenía ningún misterio de donde provenía.

- Akane, ¿Te sientes ya mejor?

- ¿Eh? Ah, sí Dr. Tofu. Gracias.

- Sabes que fue un placer.

Akane miraba su taza, como intentando zambullirse en su ensoñación, intentando huir, pero sabía que ya era hora de dejar de correr y hablar.

- ...Ranma...

- Si, eso ya lo suponía. ¿Que hizo esta vez? ¿O es que aún sigues enfadada por lo de la boda? Si me permites opinar, no creo que él sea el mayor culpable de ese desastre, sino una víctima más.

- Eso pensaba yo pero... - las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo por sus mejillas - ...yo... yo pensé que él... desde lo de Jusenkyo... - las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y se negaron a salir.

- Akane, ¿Qué pasó en Jusenkyo? No nos lo contaron todo ¿verdad?

Akane se limitó a mover la cabeza en forma negativa.

- Akane, por favor.

- Yo... yo... morí en Jusenkyo,... o casi...

El Dr. Tofu no daba crédito a sus oídos cuando escuchó esas palabras. Lentamente y sin dejar de llorar Akane le contó exactamente que fue lo que les pasó en la batalla contra Saffron, como ella casi había perdido su vida por salvar la de Ranma, como él había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por salvarla y como había llorado y declarado sus sentimientos cuando pensó que estaba muerta.

El Dr. estaba perplejo pero entendía muy bien que no hubiesen contado nada, pues si el Sr. Tendo llegaba a enterarse que su hija había estado a punto de morir, los que habrían perdido la vida si remedio habrían sido Ranma y su padre por permitirlo.

Akane siguió hablando, contándole que ella se había creído segura de saber que Ranma la amaba, que en aquella ocasión no necesitaba escuchar sus palabras pues de alguna forma podía leer en su corazón. Ese era el motivo por el cual ella había accedido a casarse con él y por el cual había estado a punto de besarlo esta mañana... Pero tras escuchar esas palabras que había pronunciado en la escuela, no podía evitar el dudar si todo habría sido imaginación suya, y verdaderamente Ranma jamás la había amado.

- Bueno, es una historia impresionante,... pero creo haberlo entendido todo.

- ¿Y...? - La cara de Akane se llenó de una mezcla de esperanza y curiosidad.

- Pues es lo mismo de siempre - la voz del Dr. pronunció estas palabras con un voz ronca, tajante, y muy serio, pero al ver la expresión atónita de Akane cambió a un tono más dulce, casi paternal - Akane, ¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿Darme cuenta? ¿De qué...?

- Akane, desde que Ranma llegó hace un año cada vez que me has pedido consejo te he dado el mismo, porque siempre se ha tratado del mismo problema...

- Pero él...

- Él te ama, eso lo sabemos los dos, y si lo que me has contado es cierto, ahora él también conoce sus sentimientos. Y por lo de esta mañana no deberías preocuparte.

- Pero él dijo que no me quería, que nunca querría casarse conmigo...

- ¿Y por qué crees que lo dijo? Analicemos un momento la situación. Ranma está apunto de besarte y de repente llegan los tres, os interrumpen y están dispuestos a atacar ¿Crees que Ranma tenía muchas más salidas? Es cierto que no escogió la más adecuada, pero ¿acaso lo ha hecho alguna vez?

- No, la verdad es que no, siempre escoge la misma salida.

- Entonces ¿Lo entiendes? Ranma, desde siempre ha utilizado sus insultos para defenderos a los dos,... Que por otra parte es algo que tú también has hecho en más de una ocasión ¿no?

- Bueno... sí... pero... - Akane se dio cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria y que las palabras de Dr. eran muy ciertas, pero aún le quedaba una duda - Lo que aún no entiendo es si en verdad me ama, después de todo lo que hemos pasado y de que le dijera que sé que está enamorado de mí... ¿Por qué sigue comportándose así, tratándome tan mal? Si me quisiera no disfrutaría haciéndome sufrir.

- ¿De verdad piensas que el disfruta haciéndome sufrir? Yo no lo creo, es más, pienso que le hace sentirse realmente mal, y por eso siempre que hace algo malo, va a ti a recibir su castigo.

- ¿Su castigo?

- Vamos Akane, Ranma es bastante más fuerte que tú y sin embargo le has causado las contusiones más grandes que nadie se pueda imaginar ¿Por qué crees que no pone verdadera resistencia? Pues porque sabe que es un castigo justo y hasta que tú no lo golpees no desaparecerá de él esa sensación de culpa.

- Eso suena patético - dijo con un tono burlón - pero supongo que tiene razón,... - soltó un pequeño suspiro que la relajó un poco - Pero me gustaría que las cosas fueran diferentes... Yo... no quisiera pelear más con él...

- Pues eso es algo que depende de ti, aunque no va a ser nada fácil. Debes tener en cuenta que Ranma no esta acostumbrado ni a dar ni a recibir cariño, por lo que no sabe como reaccionar ante ninguna de las dos situaciones. Pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta o que no quiera arregla también las cosas.

- Creo que eso si que tiene sentido, teniendo al tío Genma como padre no me extraña que Ranma no sepa comportarse en ese sentido. Ellos se pasan el día entero peleando.

- Exacto. Ranma pelea con su padre lo mismo que pelea contigo, y teniendo en cuenta que su padre es lo más importante en su vida, la única familia que ha tenido durante años, eso quiere decir que también eres una parte indispensable de su vida. Digamos que en cierta forma, insultarte, conseguir que te enfades y que lo persigas, es una manera de llamar tú atención y que no te alejes de él.

-Ah,... nunca lo había mirado de esa forma. Esto es demasiado raro - dijo mientras frotaba el pelo con sus manos demostrando su latente frustración.

- Si que lo es, pero ahora eres tú la que debe tomar las riendas del asunto. Debes intentar comprender y tener siempre presente que él no hace las cosas de mala fe, es sólo que no encuentra otra forma de hacerlas. Si tienes paciencia todo os irá mejor. Plantéatelo como si tuvieras que enseñarle a sentir, como si fueses su maestra, debes ser dura con él, pero sólo un poco, lo suficiente para que sepa que es lo que está bien y lo que está mal, y... también premiarlo cuando lo haga bien.

- Sí, vale, ya... como a un perro ¿no? - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ja ja ja ja ja. Sí, más o menos. Sólo no le lances un palo para que te lo devuelva o creo que se enfadará bastante. Ja ja ja ja ja ja.

Así rieron los dos durante un rato, imaginándose a Ranma correteando por un parque, a cuatro patas y con la lengua fuera, jugando a atrapar el disco.

[En una calle de Nerima, cerca del Nekohanten]

Ranma caminaba pensativo por encima de la valla que bordeaba el canal. Había buscado a Akane como un loco por la escuela y sus alrededores sin resultado. Después pensó que quizás habría vuelto a casa pero allí Kasumi le dijo que no la había visto desde que ambos salieron de casa rumbo a la escuela. Por suerte pudo escabullirse del leve interrogatorio que la hermana mayor de los Tendo le impartió y conseguir que ésta le prometiera que no le diría nada de lo ocurrido a sus padres para evitar males mayores.

Y aquí estaba ahora, sin saber donde ir, simplemente esperando encontrarse a Akane al doblar una esquina y ya no dejarla escapar.

*plockf* (sonido de bicicleta cayendo encima de una cabeza, más específicamente la cabeza de Ranma)

- ¡Nihao! - Shampoo bajo de su bicicleta y abrazo a Ranma, restregando su cuerpo contra él de la forma acostumbrada - Ranma dejo chica violenta para estar con Shampoo, Shampoo estar feliz.

- Suéltame, suéltame Shampoo - Ranma lucho por soltarse del fuerte abrazo pero la amazona no cedía ni un pelo - Shampoo... te he dicho... ¡Que me sueltes!

Shampoo retrocedió sorprendida, Ranma parecía furioso y seguir abrazándolo no era buena idea.

- ¿Airen estar enfadado? ¿Shampoo haber hecho algo malo? - Dijo poniendo carita de cordero degollado, sabiendo ya por experiencia que Ranma no soportaría ver a una chica así.

- ¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté si no dejas de atosigarme todo el tiempo?! ¡¿Es qué te caíste en el estanque del gato ahogado con antepasados de pulpo o qué?!

La chica no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Ranma no sólo la estaba rechazando sino también insultando, y ella no podía dejar eso así.

- Airen no debería hablar así a Shampoo, Shampoo furiosa, y si Shampoo furiosa Airen pagar las consecuencias. - dijo sacando sus bomborins y adaptando una posición de ataque.

- Je, ¿Y qué me harás? - dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba desgana - Me seguiste hasta Japón para matarme, después quisiste matar a Akane, no me has dejado tranquilo ni un momento intentando de cualquier forma hechizarme para que me case contigo y encima trajiste tras de ti a la loca de tu abuela y al tonto de Moose y ... destrozaste mi boda con Akane... ¿Qué cosa peor puedes hacerme?

- ¿Qué? ¡Airen no poder hablar en serio, no poder querer casarse con chica violenta teniendo a Shampoo!

- Que más da... - diciendo esto se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar alejándose de ella - Bueno Shampoo, ya nos veremos... - Y se fue.

Shampoo calló al suelo aturdida por lo sucedido. Ranma nunca le había hablado así. Ella sabía que Ranma sentía algo por esa 'chica violenta' y que ésta era en gran impedimento. Deseaba eliminarla, apartarla de su amado para siempre, pero también sabía que si le ponía un dedo encima a Akane tendría que vérselas con él, y cuando se trataba de proteger a Akane Ranma resultaba invencible. Ella lo había comprobado en Jusenkyo.

"No importa... Jamás me rendiré, conseguiré que te olvides de esa estúpida Akane y entonces serás mío para siempre"

-Sí, Ranma, pronto volveremos a vernos y te juro que serás mío - su mirada reflejaba determinación e incluso un poco de maldad.

[Entrada de la consulta del Dr. Tofu]

Ranma llegó a la entrada del consultorio del Dr. Tofu. Aún se sentía enfadado por el encuentro con Shampoo. La verdad es que hoy no estaba de humor para sus chaladuras, estaba preocupado por Akane, no saber donde estaba no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

Después de haber dejado a Shampoo atrás, había decidido ir a ver al Dr. Tofu. Sabía que cabía la posibilidad de que Akane estuviese ahí, aunque deseaba que no fuera así. Ranma sentía un gran aprecio por el Dr., le había ayudado muchas veces desinteresadamente y se podía hablar con él, pero una parte de él detestaba al Dr. Tofu. Ranma no podía olvidar que ese hombre había sido el primer amor de Akane, quizás el único, y cuando veía como Akane le sonreía, con una sonrisa que raramente ella se la dirigía a él mismo, sentía ganas de golpearlo, ...de matarlo, ... de alejarlo de ella para siempre...

Llegó hasta la puerta principal y se dispuso a llamar, pero un sonido llamó su atención y detuvo su mano.

"¿Risas? No, Akane, no"

Ranma no quería creer, esa parecía las voces y las risas de Akane y el Dr. Tofu. Sintió pánico, el corazón se le encogió de golpe y sintió deseos de salir corriendo de allí, pero la tentación fue más fuerte, tenía que asegurarse, ver si sus temores eran ciertos o sólo era una mala jugada de su subconsciente. Saltó sigilosamente a la rama del árbol que se encontraba a su lado, sabía que desde ahí podría mirar a través de la ventana sin ser visto. Su alma se congeló definitivamente. Allí sentada enfrente del Dr. Tofu y con una amplia sonrisa se encontraba Akane. No, era más que una simple sonrisa, ambos reían divertidamente y Ranma por alguna extraña razón sintió que se reían de su dolor. Siguió observando, no quería ver más aquella escena que tanto daño le hacía pero era incapaz de dejar de mirar, era como si estuviese hipnotizado. Las risas de aquella pareja fueron disminuyendo progresivamente y pudo escuchar el murmullo de sus palabras, aunque no podía entenderlas. Tanto el Dr. como Akane habían cambiado radicalmente sus expresiones y habían pasado de la risa a la sobriedad, y Ranma se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Siguieron en esos términos durante algún tiempo pero de repente la expresión del Dr. cambió a una más dulce y acercándose a Akane la cogió por los hombros e hizo que le mirara mientras le decía algo que provocó que Akane se sonrojara por completo. Ranma estuvo a punto de caer de la rama del árbol al intentar desesperadamente acercarse lo más posible para poder oír lo que decían. Entonces la vio, una mirada... una mirada que había deseado tanto ver dedicada a él,... el rostro de Akane se había levantado hacia el del Dr. Tofu y lo miraba con ... amor, ... no cabía duda que esa mirada denotaba el amor más puro y sincero que alguien podía sentir.

Ranma no pudo más. Sin darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba corriendo hacia alguna parte y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se paró en seco, sobre el tejado de una casa, y se sentó allí, hecho un hobillo, sin poder quitarse la imagen de Akane de la cabeza, la imagen de aquella sonrisa, de ese amor en su mirada...

...Mirada que Ranma no podía saber que no iba dirigida al Dr. Tofu sino a él.

Akane y el Dr. Tofu reían divertidamente por el comentario que Akane había hecho sobre comparar a Ranma con un perro. Poco a poco las risas fueron disipándose y su conversación continuó.

- Gracias Dr., me ha ayudado mucho, y yo... bueno, no se como podría agradecérselo...

- Sólo puedes hacerlo de una forma, y es no negándote a ser feliz.

- ¿Cómo? No se si entiendo lo que quiere decir - eso fue lo que dijo su boca, pero sus ojos dejaban ver que sí sabía a lo que se refería el Dr., pero el miedo y el orgullo no le dejaban reconocerlo.

- Akane, ¿has venido aquí porque quieres ser feliz con Ranma o sólo porque quieres que el reconozca lo que siente?

- ¿Qué diferencia hay? - de nuevo sus ojos la delataban, ella se dio cuenta de esto y bajó la vista mirando al suelo.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo ¿verdad? Sé que es difícil, pero de nada te valdrá intentar que Ranma te confiese sus sentimientos mientras tú no seas capaz de reconocer los tuyos.

- ...

- Akane, dilo, busca en tu interior y reconoce lo que sientes.

Akane estaba muy seria, incluso temblaba un poco. El Dr. Tofu no tuvo ninguna duda entonces, sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía y que estaba muy cerca de reconocerlo. Él se levanto y se acercó a ella, la tomó por los hombros e hizo que le mirase. Se la veía un poco asustada y esto conmovió el corazón del Dr.

- Estás enamorada de él ¿verdad? Tú amas a Ranma.

- ... - Akane no podía articular palabra, sólo podía pensar en lo que le acababan de decir y notó como la temperatura de sus capilares aumentaba estrepitosamente - ...Yo...

- Vamos, Akane, no tienes porqué tener miedo, amar es algo muy hermoso... Este es el primer paso hacia tu felicidad y la de Ranma. Y sé que es difícil pero ... ¿Acaso no quieres que Ranma sea feliz?

- Oh!... Yo... yo... - ella levanto su mirada hacia el Dr., pero no era a él a quien veía. En su alma aparecieron cintos de imágenes de Ranma, mirándola con esos hermosos ojos azul grisáceos que le hacían perder el control, con una sonrisa de felicidad en algunas, con una mirada más fiera en otras, vio como si fuese la primera vez la imagen de Ranma con sus ojos y su rostro lleno de lagrimas en Jusenkyo cuando ella despertó y aquella mirada de cariño y amor sincero que le había regalado hacía tan solo unas horas cuando estuvo apunto de besarla - ...yo... sólo deseo verle feliz, es lo que más deseo en este mundo, porque ... porque cuando le veo triste... o preocupado, ... o indefenso... se me parte el alma,... porque yo ... yo lo amo... amo a Ranma más que a mi vida, y la daría sin dudarlo si con eso consiguiese aunque fuera por un segundo que se sintiera verdaderamente feliz. - Comenzó a llorar de nuevo pero esta vez sintiendo una paz extraña y nueva para ella.

El Dr. Tofu la miró embelesado. Ella realmente sentía un amor tierno y puro por ese muchacho y se sintió feliz por los dos. Rogó a Dios que les permitiese ser muy felices, porque un amor así pocas veces se podía encontrar.

[Parque de Nerima]

Akane había salido del consultorio del Dr. Tofu tras haberse pasado más de media hora llorando sin parar. El pobre Dr. había tenido mucha paciencia con ella hoy. No sabía porqué, pero el haber reconocido que amaba Ranma le había dejado a la luz una sensación extraña, como una herida que hubiese tenido en su alma oculta por mucho tiempo y únicamente ahora se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto le había dolido.

Pero ya se sentía mejor. Había decidido pasear un poco antes de volver a casa y fue hacia el parque. Se sentó en un banco y observó la laguna donde parejas de jóvenes enamorados paseaban en barcas buscando un sitio romántico y tranquilo donde demostrarse su amor. Ella los miró gustosa, después con algo de envidia y se preguntó si algún día Ranma y ella estarían así. Intentó imaginárselo: 'Los dos en una barca sobre la laguna, bajo un sol templado que acariciaba sus rostros, mirándose ambos con ternura y acercándose para darse un tierno beso ... y la barca volcando, cayéndose ambos al agua por alguna astucia de las prometidas de Ranma, ella casi ahogándose y Ranma convertido en chicha gritándole que todo había sido culpa suya porque está demasiado gorda...' Sí, ese era el final más factible, ¿para que engañarse? Que una escena como esa saliese bien era científicamente imposible.

"Sí, esto va a ser difícil, va ha ser muy difícil... Pero como dijo el Dr. esto depende de mí, y si yo consigo manejar la situación y que Ranma deje de sentirse inseguro, hasta podríamos llegar a estar como esas parejas... Pero va ha ser muy difícil, entre su orgullo y el mío, esta va a ser la batalla más dura a la que ninguno de los dos se haya enfrentado. Pero he de intentarlo, como mínimo he de intentarlo... Además, una mujer tiene muchos recursos... sólo he de intentar ser más comprensiva y cariñosa... Quizás así él pierda su miedo..."

Akane decidió que era hora de volver a casa y emprendió el camino de regreso. Sintió de repente una sensación rara en la boca del estómago, como un presentimiento y se volvió. Allí, sobre un tejado se encontraba Ranma observándola con detenimiento. Él no se inmutó cuando ella se volvió y le descubrió, en cambio Akane sintió como el calor volvía a sus mejillas tornándolas de un bello color escarlata. Ambos se quedaron durante unos momentos mirándose, sin moverse ni decir nada. Fue Ranma el que apartó la mirada en primer lugar y se recostó sobre el tejado. Tenía una mirada extraña que Akane no supo si era pena o rabia, pero de cualquier forma le preocupó, así que sin dudarlo un instante trepó, con bastante trabajo, hasta el tejado donde se encontraba Ranma.

- Te estuve buscando... - La voz de Ranma sonaba sombría - ...durante todo el día.

- ¿Lo dices enserio? - ella intentó que su voz sonase lo más natural y dulce que pudo, pero el tono de su prometido no le gustaba nada, algo no andaba bien. - Bueno, yo... estaba enfadada y... necesitaba pensar.

- ¿Y pensaste? ¡¿O hiciste algo más?! - su tono fue ahora sombrío a la vez que acusador.

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! Yo... no te entiendo... ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué me hablas así?

- No te hagas la tonta, lo sabes mejor que yo... ¿Sabes? ¡Te vi con...! - sus ojos dejaban entrever rabia, una rabia que Akane no recordaba haber visto antes en él, una rabia que le había impedido seguir hablando, seguir mirándola - Que más da... como si te importase algo.

- Pero... - Akane había intentado contenerse, ser comprensiva tal y como se había propuesto, pero esto no tenía ni pies ni cabeza y no pudo seguir conteniendo su frustración - ... ¡¿De que demonios estás hablando?! ¡Se supone que la que debería estar enfadada soy yo! ¡Tú fuiste le que me insultaste y dijiste que no querías saber nada de mí y...!

- ¡Y eso te alegró! ¡¿No es así?! ¡Tanto que no pudiste esperar ni a que acabaran las clases para ir a celebrarlo! ¡¿No?!

- ¿Qué? - su voz sonó quebrada, sin fuerza - Créeme que si algo no sentí en ese momento fue alegría,... al igual que ahora,... yo... yo siento haber venido a molestarte, sólo... quería que pudiésemos hacer las paces... pero supongo que me equivoqué otra vez contigo - una lagrima solitaria cayó por su rostro, ella no la ocultó, únicamente miró con pena e impotencia a Ranma y se volvió para irse.

- ¡Espera! Akane... no te vayas por favor... - su voz seguía siendo triste pero ya sonaba más calmada. - ¿De verdad quieres hacer las paces conmigo?

- Sí - lo dijo con toda la sinceridad y calma que pudo encontrar.

Akane comenzó a acercarse a Ranma, despacio, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, con una expresión tierna, aunque con un toque de dureza, y se arrodilló frente a él. Ella bajó su mirada buscando las manos de su prometido y las tomó entre las suyas. Las notó temblorosas, incluso más que las suyas, pero no se detuvo. Akane volvió a mirar a Ranma a los ojos, parecía asustado, tan asustado,... y en realidad ella también lo estaba, estaba aterrorizada, pero no podía echarse atrás, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que decírselo. Akane tragó saliva, no sabía si sería capaz de pronunciar palabra. Cerró los ojos un instante, para volver a abrirlos dándole a Ranma una mirada serena y confiada y comenzó a hablar.

- Ranma, mírame, no rechaces mi mirada ahora. ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?... Yo... por supuesto que quiero hacer las paces contigo, es más, me gustaría que las hiciésemos para siempre para no tener que pelear más.

Ranma se sentía perdido, y sus dudas eran evidentes, no se esperaba esto, ella está siendo dulce y comprensiva y le estaba diciendo que quería hacer las paces con él pero... No podía terminar de creerlo, no después de haber visto esa mirada de amor cuando estaba con el Dr. Tofu...

- Ranma... ¿es que aún no lo entiendes?,... ¿es que no sabes que yo...?

*Splashh* (ruido de agua que cae, más específicamente, agua de un cubo que cae sobre Ranma)

- ¡Eyy! ¡¿Pero que demonios?! - dijo Ranma ya con una voz femenina.

*Clock* (ruido de un bastón golpeando una cabeza, en otras palabras el bastón de Cologne golpeando la cabeza de Ranma-chan)

- Hola querido yerno ¿Interrumpo algo importante? - dijo la vieja con ironía.

- ¡SSSSIIII!

Tanto Cologne como Akane se quedaron con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. Ranma-chan estaba furioso y Cologne casi pudo ver sus ojos echar chispas mientras la miraba.

- Parece que hemos tenido un mal día ¿no, yerno?

- Grrrrrrrr.

- Bueno, ¿Se puede saber que es lo que quiere ahora abuela? - Akane no estaba mucho más contenta que Ranma, esa vieja bruja lo había fastidiado todo deliberadamente.

- Sólo quería confirmar con mis propios ojos lo que me dijo mi nietecita. Realmente estamos enfadados ¿eh? Quizás quieras que te de unas hierbas mágicas contra el mal humor. Jia jia jia jia.

La risa de Cologne resonaba en la cabeza de Ranma-chan como si de un chirrido se tratase. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, tanto que había comenzado a dolerle la cabeza como si fuese a estallarle.

- De cualquier forma, yerno, no creo que sea conveniente que estés aquí con esta jovencita cuando deberías estar disculpándote y consolando a Shampoo, ella esta verdaderamente enfadada contigo. No debías haberle hablado de esa forma.

-¡Ya... está... BIEN! ¡Estoy harto de que la gente venga a decirme que es lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer, como tengo o no tengo que vivir mi vida! - estaba que echaba chispas, pero las echaba literalmente, su aura estaba encendida al máximo y chisporroteaba a su alrededor - Y entérese de una vez, si su nieta está enfadada conmigo no es mi problema, yo me limité a ser sincero con ella, así que si no puede aceptarlo... ¡NO ES MI PROBLEMA! - Y diciendo esto cogió a Akane en brazos, para la sorpresa de ésta, y se fue saltando de tejado en tejado - Nos vamos a casa.

- En serio el yerno está imposible... Parece que no fue suficiente con sabotear la boda para que entienda como deben ser las cosas...

[Casa de la familia Tendo. Tarde del día siguiente]

Akane estaba en su habitación con una bandeja con algo que parecían ser galletas mutantes en sus manos. Llevaba más de cinco minutos mirándolas cuando las soltó encima del escritorio y se tumbó en la cama. Había trabajado mucho para hacer esas galletas para Ranma, pensando que unas deliciosas galletas seguro le alegrarían, pero mirándolas ahora quizás no hubiese sido tan buena idea.

Estaba preocupada, Ranma se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña y sabía que era por culpa de ella, aunque no conseguía encontrar el motivo. Tenía que haber sido algo muy grabe, algo que lo había sumido en una especie de apatía o depresión. Se pasaba las horas entrenando o en el tejado y en la escuela no le había dirigido prácticamente la palabra a nadie en toda la mañana.

"Si tan sólo cuando llegamos ayer a casa nuestros padres no se hubiesen metido, quizás podríamos haberlo arreglado. Pero como no, tienen que meterse donde no les llaman y conseguir que nos peleemos como siempre... Si al menos no se negase a hablar conmigo"

Akane dio un suspiro que resonó en la habitación. Se armó de valor, se levantó, cogió las galletas, abrió la ventana y subió al tejado donde sabía que encontraría a Ranma.

Estaba tumbado con las manos entrelazadas detrás de un cuello y un tobillo apoyado sobre la rodilla, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Akane se quedó de pie mirándolo un momento.

- Hola Akane - dijo sin dejar de mirar al infinito y con una voz desprovista de todo cariz - Es una tarde hermosa.

- Sí, si que lo es... Yo... vine a traerte esto... pero no tienes que comértelas si no quieres... en realidad no tienen muy buena pinta pero...

- ¡¿Las has probado?! - dijo ya sentado y mirando con pánico el plato de las galletas (si es que se pueden denominar así, claro)

- ¡Ranma! ¡¿Se puede saber que insinúas?! - Ranma había tocado su fibra sensible.

- Eso quiere decir que de nuevo no las probaste - su tono era fúnebre y sentía dolor de estómago nada más de ver esas cosas que se veían como estiércol mezclado con cemento.

- Ranma Saotome, eres un ingrato, me he pasado toda la tarde preparando esto sólo para ti.

Estaba muy enfadada, pero aun más dolida. Había trabajado tanto por él y ni siquiera se había acercado para mirarlas y aun menos probarlas. Sintió como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos he intentaban encontrar desesperadamente una salida. Se volvió, no quería que la viese así, pero era demasiado tarde, y él había visto caer sus lágrimas.

"Ella... ¿está llorando... por mí?... Y se esforzó tanto en hacer esa basura..., es basura que es para mí..."

- Está bien, no me importa que no te las comas ¿sabes?, al menos ya se a que atenerme contigo - dejó sin querer escapar un sollozo que retumbó en el silencio - ...me voy a dormir.

- Oh, mierda, ¡Espera! - la cogió de la mano y le hizo que se volviera - Si quieres que me las coma me las comeré, pero después no te quejes si te quedas viuda antes de tiempo ¡¿Entendido?!

- Ranma... estás intentarme decirme...

- Sí - sintió un gran alivio, ella por fin entendió por que lo hacía, por que se comería esa materia tóxica simplemente porque ella se lo pedía,...

- ... que mis galletas ¡SON MORTÍFERAS! - y lo lanzó al infinito, junto con las galletas gracias al impacto de un tremendo mazo que surgió de la nada.

- ¡Estoy volandoooooooooooooooooooooo !

- ¡BAKA!

[Un par de Km. más lejos]

*PUOUFF* (Sonido de Ranma cayendo del infinito y destrozando un cobertizo con la cabeza)

- ¡Autch! Vaya golpe... esta vez si que dolió. Mmmm - "Akane" - Pero mereció la pena, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y ella es otra vez mi Akane de siempre y... sobre todo... Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja. Me libré de comerme las galletas ¡BIEN!

[Dojo Tendo. A la mañana siguiente]

Akane llevaba toda la mañana entrenado en el dojo, seguía enfadada con Ranma, pero ese enfado en el fondo la hacía sentirse bien,... se sentía tranquila... aliviada...

- Hola hermanita - era Nabiki, que se encontraba apoyada en al puerta del dojo con una mirada maliciosa que a Akane únicamente le permitía pensar una cosa.

"Problemas, está tramando algo"

- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?

- ¿Hacer? - dijo Akane sin tratar de ocultar su confusión - No te entiendo. ¿De qué hablas?

- No tienes porqué hacerte la ingenua conmigo, hay confianza ¿no? ¿O es que no confías en tu hermana mayor?

- Tú lo has dicho Nabiki, no yo... Pero de todas formas sigo sin tener ni idea de lo que me estás hablando.

- Bueno, pues que ya me enteré que Ranma plantó a Shampoo...

- ¿Qué? ¡¿En serio que la plantó?! - Akane en ese instante no conseguía descifrar sus sentimientos, pues no sabía si había más de sorpresa, alegría u orgullo para no aceptar esta última.

- Sip.

- Bueno, supongo que era eso a lo que se refería la abuela de Shampoo... Pero aun no entiendo que es lo que quieres.

- Oh hermanita, cómo puedes ser tan tonta a veces, ¿Es qué no te das cuenta que esta es una oportunidad única para eliminar definitivamente de en medio a ese pendón amazónico y hacer que Ranma te reconozca sus verdaderos sentimientos?

Akane no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada cuando escucho a su hermana llamar a Shampoo 'pendón amazónico'. Sí, definitivamente ese calificativo se ajustaba mucho a la realidad.

- ¿Y qué piensas entonces hacer al respecto hermanita?

- ¿Hacer? Bueno, no había pensado nada al respecto... Además, ¿Para qué querría conquistar a ese baka pervertido?

- ¿Quién es un pervertido? Aquí la única pervertida eres tú, marimacho hipermusculada - definitivamente Ranma sólo había escuchado de la conversación la última palabra.

- ¡Maldito fenómeno! ¡Tienes mucha cara de venir aquí a insultarme después de lo de ayer!

- ¡¿Fenómeno?! Mira quien fue a hablar, un marimacho sin sentido del equilibrio, que no sabe dar patadas, que tiene las piernas gordas, que tiene el pecho plano y que además no sabe prepara ni un plato que pueda ser aceptado por Sanidad.

- Oh! Mira quien habló, ¡La Barbie SuperStart!

- ¡¿Barbie?! Pues tú tienes la cara de un gorila estreñido, el cuerpo de un rinoceronte y ...

*Broomm* (Sonido de una puerta del dojo desplomándose)

- ¡Ranma Saotome! Te mataré por haberte atrevido a insultar a Akane. ¡Muere! - Sí, ese era Ryoga Hibiki, enemigo acérrimo de Ranma y total enamorado de Akane.

Ryoga se lanzó sin dudarlo contra Ranma para vengar el honor de su amada Akane, que Ranma de un salto pudo esquivar con relativa facilidad, cayendo suavemente en el suelo del dojo y adoptando una posición de combate.

- ¿Tan pronto por aquí P-chan? ¿No dijiste que te irías en un viaje de entrenamiento durante bastante tiempo? - dijo Ranma en un tono divertido, casi sin poder contener la risa - No me digas más, volviste a perderte de nuevo. Ja ja ja ja.

- ¿Insultas a Akane y ahora te metes conmigo? ¡Cállate y muere cobarde afeminado!

Ryoga cargo con nuevas fuerzas contra Ranma por su insulto, pero tuvo que detenerse de repente por un hecho inesperado.

Akane estaba parada junto a su hermana observando la pelea cuando de repente notó como ésta la empujaba hacia Ryoga diciendo:

- Plan A en fase de inicio.

Akane cayó sobre Ryoga sin poder evitarlo, mientras escuchaba a Nabiki imitando su voz por detrás de ella.

- Oh Ryoga querido, menos mal que has vuelto, te eché tanto de menos... tanto...

Akane palideció al instante al comprender que estaba abrazando a Ryoga y aún lo hizo más cuando este cerró sus brazo sobre ella y dijo.

- Oh mi querida Akane, he esperado escuchar eso durante tanto tiempo, me has hecho muy feliz.

Akane sintió pánico al recordar aquella ocasión en el parque en que casi la mató al tratar de abrazarla con su fuerza sobrehumana (es del capítulo del jabón a prueba de agua ¿se acuerdan?). Gracias a Dios, Ranma saltó sobre la cabeza de Ryoga, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, y ella pudo aprovechar para liberarse.

- Una escena preciosa Akane, siento mucho haberla interrumpido - Ranma estaba furibundo y dijo esta frase con un marcado tono irónico intentado así, pero no con demasiado éxito, impedir que se entreviesen sus inmensos celos.

- Ranma eres un estúpido celoso, es que no te has dado cuenta que yo no...

- ¡¿CELOSO YO?! ¡¿DE TI?! ¡Por mi puedes lanzarte a Ryoga cuando quieras! únicamente lo siento por él porque si tiene que comer tu comida no durará ni tres telediarios, no es tan fuerte como yo.

- ¡¿Así que no te importa que me vaya con él?! Pues entonces de acuerdo. Vamos Ryoga - y cogiendo al aun inconsciente Ryoga por el cuello de la camisa lo arrastró fuera del dojo.

Ranma se quedó mirando como Akane se llevaba a Ryoga sin poder creerlo.

"Esa niña estúpida,... Pero si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados está muy equivocada"

A diferencia de Ranma, Nabiki estaba disfrutando como nunca viendo la cara de frustración de Ranma, que a ella le resultaba muy cómica, repitiendo una y otra vez 'Akane estúpida'

"Si, definitivamente el plan A resultó perfecto. Mientras siga celoso, Ranma no podrá pensar en nadie más que en mi hermanita"

[Salida de la escuela Furinkan. Dos días después]

Akane se sintió aliviada de poder volver a casa, estos últimos días fueron agotadores. Sobre todo ayer, se las había visto canutas para hacer entender al pobre Ryoga que lo ocurrido sólo fue un malentendido, que ella no lo había abrazado ni dicho aquellas palabras, sino que fue una estúpida broma de Nabiki.

"Pobre Ryoga, se sintió muy dolido, incluso creo que le vi llorar cuando salió corriendo... Me pregunto donde estará ahora, y si podrá perdonarme... Pero por lo menos encontré a mi P-chan... Y ese tonto de Ranma tampoco me lo está poniendo nada fácil. No se como puede ser tan celoso, no quiere entender que todo fue cosa de Nabiki. Ese baka..."

Akane no pudo evitar sonreír por dentro al pensar que realmente Ranma estaba muy celoso por ella, en realidad tan celoso y enfadado como ella se ponía cuando le veía con otra de sus prometidas.

Sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando noto que Ranma caía de un salto a su lado y comenzaba a andar junto a ella camino a casa.

- Y bien, ¿Encontraste ya a tu querido Ryoga?

- Ya vale con eso ¿no? Ya te dije que fue cosa de Nabiki. Ryoga y yo sólo somos amigos.

- ¡Y si es así, entonces por qué te preocupa tanto donde esté!

- ¡Ya te lo he dicho un millón de veces, el pobre Ryouga se vio inmiscuido en esto por mi culpa!

- ¡¿No habías dicho que había sido culpa de Nabiki?! ¡Te pillé! No eres más que una pervertida.

- ¿Sabes, Ranma? Como tú bien dices, llegados a cierto punto los celos ya NO MOLAN.

- ¡¿Ce-Celos?! - se volvió y miró a Akane con aquella sonrisa egocéntrica que ella tanto detestaba y le dijo muy calmado - Ni que fueses Ukyo, Kodachi o Shampoo... Tú no les llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Akane se quedó perpleja, esas palabras eran las últimas que se esperaba en estos momento y aun menos en ese tono. Ni el mismo Ranma podía creer que le hubiese salido tan bien ese tono frío y con aires de desprecio. Sí, realmente estaba impresionados de sus propias dotes interpretativas.

"Perfecto, a funcionado a la perfección. Si pensaba que me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados viendo como me restregaba a su querido amigo Ryoga, estaba muy equivocada. Y ahora sí vuelven a estar las cosas como deben... Prefiero mil veces que se enfade conmigo y me mande a volar a que siga pensando en ese cerdo desorientado..."

Pero lo cierto era que su plan no había salido exactamente como había planeado, pues Akane no estaba simplemente enfadada, sino que estaba horrorizada por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y no se conformó con mandarlo a volar de un golpe, sino que le propinó tal cantidad de ellos que ni siquiera le fue necesario enviarlo a volar. Sólo lo dejó tirado en el suelo hecho puré, hasta que una adorable ancianita limpió el suelo de porquería y lo tiró todo a un contenedor.

[En Ucchan´s (nuevo centro de reunión de las prometidas bonitas de Ranma)]

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa formando un triángulo equilátero entre ellas. Serias, a la defensiva, escrutando cada movimiento y reacción de sus eternas enemigas, esperando que alguna comenzase a hablar en primer lugar,... y esa fue Ukyo.

- Y bien Shampoo, qué te trae por aquí y sobre todo para que traes a la loca de Kodachi contigo ¿A caso quieren pelea?

- Jo jo jo jo jo jo. Por supuesto que queremos pelea querida, pero no contigo sin embargo. Yo por mi QUERIDO Ranma-sama haría cualquier cosa.

- ¿Qué queréis decir? - dijo Ukyo bastante confundida y a la defensiva.

- Simple, chica loca y Shampoo querer proponerte algo a ti, plan para liberar a Airen de chica violenta.

- Perdona bonita, pero que yo sepa no tengo ningún motivo para preocuparme, Ranma no se casó con Akane y dijo que habría detenido la boda aunque no la hubiésemos saboteado,... Además, no es a mí a quien ha plantado - Ukyo disfrutó al decir cada una de esas palabras y aun más al ver la cara de odio que se le quedó a Shampoo, aunque por algún motivo esta no duró mucho y dejo paso a una más seria y firme.

- Chica de la espátula estar muy equivocada. Airen no sólo despreció a Shampoo, solamente decírmelo a mí la primera... Airen decir que muy enfadado conmigo por haberle hecho el mayor de los daños,... impedir que se casase con Akane.

- Eso es imposible, mi Ranma-sama jamás se casaría con esa plebeya teniendo a la gran Kodachi Kuno. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.

- Entonces... es cierto... - la voz de Ukyo sonaba quebrada y cuando miró a Shampoo ésta sólo asintió - ...Ran-chan... verdaderamente ama a Akane...

- Sí, por eso Shampoo estar aquí. Shampoo no quedarse quieta viendo como Akane roba a Airen. Shampoo proponer unir fuerzas contra chica violenta... tres pares de puños pegan más que uno.

La mirada de Shampoo era malévola, al igual que la de Kodachi, que aceptó sin dudarlo un instante. Ukyo en cambio estaba envuelta en dudas, amaba a Ranma, al fin y al cabo era su prometido y tenía que luchar por él... Pero ante todo deseaba la felicidad de su amigo, no quería fallarle y si intentaba algo contra Akane quizás él no se lo perdonase...

[Casa de los Tendo, habitación de Akane. A la mañana siguiente]

Akane terminó de vestirse y se disponía a bajar a desayunar cuando una flecha entro por su ventana. Akane se volvió rápidamente y la detuvo con una mano antes de que impactara en la pared. La flecha dejaba claro quien era la dueña, Shampoo, hasta ahí todo era relativamente normal, pero lo raro fue cuando al coger la nota que llevaba la flecha se dio cuenta que el papel llevaba impresa una rosa negra y que para hacerlo aún más inquietante el mensaje estaba escrito por Ukyo, y decía así:

_'Es hora de que todas aclaremos muchas cosas. Si aceptas el desafío, te esperamos a las 12 en el parque, junto a la fuente. Ven sola y que Ranma no se entere.'_

Akane sintió que su aura se disparaba en una explosión que llenó tuda su habitación de un calor espeso. Esas tres la estaban desafiando tan solo cuando habían pasado seis días de la boda. Estaba claro que tenían muchas ganas de quitarla de en medio cuanto antes. Pero no se dejaría amedrentar, lucharía, como había hecho siempre, se enfrentaría a sus enemigas y vencería. Ellas la habían puesto furiosa, no tanto por que quisiesen quitarle a su prometido, en el fondo sabía que él haría algo para evitar que se rompiese su compromiso como ya había hecho antes, sino porque habían insinuado que no podía luchar sin Ranma y eso no podía consentirlo. Nunca la tomaban enserio, ni siquiera cuando se trataba de pelear. Ella se consideraba una artista marcial, pero en cambio se dio cuanta de que nunca había luchado contra las otras prometidas enserio, que Ranma siempre la había salvado antes de empezar y que la única vez que luchó fue aquella vez que Shampoo hizo que olvidase a Ranma,... realmente en aquella ocasión le dieron sin duda una buena paliza. Sintió su orgullo herido, y no pudo soportarlo más, rompió el papel en pequeños trozos y los tiró a la papelera,... No dejaría que Ranma se enterase de esto,... Esta vez se enfrentaría a su batalla sola.

[Parque de Nerima, junto a la fuente. 12 a.m.]

Akane llegó a la hora exacta y se encontró allí a sus tres rivales que estaban esperándola.

- Jo jo jo jo jo. Así que te has atrevido a venir ¿eh? La verdad es que eres muy ingenua.

Akane de repente se dio cuenta de que algo no cuadraba, las tres tenían una mirada extraña, una mirada que iba sólo dirigida a ella y entonces supo que le habían tendido una trampa, que esto no se trataba de un simple combate 'todas contra todas'.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendéis?! ¿Queríais una pelea, no? ¡Pues aquí me tenéis!

- Tú lo has dicho Akane, te tenemos, te tenemos justo donde queríamos.

Akane no vio mucho más. Las tras chicas se habían lanzado a la vez contra ella. Al principio consiguió detener algunos golpes, e incluso consiguió colocar una patada a Kodachi en toda la cara y un puñetazo al costado de Shampoo... Pero eran demasiadas, más rápidas, mucho más rápidas que ella, y más fuertes. Pronto comenzó a sentir como el dolor invadía todo su cuerpo al recibir cientos de golpes que provenían de todas partes. Únicamente sintió el dolor, ya no las veía venir hacia ella, no escuchaba sus insultos, sus risas, simplemente sentía el fuerte dolor,... hasta que notó como se desvanecía y caía al suelo derrumbada.

"Ranma... ¿dónde estás?... ¿por qué no has venido?... te necesito"

Ranma había notado que Akane estaba particularmente callada esta mañana. Cabía la posibilidad que siguiese enfadada por lo de ayer y ahora se sentía culpable de haberla tratado como lo hizo. Decidió que era hora de hablar con ella, pero no le fue posible, porque cuando iba hacia ella, llegó el maestro Happosai con ganas de fastidiar y terminó persiguiéndolo por toda la ciudad.

De regreso a casa pensaba en que le diría a Akane cuando llegase. En estos últimos días las cosas habían ido de mal en peor entre ellos.

"Si tan solo no hubiese tanta gente metida de por medio... ¿No podrían dejarnos en paz?"

Iba pensando en esto cuando pasaba por el parque. Le llamó la atención un grupo de personas que hacían un círculo mirando todos con expectación al suelo. Ranma no lograba ver desde esa distancia que es lo que miraba toda esa gente, pero cuando estaba venciendo a su curiosidad y decidía no entretenerse, escuchó como una de esas personas reclamaba la ayuda de un médico. Sin dudarlo un instante corrió hacia la multitud y se introdujo entre ellos hasta ver al herido y ...

- ¡Akane! Akane, Akane contéstame por favor - Ranma tenía a Akane en sus brazos, estaba aterrorizado, ella no despertaba y se veía horrible, llena de moratones y rasguños por todas partes, además de varios cortes y una pequeña brecha en la frente que le había cubierto medio rostro de sangre - Akane, por favor cariño, despierta...

Pero Akane no reaccionaba, seguía inconsciente y su rostro reflejaba dolor, un fuerte dolor. Ranma la tomo con fuerza en sus brazo y de un salto dejó atrás el parque y la multitud que en el se había formado. Corrió más rápido de lo que jamás había hecho, dirigiéndose a la consulta del Dr. Tofu. Ahora no se sentía celoso de llevar a Akane allí, no podía pensar en lo que había visto hacía cinco días, sólo podía recordar una imagen, una que le partía el alma en dos, que le recordaba el sentimiento más horrible que jamás había sentido,... cuando se encontraban en Jusenkyo, cuando pensaba que estaba muerta, que la había perdido para siempre, a su Akane, a su amor.

"No, Akane... por favor... no me dejes solo otra vez... no me dejes solo"

En pocos minutos llegó a la clínica. El Dr. rápidamente corrió en su ayuda y le condujo a una habitación para que dejara allí a Akane. El Dr. Tofu tuvo que armarse de coraje, la verdad es que la imagen de ver a Akane en esas condiciones le impresionaba mucho y el tener a Ranma atosigándole histérico no le ayudaba en absoluto, por lo que casi tuvo que echar a empujones al muchacho fuera de la habitación.

Ranma estaba dando vueltas por la sala de espera como un loco. No podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Akane muerta en Jusenkyo. Se sentó y se acurrucó como un niño asustado. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, al igual que lo hicieron en Jusenkyo, no podía evitarlo, no podía controlarse, no podía pensar... Pero si le pasaba algo a ella, si le pasaba algo,... lo mataría, mataría al que se atrevió a tocarla,... quizás lo matara aunque ella estuviese bien.

De repente el roce de una mano en su hombro lo sobresaltó. Era el Dr. Tofu, que lo miraba con una sonrisa dulce y tranquila en el rostro.

- ¡¿Y Akane?! ¡¿Cómo está?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!

- Ya tranquilízate, hombre. Ella está bien, bastante magullada pero bien. A recibido muchos golpes pero ninguno grave, todos son puramente superficiales. Y por esa sangre que viste en su cara no te preocupes, sólo fue un pequeño corte en le raíz del pelo, que es una zona que sangra mucho, pero no ha sido necesario siquiera que le pusiese puntos.

- ¿Puedo... puedo entrar a verla? - Ranma parecía más tranquilo, pero sentía una rabia por dentro que casi no podía controlar. - ¿Está despierta?

- Sí, ella despertó hace unos minutos, pero será mejor que no entres ahora porque se está vistiendo,... Ella insistió en volver a casa y como sus heridas no son graves creo que es mejor que esté allí con su familia... y contigo.

Akane se vistió lentamente. Había recibido fuertes golpes, pero no eran lo que más le dolía, su verdadero dolor venía de dentro. Se sentía débil, indefensa... Ella se había considerado siempre una chica fuerte, independiente,... hace un año pensaba que era invencible, pero ahora... ahora todo había cambiado, era débil y Ranma tenía razón cuando dijo que no les llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a sus prometidas... ahora, ya no era nada de lo que una vez fue, de lo que tan orgullosa se había sentido,... ahora no era capaz de vencer en una pelea,... no era capaz de salir ilesa si no estaba Ranma para defenderla...

"Ranma,... supongo que estará preocupado, ... el Dr. dijo que estaba bastante nervioso cuando me trajo... Pobrecito mío, él siempre tiene mucho miedo de que me pase algo y verme en este estado debe haberle impresionado mucho..."

Akane suspiró y se tumbó en la cama un segundo para retomar fuerzas. En ese momento llamaron al la puerta, la cual se abrió y dejó paso a Ranma que la cerró tras de si.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Estas ya lista para volver a casa?

Él parecía serio, preocupado, enfadado. Akane no se sintió muy capaz de enfrentarse a una conversación con él ahora mismo, así que solamente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin mirarle.

Ranma se dio cuenta de que le rehuía y eso consiguió enfurecerle aún más, aunque intentó disimularlo. Akane no quería contarle que es lo que había pasado, no quería decirle quien le había hecho eso. La tomo de la mano y la detuvo haciendo que se detuviese y volviese para mirarlo.

- Si piensas que te voy a dejar ir sin que me des una explicación, estás muy equivocada.

- No te metas Ranma, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero esto es sólo asunto mío, fue mi culpa... yo me metí en esto y yo saldré.

- Pero mi deber es protegerte y hacerle pagar a quien te hizo esto... Yo debo...

- Déjalo... en verdad no creo que fueses capaz de vengarme esta vez, ... no esta vez. Además, ya he dicho que asumo mi parte de responsabilidad en el asunto, me retaron, acepté y perdí, ... eso es todo.

- ¡Por supuesto que perdiste! ... Aún no te enteras que eres demasiado torpe,... Podría haberte pasado algo malo, idiota,... Pero tenías que ir sola, no podías llamarme,... Yo me habría encargado de ese tipo sin problemas, pero tú...

- Pues si tan torpe e idiota te parezco... ¡¿Por qué sigues AQUÍ!? - Y cogiendo la cama en la que ella se encontraba unos instantes antes, la estrelló en la cabeza de Ranma.

- Ma-ri-ma-chooo... - es lo único que consiguió decir Ranma antes de entrar en una inevitable inconsciencia.

Akane volvió a su casa sola y cuando entró todos la recibieron con una cara de preocupación y confusión. Después de un buen rato consiguió librarse del interrogatorio sin tener que decir quienes fueron las que la atacaron de forma tan atroz, palabras que utilizó su futura suegra, que hizo amago de sacar su katana y castigar a su hijo por no haberse comportado como un hombre y haber defendido a su prometida. Aun más trabajo le costó a Akane convencer a Nadoka de que no le hiciese el sepuku al pobre Ranma.

Estaban ya todos comiendo cuando Ranma volvió de su viaje por la inconciencia. No saludó a nadie, sólo se sentó muy disgustado y comenzó a comer, terminó, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la escalera para subir a su habitación. Sólo entonces se volvió hacia Akane por un instante antes de retomar su camino.

- Te espero en mi habitación. Tenemos que hablar.

Akane sintió pánico ante las palabras de su prometido. Estaba decidido a hacerla hablar y cuando Ranma se proponía una cosa era casi imposible sacarle de su empecinamiento.

Akane dejo su cuenco sobre la mesa, aunque no había terminado todavía de almorzar, pero se le habían quitado las ganas de comer de golpe. Se levantó silenciosamente y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió hacia la habitación de Ranma. El resto de la familia se miraron unos a otros asombrados por la escena y sin decir nada volvieron la vista hacia sus platos y siguieron comiendo tranquilamente.

Akane llegó al cuarto de Ranma y le encontró tumbado en su futón mirando al techo. Se levanto lentamente cuando escuchó que Akane cerraba la puerta tras de si, y la miró escrutadoramente.

- Y bien, piensas hablar o voy a tener que secártelo a la fuerza - Mientras le decía esto Akane se sentó a su lado, aún sin mirarle a la cara - No piensas decirme nada ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés es saber contra quien peleé? ¿En qué cambiaría las cosas?

- Cambiaría mucho... Porque eso significaría que confías en mí.

- No metas la confianza que te tengo en esto, Ranma, porque no tiene nada que ver. Dime ¿Qué harías si descubrieses quien me ha golpeado así? ¿Podrías dejarlo pasar como si nada sin ir a matar a esa persona?

- No. - Su voz fue firme y cortante, no le importó reconocer la verdad y eso entristeció en cierta forma a Akane.

- Entonces no puedo decírtelo... Lo siento, pero no puedo. Bastante mal me siento ya porque me hayan dado esta paliza, como para que encima tengas que sur tú quien se las haga pagar a los que me hicieron esto,... Es cosa mía y juro que no pararé hasta vencer.

- Un momento ¡¿Quieres decir que eran varios?! ¿Aceptaste luchar contra varios a la vez? Definitivamente eres estúpida, no podrías vencer ni a un bebé y te enfrentas a toda una banda...

- ¡Eso no te lo consiento Ranma!

- No me lo consentirás, ¡Pero es la verdad!

- Hija mía, Ranma tiene razón. No tienes porqué entrenarte tan duro para vencer a eso villanos, sólo tienes que decirnos quienes fueron y Ranma se encargará de ellos, ese es su deber y lo hará encantado ¿Verdad Ranma? - dijo el padre de Akane mientras se adentraba en la habitación seguido del resto de la familia.

- Por supuesto que sí señor Tendo. Ya se lo he dicho mil veces, pero es terca como una mula.

Akane estaba blanca, la furia le impedía pensar con claridad, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Entonces alguien la cogió por los hombros y le habló, sus palabras resonaron casi empalagosas en sus oídos.

- Querida Akane, ya no te aflijas más. Mi hijo es muy fuerte y vengará el amor de su amada como un caballero. Así que querida, dile a mi hijo quienes fueron como una buena esposa. - dijo Nadoka con dulzura y convicción.

El aura de Akane se disparó con fuerza, nadie nunca la había visto así. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, con sus puños apretando fuerte contra sus muslos y su pelo y su vestido se movían agitadamente por la fuerza con la que su aura, de un color tan rojo como su propio nombre, salía de su cuerpo. Ella intentaba controlarse, pero no podía. Ellos,... todos ellos la habían defraudado,... intentaban quitarle lo que durante años fue lo más importante de su vida, su Arte. Akane no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y su aura creció en una nueva explosión, que provocó que todos saliesen apresuradamente de la habitación. Se levantó lentamente y miró hacia las dos familias que se escondían tras de la puerta. En su mirada todos pudieron ver una rabia similar al odio.

- Lo siento Sra. Saotome, pero como usted dijo una vez, el destino de las mujeres Saotome es sufrir mucho... y yo me niego a hacerlo. - su voz sonaba decidida, sus ojos aún más, y se volvió a mirar a Ranma que estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. - Ahora Ranma, lucharás conmigo y te enseñaré de lo que soy capaz.

Akane descargó con toda su furia contra Ranma, el cual esquivaba todos sus golpes con suma facilidad aunque bastante asustado. Ranma saltó por la ventana huyendo hacia el patio de la casa, Akane le siguió, pero no estaba acostumbrada a bajar tanta distancia y tuvo, con mucho trabajo, que saltar antes al la rama del árbol y de ahí bajar al suelo, rompiéndose medio vestido en el proceso. Akane siguió insistiendo, daba cientos de patadas, intentaba docenas de llaves, pero no consigue colocar ni un solo golpe... Entonces fue cuando lo vio... una sonrisa burlona en la cara de Ranma, se estaba riendo de ella en cada golpe que esquivaba. Akane perdió la concentración y con ella sus fuerzas y su equilibrio, y se precipitó hacia el estanque. Se vio casi sumergida en el, pero en el último instante Ranma la agarró por la cintura y la acercó hacia él, apretándola ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

- Te tengo - él le dedicó una leve sonrisa y notó que sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse, pero siguió sujetándola. - Y ahora me lo dirás ¿Si?

Akane le odió, odió como la miró. No la había tomado enserio, no había notado su dolor, esto solamente era un juego para él, y Akane lo odió por eso. Lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó unas cuartas del suelo y con la otra mano lo enviaba a conocer el Caribe de un puñetazo.

- Te odio Ranma Saotome... ¡No quiero verte MÁS!

Así Ranma voló lejos y Akane corrió envuelta en lágrimas un vez más en estos pocos días.

[Parque de Nerima]

Ya casi había anochecido y el parque se hallaba sumido en el silencio y la tranquilidad. Tras un día soleado, de repente había comenzado a llover con mucha fuerza y todos corrieron del parque buscando un lugar donde cobijarse.

Pero allí, debajo de un árbol, ¿que ven nuestros ojos? Akane estaba acurrucada allí, empapada por la fuerte lluvia, de la que pareciera que no se había percatado, maltrecha y sucia. Manteniendo la mirada perdida en el infinito, sumida en sus pensamientos, en su pena,... Y de repente no pudo aguantar más y un grito salió de su pecho.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! ¡RANMA NO BAKA!

Únicamente pudo comenzar a llorar con total desesperación.

(A partir de ahora sigue la historia después del prólogo).

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando, tampoco le importaba. Sentía frío, había dejado de llover, pero ya era de noche y ella seguía empapada. Sintió dolor, de nuevo recordó como la habían tratado y volvió a llorar con fuerza.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me tratan así?... Se que no soy tan buena como Ranma, Shampoo, Ryoga o Ukyo, pero... yo amo las Artes Marciales, son lo más importante de mi vida. Cuando mamá murió el Arte se volvió mi centro de existencia, me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, volvió a unirme a mi padre y nos hizo felices a todos... O al menos eso creí yo. Ahora veo lo equivocada que estaba... para mi padre mi entrenamiento nunca ha sido más que una mera distracción y si Ranma hubiese elegido a cualquiera de mis otras dos hermanas no le habría importado para nada, el dojo habría sido para la pareja y ni siquiera hubiera pensado en mí como posible sucesora de la dinastía Tendo. Todo... todo lo que soy es por Ranma... Soy la sucesora de mi dinastía porque soy su prometida,... y si alguien me considera una luchadora es porque soy la prometida del gran Ranma Saotome. Cuando se habla de artes marciales sólo existe él... Y lo peor de todo es que tiene razón, no soy una artista marcial, sólo llevo ese sobrenombre, pero no lo soy... Y quisiera serlo, quisiera poder ser la mejor... pero ellos jamás me tomarán enserio, eso es algo de lo que ya no tengo dudas..."

- Si al menos hubiese alguien que quisiese entrenarme, entrenarme de verdad - sin darse cuanta siguió pensando en voz alta, como si inconscientemente fuese a resultarle más fácil si escuchaba su propia voz - Yo amo las artes marciales y se que podría ser buena, con mucho esfuerzo podría llegar a ser buena,... porque lo deseo, deseo tanto poder demostrarles que se equivocan, que no soy una inútil. ¿Pero qué podría hacer yo sola? No puedo enseñarme a mi misma cosas que no se, y de todas formas para qué... ¿para que se burlen de mi y me vuelvan a repetir que para eso ya está Ranma?... Si no fuese por él, quizás,... si él no hubiese venido nunca esto no estaría pasando,... y mi propio padre no me estaría despreciando de esta forma...

- Quizás yo podría ayudarte con eso, querida... Si quieres puedo ayudarte a vencer a Ranma.

Akane se volvió a mirar rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz,... voz que ella había reconocido al instante, pero que no podía asimilar con las palabras que había escuchado.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Cologne, subida encima de su bastón como usualmente lo hacía. Ella llevaba un buen rato ahí observando a la joven mientras lloraba, y había escuchado cada una de las palabras que había dejado escapar entre su llanto.

- ¿Abuela? ¿Qué... que ha querido decir con eso?

- Bueno, ya me enteré de todo lo que pasó... Shampoo me contó lo de la pelea y después mi querido yerno me contó el resto cuando vino al Nekohanten buscándote.

- Y... ¿Qué es lo que quiere? Si ha venido a burlarse de mi ya puede irse porque hoy no estoy de humor - Akane se secó las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer de sus ojos.

- Al contrario querida, no he venido a burlarme sino a ayudarte y a proponerte un trato.

- ¿Trato? No la entiendo, ¿Qué podría secar usted con ayudarme?

- ¿No es obvio? ¿Qué otra cosa sino diversión podría buscar a mi edad?

- ¡¿Quitarme de en medio para que su nieta se lleve a Ranma?! - el tono de Akane se tornó enfadado e irónico.

- No voy a negar que el que mi nieta consiguiese le amor del yerno sería un incentivo más, pero no seré yo la que te quite de en medio. Si yo hubiese venido para eso haría meses que el yerno se habría casado con mi Shampoo,... pero es ella la que tiene que conseguirlo por ella misma. Yo sólo me he encargado de medir las fuerzas del yerno para comprobar que fuese digno de casarse con la heredera de La Supremacía Femenina.

- Y que más da... De cualquier forma no me interesa nada de lo que tenga que decirme. Y ahora por favor deje sola otra vez.

- Como quieras. Pero ¿Estás segura de que no querrías que te ayudara a vencer al yerno?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Vencer a Ranma, yo?!

- Exacto. Te propongo que seas mi alumna, y lo único que pido a cambio es poder ver como el yerno es vencido por su querida y dulce Akane. Jua jua jua jua jua.

- ¿Lo dice enserio? ¿Estaría usted dispuesta a entrenarme?

- Por supuesto que sí. La verdad es que llevo bastante tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, sobre todo desde que volvisteis de China y Shampoo me contó que sobreviviste durante tanto tiempo al poder del Kinjakan. Realmente me dejó impresionada, tienes que ser muy fuerte en tu interior para haberlo conseguido. Pero sobre todo... ¡No puedo imaginar nada más divertido que la cara que pondrá el yerno cuando se de cuenta de que tú lo has vencido! Jua jua jua jua jau ¡Será sencillamente fantástico!

- Supongo que sí, pero no creo que fuese posible... no creo que me permitan que usted me entrene... y Ranma encontrará alguna forma de evitarlo...

- No si no lo sabe,... sólo tendríamos que irnos sin que lo supiesen y encontrar un sitio que esté lo suficientemente lejos y oculto pera que no pueda encontrarnos. Pero eso sí, te advierto algo querida, si aceptas ser mi alumna tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te ordene sin rechistar ni preguntar y desde ahora te aviso que desearás no haber aceptado, pues nunca podrás imaginar que existiese un entrenamiento tan terrible y agotador... Pero si queremos vencer al yerno no nos queda otra opción.

- Yo...

Akane estaba confusa, en su cabeza se mezclaban todos los recuerdos que tenÍa de Ranma, la conversación con el Dr. Tofu, lo que la había dicho su familia y el ofrecimiento de Cologne, todo formando un amasijo de sentimientos y sensaciones que nadie fácilmente habría logrado entender. Tenía que tomar una decisión muy dura, quizás la más difícil de su vida: volver a casa con Ranma y olvidarse para siempre de la promesa que hacía años se había hecho a si misma de ser la mejor artista marcial del mundo; o... alejarse de él, de su familia, de todo lo que más quería en el mundo, y luchar por su sueño, un sueño que únicamente conseguiría partiendo en un viaje hacia quien sabe donde, con la abuela de su peor enemiga, para terminar enfrentándose a lo más importante de su vida, luchando contra el hombre al que había entregado su corazón y quien sabe si perdiéndolo por ello.

- Es una decisión muy difícil y no quiero contestar apresuradamente, no quisiera decepcionar a nadie,... Pero he de ser sincera conmigo misma y sé de buena tinta que si me voy de aquí ahora y vuelvo a casa para pensarlo terminaré echándome atrás, terminarán convenciéndome de que es una locura,... Y en realidad lo es, sé que es una locura, pero también sé que si no me arriesgo estaré toda mi vida lamentándome el no haberlo intentado al menos, preguntándome hasta donde habría podido llegar si hubiese aceptado su propuesta,... Pero tengo miedo, miedo de perder mi seguridad, a mis seres queridos, que no puedan perdonarme el que me vaya sin despedirme, el volver para derrotar a Ranma, perderle a él por derrotarle...

- Será una dura prueba, pero si necesitas tiempo, podemos esperar cuanto quieras, yo seguiré dispuesta a entrenarte cuando tú te decidas.

- No, no esperaremos - la voz de Akane sonó sobria y solemne, estaba decidida y esa decisión le hacía mucho daño - Desearía salir cuanto antes, si pudiese ser querría salir ahora mismo... Soy consciente de que puedo perder mucho, pero los que me quieran me esperarán y comprenderán porque lo hago,... y si cuando regrese nadie me tiende sus brazos para darme su cariño y comprensión, entonces sabré que he hecho lo correcto porque este no era mi lugar, porque nadie me quiso nunca de verdad, y todo esto no habrá sido en vano... Desearía ser su estudiante, sensei - dijo inclinándose ante Cologne.

- Entonces de acuerdo querida, si te parece bien saldremos esta madrugada. Recoge todas tus cosas sin que nadie se entere y sal por la ventana dejando sólo una nota diciendo que te has ido a entrenar y que estarás bastante tiempo fuera. Yo haré lo mismo. Nos veremos aquí a las 4 de la madrugada. ¿De acuerdo?

- Sí, maestra. Aquí estaré.

- Pues entonces volvamos a nuestras casas y descansemos porque va ha ser un viaje muy largo.

[Dojo Tendo]

Había sido un día muy duro, en realidad toda la semana lo había sido. Nada más que malentendidos, enfados y penas.

Después de que Ranma consiguiera volver a casa tras la pelea con Akane, la familia le dijo que Akane había salido corriendo envuelta en lágrimas tras golpearlo y que aún no habían conseguido encontrarla. Él sin preguntar más había salido corriendo en su busca, había estado en todas partes, le había preguntado a todo el mundo pero nadie la había visto.

Confundido y cansado había vuelto a casa esperando encontrarse con ella allí, pero no había vuelto todavía. Decidió que entrenaría un poco para descargar tensiones y frustración, pero no duró demasiado tiempo entrenando por su falta de concentración y terminó subiendo al techo del dojo.

Allí se encontraba ahora, tumbado mirando las estrellas. Había pensado sobre muchas cosas, había estado recorriendo con su memoria cada momento que había pasado con Akane, cada instante, intentando recordar como se había sentido en cada uno de ellos.

"Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantos momentos... y sin embargo son muy pocos los momentos bueno... No se porqué... ¿por qué no puedo dejar de hacer las cosas mal?... Ella tiene un carácter muy difícil y un orgullo inmenso al igual que yo... Supongo que no es del todo justo echarles todas las culpas a nuestros padres y los demás, pues los grandes culpables de este desastre somos nosotros,... o lo soy solo yo... ella cedió el día de la boda, me lo puso fácil, simplemente tendría que haber dicho que sí cuando me preguntó si la amaba... y claro que la amo... desde Jusenkyo lo tengo claro... y si ella quiso casarse conmigo eso quiere decir que debe amarme tanto como yo la amo,... Además, ella estuvo a punto de morir, de morir por mí, por salvarme la vida... Si no hubiese sido tan cobarde y hubiese sido capaz de decir un simple sí a tiempo, todo esto no habría pasado, ya llevaríamos seis días casados y seríamos más felices que nunca... Sí, sería muy feliz de estar casado con Akane..."

No pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo al pensar en Akane y él recién casados, de luna de miel en algún lugar hermoso,... sin tener miedo de amar.

Ranma escucho ruidos en el interior del dojo y posteriormente un grito y el ruido de unos ladrillos al romperse.

"Esa... esa es Akane, estoy seguro"

Ranma bajo del tejado, tomó aire profundamente y entró.

- Por fin has vuelto, es muy tarde y... estaba muy preocupado por ti.

- Pues ya estoy aquí, así que ya no tienes que preocuparte - no le miró, sólo rompió unos ladrillos y se dispuso a coger otros para repetir la tarea.

- ¿Aún sigues enfadada conmigo? - no hubo contestación y seguía sin mirarlo - Akane yo... - No hubo respuesta, él se acercó, la volvió hacia él y levantó su rostro con la mano - Akane... por favor... mírame... No me hagas esto,... has estado llorando ¿verdad? Aún tienes los ojos hinchados...

- Y que podría importarte eso a ti,... Ya me demostraste antes lo mucho que me detestas, así que no vengas ahora a intentar consolarme porque te sientas culpable de que haya llorado.

- No digas tonterías,... Yo nunca te he detestado ni lo haré, y aunque te moleste, sí que me preocupo por ti, y lo seguiré haciendo porque... Akane, yo... yo te...

- Akane, Ranma, la cena ya está, vengan rápido o se les enfriará.

Los dos se habían asustado mucho al escuchar la voz de Kasumi y se habían apartado avergonzados.

Akane había entendido perfectamente lo que Ranma le había querido decir. Era irónico pensar que casi había encontrado el valor ahora que ella debía irse y no verlo durante bastante tiempo. Se extrañó de sus propios sentimientos, de sentir tranquilidad de que Ranma no hubiese podido terminar aquella frase que tanto tiempo había deseado escuchar. Pero así era mejor, este no era el momento indicado para que él se declarara, no cuando en pocas horas se iría sin poder decirle ni siquiera adiós... Pero era necesario, debía partir y encontrarse a ella misma, porque por mucho que se quisiesen no podrían ser felices si ella no se respetaba a si misma.

- Sí, Kasumi, ya voy - dijo Akane caminado hacia la puerta del dojo - Vamos Ranma, se nos enfría la cena - Y Ranma aún desorientado, simplemente la siguió.

[En la habitación de Akane]

Estaba acostada en la cama desde hacía un buen rato. Durante la cena tuvo suerte y Ranma no le dijo nada, parecía que aún no podía creer que le hubiesen interrumpido de esa forma cuando por fin iba a decirle lo que sentía. Para evitar males mayores Akane inmediatamente después de cenar se había ido a acostar con la excusa de que aún le molestaban las heridas de la pelea de la mañana y que se sentía muy cansada, cosa que no era del todo falsa.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, sola en su habitación, pudiendo escuchar el murmullo de las voces de su familia y deseó poder estar con ellos en ese momento, deseó no tener que irse, o al menos poder decirles adiós..

*clak clak* (golpecitos en un cristal)

Akane se levantó sobresaltada. No podía ser, él estaba ahí, Ranma estaba en la ventana y llamaba suavemente para que le dejase entrar. No sabía que hacer, no se sentía con fuerzas para estar ahora con Ranma a solas en su habitación. No podía permitir que le confesase sus sentimientos ahora,... ahora no,... porque si lo hacía ella sería incapaz de irse...

Se levantó lentamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, no le quedaba otra opción porque Ranma ya había visto que estaba despierta. Abrió la ventana con calma y se apartó para dejarle entrar.

- ¿T-te desperté? – Ranma estaba muy nervioso, jugaba con sus dedos y aun en la oscuridad Akane pudo ver que estaba bastante rojo – Yo... yo... tengo que decirte algo y... no... no quiero esperar más para decírtelo...

- Ranma, no... no por favor... ahora no es el momento créeme... – no sabía que decir, pero tenía que salir de esta situación como fuera, preferiblemente sin pelear, no iba a volver a verle por mucho tiempo y la última imagen que quería tener de él era de estar peleando - Estoy demasiado cansada, y necesito descansar,... créeme que no es un buen momento para hablar de nada.

- Lo siento, pero no voy a dejar que te escabullas otra vez de mí – se había acercado a ella instintivamente y la había abrazado, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Akane se sentía hipnotizada por esos hermosos ojos azul grisáceos, por el calor de su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su voz... Pero no, no podía seguir con esto, no ahora.

- Ranma, por favor, no me hagas esto ahora... De verdad que no estoy de humor y lo único que quiero es acostarme... Te juro que hablaremos cuando quieras,... pero no ahora, por favor.

Akane estaba extrañamente triste en ese momento a los ojos de Ranma, no la sentía como si fuese ella misma. La siguió abrazando, y acarició su rostro con su mano dulcemente. Notó como el pulso de su prometida se aceleraba y un calor suave invadía su rostro. Estaba nerviosa, agitada,... pero también extraña. Ranma supo en ese momento que algo malo pasaba, pero también que ella no se lo contaría, no ahora. Definitivamente no era un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía. Ella parecía muy cansada,... había sido un día largo y difícil... parecía agotada...

- Está bien, no voy a presionarte... Pero me tienes preocupado... se te ve triste, y hace días que no te he visto sonreír... "y estás tan bonita cuando sonríes"... – Akane se apartó un poco, parecía estar a punto de llorar – Akane, por favor,... se que ahora no quieres hablar y no voy a obligarte... sólo... sólo prométeme que hablaremos mañana... por favor, prométemelo.

- Está bien, Ranma,... te prometo que hablaremos... e incluso te sonreiré pero... ahora necesito estar sola,... necesito pensar...

- Entonces te tomo la palabra, mañana hablaremos... pero... – Ranma volvió a acercarse a ella otra vez - ...no esperes hasta mañana para sonreírme...

- ¿Así está bien? – le había dado una hermosa sonrisa, lo más sincera y tierna que pudo, pero no dejaba ver felicidad y esto le dolió a Ranma. – Buenas noches entonces Ranma, que descanses.

- Buenas noches Akane. – Y comenzó a salir de nuevo por la ventana – Ah, Akane...

- ¿Si?

- Gracias por la sonrisa,... la necesitaba...

Ranma se fue y Akane se quedó sola en su habitación otra vez. Se acostó y recordó el día en que Ranma llegó a su vida, habían sido unos tontos entonces y aun seguían siéndolo... Pero si había un momento para cambiarlo ese era ahora. Ella emprendería su viaje y sin saber porqué supo que él no la olvidaría, que la esperaría,... Y se quedó dormida.

Era casi la hora en que Akane había programado su despertador cuando ella lo apagó. Llevaba bastante tiempo despierta y ya tenía todo listo. Por suerte nadie se había despertado cuando dejó caer sin querer una caja mientras cogía su mochila. Decidió salir ya hacia el lugar de la cita... Cuanto menos tiempo permaneciera en casa, menos posibilidades habría de que la detuviesen... y de que ella se echase atrás.

Salió por la ventana cargando su mochila a la espalda. Estuvo apunto de resbalar, había llovido y el quicio estaba mojado, pero pudo guardar el equilibrio y bajar sin hacer demasiado ruido. Estaba ya en la puerta del dojo cuando soltó su maleta y se dirigió otra vez hacia la casa a toda velocidad.

Entró en la habitación sigilosamente y los observó. Su tío Genma roncaba estrepitosamente en su cuerpo de panda y a su lado Ranma, con medio cuerpo fuera de su futón y casi completamente destapado dormía plácidamente.

Se acercó lentamente hasta su prometido y se arrodillo ante él para observarlo más de cerca. Cuidadosamente le arropó y él lo agradeció acurrucándose en sus recuperadas mantas y dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Es hermoso, muy hermoso... Si tan solo fuese así de dulce cuando está despierto. Parece casi indefenso, como un niño pequeño,... al que desearía proteger entre mis brazos... y no soltarle jamás..."

Le acarició el rostro. Fue pasando sus dedos por su mejillas, su frente, sus párpados, su nariz respingona y sus labios. Le había acariciado con tanta fragilidad y dulzura como habría podido hacerlo la cálida brisa de una mañana de primavera. Inclinó su rostro hasta tenerlo casi pegado al de él y le susurró algo al oído..., no, no era ni un susurro, era casi un suspiro...

- Mi amor, lo siento... he de partir sin ti ahora,... pero te juro que estaré bien, y que volveré pronto... y entonces podrás estar orgulloso de mí... te prometo que me convertiré en tu compañera ideal... y entonces nadie podrá vencernos... nadie podrá volver a separarnos nunca... y jamás volveré a alejarme de ti – notó como sus lagrimas caían, pero no les dio importancia y siguió hablando – Ahora vienen tiempos difíciles para los dos... sólo piensa en mí, como yo lo haré en ti... piensa en los buenos momentos... y lucha por encontrarme,... yo te estaré esperando mi amor... porque te amo.

Levantó su rostro y lo volvió a mirar, seguía profundamente dormido, y sintió un poco de decepción, porque en el fondo hubiese deseado que se despertase y no la dejase marchar. Cerró sus ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas y le besó, fue como una caricia pero más cálida, sólo durante unos instantes le pareció que Ranma le devolvía el beso. Se retiró algo sobresaltada, y pudo comprobar la cara de satisfacción de su prometido.

- Mmmmm... Akane…

Akane sonrió resplandeciente al verle, aun dormido, decir su nombre y abrazar su almohada como si de ella se tratase. Le había reconocido,... había reconocido aun dormido, que fue ella la que le beso... Akane sintió como nuevas fuerzas recorrían su cuerpo.

Salió por la ventana sin mirar atrás, recogió su mochila y se dirigió al parque.

[Parque de Nerima. 4 de la madrugada]

Akane llegó a la hora prevista y se encontró a Cologne esperándola.

- Y bien querida, ¿Estamos lista para partir?

- Más que nunca, maestra... más que nunca.

- Pues entonces, partamos de inmediato. Cuanto antes lleguemos antes empozaremos. ¡Adelante!

- Sí.

Y así partieron, hacia algún lugar, no importa cual ahora, pero a un lugar lejos de sus seres queridos, donde no pudiesen encontrarlas.

"Ranma... perdóname por favor... y... Hasta pronto"

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. En busca de Akane

Datos de interés:

(...) comentario de la autora

"..." pensamientos de los personajes

*...* algún sonido

[...] un lugar

**** cambio de escena

... un recuerdo

* * *

una escena de recuerdos o un sueño

* * *

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto, hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?

**Capítulo 2: En Busca de Akane**

[Dojo Tendo, habitación de Ranma]

Ranma se encontraba tumbado en su futón, mirando distraído al techo. No sabía muy bien cuanto tiempo llevaba allí perdido en sus pensamientos, pero no importaba, hoy no tenía que ir a clase así que podía quedarse acostado todo el tiempo que quisiera.

Se sentía extraño... era como un suave cosquilleo en el pecho y al mismo tiempo como una fuerte presión en la boca del estómago.

"¿Qué me está pasando?... Quizás... sea por ese sueño..."

* * *

Ranma no conseguía reconocer donde se encontraba. Recordaba que hacía unos pocos segundos había estado luchando por salir de algo que parecía un mar de nieve, pero ésta desapareció de repente y llegó a este lugar.

Era una especie de jardín, repleto de cerezos en flor,... y quizás otros árboles, algunos bancos, una fuente?... no conseguía distinguirlo bien, estaba demasiado borroso y la belleza de los cerezos le embriagaba... el olor de sus flores, la extraña calidez que emanaban... esa calidez... ese aroma...

"Akane,... estos cerezos me recuerdan a Akane"

Se quedó parado mirando los árboles por un tiempo, sintiéndose tan hipnotizado por ellos como lo hacía por los ojos y la sonrisa de su prometida. Y entonces lo escuchó,... era la voz de Akane, pero no conseguía verla por ninguna parte,... sólo los cerezos,... era como si la voz saliese de ellos y fuese directamente hacia su alma sin pasar por sus oídos.

- Mi amor, lo siento...

- ¿Akane? ¿Dónde estás?

- ...he de partir sin ti ahora...

- ¿Partir? ¡No! No puedes irte...

- ...pero te juro que estaré bien, y que volveré pronto...

- No, Akane, no te vayas... no me dejes solo... - decía mientras corría desesperado entre los cerezos intentando encontrarla.

- ...y entonces podrás estar orgulloso de mí... te prometo que me convertiré en tu compañera ideal... y entonces nadie podrá vencernos... nadie podrá volver a separarnos nunca... y jamás volveré a alejarme de ti.

- No tienes que hacerlo... ¡Idiota! - Ranma cayó derrumbado al suelo. Ella pensaba irse lejos y él no era capaz de encontrarla por ninguna parte para impedir que se fuera - No eres más que una tonta testaruda... Akane,... no tienes que ir a ninguna parte para conseguir ser mi compañera ideal,... siempre lo has sido, y siempre he estado muy orgulloso de ti... Por favor, cariño, no te vayas... - Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos.

- Ahora vienen tiempos difíciles para los dos... sólo piensa en mí, como yo lo haré en ti... piensa en los buenos momentos...

- Jamás he hecho otra cosa,... en todo este tiempo no he hecho más que pensar en ti...

- ...y lucha por encontrarme...

- No me dejes...

- ...yo te estaré esperando mi amor... porque te amo.

- ¿Que? Akane,... yo...

De repente todo se desvaneció y Ranma quedó en una total oscuridad. Ya no podía ver los cerezos, ni sentir su aroma y su calor,... y ya no podía escuchar la voz de Akane. Ella se había ido, lo había dejado y ahora se encontraba aquí, perdido en esta inmensa soledad, en este total vacío que le había producido perder lo más importante de su vida. Lloró, y esta vez no le importó que fuese algo que un 'hombre' no pudiese hacer.

- Akane... ¿Por qué me dejas solo?...¿Es que aún no lo sabes?... ¿Es que aún no entiendes que no puedo vivir sin ti? - Buscó en su interior nuevas fuerzas y dejó de llorar - No me importa... Te encontraré... estés donde estés te juro que te encontraré porque...

No pudo terminar de hablar, de nuevo volvió a sentir la calidez y el aroma de los cerezos, y se volvió para ver de donde provenía, pero esta vez no vio ni un solo árbol, sino que en su lugar se encontraba Akane, arrodillada ante él. Se la quedó mirando, sin poder moverse ni articular palabra.

"Sus ojos... tiene los ojos más bonitos que jamás haya visto"

Ella cerró sus ojos con suavidad y lágrimas cayeron de ellos. Ranma consiguió recobrar su consciencia durante unos instantes.

- Akane,... ¡Has vuelto!... No te vayas por favor,... quédate conmigo...

Akane no le respondió, sólo continuó con sus ojos cerrados y acercó lentamente su rostro al de su prometido hasta que lo besó. Ranma jamás había sentido algo así antes, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido... Ranma comenzó a devolverle el beso, pero ella se sobresaltó y se retiró de él.

- Akane... - Ranma pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Akane y la acercó con cuidado hacia él. La abrazó con tanta dulzura como pudo encontrar en su corazón. Se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber sido nunca,... ella lo amaba y había vuelto a él. - "Este es el momento" Akane, mi dulce y hermosa Akane... lo siento, he sido un estúpido... y debí decirte esto hace demasiado tiempo... pero ya no puedo callarlo más... porque... te amo Akane Tendo, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi.

Él acarició suavemente el cabello de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, sintiéndolo tan suave como una brisa de mar... Le alzó lentamente el rostro con sus manos y la beso,... perdiéndose en sus labios, en su cuerpo. Le pareció como si estuviese besando a una persona diferente, ya no sentía ese hervor en su corazón, no sentía esa inmensa suavidad en sus labios,... Pero no le importó, por fin la tenía en sus brazos y ya nada podría hacer que se separase de ella,... nunca la dejaría marchar.

* * *

Ranma siguió perdido en sus pensamientos durante algún tiempo. Realmente había sido un sueño extraño. En realidad no era la primera vez que soñaba que se declaraba y besaba a Akane, o que la perdía por algún motivo, pero... este sueño no era igual que todos los otros que había tenido, pero no conseguía saber porqué.

"¿A quién quiero engañar? Lo que me pasa es que estoy muerto de miedo porque hoy es el día,... hoy, por fin, he que decirle a Akane lo que siento... Pero... ¿Y si ella no me quiere? ¿Y si se ríe de mis sentimientos? ¿Y si no me cree?"

- ¡AAAHHH! Si sigo así terminaré volviéndome loco. - Dijo mientras se incorporaba y se levantaba de su futón para vestirse antes de bajar a desayunar - Ya se acabó, no puedo seguir huyendo como un niño pequeño...

- ¿De qué no puedes huir Ranma-kun? ¿Es que hay algún problema? - Kasumi había entrado en la habitación de Ranma tan sigilosa como un espectro y Ranma casi sufrió un ataque al corazón cuando escuchó esa voz detrás de él.

- Ka-Kasumi ¿Qué?

- Buenos días Ranma-kun. Que bueno que ya estés levantado ¿Te importaría ir a despertar a Akane? Es que voy muy retrasada en mis tareas esta mañana.

- ¿Aún no se ha levantado? Pero si se acostó muy temprano...

- Bueno, supongo que el día de ayer fue demasiado para mi pobre hermana - Y diciendo esto salió de la habitación con su hermosa y plácida sonrisa en el rostro.

Ranma se vistió con sus ropas típicas chinas: pantalón azul marino y camisa blanca con ribetes en rojo. Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el de Akane. Estaba tan nervioso que los latidos de su corazón lo hacían ensordecer. Llego hasta la puerta de su prometida y la golpeó suavemente.

- Akane, Akane ¿Estás despierta? - No obtuvo respuesta, tras la puerta se cernía el mayor de los silencios - Akane, voy a entrar.

Giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado. Sintió una punzada en el pecho, era una especie de mal presentimiento, y temió entrar. Buscó nuevas fuerzas en su interior, dejó escapar un suspiro para relajarse y entró.

Una corriente helada recorrió su columna y se instaló en su pecho. Akane no estaba. Su cuarto estaba completamente vacío, su cama hecha y la ventana abierta de par en par, y... en el escritorio... un sobre... Ranma tomó la carta en sus manos e intentó abrirla, sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el pulso lo había abandonado. Sacó la nota que había en el sobre y la leyó al menos cinco veces antes de convencerse de lo que en ella ponía:

_'__He partido en viaje de entrenamiento. No se cuanto tiempo estaré fuera, pero será bastante, seguramente unos cuantos meses. No se preocupen por mí, estaré bien. Pero sobre todo, NO me busquen, les aseguro que no podrán encontrarme y aunque lo hicieran no podrían llevarme de vuelta al dojo.__Akane Tendo.'_

Ranma no podía creer que fuera cierto, ella no podía haberse ido, no era posible que le hubiese dejado. Apretó con fuerza la carta con su mano y abrió con furia las puertas del armario de Akane. Otro escalofrío. Gran parte del vestuario de la joven había desaparecido, dejando sólo los trajes más elegantes, así como varias faldas y vestidos (no son lo más cómodo para entrenar). Ranma sintió como la desesperación y la rabia se forjaban con más firmeza en su interior y comenzó a revisar cada uno de los rincones de la habitación intentando encontrar más evidencias, comprobando así que la mochila y las mayores pertenencias de Akane habían desaparecido.

Ranma sintió rabia, tanta que no pudo contenerse y lanzó un puñetazo hacia una de las paredes, produciendo que una grieta floreciese en ella.

- ¡No eres más que una IDIOTA!... ¡AKANE!... Akane...

Se sentó lentamente en la cama y escondió la cabeza entre sus manos.

"Se ha ido,... ella realmente se ha ido... Pero ¿por qué?... ¿por qué has tenido que irte?... ¿por qué has tenido que dejarme?..."

- ¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está mi pequeña hijita?!

Ranma sólo se quedó mirando al padre de su prometida sin saber que decir.

"Me matará, en cuanto se entere de que esa estúpida se ha largado me matará"

- ¡¿Se puede saber que hiciste esta vez Ranma?! - Nabiki habló en el tono más grave que encontró, era divertido mortificar a Ranma de esta forma, estaba al tanto de que a él le dolía mucho saber que le había hecho algo malo a Akane.

El resto de las dos familias llegaron al la habitación sin decir una palabra. Ranma miró al suelo al notar que todos lo observaban con una mirada escrutadora e intentó hablar.

- E-ella... no está... - las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, se sentía demasiado avergonzado. Su deber era proteger a Akane y en vez de hacerlo había permitido que se marchase sola a quien sabe que lugar - de-dejó esta nota... dice que ha ido a entrenar... - agachó aún más la cabeza - ...y que estará mucho tiempo fuera... puede que incluso meses.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la estancia. Las familias Tendo y Saotome parecían en shock. Ranma sólo miraba el papel arrugado que tenía en sus manos.

- ¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿Cómo has podido dejar que eso ocurriera Ranma?! - Soun Tendo había sido el primero en reaccionar, y lo hizo transformándose en una cabeza de demonio que Ranma ya conocía bien.

- ¡¿Y cómo se supone que debería haberlo sabido yo?! ¡No soy adivino como para ver que es lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a la tonta de su hija!

- Mi hija... - la cabeza de demonio se desvaneció de golpe y Soun estalló en lágrimas - Mi pequeña hijita, sola e indefensa... ¿Que será de ella ahora?...

- Sr. Tendo yo... - Ranma intentó acercarse, el padre de Akane se veía mucho peor que de costumbre, bastante más afectado..., o quizás era Ranma el que lo estaba.

- No te acerques a él - Nabiki se lanzó al ataque verbal, su favorito, el que sabía que Ranma nunca podría vencer. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Normalmente una pelea entre Akane y su prometido la habría divertido, pues no tenía ninguna duda que esos dos tontos se querían, pero esto había sobrepasado el límite,... su hermanita se había ido de su casa por Dios sabe cuanto tiempo, ¿quién sabe que podría ocurrirle? y eso la enfurecía sobremanera... Era hora de que alguien le diese una lección a ese muchacho testarudo que se empecinaba en seguir cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez - ¡Todo esto el CULPA tuya! ¡Lo que me extraña es que mi hermana no haya huido de ti antes!

- ¡¿Pero de que demonios estás HABLANDO?! ¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA! - Las palabras de Nabiki le dolieron mucho.

- ¡No puedo creer que tengas la cara dura de decir que no has hecho NADA! ¡Lo has hecho TODO! Desde el primer día no has parado de insultarla, metiéndote con cualquiera de sus defectos y haciéndole que se terminara creyendo que realmente no tenía ninguna virtud,... la has humillado hasta la saciedad, provocando que se sintiera el ser más despreciable de la Tierra, haciéndole creer que no servía para nada, que nadie podría llegar a sentir cariño por ella. - Nabiki concentro todo el desprecio y la frialdad que pudo para terminar su ataque - La has destrozado Ranma Saotome,... has destrozado deliberadamente la vida de la mujer que amas.

Ranma cayó de rodillas al suelo, no le quedaban fuerzas para permanecer en pié. Las palabras de Nabiki resonaban en su cabeza sin parar, atacando su mete y su corazón como si de cientos de agujas se tratasen.

"No puede ser, no puedo haberla perdido,... Jamás quise hacerte daño Akane, jamás,... Yo sólo quiero verte feliz, iluminándolo todo con tu sonrisa... Pero Nabiki tiene razón, todo ha sido culpa mía. Tantos insultos, tantas peleas, tantos reproches y... tantas mentiras. ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo he destrozado tu vida, Akane?"

- Oh, Nabiki ¿Cómo puedes decirle cosas tan horribles a mi pobre hijo? ¿No ves cuanto daño le haces? - Nadoka se arrodillo ante su hijo intentando consolarlo sin resultado.

- ¡¿Daño?! ¡¿Qué le hago daño?! ¡¿Y qué se supone que ha estado haciendo él durante todo este tiempo sino hacer sufrir a mi hermana?! ¡¿Pretende decirme que debería sentir compasión por él?! Le recuerdo que es mi hermana la que está sola en algún lugar.

- Ya basta Nabiki, por favor. No es momento para discutir.

- No, Kasumi, ¡No basta! Ya me cansé de aguantar todas sus estupideces y las consecuencias que con ellas trae. ¡Por favor! Akane se ha escapado,... y mira a papá, ni siquiera consigue reaccionar. ¿Y me pedís que me calme, que me calle? Pues no voy a hacerlo. No voy a seguir aguantándome mientras veo como hace sufrir a mi familia. - respiró profundamente y se dirigió de nuevo hacia Ranma - Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Ranma. Eres el ser más patético y despreciable que he conocido nunca. Y usted Sra. Nadoka debería replantearse muy seriamente si su hijo es merecedor o no de librarse de su promesa del sepuku,... Yo no lo creo... ¡No eres más que un COBARDE, que lo ha perdido todo por no tener el valor de aceptar lo que siente,... de hacer algo tan simple como dar amor a quien tu corazón te dictaba! ¡¿Y tú te llamas hombre?! Yo no veo más que a un niño malcriado...

- Y que sabrás tú... - la voz de Ranma sonó quebrada. Nabiki había dicho muchas verdades, tal vez demasiadas... pero no tenía derecho a decir todo eso,... no ella. La rabia y la impotencia recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que sus músculos se tensaran, apretando con fuerza su puños. - Para ti todo es muy fácil, tan sólo soy un cobarde... ¿Pero qué sabrás tú del valor? ¿Qué puedes saber del amor si nunca has amado a nadie excepto a ti misma y a tu dinero? ¿Y tú pretendes enseñarme lecciones de como se debe amar? - Ranma se levantó con pesadez, estaba demasiado tenso, y miró a Nabiki con rudeza - ¿Y que sabrás de lo que Akane y yo sentimos? ¿Te crees que esto es fácil? ¿Qué tan solo es un juego? Pues no lo es. Todos habéis estado jugando con nuestras vidas desde siempre, sin importaros en lo más mínimo nuestros sentimientos, nunca os planteasteis lo mucho que podríamos sufrir con todo esto. Así que no me vengas ahora a decirme que todo lo ocurrido es culpa mía... - Se dirigió a Nabiki mirándola con furia a los ojos, y sólo apartó la mirada segundos antes de llegar hasta ella. Pasó de largo y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, dejando atrás a todos con la boca abierta. Justo antes de salir habló de nuevo a la hija mediana de los Tendo sin mirarla. - ...pero sobre todo... no te atrevas a decir que he hecho sufrir deliberadamente a Akane... Te recuerdo que fue culpa tuya que todos se enterasen de lo de la boda... Si no hubieses antepuesto tu obsesión por el dinero a la seguridad y la felicidad de tu hermana, nada de esto habría pasado. - Y aún sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a su habitación.

- Ranma, hijo ¡Espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - dijo Genma corriendo hacia él.

-¿Y a dónde crees que podría ir sino a buscarla? - Ranma no se volvió hacia su padre, lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar en sus ojos y no podía permitirse que le viesen así - Pero esta vez no permitiré que os entrometáis,... esto es sólo entre Akane y yo. Juró que no pararé hasta traerla de vuelta... pero no lo hago por ninguno de ustedes. De ahora en adelante su opinión deja de tener valor para mí... ya es hora de que seamos nosotros lo que decidamos sobre nuestras vidas... Esta vez lo haré sólo por Akane y por mí,... sólo por nosotros...

Ranma desapareció tras la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a hacer su maleta sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Pudo escuchar como el silencio reinó en las dos familias que se encontraban en el pasillo por unos minutos. Kasumi fue la primera en reaccionar pidiendo ayuda para cargar a su padre hacia su habitación. De esa forma todos fueron desapareciendo de la escena, sin mirarse, ni atreverse a decir nada,... sentían demasiada culpabilidad en esos momentos como para hacerlo.

[En Shizuoka, 12:00 a.m.]

Akane y Cologne llegaron a un pequeño pueblo a las afueras de Shizuoka, zona costera a bastantes Kms. al suroeste de Tokyo, y se dirigieron hacia una humilde posada para descansar un poco. Llevaban ya ocho horas de interminable caminata, y este sólo era el inicio del camino, pues según dijo la anciana amazona tardarían al menos tres días en alcanzar su destino y sólo si llevaban un buen ritmo. Y mira si lo llevaban.

Entraron en la posada y se sentaron en una mesa que se encontraba resguardada al fondo del salón, era mejor pasar desapercibidas, sólo por si acaso. Akane dejo todas las cosas que llevaban en el suelo y se dejó caer en la silla. Ella creía haberse sentido cansada en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de su vida,... y que equivocada había estado, pues sólo ahora comenzaba a suponer lo que era realmente el cansancio, el verdadero y total agotamiento.

"Parece que la anciana no mintió cuando dijo que jamás habría podido imaginar que existiera un entrenamiento más duro que al que piensa someterme. Y no se si podré aguantarlo, no llevo más que ocho horas con ella y ya estoy para el arrastre,... y eso que el entrenamiento aún no a comenzado. Pero mira que hacerme carga con todas las cosas a mi sola,... y mientras ella tan pancha sin cargar un alfiler,... y encima de que se ha empeñado en hacer a pie todo el camino, me lo hace hacer corriendo todo el tiempo. Estoy tan cansada,... Pero no voy a rendirme, no dejaré que escuche ni una queja de mi boca, no permitiré que tenga un motivo para reprenderme. Les demostraré a todos que puedo convertirme en la mejor artista marcial del mundo, y entonces volveré a ti Ranma y ya nunca..."

- Querida, se te enfría la comida. Debemos reponer fuerzas, aún nos queda mucho camino por delante.

- Sí maestra - Akane comenzó a comer, estaba muerta de hambre y sin embargo notó como la comida se resistía a pasar por su garganta;... estaba demasiado cansada.

- He pensado que descansaremos aquí unas horas antes de proseguir nuestro camino...

- Pero, no podemos hacer eso... - Akane se levantó impulsivamente de su silla y miró a los ojos de su nueva y anciana maestra - ...debemos llegar cuanto antes, no podemos detenernos o...

- ¿O qué? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre querida? - Cologne estaba sorprendida, era la primera vez que uno de sus alumnos se negaba a descansar. Y no es que hubiesen hecho nada realmente agotador, pero Cologne era consciente de que Akane aún no había tenido tiempo de recuperarse de la pelea del día anterior y no deseaba minar las fuerzas de su estudiante consiguiendo que enfermase, eso no era necesario, al menos de momento. - ¿Acaso tienes tantas ganas de comenzar el entrenamiento que no deseas ni siquiera descansar? - dijo en tono burlón.

- Yo... por supuesto que deseo comenzar el entrenamiento cuanto antes,... y claro que desearía poder descansar pero... no podemos permitírnoslo... A estas horas ya deben haberse dado cuenta de mi ausencia y puede incluso que, con un poco de mala suerte, haya acertado el camino y ya se dirija hacia aquí... No podemos permitirnos el lujo de que nos alcance sólo por descansar un poco.

- Jia jia jia jia Tu tenacidad es increíble querida. ¿Pero no crees que exageras un poco? ¿Tan segura estás de que el yerno te buscará?

- ¿Estar segura? No, no estoy segura,... Es mucho más que eso... Él nunca me ha dejado sola y sé que no permitiría que me ocurriese nada malo y... no me pregunte cómo pero... lo sé, sé que Ranma ya viene a buscarme... de alguna forma... puedo sentirlo...

Cologne no respondió nada, sólo se quedó mirando a la joven en silencio. Akane miraba apenada su plato, parecía casi como si se hubiese asustado o impresionado de sus propias palabras.

"Es una jovencita increíble. Y una contrincante demasiado poderosa para mi nietecita. Sólo esperemos que no tenga razón, porque si el yerno se empeña en encontrarla no parará hasta conseguirlo. Eso será muy malo para Shampoo, pero ahora es cosa suya saber impedir que estos jóvenes se encuentren. Pero no le resultará nada fácil, si Akane verdaderamente puede sentir que el yerno ya la está buscando, eso podría querer decir que tienen de alguna forma un nexo de unión... Pero eso no es posible, no puede ser que ellos estén conectado,... pero si lo están... él la encontrará por mucho que nos ocultemos..."

- De acuerdo querida. Haremos como dices y saldremos de inmediato - La voz de la anciana sonó solemne y Akane sintió alivio de que no le hubiese hecho ningún tipo de pregunta o comentario. - Así que date prisa en terminar tu comida. No hay tiempo que perder.

- Sí maestra.

Akane siguió comiendo, intentando no pensar en nada, procurando descansar al máximo cada segundo que le quedaba. Si no lo hacía puede que sus heridas pudiesen con ella.

[Dojo Tendo]

Ranma no tardó demasiado en empacar todas sus cosa y dirigirse a la cocina para coger algunas provisiones. Estaba en esta tarea cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él, pero no se volvió para ver quien era, llevaba suficiente tiempo viviendo en esa casa como para saber distinguir el sonido de los pasos de sus ocupantes.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Nabiki? - Ella no respondió, sólo se acercó a él y tendió su mano ofreciéndole lo que en ella tenía - ¿Qué es eso?

- Encuéntrala - Nabiki mantenía su mirada fija en el piso. - Toma este sobre, creo que será suficiente de momento.

Ranma cogió el sobre y lo observó con una interrogación en su rostro. Lo abrió con cuidado y comprobó con asombro que contenía una gran suma de dinero en su interior.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo. Ya os lo dije antes, esto es sólo cosa mía y yo seré quien la traiga de vuelta. No quiero vuestra ayuda. - y tendió el sobre de vuelta hacia Nabiki.

- Eres un inconsciente ¿Lo sabías? Sin dinero no llegarás muy lejos,... Y lo único que debería importarte ahora es encontrarla lo antes posible y no tu estúpido orgullo. - Nabiki levantó la cabeza y miró a Ranma a los ojos. Esta vez no había rabia, ni frialdad, ni dureza en los ojos de la chica. - Toma ese dinero, por favor. No lo tomes como un favor, ese dinero os pertenece a ti y a mi hermana, es el que gané el día de la boda,... no le encuentro mayor utilidad que para traerla de vuelta,...

Ranma miró con cierta dulzura a la joven que tenía frente a él. Parecía ser que después de todo Nabiki Tendo no era tan fría y calculadora como todos habían supuesto. Ella realmente se preocupaba mucho por el bienestar de su hermana menor, aunque nunca se permitiese demostrarlo. Ranma no contestó nada, se limitó a asentir con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y se volvió para guardar el sobre en su mochilla junto con el resto de las provisiones. Una vez hubo terminado se colgó la mochila a la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

- La encontraré. - Se volvió hacia la hermana de su prometida y le dedicó una sonrisa, que aunque apanada fue lo suficientemente conciliadora como para hacer que Nabiki le devolviese la sonrisa - Y no os preocupéis, se que ella está bien, es muy fuerte,... y lo digo con conocimiento de causa. - dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Ja ja ja. Sí, tienes razón. No hay nadie más fuerte que mi hermanita cuando la haces enfadar - ambos rieron un poco recordando inconscientemente, pero esa sensación desapareció pronto dejando tan sólo un suspiro - Cuídate mucho y tráela pronto. Sabes que os extrañaremos,... esta casa no será lo mismo sin ustedes...

- Lo se. Bueno, es hora de partir. Despídeme de los demás y cuida de ellos en mi ausencia.

Ranma se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y salió sin mirar atrás. Encontrar a Akane no iba a resultar fácil, podría estar en cualquier parte y le llevaba muchas horas de ventaja. Salió por la puerta del dojo sumido en estos pensamientos, cuando una voz conocida lo detuvo.

- Ranma-kun ¿Ya te vas? - Parada tras de él se encontraba Kasumi con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro que emanaba paz.

- Sí, Kasumi, no hay tiempo que perder,... Y demasiados sitios donde buscar... - Ranma bajó su mirada al suelo mientras decía esto.

- Siendo así puede que te ayude saber que la abuelita de Shampoo también desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cologne también se fue? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Pues fácil, estuve llamando a todo el mundo por si sabían algo de Akane y cuando llamé al Nekohanten Mousse me dijo que la anciana se había ido a hurtadillas en la noche dejando sólo una nota.

- Igual que Akane... - Ranma permaneció en esté pensamiento por unos segundos, luego levantó su rostro hacia Kasumi - Esto es demasiado raro. ¿No te dijeron nada más?

- No, lo siento mucho Ranma-kun. Pero quizás si vas para allá la pequeña Shampoo pueda decirte algo más.

- Sí, eso haré Kasumi. Y muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Los llamaré de vez en cuando para mantenerles informados. Adiós.

- Adiós Ranma-kun y ten mucho cuidado.

Ranma no llegó a escuchar estás palabras, pues ya corría a toda velocidad por encima de los tejados de Nerima hacia el Nekohanten.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? ¡¿Akane y Cologne desaparecidas al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma?! Esto no puede ser bueno, nada en lo que esté metida esa vieja loca puede ser bueno... Akane, dime que estás bien."

Pronto vio frente a él el Nekohanten y bajo del tejado cayendo frente la entrada. Estaba cerrado así que llamó con fuerza hasta que Mousse le abrió.

- ¡¿Saotome?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! Si piensas que te permitiré llevarte a mi Shamp...

- ¡Niaho airen! - La hermosa amazona había saltado a abrazar sensualmente a Ranma tan pronto como le vio, pero no sin noquear antes al chico pato - ¿Airen venir a vivir con Shampoo ahora que chica violenta lo dejó?

- ¡Suéltame Shampoo! Sólo vengo a que me contéis todo lo que sepáis de la desaparición de tu bisabuela... ¡Y Akane no me ha dejado! - Ranma parecía tan enfadado como en su último encuentro así que la amazona decidió aflojar un poco su abrazo.

- Lo que tu quieras airen. Shampoo estar para hacer realidad todos los deseos de su futuro esposo - dijo frotando aún más su cuerpo con el de Ranma, intentando así hacer más clara su indirecta.

- ¿Entonces me lo contarás todo? - dijo el joven ya más calmado y con un tono ilusionado.

- Sí, como no. Sígueme. - Shampoo se soltó algo molesta y se dirigió a la cocina seguida por Ranma. Era indignante para la hermosa amazona que este muchacho nunca reaccionase a sus insinuaciones, al contacto con su cuerpo. Cualquier hombre sucumbiría sin remedio a sus encantos, pero no Ranma, el sólo tenía sitio en su mente para esa estúpida muchacha que no hacía más que golpearlo. - Aquí está. Mi abuelita dejó esta nota y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Shampoo le tendió la nota a Ranma y esté la leyó con suma atención, afortunadamente estaba escrita en japonés:

_'Querida nieta, he de salir en una viaje de suma importancia y lo más seguro es que no vuelva por Nerima en meses. Espero que seas capaz de encargarte del restaurante en mi ausencia. Y aprovecha la gran oportunidad que te proporciono para conquistar al futuro yerno. Cologne' _

- Shampoo no saber nada más. Pero,... si bisabuela haberse encargado de chica violenta, seguro que ella no volver a molestarte nunca más. - dijo la amazona en tono divertido y con una pose triunfal.

- ¡¿Encargarse de ella?! - Ranma se abalanzó contra Shampoo con una mirada desafiante en los ojos, pero la amazona no sólo no retrocedió sino que le dio otro fuerte abrazo.

- Ahora Ranma ya no tener compromiso con niña de los Tendo - Shampoo volvió a restregar su cuerpo contra Ranma, pero éste a falta de sentir excitación sintió como un escalofrío recorría su columna, no podía evitar que el roce de la chica le recordara al de uno de esos horribles gatos. - Airen besar ahora a Shampoo y después casarnos ¿Si?

- ¡NO! ¡Y vas a decirme todo lo que sepas ahora mismo! - Ranma estaba furioso y tan preocupado, las cosa eran mucho más graves de lo que había pensado en un principio. Antes estaba preocupado por estar lejos de Akane durante tanto tiempo, por la posibilidad de que no pudiese cuidarse sola,... pero si lo que Shampoo decía era cierto, entonces Akane estaba en serio peligro y tenía que hacer algo de inmediato. Se soltó del abrazó de la amazona y la tomó por los hombros con fuerza - ¡Shampoo, dilo! ¡¿Qué es lo que está planeando esa vieja bruja?!

- ¡Deja en paz a mi amada Shampoo, Saotome! Ella ya te ha dicho que no sabe nada más. La vieja sólo se fue sin avisar. Pero por si te interesa te diré que no creo que la vieja momia disecada esté intentando eliminar a la bella Akane Tendo - Mousse estaba parado en la entrada de la cocina de forma altiva, mirando escrutadoramente a una desafiante figurita de barro - Escucha bien Ranma Saotome...

*Plof* (ruido de Ranma subiendo a la cabeza de Mousse, tirándolo en el proceso)

- ¡Haz el favor de mirarme cuando me hablas! ¡Ponte tus lentes de una vez!

Los dos jóvenes guerrero y la amazona se encontraban sentados en una masa del Nekohanten, muy serios y mirándose mutuamente con una desconfianza que podía sentirse en el aire.

- Y bien Mousse, di de una vez lo que sabes ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que Cologne no va a atacar a Akane? - Ranma intentaba permanecer tranquilo, aplacando como podía el inevitable deseo de correr hacia Akane e impedir que esa maldita bruja le hiciese algo malo.

- De acuerdo Saotome, te contaré todo lo que se. Ayer, después de que te fueras de aquí, la anciana salió alegando que tenía unos asuntos urgentes que tratar, pensé en seguirla pero Shampoo me detuvo obligándome a limpiar el local. Debió de tardar poco más de una hora en regresar y se la veía muy contenta. Eso me llamó mucho la atención, cuando esa vieja chiflada está contenta es que está tramando algo, así que decidí averiguar de que se trataba y la observé desde donde no podía verme...

- Mousse, eso llamarse espiar - Shampoo estaba bastante molesta con esta situación. No se explicaba que otra razón podría haber para la desaparición de su bisabuela y su mayor adversaria.

- Bueno, como sea. Si no me interrumpen más le cuento lo que vi:

* * *

Cologne se encontraba en el trastero buscando entretenida unos papeles. Se la veía ilusionada mientras leía uno a uno una veintena de viejos pergaminos que tenía escondidos en diferentes rincones del desván.

- Jia jia jia. Este es muy bueno, pero para el yerno he de encontrar algo aún mejor.

Mousse por su parte se encontraba escondido tras unas vigas del techo, oculto en la oscuridad que allí reinaba. Estaba aburrido, la vieja momia disecada, como él la llamaba, llevaba más de veinte minutos sin hacer más que leer y leer pergaminos, nada de verdadero interés para el muchacho, pues que la anciana buscase algún otro brebaje para atar a Saotome a su nieta no era nada nuevo. Pero ahora que estaba allí ya no podía salir de su escondite hasta que la anciana terminase o de seguro sería descubierto y las consecuencias de dicha acción serían penosas. De este modo siguió así durante unos minutos más, ya comenzaba a entrarle sueño cuando un grito de la anciana lo sobresalto.

- ¡Aquí está! ¡La técnica invencible secreta de las antiguas amazonas! Jia jia jia jia. Esta vez yerno, te he encontrado un contrincante que pronto estará a tu altura, y cuando logre dominar esta técnica entonces perderás sin remedio tu título de invicto. Jia jia jia jia jia jia.

* * *

- Y eso es todo lo que se.

Los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. Shampoo y Mousse miraban a Ranma expectantes, pues éste parecía encontrarse en shock.

- No... no es posible... - la voz de Ranma parecía carente de toda expresión, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que había comenzado a pensar en voz alta. - Pero ella dijo que se iba a entrenar... Entonces... - levantó su vista hacia la pareja china que estaba sentada frente a él y habló con cierto tono de preocupación y desesperación en su voz - ...eso quiere decir... ¡¿Qué Cologne se ha llevado a Akane para hacer que se enfrente a mí?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Akane no es tan tonta como... - hundió la cabeza en sus manos dejando ver su latente frustración - Si que es posible,... esa idiota se ha dejado engañar y se ha ido.

- ¡No! - Shampoo se levantó de golpe de la silla, dejándola caer. Estaba furiosa por las palabras que estaba escuchando - ¡Bisabuela nunca dejaría a Shampoo por chica violenta del mazo!

- Pues parece ser que si que puede. Y si esa técnica que encontró es tan invencible como escuche que dijo, entonces estás perdido Saotome.

- Y que me importa a mí esa estúpida técnica - la voz de Ranma comenzó a quebrarse de nuevo - Esa loca tiene a Akane y Dios sabe que intentará hacerle,... Sólo espero que no sea tan estúpida como para ponerle un dedo encima... - levantó su vista, la rabia era visible en su mirada - ...porque si se atreve a hacerlo la mataré - y sin decir nada cogió su mochila y comenzó a marcharse.

- Airen, no engañarse. Bisabuela y chica tonta poder estar en cualquier parte.

- Shampoo tiene razón. ¿A dónde irás? Puede que incluso ya estén llegando a China.

- No. - no se volvió para hablarles - No están en China. Akane podrá ser tan estúpida como para dejarse embaucar por las mentiras de Cologne pero no como para seguirla hasta China,... No teniendo el recuerdo de Saffron tan fresco.

Todos se quedaron callados durante un tiempo, mirando al suelo, mientras recordaban todo lo que habían vivido durante esa dura batalla.

- Está bien. Pero si Airen ir a buscar a Akane Shampoo acompañar. Shampoo no poder permitir que chica violenta ocupar su lugar en la supremacía femenina.

- Pues si Shampoo va, yo también iré.

- ¡NO! Mousse quedarse aquí. Shampoo viajar sola con futuro esposo. ¿Verdad airen?

- Ni hablar. No estoy tan loco como para viajar solo contigo.

- ¿Airen estar seguro? - Shampoo volvió a acercarse a él de forma melosa - Airen recordar que Shampoo conocer sitios favoritos para entrenar de bisabuela.

Ranma se quedó mirándola por unos instante. Pensamientos encontrados envolvían su mente. Pero era el momento de tomar una decisión.

"Lo que Shampoo ha dicho tiene mucho sentido, nadie mejor que ella para conocer los escondites de la vieja amazona. Además también hay que tener en cuenta que el hecho de que la anciana la haya dejado para entrenar a su mayor enemiga, convierte a Shampoo en una gran aliada, y si Shampoo lo es su incondicional Mousse también lo será. Pero, no es tan fácil, viajar solo con Shampoo supone un gran peligro para mi integridad física, no soy tan tonto... Si voy solo con Shampoo me violará por el camino antes de que consiga que me lleve hasta Akane, y con llevarnos a Mousse no mejoran las cosas... Pero ¿quién podría acompañarnos?..."

- Si piensas que voy a permitir que te vayas sola con mi Ranchan estás muy equivocada.

- ¡Ucchan! - Ranma sintió un gran alivio al ver a su mejor amiga apoyada en la puerta del Nekohanten, y liberándose del abrazo amazónico se dirigió hacia ella - ¡Qué bueno que hayas venido! ¿Te has enterado ya de lo de Akane?

- Sí, Kasumi Tendo me llamó para preguntarme si sabía algo sobre Akane y me contó lo ocurrido. ¡Y no puedes irte! ¿Ranma, olvidas que eres mi prometido? No puedes irte en busca de esa chica. Ahora que ella te ha abandonado ha perdido todo derecho de ser tu prometida, así que ya no hay ningún impedimento para que nos casemos.

- Pero Ukyo,... ¡Tú tienes que entenderlo! - Ranma se acercó aún más a la chica y la tomó por los hombros mirándola a los ojos con una mirada sincera en el rostro - Ukyo, he de encontrarla. Cologne se la ha llevado y esa anciana es capaz de cualquier cosa para que me case con Shampoo. Tienes que ayudarme. Ukyo, por favor, tú eres mi mejor amiga, tienes que ayudarme a encontrarla.

Ukyo no podía dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos del hombre que estaba frente a ella. No quería permitir que Akane volviese, ella que era el obstáculo que la separaba de su amado. Ese fue el motivo por el que se unió a las otras prometidas el día anterior en la emboscada que terminó con Akane. Este era el fundamento de haberla atacado: ponerla en su lugar, dejarle bien claro que no era merecedora del mejor artista marcial del mundo, que debía dejarle para que pudiese irse con una mujer digna del gran Ranma Saotome, pues ella jamás podría serlo. Pero ahí estaba ahora él, rogándole a ella, a su mejor amiga, que le ayudase a encontrarla. Y cómo negarse a esos ojos, a esa mirada desesperada. No pudo soportar por mucho tiempo la culpabilidad por haber conseguido que él sufriese de ese modo... porque él estaba sufriendo, y lo hacía por Akane, no por ella que tanto lo amaba, por el cual había abandonado tantas cosas, por el que había luchado en tantas ocasiones... sólo por Akane, siempre esa estúpida de Akane Tendo. Ukyo sintió que lágrimas iban a comenzar a formarse en sus ojos, así que sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y le otorgó una sonrisa a su prometido, que si bien era hermosa cualquiera hubiese podido comprobar que no era sincera. Ella misma se impresionó de la irritación que dejó entrever su voz cuando aceptó acompañarlos en su búsqueda.

Ranma pudo sentir el dolor el la voz y la mirada de su amiga, que aún siendo perjudicial para su relación con él, había accedido a ayudarlo. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por no poder corresponder el incondicional amor que ésta le brindaba. Pero desde cuando el amor responde a la razón, pudiendo variarse al antojo con un pensamiento o un deseo. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, no mientras Akane estuviese lejos de él. Ranma soltó a su amiga y se dirigió a todos.

- Entonces saldremos hoy mismo. Nos encontraremos a las 6:30 en la entrada del Furinkan. ¿Podréis tenerlo todo listo para esa hora?

No hubo entusiasmo, ni alegría, si siquiera una pizca de complicidad en las respuestas de sus compañeros. Simplemente asintieron. Este no iba a ser un viaje placentero para ninguno de los que estaban en la sala, personas que no sabrían si calificarse de amigos o enemigos, pero que deberían estar unidos ahora, sin saber por cuanto tiempo. No eran necesarias más palabras de las que ya se dijeron y de esta forma Ranma se dispuso a salir nuevamente.

- ¡Ranchan! ¿Dónde te quedarás hasta entonces? Podrías venir al Ucchan´s conmigo y así ayudarme a preparar las cosas.

- No, gracias Ukyo, sólo te entretendría y... - la voz de Ranma sonó tremendamente cansada de golpe - ...tengo algo muy importante que hacer antes de marchar.

Y sin decir más, los cuatro muchachos se dispusieron a marchar hacia sus distintos quehaceres.

[Entrada al cementerio de Nerima]

Alguien dijo una vez que el cielo puede ser reflejo de los sentimientos.

El día había amanecido con un sol radiante brillado en el cielo, pero de forma progresiva y sin aparente explicación para algunos, esa luminosidad inicial había ido desvaneciéndose dejando paso a un cielo oculto tras nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Para Ranma esto no parecía ser ningún misterio. Allí se encontraba, mirando el cielo como hipnotizado por él, sintiéndose culpable de haber infectado también al que comenzó siendo un hermoso día, con esta pésima suerte que se empeñaba en perseguirle donde quiera que estuviese.

Ranma cerró sus ojos con pesadez. Por alguna extraña razón, el que Akane estuviese lejos de él siempre le causaba que perdiese parte de su energía, pero no conseguía explicarse el porqué. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se secó unas gotas de sudor frío que habían comenzado a formarse en ella. Luego respiró lo más profundamente que pudo y dejó escapar el aire a modo de suspiro. Abrió sus ojos y entró en el cementerio, intentando no pensar en nada mientras se dirigía hacia a su meta,... necesitaba estar lo más centrado posible para lo que debía hacer.

Pronto se encontró frente la tumba de la difunta madre de Akane. No supo porqué, pero temió acercarse al principio. Ese lugar le causaba un tremendo respeto, mezclado con algo de miedo y dolor... un dolor causado por el recuerdo de la tristeza en la mirada de Akane cada vez que se hablaba de su madre, por aquella solitaria lágrima que él vio caer de sus hermosos ojos café la última vez que estuvieron en este lugar. Una sincera emoción recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en Akane, al darse cuanta que realmente habían vivido muchas cosas juntos, y no sólo peleas y locuras, sino momentos especiales, felices o dolorosos, que habían unido sus vidas de una forma especial. Se acercó lentamente a aquella tumba y se arrodilló ante ella. Limpió en silencio la lápida que acumulaba algo de polvo y dejó un clavel junto a ella... Bajó la mirada al suelo y comenzó a orar en una susurrante plegaria, que casi sólo él podía oír.

- Sra. Tendo. He venido a traerle este presente,... su hija Akane me dijo una vez que era su flor favorita. Y, sí, es por ella por la que he venido a hablar con usted... necesito pedirle algo... y se que si hay alguien que puede conseguirlo esa es usted - una lágrima solitaria cayó del rostro del muchacho - Cuídela... por favor, no permita que le ocurra nada malo... pues si algo le pasase yo... no podría soportarlo... no podría perdonármelo nunca... Por eso se lo pido, protéjala hasta que yo la encuentre,... después le juro que ya no tendrá que preocuparse más, que la protegeré con mi propia vida y que no permitiré que vuelva a alejarse de su familia... Y no volveré a dejar que se vaya lejos de mí... porque todo lo que quiero es tenerla a mi lado... para poder cuidarla siempre... y...

Ranma no pudo hablar más, un nudo se instaló en su garganta y lágrimas corrieron libremente regando el suelo que bajo él yacía, por un largo tiempo. Después sólo se secó el rostro y se dirigió hacia el Furinkan.

"Te encontraré Akane, estés donde estés te juro que no pararé hasta encontrarte,... aunque tenga que tardar toda mi vida"

Fin del segundo capítulo.

**Bueno… que les parece, en verdad es muy interesante**

**Gracias a Viry chan, KohanaSaotome, Akane192530 se que lo hemos leído alguna vez, yo hace tiempo que no lo recordaba, pero con hacer fic me acorde y quería publicarlo ya que hay pocas paginas con los 7 capitulos "si no me equivoco"**

**También como bien saben, este fic no esta completo, hable con Maxhika " la creadora del maravilloso fiv de Akane y medio y Ranma enamorado" para ponerle un final alternativo a este fic, intente por todos los medios dar con la autora, le escribi, pero no me respondio :c asi que le daremos un final que sea parecido a lo que la autora original del fic hubiera querido**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo **

**Pame-Chan **


	3. Reencuentro

Datos de interés:

(...) comentario de la autora

"..." pensamientos de los personajes

*...* algún sonido

[...] un lugar

**** cambio de escena

... un recuerdo

* * *

una escena de recuerdos o un sueño

* * *

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto, hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?

**Capítulo 3: Reencuentro**

[Bosque cercano a Yamaguchi, al suroeste de Hirishima, nuevo lugar de entrenamiento de Akane y Cologne]

Habían pasado ya casi tres días desde que Akane y Cologne partieron de Nerima cuando llegaron. Tras haber recorrido medio Japón, se encontraron en un bosque no muy poblado, con un pequeño arroyuelo que surcaba su pedregoso suelo. Anduvieron un poco más, dirigiéndose a la cima de una escabrosa colina, hasta que se detuvieron frente una pequeña cascada.

- ¡Hemos llegado!

Akane miró dudosa hacia la pequeña cascada y recordó en un instante las características del terreno. No es que ella fuera una entendida en encontrar lugares de entrenamiento, pero cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta que habían dejado atrás docenas de parajes con muchas más posibilidades, y también más resguardados de sus posibles perseguidores. Akane se volvió a Cologne, estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre el porqué de su decisión, pero se tragó sus palabras. No iba a quejarse, no permitiría que esa anciana pudiese recriminarle algo. Ahora lo único que importaba era aprender y no parar hasta convertirse en la mejor luchadora de artes marciales de estilo libre... Y si para conseguirlo tenía que entrenar en el mismo infierno, aceptaría gustosa.

- Sígueme.

Cologne dirigió una sonrisa algo traviesa a su estudiante, a la que dejó sorprendida, y se dirigió hacia la cascada. Akane la siguió sin decir nada, en parte porque su orgullo se lo impedía y por otro lado porque sentía cierta confianza en esa anciana. Akane no terminaba de comprender como era posible que esa mujer, la matriarca de las amazonas de la aldea de La Supremacía Femenina, la bisabuela de su mayor enemiga, la que tantos problemas le había causado a Ranma, estuviese ayudándola en todo esto. Pero no tenía malas intenciones, al menos hacia ella, y Akane lo sabía, de alguna forma sabía que no intentaría ningún truco sucio,... por lo menos por ahora. En ese instante se le vino a la mente lo bien que se estaba portando con ella. Cierto era que había sido un viaje agotador y que apenas habían descansado, pero la anciana se había estado preocupando por sus heridas y la recuperación de las mismas, y en cada breve parada que habían realizado le administraba un brebaje, que si bien tenía un sabor horrible, al instante de tomarlo Akane había sentido como nuevas fuerzas llenaban su cuerpo. Akane salió de su estupor al ver con intriga como la anciana amazona se adentraba en la cascada y desaparecía tras ella. Akane sintió algo de miedo, pero reuniendo valor se adentró en la cascada, descubriendo, sólo con cierto asombro, que tras dicha cascada se encontraba una cueva. Caminaron un poco a través de ella, dirigiéndose hacia un punto de luz que a cada paso se agrandaba, hasta llegar a la salida. Akane sintió como su respiración se paraba por un segundo al contemplar el paisaje que ante ella se encontraba.

- ¡Oh! Esto es...

[En algún lugar al Noreste de Tokio]

Ranma, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo se encontraban sentados alrededor del fuego. Ambas chicas se encontraban muy ocupadas cocinando, una un delicioso ramen y otra unos espléndidos okonomiyakis. Sinceramente, daba miedo verlas, sus auras de combate encendidas al máximo, mirándose con puro odio la una a la otra, intentando frustrar lo que su adversaria cocinaba. Ranma simplemente observaba enojado esta escena que comenzaba a resultar demasiado frecuente, mientras Mousse le miraba con odio a él por ver a su amada Shampoo tan deseosa de agradar a su airen y como siempre despreciándole a él. Como era de esperar los intentos por destrozar mutuamente los platos que cocinaban terminó con ambas chicas adoptando una posición de combate y emprendiéndola a golpes.

Ranma salió de esa escena lo más sigilosamente posible. Esto comenzaba a resultarle pesado en demasía. Estaba preocupado por la seguridad de Akane, por qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos... lejos de él... Pero esa panda de energúmenos que traía consigo no dejaban de causar problemas. Sólo llevaban una par de días de camino y no habían hecho otra cosa que quejarse, ya fuese por la velocidad que Ranma les marcaba en su carrera o porque no descansaban los suficiente. Y esto sin contar con las innumerables peleas que se producían a todas horas entre las chicas, ya fuese por quien cocinaba mejor o por quien dormiría con Ranma,... Lo que, inevitablemente, terminaba siempre con Ranma teniendo que huir de un enfurecido Mousse. Un horror.

Ranma subió a la rama de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de sus compañeros y observó complacido la hermosa Luna nueva que reinaba en el cielo iluminando de forma majestuosamente tenue las montañas. Era difícil poder llegar a imaginar que algo tan sutil y elemental como la luz de la Luna pudiese reconfortar tanto. Ese era su momento de paz, un instante para pensar en todo lo que había estado aconteciendo en su vida en tan corto periodo de tiempo. Y no era fácil de llevar. Cualquiera en su lugar haría mucho que se habría vencido a las locuras, peligros e insensateces de su vida. ¿Cómo se había llegado a esto? Cuando Ranma había pensado que nada peor podía ocurrir tras la batalla contra Saffron... todo empeoraba de nuevo...

"¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando? Akane,... No consigo comprender que demonios se te ha pasado por esa estúpida cabeza hueca que tienes para irte con esa vieja loca de Cologne... ¿O es que ella te obligó?... Debe de ser eso, no es posible que Akane pueda querer derrotarme para deshacerse de mí... No después de todo lo que hemos pasado... No justo ahora que yo deseaba tanto contarte todo lo que siento por ti... No cuando no puedo imaginar mi vida si no estás a mi lado... No ahora que únicamente quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo..."

Una cristalina y solitaria lágrima viajó suavemente por su mejilla. Él abandonó por un segundo sus pensamientos al notarla humedeciendo su rostro, y la atacó velozmente secándola con su mano para así eliminar todo rastro de que alguna vez hubiera existido. No podía seguir así, llorando a cada momento como un bebé que reclama la atención de su madre. ¡Él era un HOMBRE!

- Y los hombre nunca lloran - se dijo a si mismo con gravedad.

Estaba convencido en su resolución, eso era lo que le habían enseñado durante toda su vida. Debía ser fuerte, inmutable,... cualquier rastro de debilidad sería duramente castigado,... principalmente por su propia madre. ¡No! Los hombres jamás deben llorar... Y sin embargo eso ya no importaba... Desde ese día ya no podía controlar su llanto,... desde ese desastroso viaje a China,... desde ese maldito instante en que vio como Akane desaparecía en un segundo al girar el Kinjakan para salvar su vida... para salvarle a él... que supuestamente era quien tenía que protegerla a ella. Pero Akane arriesgó su vida, no le importó nada más que salvarle... Y desapareció ante sus ojos, dejando solamente sus ropas deslizándose en el aire hasta caer en sus petrificados brazos... Ahí acabó todo, desde ese momento todos esos valores de hombría que le habían inculcado se derrumbaron... Lloró, como jamás lo había hecho antes, tirado en el suelo, bajo la mesa que segundos antes él mismo había derribado al intentar con desesperación impedir que el guía de los manantiales de Jusenkyo le arrebatase lo ÚNICO que le quedaba... la ropa de Akane... Eso le había hecho salir del estado de shock perpetuo en el que se había sumido, en el que habría podido pasarse días enteros sin llegar a comprender o asimilar que era lo que había ocurrido,... sin comer,... sin dormir,... sin vivir... Eso no habría importado. Pero al arrebatarle esa última pertenencia, él... se vio obligado a salir de su trance en el cual quería permanecer,... se vio forzado a afrontar esa terrible realidad... esa horrible y desesperantemente dolorosa verdad que horas después volvió a revivir... La había perdido... ella se había ido para siempre... Akane había dado su vida por salvarle y él no había sido capaz de hacer nada para impedir que ella muriera... porque Akane... había muerto... Ranma lloró sintiendo que le habían partido el alma en dos, lloró con total desesperación y agonía, mientras simplemente podía pensar Akane, por favor, no me dejes solo aquí. (NA 1)

Su alma se encogió ante este recuerdo,... unos acontecimientos que sólo deseaba olvidar, pero ahora que Akane se encontraba alejada de él nuevamente, le invadían una y otra vez inundándolo de ese pesar que no podía ocultar.

"Akane... por favor, dime que estás bien... Y déjame encontrarte"

[Valle perdido de los manantiales calientes]

Akane casi terminaba ya de ordenar todas las cosas en su tienda de campaña. Debía reconocer que aún estaba algo impresionada. Tras pasar la cascada y encontrar la salida de la cueva, se encontraron ante un hermoso y extenso valle plagado de manantiales calientes que llenaban el aire de una suave temperatura casi primaveral aun entando en pleno otoño. Pero por muy hermoso que todo pudiera ser no fue esto lo que impresionó a la joven, sino comprobar la existencia de una campamento perfectamente montado y aparentemente acondicionado con todo lo necesario, así como piedras enormes y diferentes armas puestas expresamente en árboles y otras partes de los senderos, y todo tipo de obstáculos que parecían formar una especie de circuito entre los manantiales. En resumidas cuentas todo el valle en sí parecía ser una enorme sala de entrenamientos. Sí, definitivamente estaba muy impresionada, Cologne había estado acondicionando el terreno durante mucho tiempo hasta convertirlo en el lugar perfecto para entrenar. Akane recordó las palabras que la anciana había dicho al ver su asombro Ya te dije que hacía mucho que venía planteándome el hecho de entrenarte, querida. Tenía que tenerlo todo listo para cuando llegase el momento indicado en el que pudieses aceptar mi propuesta... Y no te preocupes porque nos encuentren, dudo mucho que ninguno conozcan el paradero de este valle perdido Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven.

" No puedo creer que realmente Cologne haya montado todo esto para mí... resulta aterrador..."

- ¿Has terminado ya de recoger tus cosas, querida?

Akane salió forzosa de sus pensamientos y se volvió hacia su nueva maestra respondiendo de forma afirmativa. Cologne la dirigió fuera de la tienda hacia el centro del valle, lugar rodeado por tres grandes manantiales casi formando una isla, y único lugar en el que no había ningún aparato ni arma.

- Muy bien querida, comprobemos ahora que es lo que sabes hacer. ¡Atácame!

- Sí, sensei.

Akane se lanzó contra la anciana con una patada alta que impactó de lleno en el vacío. Akane se volvió en un giro rápido, intentando encontrar a su adversario por alguna parte, pero en vez de encontrarla lo que sintió fue un golpe en la espalda que la estrelló con fuerza contra el suelo. Akane se levantó pesadamente y escupió tierra. De nuevo corrió hacia la anciana intentado colocar alguna patada, algún puñetazo, alguna llave,... pero nada, la anciana ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse en esquivar los golpes, simplemente desaparecía justo cuando Akane pensaba que por fin la había pillado desprevenida. Era inútil, poco a poco Akane fue notando que sus fuerzas menguaban y estas quedaron totalmente destruidas con un nuevo golpe de la amazona que la envió contra el tronco de un gran árbol con fuerza. Akane intentó levantarse, pero le resultó imposible. No es que hubiese pensado que podría vencer a la anciana, tenía totalmente claro que perdería sin remedio,... pero un golpe, deseaba poder darle aunque fuera un solo golpe.

- De acuerdo, creo que es suficiente por ahora. - el rostro de la anciana reflejaba dureza y Akane se sintió sumamente avergonzada - Nos queda mucho trabajo por realizar... Sinceramente,... ¡Eres un completo desastre, querida! - Akane sintió que el mundo se le caía encima con esas palabras y hundió su rostro en sus manos - Pero tienes un poder innato en ti. - Cologne se quedó pensativa durante unos instantes antes de continuar - Tendremos que trabajar muy duro... Y lo primero que debes hacer es... ¡Olvidar cualquier cosa que hayas aprendido hasta ahora referente a tu entrenamiento! - dijo la anciana amazona en el tono más serio y solemne que pudo encontrar, haciendo ver que cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado no podrían ir más enserio.

- ¿Pe-pero qué? Yo... no puedo olvidar todo lo que sé... ¿Cómo podría?... Todo lo que deseo es aprender y ser mejor, no dar un paso para atrás... Es de locos pens...

*Clock* (sonido de un bastonazo en la cabeza)

- ¡AUH! ¡¿Para qué ha hecho eso?! ¡Ha dolido! ¡¿Sabe?! - gritó algo exasperada Akane ante el súbito golpe que había recibido en la cabeza por parte de su actual sensei.

- ¡Deja de quejarte como un bebe y párate a pensar por un segundo! - Cologne la miraba con rudeza - Mientras sigas aferrándote a esa patética forma de pelear que tienes, todo lo que hagamos será tiempo perdido. ¡Y yo no pierdo mi tiempo! - el tono de la anciana resonó en el eco del valle con dureza y algo de decepción, pero cambió de repente a uno más dulce y afligido - Veo con tristeza como todo tu potencial, ese poder innato que posees en tu interior, ha sido desperdiciado y llevado por el camino equivocado logrando que pierda todo sentido... Es por eso que te pido que olvides... Debemos comenzar desde el principio, por cuál es el significado de las 'Artes Marciales', cuál es su naturaleza,... la que será la tuya...

- Yo... ¡Yo sé lo que son las Artes Marciales! - se aventuró a decir Akane con tono altivo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Estás segura? - acotó la anciana algo molesta por haber sido interrumpida en su explicación - Vamos, instrúyeme en la sabiduría del Arte.

- Bu-bueno... yo... - Akane se dio cuenta en este instante que su ímpetu y orgullo la habían llevado a aventurarse hacia un error al que ahora se debería enfrentar - Es decir... Mi padre siempre me enseñó que el 'Arte Marcial' es mucho más que un simple deporte o una profesión... Es una forma de vida... Una filosofía que lucha por encontrar el equilibrio entre al cuerpo y el espíritu.

- Muy bien, chiquilla. Eso es muy acertado - Akane no pudo evitar sentirse atemorizada ante la rudeza de su sensei - Pero,... ¿Serías capaz de decirme que significa exactamente esas palabras?

- Pues... sí... quiere decir que... hay que esforzarse y... - Akane luchaba encarecidamente por encontrar las palabras que pudieran dar la explicación requerida, pero no podía, jamás le habían explicado explícitamente cual era ese significado que ahora le reclamaban - ...hay que luchar... para conseguir las metas que te marques y... también...

*Clock*

- ¡AAUH! - gimió Akane palpándose su de nuevo dolorida cabeza - Será... maldita bruja loca... - murmuró entre dientes.

- Ya es suficiente de tanta tontería ¡¿Se puede saber cómo pretendes aprender algo si ni siquiera entiendes que es lo que significa?! Nunca podrás hacer algo en condiciones mientras no comprendas cual es el fundamento de ese hecho. Y esto no es únicamente aplicable al Arte, sino al resto de tu vida ¿Es que no te das cuenta da algo tan obvio?

Akane bajo la mirada al suelo, avergonzada por su falta de sentido común y por haberse dejado llevar por su impetuoso orgullo una vez más. Cologne poseía la suma experiencia que los años le habían otorgado, y en cambio ella tenía sus ojos vendados por la insensatez y la irracionalidad de la juventud que la había llevado en demasiadas ocasiones a precipitarse en dar una respuesta,... a no escuchar lo que los otros le tenían que mostrar,... que decir,... que enseñar,... que explicar... Cuantas veces Ranma había intentado explicase ante ella, hacerla comprender... y ella nunca lo había permitido... Este orgullo... cuanto mal le había hecho... Y sólo en este instante comenzó a darse cuanta de cuan equivocada había estado.

- Lo siento mucho, sensei. Creo que comienzo a entender lo que me quiere decir. - dijo Akane lo más sumisa posible.

- Muy bien, esa es la actitud que se necesita. Ya tendrás tiempo para aferrarte a tu coraje. - Una sonrisa apareció de momento en el rostro de la anciana - En este instante, acabas de dar tu primer paso para llegar a ser una gran artista marcial.

[En algún lugar al Noreste de Tokyo]

Y con el equipo de rescate, pues, simplemente...

- ¡Shampoo! ¡Sal de una vez de mi saco de dormir!

- Wo ai ni, airen.

- Maldita amazona, ¡Deja a mi Ran-chan en paz! Él es mi prometido y sólo dormirá conmigo.

- Ranma Saotome, prepárate a morir por aprovecharte de mi amada Shampoo.

- Por qué, por qué a mí...? - se escucha gritar a un desesperado Ranma en medio de la oscuridad de la noche.

[Valle perdido de los manantiales calientes]

El fuego crepitaba mecido por la brisa nocturna. Alrededor de él, una anciana cocina una receta típica china, mientras que continua conversando con la hermosa joven que se encuentra a su lado.

Cologne observó a su estudiante durante unos instantes antes de volver a hablar. Esta chiquilla, Akane Tendo, la mayor enemiga de su nieta, tenía algo especial... pero qué. Era algo infranqueable para los ojos de la anciana matriarca amazona... algo que la pequeña de los Tendo mantenía oculto... seguramente hasta para ella misma... oculto tras la testarudez y el orgullo que la dominaba...

- Akane, dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas conseguir con el dominio del Arte? Pero piénsalo detenidamente antes de contestar - se adelantó a pedir Cologne para impedir la casi segura respuesta precipitada de su alumna.

- No estoy segura - dijo con sencillez Akane,... si quería aprender, lo primero sería controlar su ímpetu - Supongo que desearía llegar a encontrarme a mí misma, mi lugar en el mundo... Siempre me sentí segura en mi casa, convencida que ese era mi lugar... Ahora sé que eso no es tan sencillo... Incluso en tu propia casa, con tu propia familia, tienes que buscar tu lugar... - un suspiro vació su pecho - El dominio de las Artes Marciales da equilibrio y paz interior... Creo que busco algo de eso - Akane buscó en su interior las palabras exactas, sin tapujos o censura... simplemente dejando fluir libremente las palabras, los sentimientos - Pero, sobre todo... me siento... tan bien cuando entreno... Siempre consigue hacer florecer en mí esa mezcla se seguridad, de poder, y, sí, también de felicidad... Siento una felicidad plena y pura cuando estoy entrenando... Disfruto luchando,... y no puedo evitar desear dedicar toda mi vida a cultivar ese sentimiento de superación y regocijo... Y, tal vez, algún día... poder enseñar a otras personas cuan gratificante es - Akane respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lentamente, con alivio - Eso es lo que deseo,... eso es lo que busco.

Cologne sonrió abiertamente al escuchar las palabras de su estudiante, demostrando así su complacencia. Una vez que Akane se relajaba y dejaba su ofuscación a un lado podía llegar a estar muy acertada en sus pensamientos. Pero ahora había que ser consecuentes con esos deseos.

- Dices que deseas dedicar tu vida a entrenar... Pues hazlo. No hay momento o lugares mejores o peores para entrenar. No cometas el error de ponerte horarios, si lo haces estos te limitarán en tu aprendizaje. No debe haber descanso. ¿Estás dispuesta? - Akane sólo asintió en silencio y la anciana continuó - El siguiente punto sería encontrar el equilibrio. Como bien dijiste antes, este equilibrio se basa en encontrar la armonía entre tu cuerpo y tu espíritu. Recuerda por un momento lo que en tantas ocasiones le hemos dicho a mi querido yerno, recuerda cuantos problemas ha tenido cuando se ha visto obligado a luchar con su cuerpo de mujer - Akane no pudo más que poner una sonrisa irónico como recordatorio de que en la mayoría de las ocasiones que esto había ocurrido había sido culpa, de una forma u otra, de la anciana que pronunciaba esas mismas palabras - El yerno es el mejor ejemplo del desequilibrio entre cuerpo y alma y la búsqueda de dicho equilibrio. Él no puede pretender luchar como un hombre cuando tiene cuerpo de mujer, pues su cuerpo no es consecuente con su espíritu. De igual forma sería similarmente inútil para él querer luchar como una mujer en su totalidad, pues aunque su cuerpo cambie su esencia siempre será la misma. Su única y nada fácil solución es luchar como un hombre con cuerpo de mujer, por muy extraño que suene.

- Eso lo entiendo pero... ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

- Contigo pasa algo similar a lo de mi querido yerno. Ciertamente tú no sufres ninguna transformación pero sí vives sumida en un desequilibrio, en una lucha interior - Akane escuchaba expectante a su maestra - Has sido entrenada por un hombre, en técnicas de hombres,... aunque está claro que no se han tomado tu entrenamiento demasiado enserio. - Akane sintió como si le atravesasen el corazón al escuchar estas palabras que confirmaban sus sentimientos de subestimación y abandono por parte de su progenitor, los cuales la habían encaminado hacia este viaje. La anciana prosiguió diciendo - El hombre y la mujer, aunque afines, son muy diferentes en cuerpo y en esencia, y esa diferenciación debe ser tenida en cuenta también a la hora de la lucha. Tú tienes una fuerza impresionante, pero te olvidas que la fuerza masculina, en reglas generales, siempre tenderá a superar la tuya,... aunque como mujer eres más flexible y ágil y por ello también rápida,... o al menos deberías serlo. Y es que ante todo, Akane, tú eres una MUJER, cosa que no terminas de tener presente, cuando es algo que no deberías olvidar nunca. Tienes que aprender a conocer y aceptar tu cuerpo, a sacar partido de tus posibilidades... Mientras no aprendas esto seguirás siendo una marimacho que se resiste en su interior a serlo,... tal y como eres ahora.

Cologne comenzó a observar a su estudiante en silencio, parecía algo saturada... Tal vez eran demasiadas revelaciones para después de un largo viaje. Parecía cansada... Y lo estaba.

"Una marimacho que se resiste a serlo" - pensaba Akane - "Parece, Ranma, que después de todo sí que estabas todo este tiempo en lo cierto al llamarme 'marimacho kaiwakune'."

- Será mejor que descanses ahora, a partir de mañana ya no habrá descanso. Si queremos vencer al yerno, no habrá tiempo que perder - dijo Cologne a su joven estudiante, haciendo que la chica saliese de su estupor.

- Como usted diga, sensei. - y sin decir más, Akane se levantó y se dirigió a su tienda.

En unas pocas horas todo empezaría.

Aún no entraba el alba cuando Akane fue interrumpida en su sueño y obligada a levantarse y vestirse a la carrera, al ritmo de los golpes del bastón de la anciana. Sin duda, una gran forma de empezar la mañana.

Y comenzó el entrenamiento.

Tras un par de horas de carrera ininterrumpida, y sin haber podido llevarse nada al estómago, la anciana le señaló una cuerda que permanecía suspendida a unos tres metros de altura, atada de forma tensa al tronco de dos fuertes árboles.

- Sube ahí arriba. Lo primero que vamos ha hacer es mejorar ese inexistente sentido del equilibrio tuyo.

'Inexistente sentido del equilibrio' Eso era un insulto, algo que el fuerte temperamento de Akane no habría dejado nunca escapar impune... pero, ahora... tenía mejores cosas por las que preocuparse...

"¿Subir ahí arriba? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora? Yo no soy capaz de saltar tan alto... Y encima me lo pone lo primero... Maldita vieja... Pero como mínimo he de intentarlo ¡Adelante!"

Akane apretó sus puños contra su cuerpo, cerró sus ojos en concentración y los abrió de súbito al tiempo que se aventuraba en su salto. Y saltó. Akane veía como a cámara lenta como se acercaba a su objetivo... cada vez más cerca, y más cerca, y más lejos... ¿más lejos? Akane notó con decepción como su cuerpo caía de nuevo hacia el suelo arrastrada por esa 'condenada' fuerza de gravedad. Pero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. En un gesto desesperado por no caer, Akane estiró su brazo derecho hacia la cuerda, a la cual pudo aferrarse con la mano... No sin poco esfuerzo se balanceó durante unos segundos hasta conseguir el suficiente impulso para subir a la cuerda... Y lo consiguió... ¡Llegó a subir a la cuerda!... Pero con tan mala fortuna que su persistente torpeza le ganó una nueva batalla, y al poner el pie sobre la cuerda perdió toda estabilidad y se precipitó de nuevo hacia el suelo. Dio unos cuantos giros para caer sin hacerse daño... pero calculó mal y... bueno, terminó aterrizando con su trasero.

- ¡AAUUHH! ¡Mierda! ¡Que daño! - decía Akane mientras se soboba sus adoloridas posaderas.

Cologne mientras tanto aún no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, con los ojos abiertos como platos (más que de costumbre) y una gran gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, consiguió decir:

- Pero... ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios ha sido eso, chiquilla?!

Akane se puso completamente colorada al ver la cara descompuesta de su maestra. Cologne tomó aire, aclaró su garganta y en un momento recuperó la compostura.

- Bien, veamos. Debo entender con esta patética demostración... ¡¿Qué ni siquiera sabes dar un saltito como este?! - dijo volviéndose a alterar un poco - Impresionante... ¡Nadie puede ser tan torpe!... Pero si eso es algo elemental que hacen a todas horas cualquiera de los jóvenes artistas marciales de tu ciudad natal... o de cualquier otra... - la anciana frotó su pelo con frustración - Sí, realmente tenemos que empezar desde el principio.

Los días pasaron. No sin poco esfuerzo Cologne consiguió que su estudiante comprendiese que a la hora de saltar una distancia como la marcada, no era cuestión de fuerza física, sino de pura concentración. Era repetir lo que habían estado hablando desde el principio, saber utilizar conjuntamente la fuerza física y la espiritual o chi, y que fuese esta mezcla la que le diese el impulso para saltar. No tardó demasiado en conseguir alcanzar una gran altura en sus saltos, aunque sí que tardó bastante más en llegar a controlar la fuerza de dicho impulso para llegar a la altura deseada y no pasarse de largo tal y como le pasó una docena de veces.

Una vez superado este punto llegó el problema del equilibrio. Fueron innumerables la cantidad de veces que Akane cayó al suelo, unas por su propia torpeza y otras cuantas arrojada por su sensei por no haber realizado correctamente sus indicaciones.

Akane caminaba por la cuerda. Los ojos vendados, según la anciana porque perdía concentración si veía que es lo que estaba haciendo; el cuerpo completamente recto, sin permitírsele doblar en lo más mínimo la espalda o el cuello; los brazos extendidos en cruz cargando en ambas manos cuatro palillos con los que a su vez debía sostener cuatro cuencos con agua, por supuesto sin derramar ni una sola gota.

No fue nada fácil, y Akane tenía todo un muestrario de moretones repartidos por su cuerpo que lo demostraban. Pero finalmente consiguió recorrer toda la distancia con unos movimientos perfectos. Una vez llegó a su meta sin incidentes, Akane saltó hacía el suelo dejando que los cuencos cayesen por su propio peso. Realizó unos giros en el aire, esta vez perfectamente calculados, quitándose en el camino la venda de los ojos, y llegando al suelo en una bajada perfecta. Sólo se quedó unos segundos tal y como cayó, agachada, con una rodilla en el suelo y otra flexionada, la espalda inclinada hacia delante, la cabeza agachada y los brazos extendidos aún sujetando sus respectivos cuatro palillos en cada mano, sólo a la espera de que los cuencos llegaran, los cuales se posaron en sus respectivos palillos a la perfección, tal y como su portadora había calculado. Manteniéndose en esta postura Akane se dedicó a sí misma una amplia sonrisa de autosatisfacción, sintiéndose muy orgullosa de sus progresos en estos pocos días.

Cologne también sonrió para sí. Esta jovencita aprendía muy rápido. Pero no era momento para halagos o felicitaciones, aún quedaba demasiado trabajo por realizar y únicamente habían superado el primer obstáculo. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces la anciana se acercó a su estudiante y en con un rápido movimiento de su bastón empujó las piernas de Akane haciéndole un barrido perfecto. Akane cayó de espaldas sin poder evitar que todos los cuencos terminasen en el suelo.

*Clock* (bastonazo en la cabeza)

- Guaria baja - dijo la anciana en tono divertido mientras golpeaba la cabeza de sus estudiante - No te vale de nada tu habilidad si no eres capaz de mantener la guardia.

- Vale, sí, muy bien - decía Akane intentando apaciguar su incipiente furia - Pero... ¡¿Podría dejar de darme golpes en la cabeza?! Soy una estudiante, ¿sabe?... Si cuando vuelva cateo mis exámenes será por su culpa por darme tantos golpes en la cabeza - refunfuñaba la joven mientras sobaba el chichón que ahora lucía en su cabeza, a lo que la anciana no pudo más que responder con una despreocupada y enérgica risotada.

" Increíble... Y encima se ríe. Ahora comprendo lo que ha sentido Ranma todo este tiempo. Esta vieja está chiflada... y aún más he de estarlo yo para haber accedido a ser su estudiante"

[Al Oeste de la ciudad de Sendai, 7 días desde la partida]

Ranma se despertó con los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana. Le dolía horrores el cuello y la espalda. Otra vez le había tocado dormir en la rama de un árbol tras huir desesperadamente de otra batalla nocturna la noche anterior. Siete días en el infierno, eso es lo que llevaba... Y aún no tenían ningún rastro de Akane o Cologne. Deseó irse, dejar a sus compañeros y emprender la búsqueda solo, sin interrupciones, sin tener porqué pararse a descansar,... únicamente buscarla. Pero por ahora necesitaba a Shampoo y a su conocimiento sobre los lugares de entrenamiento preferidos de su bisabuela... Aunque, de alguna forma, sentía que iban por el sitio equivocado,... Por algún motivo... cada vez sentía más lejos a Akane...

Unas voces interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

- Deja a mi Ran-chan en paz, amazona loca - grita furiosa Ukyo

- ¡No! Ser tú quien dejar tranquilo a mi airen. Él no comer tú horrible comida. - decía divertida la bella amazona mientras sacaba su lengua en clara burla.

Ranma palideció y una gota de sudor apareció en su frente. Instintivamente se ocultó en el árbol. Hoy no soportaría otra persecución por parte de Mousse. ¡Hoy no! Ya se estaba cansando de tanta tontería. Vio con frustración como comenzaba otra combate entre las chicas y como el estúpido Mousse quedaba inconsciente en su cuerpo de pato tras intentar intervenir y separar a las chicas diciendo:

- No te preocupes mi amada Shampoo, yo me comeré tu deliciosa comida... Comida que ese maldito Saotome rechaza - mientras desafortunadamente abrazaba a Ukyo en lugar de a la amazona.

Las dos hermosas cocineras que competían por el estómago y el amor de Ranma (lo que ellas siempre habían pensado que era lo mismo), seguían su pelea, desapareciendo en unos minutos de escena buscando otro lugar donde seguir peleando.

Ranma volvió a tumbarse pesadamente en la rama. Y un pensamiento se instaló en su mente ante su propio asombro, y, con él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Como son la cosas. Si ese estúpido Mousse hubiese abrazado a Akane en vez de Ukyo, yo no habría podido quedarme parado sin hacer nada. Je. Creo que esta pequeña marimacho realmente me llegó fuerte al corazón,... a mí, al gran Ranma Saotome,... yo que podría tener casi a cualquier mujer que quisiera, que tengo a tres hermosas chicas corriendo y peleándose todo el tiempo tras de mí... Y sin embargo, soy yo el que corro ahora tras una chavala loca, que me mete en estos líos, que me casca y que... y que es preciosa,... y tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de mundo... ¿Cómo un marimacho como Akane puede ser tan bonito?... Supongo que esta es una de esas cosas que no tienen respuesta..."

Shampoo corría con una sonrisa divertida en su cara por entre los árboles, cargando en una mano un cuenco con su deliciosa comida china y en la otra un plato con un okonomiyaki de marisco. Ukyo, por su parte, corría furiosa, espátula gigante en mano, tras la chica de cabellos violetas, la cual instantes antes había logrado arrebatarle el plato que con tanto amor había preparado para su Ran-chan.

- ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo, Shampoo! - gritaba una encolerizada Ukyo - ¡Devuélveme mi okonomiyaki!

Ukyo le lanzó un golpe con su espátula a la amazona, quien no tuvo problemas en esquivarlo con ágil salto, colocándose justo detrás de su atacante y dejando caer 'descuidadamente' al suelo, en el proceso, el plato con la comida de Ukyo.

- Ups. Shampoo sentirlo mucho. - dijo en un fingido lamento - Ahora airen ya no podrá comer otra cosa que mi deliciosa comida... Ser una verdadera lástima. Ji ji.

Ukyo ardió en una explosión de su aura de combate. Estaba completamente fuera de sí, viendo como esa maldita gata china se burlaba de ella en su cara.

Shampoo no tardó en adoptar una postura defensiva al ver la reacción de su enemiga, ante el incipiente ataque que de seguro iba a recibir por su parte. Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver, no sólo que 'la chica de la espátula' no atacaba, sino que todo su furor menguaba en unos instantes hasta desaparecer por completo, y se sentaba de forma tranquila en el suelo frente a ella.

- ¿Qué ocurrir? - preguntaba Shampoo incrédula - ¿No querer pelear? - una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y dijo en tono altivo - Si esto ser así... Ahora airen es todo mío.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías conmigo, Shampoo, y siéntate ahí de una vez! ¡Tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio! - dijo la dueña del Ucchan´s sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Shampoo abandonó de inmediato su actitud arrogante y en su rostro se formó una mueca de creciente preocupación. Ukyo estaba demasiado seria. Lentamente se acercó y se sentó frente a ella.

- Bien. Shampoo escuchar lo que Ukyo tener que decir.

- Esto no va bien, Shampoo - la amazona pudo ver claramente la pesadez y el cansancio psicológico que de repente habitaban en los ojos de su enemiga - Nos unimos contra Akane, le dimos su merecido y ella se fue... Todo salió a la perfección... y tuvimos mucha suerte con que tuvieses razón y ella no contara que fuimos nosotras las que la atacamos... Pero no podemos seguir así... Ran-chan está empeñado en encontrarla y todos sabemos lo testarudo que es y... ¿Quién nos dice que Akane no se tragará su orgullo cuando la encontremos y le cuente todo lo que pasó? ¿Quién nos puede asegurar que ella no reaccionará y querrá vengarse de nosotras? - un nodo se instaló en su garganta - Y si Ranma se entera... No sé que sería capaz de hacernos... Pero como mínimo perderemos toda posibilidad de ganarnos su amor... - su voz se tornó ronca - No sé como se me ocurrió dejarme convencer por tus locos planes.

- ¡Pero ya estar metidas en esto y ya no poder salir! ¡No poder rendirnos ahora! Tú recordar por que aliarnos ¡Akane demasiado cerca de quedarse con Ranma! ¡Él casi casarse con chica Tendo! - buscó el tono más decidido que encontró - Y Shampoo no permitir que eso vuelva a suceder... jamás.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente... Pero conseguir que Akane huyese no ha mejorado las cosas. Ahora Ranma únicamente tiene pensamientos para ella, lo es todo en su vida... - cristalinas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos - Hace dos días me desperté en mitad de la noche a causa de un ruido. Pensé que eras tú que intentabas de nuevo acostarte con Ranma, así que me levanté y me dirigí hacia su tienda... pero cuando llegué no había nadie... Me entró curiosidad y comencé a buscarle por los alrededores. Le encontré sentado sobre un montículo de rocas... y estuve a punto de llamarle y preguntarle que hacía ahí pero... escuché algo... - una lágrima cayó libremente y su voz se quebró un poco - ...Al principio no quería creer lo que estaba escuchando pero... él... él lloraba, Shampoo... lloraba en un suave sollozo mientras miraba apenado algo en su mano... una foto. En ese instante, desde mi escondite tras los matorrales y en la oscuridad, no pude ver de que se trataba, pero a la mañana siguiente busqué entre sus ropas mientras se bañaba y la encontré... Era una foto de Akane,... y él estaba llorando por ella, Shampoo... Y yo jamás le había visto llorar antes... Le había visto triste, preocupado... Pero llorar de ese modo, nunca - hundió su rostro en sus manos - Él está sufriendo... sufre por Akane... Y nosotras somos las responsables.

- ...

Ukyo se levantó repentinamente y se acercó a Shampoo agarrándola por los hombros y obligándola a enfrentarse a su mirada con determinación.

- ¡Él sufre! Y lo último que yo quiero es verle sufrir... y aún menos sabiendo que ese sufrimiento es obra mía - la furia llenó su garganta - Tú lo sabes ¿verdad? ¡Tú sabes donde está Akane, donde se la ha llevado tu bisabuela!

Shampoo apartó su mirada y volvió la cara hacia un lado.

- ¡Maldita sea, Shampoo! ¡Tenemos que poner fin a esto... de una forma u otra! - bajó la mirada con tristeza e impotencia - Quizás lo mejor sea que le contemos la verdad y le llevemos hasta ella y...

- ¡NO! - gritó de repente la bella amazona con sus ojos cargados con ira - ¡No poder permitir que ellos se encuentren! ¡Aún no! - bajó su tono de voz mientras una mirada firme y convencida apareció en sus ojos - Por ahora deber ser pacientes. Si bisabuela llevar a Akane, entonces tener una oportunidad. Ella no hacer nada sin más. Nosotras deber darle tiempo para actuar. Shampoo estar segura... bisabuela ocuparse de chica Tendo... y nosotras no tener que preocuparse más.

- No, Shampoo, no está bien...

- ¿No estar bien? ¡¿Y qué estar bien?! ¿Deber dejar que Akane quedarse con Ranma? ¿Ser eso lo que tú querer? ¿Estar dispuesta a renunciar a él?... porque Shampoo no.

- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero renunciar a él! ¡Ran-chan es mi prometido! ¿Pero cómo haremos que no la encuentre? Es demasiado persistente y si notase que somos un impedimento para hallarla podría irse a buscarla solo o algo así.

- Bien, Shampoo ya haber pensado en eso - sonrió entre divertida y perversa - Shampoo no saber exactamente donde poder estar bisabuela... pero sí tener idea... Por eso llevar a airen en sentido contrario. Ja ja ja ja. Además de otras cositas que a Shampoo ocurrírsele - de nuevo se llenó de seriedad - ¿Qué decir? ¿Unirte a mí? - tendió una mano hacia su enemiga - ¿Tregua?

Ukyo miraba expectante la mano de la joven amazona. ¿Cuál era la elección apropiada? Tal vez lo mejor sería llevar a Ranma hasta Akane, a fin de cuentas eso es lo que él quería pero... eso significaría renunciar a él, a su prometido... Y todo para terminar viendo como su Ran-chan se terminaba casando con esa maldita chica que no hacía sino más que causarle problemas, que nunca podría quererle tanto como ella misma lo amaba. Pero eso no parecía importarle a él... "No le merece" pensó intentando buscar la justificación perfecta para poder sentirse tranquila con su decisión "Akane se fue por propia voluntad... Es ella la que le hace sufrir, no yo... Se fue y no le importó hacerle daño... Y ahora estará tan tranquila, tan feliz... ¡No le merece! No merece que Ranma la ame tanto..."

Ranma caminaba entre los árboles siguiendo el rastro que las chicas habían dejado unos instantes antes en su lucha. Ya era la hora de partir y ellas aún no aparecían. Se estaban entreteniendo demasiado, nunca sus peleas duraban tanto tiempo.

Ranma no podía evitar sentirse furioso. Esto no podía seguir así, con una pelea continua. Pero si encima esto retrasaba su búsqueda... No, no iba a consentirlo. Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellas y hablarles, a dejarles las cosas claras, a exigirles que cambiasen de actitud. Aunque... cualquiera sabía si saldría vivo de ésta... cuando cualquiera de sus otras prometidas se enfurecían uno debía como mínimo tener pánico. "Aunque parezca increíble pueden ser incluso más violentas que Akane... y eso ya es decir" Pero tenía que hacerlo. tenía que encontrar valor y decirlo, exponer su ultimátum. Sólo había dos opciones: o le obedecían y dejaban de pelear de una vez, o tendrían que volverse a casa y él seguiría solo. ¡Estaba decidido!

Estando en estos pensamientos las divisó. Estaban de pie una frente a la otra en mitad de una claro. Ranma estaba demasiado concentrado en exponer su discurso como para darse cuanta que las chicas no sólo no estaban luchando sino que estrechaban sus manos con una sonrisa de determinación en sus caras, símbolo de su nuevo pacto de tregua.

- ¡Ukyo! ¡Shampoo! Vais a escucharme ahora mismo - dijo en el tono más severo que encontró - ¡Desde este mismo instante se acabaron las peleas! No me importa en lo más mínimo quien cocine mejor o peor,... y que os quede bien claro que no voy a dormir con ninguna... y aún menos bañarme - dirigió su mirada expresamente hacia Shampoo en esta última frase - Lo único que me importa en este instante es encontrar a Akane y llevarla de vuelta a casa sana y salva. Así que vosotras elegís, u os comportáis como personas civilizadas y dejáis de pelearos a todas horas u os marcháis a casa en este instante ¡He dicho! - y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho mirándolas con clara determinación, mientras pensaba "Estoy muerto, después de esto seguro que acabaré muerto"

Shampoo y Ukyo se miraron con complicidad. Ranma no podría haber sido más oportuno. Esto les venía perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan. Bajaron sus rostros intentando evitar en todo lo posible que Ranma se diese cuanta de las sonrisas que se habían formado en sus rostros. Se inclinaron ante él de forma sumisa y dijeron:

- Haré tal y como tu desees. Después de todo eres mi prometido y es mi deber complacer a mi futuro esposo.

- Shampoo obedecer. Hacer cualquier cosa para hacer feliz a airen.

Y sin más se dirigieron al campamento, pensando a la vez: "Que tonto. Se lo ha creído todo"

Decir que Ranma estaba asombrado era poco. Estaba casi en shock. Lo último que hubiese esperado era esta reacción, que simplemente obedeciesen sin demandas sus deseos. Era demasiado sencillo "¿Sólo tenía que pedirlo?" A los ojos de cualquiera la reacción de sus prometidas hubiera sido cuanto menos sospechosa pero... Ranma se dio un leve golpecito en la frente con sus dedos para obligarse a salir de su estupor, e inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa afectada, esa que tanto había detestado siempre Akane.

- Ja. Por supuesto que han obedecido. Después de todo soy Ranma Saotome... No existe mujer que pueda resistirse a mi atractivo ¡Soy el rey del encanto! Ja ja ja ja ja... - y rió, con su ego inflamado al máximo y auto-felicitándose por su nueva victoria ante las mujeres.

[Valle perdido de los manantiales calientes. 19 días desde la partida]

No había dado aún las 5 de la madrugada cuando Akane se despertó sobresaltada por la alarma de su despertador. Por primera vez en su vida el estridente sonido de ese odioso aparato que la arrancaba de su descanso no le resultó molesto sino tremendamente placentero... Comparado con despertarse por los golpes del bastón de Cologne o por un repentino baño de agua helada pues,... esto era simplemente como estar en el cielo.

Akane se puso su gi en silencio, mientras intentaba infructuosamente controlar sus bostezos. Eran ya casi tres las semanas que habían transcurrido y aún no conseguía acostumbrarse al ritmo de su sensei. Los días pasaban sin que Akane hiciese otra cosa que entrenar. Apenas dormía y ya comenzaba a aprender a dormir con un ojo abierto para poder evitar en lo posible las emboscadas nocturnas de la anciana.

Pero por lo menos hoy se había librado de su odiosa forma de despertarla. Y tal vez, con un poco de suerte y si conseguía hacer el mínimo ruido posible, pudiese desayunar tranquila, sin tener que correr tras la vieja loca para que le devolviese su comida. Y es que eso era lo que peor llevaba ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que quitarle su comida?! La obligaba a entrenar una media de 15 horas diarias, una verdadera paliza que al principio dudó seriamente que pudiese resistir, pero aun así no se quejó... Se callaba sus reproches, se tragaba su orgullo, hacía todo lo que le ordenaba casi sin rechistar y aguantaba todos sus innumerables golpes ¡¿Qué acaso no era suficiente con todo eso que también tenía que torturarla dejándola sin comer?!

"¡Maldita sea! Ni que esta vieja fuera el tío Genma"

Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios al recordar, y sus ojos se llenaron de dulzura y dolor al sentir como su corazón daba un vuelco en su pecho al imaginar su imagen junto a ella.

"Ranma... Oh, Ranma,... te echo tanto de menos, tanto... Ojalá pudieses estar aquí ahora, ver cuanto estoy mejorando,... cuanto estoy pasando sólo para ser digna de ti... Pero queda tanto aún... Cologne dice que aprendo muy deprisa, que tardaremos menos de lo que ella pensaba... Pero aún queda tanto por hacer, y es tan duro... Y no sé si podré soportarlo... no si no te tengo a mi lado... Si tan sólo pudiera ver tus ojos durante un segundo, con esa mirada que me hipnotiza, que me llena de calor, de vida... Entonces podría seguir, tendría fuerzas para vencer cualquier cosa... Pero te siento tan lejos... y yo... te necesito tanto... que..."

- ¡Maldita sea! - dijo en un susurro desgarrador que se resistía a salir de su garganta, mientras légrimas se escaparon de sus ojos buscando la libertad.

"No... No es esto lo que necesito ahora. Debo centrarme, dedo ser fuerte... dejar de llorar, dejar de pensar en ti ahora y ser fuerte... Únicamente debo pensar en entrenar, en mejorar... Y entonces volveré a ti... Sólo un poco más... Resiste y encuéntrame... Y... No me olvides, Ranma, no me olvides... porque si lo haces me moriré de pena... porque no sé vivir sin ti... Por favor, ven a mí..."

Akane se acurrucó en un rincón de su tienda y lloró en silencio hasta quedarse dormida. Instantes después Cologne entró en silenció, y con unos delicados movimientos cubrió a la joven con su saco de dormir y le acarició su corto y azulado cabello mientras la miraba con sus centenarios ojos llenos de ternura.

- Duerme ahora pequeña mía. Ya verás como cuando despiertes todo se verá más claro que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Descansa... Te lo has ganado.

[25 días desde la partida]

Akane se encontraba sentada frente a uno de los manantiales. Sus ojos cerrados, piernas cruzadas, su espalda totalmente recta pero a la vez relajada, sus manos sobre sus rodillas y una total concentración. Esta era la forma en que Cologne le había enseñado a meditar, y ahora ya podía pasarse así varias horas sin sentirse cansada o entumecida. La anciana le había dado aún más importancia a esto de la meditación desde hacía cuatro días.

Akane recordó lo acontecido en aquella ocasión.

* * *

Akane se sentó pesadamente ante el fuego nocturno a la espera de que la anciana le diera su cena. Aún tenía su pelo mojado, recordatorio del baño relajante que se había dado momentos antes. Un buen baño después del entrenamiento, no había nada mejor para Akane... siempre conseguí relajarla tanto... Menos hoy... Se encontraba tan cansada física y mentalmente que si la anciana pretendía quitarle la cena para que la persiguiese para quitársela se vería incapaz de hacerlo. Había sido un día duro, Cologne le había hecho trabajar más que de costumbre, aunque Akane supuso que era para compensar que la había dejado dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana, aunque aún no conseguía entender porqué.

- Hoy has estado muy distraída, querida. Tienes que centrarte más.

Akane no contestó, estaba demasiado sumida en su ensoñación, en sus recuerdos, como para prestar la debida atención.

Cologne comenzaba a preocuparse. Akane estaba decaída, triste y esto afectaba mucho al ritmo de su entrenamiento. Quizás sólo fuese un día bajo, y hasta hoy lo había llevado bastante bien. ¿Pero qué pasaría si no fuese sólo cosa de un día...? De cualquier forma había que hacer algo para hacerla reaccionar y Cologne sabía perfectamente como hacerlo.

- Me pregunto qué estarán haciendo mi nieta y mi querido yerno en estos momentos...

Akane salió de sus pensamientos súbitamente al llegar esas palabras a su mente como un rayo.

- Quien sabe. Quizás Shampoo ya haya conseguido atraparle con sus encantos... - prosiguió despreocupada la anciana.

Akane sintió otra punzada en el corazón.

- ...O tal vez estén preparando ya la boda...

Otra punzada mayor. Su aura comenzaba a fluir intensamente.

- ... O incluso puede que ya estén felizmente casados...

Akane estallo en furia. En su mente aparecieron cientos de imágenes en las que Ranma y Shampoo se abrazaba, se besaban, se decían el 'sí quiero', eran felicitados por todos sus amigos deseándoles un feliz matrimonio, tenían niños... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con rabia e impotencia, y como un acto reflejo sacó un enorme mazo de la nada y chilló:

- ¡RANMA NO BAKAAAAAAA!

- Muy interesante, esto es realmente interesante - decía la anciana amazona mirando el enorme mazo que la joven había sacado de la nada el cual había conseguido para con uno solo de sus arrugados dedos.

Akane salió de su estupor y miró incrédula hacia su maestra, casi como si le asombrase de que se encontrase junto a ella.

- Así que la jovencita chica de los Tendo conoce el 'arma oculta'. Esa es una gran noticia. Y bien, ¿podrías decirme de dónde sacaste este enorme mazo?

- ¿Arma oculta? ¿No es esa la especialidad de combate de Mousse?

- Exacto, ese pato cegatón es uno de los mayores maestros del 'arma oculta' Y, lo del mazo...

- Oh, sí, el mazo - Akane miró inocentemente el arma en sus manos - Yo... la verdad es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde sale. Simplemente sé que cuando me enfado aparece, pero no tengo ni idea de donde proviene ni porqué aparece.

- Jua jua jua. Parece que nos saliste autodidacta después de todo. Desarrollaste instintivamente esta técnica, pero sólo eres capaz de utilizarla a base de furia. Aunque eso no es problema, tiene fácil solución. Pero sobretodo... - el tono de la amazona se endureció de pronto - Tienes que aprender a controlar tu genio. Tu furia libera tu poder, tu fuerza, que podría hacerte invencible... pero tu furia también nubla tu mente, y tu ofuscación te llevará siempre a la más insostenible derrota. Tienes que controlar tus sentimientos y no dejar que estos te dominen. Eres más fuerte y lista que todo eso. Demuéstralo. Y recuerda, 'Corazón de hielo'. Cuando consigas dominar esta técnica mi querido yerno encontrará en ti a una adversaria formidable.

* * *

Akane no sabía si sentirse feliz o temerosa. Dominar el 'arma oculta'... jamás pensó que ella pudiera hacer tal cosa. Y por supuesto que no era tan buena como Mousse es esto pero al menos ya sabía donde guardaba su mazo y podía sacarlo en cualquier momento, sin tener en cuenta su estado de ánimo. Había mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo... Aunque había que decir que un día de entrenamiento con Cologne era equivalente a una semana de cualquier otro maestro.

Le había hecho hacer casi de todo. Tras el entrenamiento de su equilibrio Cologne comenzó a entrenarla en sus reflejos, velocidad de reacción y en técnicas de esquivar atacándola desde todos los frentes... ahí la anciana tuvo tiempo de divertirse mucho... Después fue momento de mejorar su velocidad, y la mejor forma que Cologne conocía para conseguirlo era hacerla luchar por su comida. Akane no se había dado aún cuenta de esto, pero se estaba volviendo muy rápida y ya en la última semana la anciana había tenido que esforzarse un poco para evitar que la joven recuperase su arrebatado alimento sin problemas.

Lo siguiente fue intentar eliminar esa inminente torpeza que la hermosa joven Tendo poseía. Esto fue todo un reto para Cologne, esa chiquilla parecía tener manos de trapo. La entrenó en su defensa y evasión de golpes, así como en el manejo de casi cualquier arma. Aquí fue la primera vez que Akane tuvo que comenzar a definir su estilo de lucha y elegir 'su arma'. La anciana le puso frente a ella todo un muestrario de armas, todas muy al estilo de las amazonas. Akane estaba indecisa. Shampoo tenía sus bomborins, Ukyo sus paletas, Kuno su boken, Ryoga su sombrilla y Kodachi sus aparatos de gimnasia. ¿Pero y ella? Akane analizó varias espadas, lanzas y demás cosas de las cuales algunas no sabía ni por donde se cogían... Y entonces lo vio, su sencillez la atrajo entre tanta cosa extraña. Un 'bo' (bastón de madera cilíndrico muy largo usado como arma de largo alcance). Imágenes de la pelea de animadoras contra Mariko aparecieron en su mente al contemplar el bo, en aquella ocasión ella fue incapaz de manejar los bastones de animadoras por su insufrible torpeza, cosa que Ranma lógicamente aprovechó para meterse con ella... Entonces, si ella conseguía aprender a pelear con ese bo ¡Él tendría que tragarse sus palabras! No lo dudó un segundo, y desde ese momento el bo sería 'su arma',... el cual ya casi manejaba a la perfección.

Ya ahora podía decir con certeza que sería capaz de darle un buen combate a Shampoo o Ukyo... y con unos días más de entrenamiento, incluso podría vencerlas sin problemas.

Un suspiro de satisfacción salió de la boca de Akane.

"Ranma... Pronto... muy pronto podrás estar orgulloso de mí... Ya lo verás... La próxima vez que nos veamos seré digna de ti... y ya nadie podrá separarnos"

- Muy bien, querida. Basta de meditación por el momento. Es hora de que aprendas algo importante. - dijo la anciana que de repente se encontraba sentada a su lado.

Akane se volvió hacia la anciana lentamente y la escuchó con atención.

- Recuerda. El primer día estuvimos hablando de encontrar el equilibrio, que no tenías porque peleabas como un hombre. Bien, en algo hemos conseguido mejorar eso, has comenzado a conocer y respetar tu cuerpo y eso es bueno. Pero creo que aún no entiendes las oportunidades que tienes como mujer.

Akane miraba expectante, realmente no sabía a dónde quería llegar su sensei con todo esto.

- Toda mujer tendrá siempre una ventaja sobre el hombre, sobre todo si la mujer es tan hermosa como lo eres tú, querida - Akane se sintió algo avergonzada a la vez que halagada, desde que Ranma llegó a su vida había dudado en demasía que fuese bonita, además del hecho de que ya nadie se atrevía a decírselo - Debes aprender a saber utilizar tu cuerpo y tu belleza en tu beneficio. Eso es algo que hasta mi querido yerno sabe hacer perfectamente. Y la verdad, con estas ropas por muy bonita que seas no conseguirás llamar demasiado la atención de nadie - dijo señalando el gi de su estudiante - Y debes comprender que tu cuerpo, y como lo utilices, puede ser un arma tan poderosa como tu bo. Jia jia jia. En mi juventud muchos hombres fueron los que enloquecieron con mi belleza, y eso me ayudó en parte a poder vencerlos. Jia jia jia

- Bueno, yo siempre he intentado evitar que se fijasen demasiado en mí... - Akane no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escucharse decir estas palabras, ella no era ninguna engreída - Incluso con esta ropa los chicos del Furinkan nunca me dejaron tranquila...

- Jia jia jia. Ya veo. Pero ahora no estamos hablando de simples muchachos, sino de vencer a mi querido yerno, y dejarlo fuera de combate no será tan fácil. Sígueme.

La anciana llegó de un par de saltos al campamento y se puso a rebuscar en unas bolsas que allí tenía. Akane no tardó mucho más, ya comenzaba a cogerle el ritmo, y cuando llegó se encontró con todo un muestrario de trajes, todos muy al estilo de Shampoo.

- Esto es para ti. Elige los trajes que más te gusten. Y recuerda esto, incluso peleando debes ser femenina, cada movimiento debe ser cuidado para parecer incluso frágil, eso será otra ventaja contra tu contrincante.

Akane observaba con detenimiento cada prenda. Sabía que Cologne tenía razón,... Ranma no había dejado nunca de decirle que era fuerte como un gorila, que pegaba como un toro, que era el mayor marimacho de la historia de la humanidad... Y ella había detestado cada una de esas palabras que Ranma le había dicho,... ella había intentado ser más femenina una vez dejándose el pelo largo para el Dr. Tofu, y en cierta forma pensó que había funcionado... pero eso desapareció tan rápido como el cinturón de Ryoga cortó su melena... Quería ser más femenina, demostrarle a Ranma lo equivocado que estaba... deseaba poseer elegancia en la lucha, eso era algo que siempre había admirado... Pero esta ropa de amazona...

- Sensei, yo... - Akane bajó la cabeza algo apenada - ...muchas gracias pero... no puedo aceptarlo... No es que no me gusten, son realmente unos trajes hermosos pero... - Akane levantó su vista y le dirigió a la anciana un mirada decidida - ¡No quiero convertirme en una amazona!... No imagina lo feliz que me haría poder aprender a luchar de forma femenina,... sabe que no me gusta ser un marimacho... pero si me pusiese estos trajes ya no sería yo misma... Y para bien o para mal no quiero cambiar lo que soy - mientras pensaba para sí - "Después de todo Ranma me quiere tal como soy ¿Cómo podría traicionar eso?"

- Jia jia jia. No te preocupes querida. Me alegra comprobar que tienes una personalidad fuerte. - Cologne de nuevo se volvió a rebuscar en sus bolsas y saco nuevas prendas y se las entregó a Akane bajo su sorpresa - Supuse que no querrías ponerte ropa de amazona así que te busqué algo que creo que será más de tu agrado.

Akane escrutó con cuidado las ropas que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió a su tienda a probárselas. Todos seguían las mismas características, aunque en diferentes colores y variando un poco las formas. Al final se decidió por un conjunto en tonos azules: unos pantalones azul marino hasta debajo de la rodilla que se ceñían a la perfección a su cuerpo, con un ligero bordado en celeste tanto en los bajos como en la cinturilla; para arriba un pequeño corsé también en azul marino tan ceñido como los pantalones, con un amplio escote cuadrado, terminando justo debajo del pecho y con tirantas muy finas, perfecto para poder prescindir de tener que utilizar sostén; y sobre el corsé una sobrecamisa celeste en una tela de transparencia, mangas largas y ligeramente anchas que la hacían tremendamente cómoda, cuello de barco dejando entrever un poco los hombros, y atada sólo por dos botones, uno en el cuello y otro en la cintura, lo que permitía una panorámica bastante sugerente de su torso al realizar determinados movimientos. Akane se sentía bien y sonrió radiante, el traje no era sólo cómodo sino que realzaba su figura haciéndola sentir, por primera vez desde hacía demasiado tiempo, atractiva.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué le parezco? - Akane dio una vuelta para permitir que la anciana pudiese verla desde todos los frentes, e inconscientemente deseó que fuese Ranma el que estuviese allí observándola y demostrarle cuan increíble le sentaba esa ropa.

- Perfecta. Pero aún te falta algo muy importante - Cologne puso una mirada divertida y le lanzó una bolsa a Akane, que la derribó al intentar atraparla. - Jia jia jia. ¿Pesa mucho? Jia jia jia jia.

- Pero qué... - Akane revisó el interior de la bolsa y comprobó que se trataban de un par de tobilleras, unas muñequeras y un cinturón. Cogió el cinturón en sus manos y se asombró al comprobar que estaba hecho de un material tremendamente flexible pero también increíblemente pesado que sólo con esfuerzo conseguía sostener.

- Mañana comenzaremos otro tipo de entrenamiento y desde ese momento tendrás que llevar puesto todo esto. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta tanto los brazaletes como el cinturón son especiales. Todos estos complementos son una reliquia de mi familia, yo fui entrenada con ellos y ahora lo serás tú. Desde ahora mismo te digo que se te hará muy duro, lo digo por propia experiencia. Después que lleves varias horas con esto puesto creerás que no vas a poder moverte... Jua jua jua. Pero ya verás como terminarás acostumbrándote, en unas semanas será como si no llevases ningún peso.

- ¿E-está segura que estoy preparada para esto? - dijo con claro temor - Si prácticamente no puedo levantar la bolsa del suelo...

- Bueno, supongo que tendrás que aprender a controlar tus movimientos para no malgastar energías inútilmente ¿no? - Sus ojos miraron con detenimiento a su alumna, mientras ésta se daba cuenta de la veracidad de las palabras de su maestra - Será mejor que descanses ahora, necesitarás todas las fuerzas que tengas para mañana. Pero si queremos vencer al yerno entonces hay que hacer sacrificios.

- Como usted diga, sensei. - y sin decir más, Akane se levantó y se dirigió a su tienda, mientras pensaba - "Sacrificios... tal vez estemos haciendo demasiados sacrificios, mi amor... Y aún queda lo peor... Tendré que enfrentarme a ti, Ranma... Y no sé si podré soportarlo... Cómo podré hacerlo cuando todo lo que quiero es estrecharte entre mis brazos... ¿Cómo?..."

[En la ciudad de Kameoka, al Oeste de Kyoto. 36 días desde la partida]

Ranma y los demás llegaron a la ciudad ya entrada la tarde. Como habían hecho ya en un centenar de ocasiones, se separaron para preguntar por toda la ciudad si alguien había visto a las dos desaparecidas mujeres. Mousse y Ranma cada uno por su parte, mientras Shampoo y Ukyo iban juntas, pues aunque pareciera mentira se habían hecho inseparables,... después de todo se dice que la unión hace la fuerza... y ellas necesitaban esa fuerza para vencer a aquella ausente enemiga que se hacía cada vez más poderosa en el corazón de su prometido.

Ranma caminaba apesadumbrando por las calles. Había preguntado ya a demasiada gente, en demasiadas ciudades... durante demasiado tiempo... Pero nadie las había visto, nadie reconocía a la bella joven de corto cabello azul que sonreía con la apariencia de un ángel en aquella fotografía que él les mostraba. Eran ya demasiados días sin ella,... demasiados días de búsqueda... Un mes sin ver su sonrisa, sus preciosos ojos café... sin sentir su puño en su mandíbula... Sí, hasta eso echaba en falta. Habría dado cualquier cosa por que ella volviera a enfadarse son él por cualquier estupidez que se hubiese escapado de su boca, que le persiguiese, que corriese tras de él... y entonces dejaría que le alcanzase sólo para poder sentir el contacto de su suave y delicada piel... aunque fuese a modo de golpe... sólo sentirla otra vez...

Una vez cayó la noche y con sus infructuosos esfuerzos agotándole una vez más física y psicológicamente, se dirigió a buscar a sus compañeros de viaje. Tal vez ellos hubieran tenido más suerte que él... o tal vez no. Pero por lo menos estaría acompañado. Realmente estaba muy impresionado del comportamiento de Ucchan y Shampoo, nunca pudo llegar a imaginar que se pudieran preocupar tanto por la seguridad de Akane, siempre se ofrecían las primeras para ir a preguntar si la habían visto mientras él y Mousse compraban víveres, o intentaban consolarle en los días en los que a él le costaba ocultar más la preocupación que sentía.

"Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, de todos los enemigos a los que nos hemos enfrentado parece, Akane, que sí que tenemos a nuestro lado unos verdaderos amigos en los que confiar. Todo será diferente cuando volvamos a estar juntos, ya verás. Ahora que Shampoo y Ucchan parecen haber aceptado que no pueden competir por mi corazón todo será mucho más fácil... no más peleas... solos tú y yo... nada más..."

Pronto divisó a sus hermosas prometidas. Parecían estar hablando con el anciano dueño de una cantina mientras este les servía unos humeantes cuencos de comida. Se dirigió en silencio hacia ellas. Podía decir que se sentía feliz de poder tenerlas a ellas en su bando. Se detuvo tras unos clientes sin que ellas lo vieran y escuchó... aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo nunca.

- Así que estáis buscando a alguien ¿no? - dijo el anciano con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así ser, señor. Nosotras buscar bisabuela y 'chica violenta del mazo'.

- Sí, ellas desaparecieron hace un mes y las estamos buscando desde entonces.

- Pues sí que es una larga búsqueda la vuestra, jovencitas. Pero díganme más, por aquí pasan muchos viajeros y tal vez las haya visto.

- Por supuesto. Buscamos a una vieja mona disecada y al mayor marimacho de la historia del Japón - dijo Ukyo con una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro.

Ranma sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- Sí, ser fea como gorila y tener cuerpo de ladrillo...

Otra punzada.

- ...Además de ser una maníaca violenta, sin sentido del equilibrio...

La rabia comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

- ...con las piernas gordas...

Apretó con fuerza sus puños contra su cuerpo.

- ...y el pecho plano...

Su aura comenzó a fluir con fuerza mientras intentaba contenerla.

- ...y envenenar a la gente con su comida...

- Vaya, menudo horror ¿Por qué quería alguien encontrar a una chica tan monstruosa como esa? - dijo el anciano mesero con total desconcierto - Yo en vez de buscarla lo que intentaría es perderla aún más.

- Sí, esa no ser del todo mala idea, ji ji - le susurró divertida la amazona a su ahora aliada, mientras esta le devolvía la sonrisa en complicidad, como tantas otras veces que habían relatado la misma historia en este último mes.

- Ella... Ella... - las dos bellas cocineras palidecieron al oír la voz de su compartido prometido detrás de ellas, sonando grave y entrecortada - Ella no es ningún horror... Ella... ella es... d-dulce y... muy b-bonita... - Ranma se sorprendió de haber podido pronunciar esas palabras - ...y... y si usted la conociese también querría encontrarla por encima de todo. - se volvió y miró a sus prometidas con odio y decepción - Y vosotras... ¡¿Cómo se os ocurre decir todo eso de Akane?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que la gente podría reconocerla dando esa descripción?! ¡Respondedme! - gritó exasperado.

- Pero... pero Ran-chan ¿Que te ocurre? Nosotras sólo intentamos encontrar a Akane - dijo la cocinera de okonomiyakis intentando parecer lo más ingenua posible.

- ¡¿Y pretendéis conseguirlo de este modo, diciendo todo eso?!

- Pero nosotras no decir más que lo que airen decir siempre de 'chica violenta del mazo' - dijo con fingida inocencia.

Una oleada de recuerdos inundaron su mente en un segundo, repitiéndose ante él cientos de imágenes como en un bucle. Tantos insultos... tantos reproches... tantos desprecios... Pero Ranma nunca dijo nada de eso enserio ¿Quién podía creerse esa sarta de tonterías? Era evidente que Akane era realmente preciosa. Pero... si las chicas se lo habían creído... tal vez...

"No... No es posible que Akane crea que eso es lo que pienso de ella ¿o sí? ¿Puede ser por eso por lo que se fue? ¿Ella me ha dejado porque piensa que la detesto?... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser sincero con ella y decirle lo que en realidad siento?"

- ¿Airen encontrarse mal? - dijo la amazona acercándosele de forma melosa.

Ranma abandonó sus pensamientos y enfrentó la mirada de las dos jóvenes. Ahora lo veía claro. Quizás Akane se hubiera creído que a él no le interesaba, que la despreciaba y por eso la insultaba... Pero NADIE podría tomar como verdaderos esos insultos... Y aún menos darlos como descripción... Se habían estado burlando de él, de su confianza, de su desesperación por encontrarla. Ahora estaba claro. Le habían estado engañando y él había caído como un idiota. Pero no más. Pronto, muy pronto las cosas serían diferentes.

Respiró profundamente intentado alejar su rabia en todo lo posible hasta parecer relajado.

- No te preocupes, Shampoo, estoy bien. Siento mucho haberos chillado - y volviéndose al mesero le mostró la fotografía de Akane - Esta es ella, se llama Akane Tendo... y es mi prometida - Ukyo y Shampoo se contrajeron ante esa puñalada en sus corazones. Ranma lo notó, pero no le importó y prosiguió - Hace ya 32 días desde que se fue de casa y desde entonces la busco. Pero nadie la ha visto. Una anciana mujer china que va siempre subida en un bastón se la llevó. Esa anciana es capaz de cualquier cosa y yo necesito encontrarla. He de salvar a mi prometida y si usted pudiera ayudarme yo se lo agradecería eternamente.

- Eres un joven afortunado, tu prometida es realmente muy hermosa - dijo mirando la foto y concediéndole a Ranma una cálida sonrisa conciliadora - Y ella también tiene suerte de tener a un prometido que la quiera y se preocupe tanto por ella. Aunque siento decirte que no me suena. Pero no te preocupes, le preguntaré a mi nieto. Sí una chica tan bonita como esta a pasado por aquí seguro que él lo sabrá, jajajaja. Espérame aquí un segundo muchacho.

El mesero se levantó y entró en el establecimiento. Un tenso silencio se formó entre los tres jóvenes que ninguno se atrevió a romper. En un segundo un muchacho de unos 19 años llegó ante ellos, y con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su abuelo le pidió a Ranma que le enseñase el retrato de la bella desaparecida. Ranma esperaba expectante mientras el muchacho miraba complacido la fotografía.

- Oh, sí, sí, la recuerdo perfectamente...

- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Te dijo algo?! - preguntó vehementemente el chico de la trenza.

- Sí, estoy completamente seguro. No todos los días uno puede contemplar tal belleza frente a uno - dijo despreocupadamente - Pero hace bastante tiempo de esto. Tres, cuatro semanas... No sabría decirte. Iba acompañada de una anciana. Me fijé en ella en cuanto entró y no dejé de observarla ni un momento, aunque ellas se pusieron en el lugar más resguardado del local. Me preocupó un poco el ver que estaba cubierta de algunas vendas, y aprovechando la desaparición de la anciana durante un momento al baño me acerqué a ella. Aun teniendo pequeños cortes y moretones en su rostro y su cuerpo, era preciosa. Le pregunté si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Recuerdo que ella se sobresaltó algo por mi presencia, pero se relajó y amablemente me respondió que no me preocupase, que no era nada... y me sonrió... No creo que nunca pueda olvidar esa hermosa sonrisa. Creo poder asegurar que es la chica más bonita que ha pasado por esta pequeña ciudad. Mejorando lo presente, claro - dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a Shampoo y Ukyo, la que ellas devolvieron sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Una sonrisa que no podría olvidar nunca. Ranma no tuvo ninguna duda. El joven hablaba de Akane. Él había comprobado muchas veces que la sonrisa de su prometida causaba esta reacción en los hombres... En él mismo el primero. Por fin, después de tanto buscar por fin tenía noticias de ella. Y sin embargo no pudo evitar que sus celos pudieron más que su alegría. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese chico a acercarse a ella, a hablarle, a hacerla sonreír? A ella, a su prometida... ¿Con cuantos chicos como este se habría encontrado? Una jovencita tan preciosa como Akane, viajando sola... era como miel para las moscas... Tenía que encontrarla como fuera, y tenía que hacerlo ya.

- ¿Y sabes a dónde se dirigían, de donde venían... algo? - preguntó Ranma intentando permanecer lo más calmado posible - Necesito saber todo lo que te dijo.

- Lo siento. No me dijo absolutamente nada. Sólo terminaron de comer y se marcharon. Lo más que te puedo decir es que tomaron el camino del sur, pero no más.

Al menos era un avance, un pequeño avance. Akane había pasado por aquí, aunque hacía ya mucho tiempo. Pero le daba nuevas fuerzas para seguir.

Se despidieron agradecidos del mesero y su nieto y se dirigieron al campamento donde se encontrarían con Mousse. Las dos bellas jovencitas que acompañaban a Ranma no dejaban de reír completamente felices por tener noticias de Akane. Ranma odió esta situación. ¿Tan tonto se pensaban que era? Por su culpa había estado perdiendo un tiempo precioso, por ellas aún no había encontrado a Akane. Pero no lo volverían a engañar nuevamente.

"Espérame Akane. Ya voy"

[Valle de los manantiales calientes. 39 días desde la partida]

Akane permanecía de pié en el centro del valle, con lo ojos cerrados en suma concentración. Lucía un vestido negro, al más puro estilo chino: el cuello alto, sin mangas, ciñéndose a su torso a la perfección y con dos aberturas a cada lado desde la altura de la cadera permitiendo a sus piernas una total libertad, mientras un dragón rojo recorría la tela casi como si acariciase su cuerpo. En ese momento parecía inmutable, superior a cualquier pesar, inalterable ante el miedo, el dolor, la ira, los celos... Poco parecía quedar de la Akane que todos conocían, de esa chica completamente irascible con la que no se podía razonar ni hablar, la que se dejaba llevar por su enfado sin pararse a pensar... Ahora ya dominaba el 'corazón de hielo', la técnica que Ranma tuvo que aprender para poder controlar el Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rayo Celestial del Dragón). Permanecía inmóvil, expectante a la señal de su sensei. Después de tantos días de entrenamiento, de esfuerzos sin fin, la anciana amazona le había dicho que ya estaba preparada para una pequeña prueba para ver sus progresos. Aún llevaba el pasado cinturón y los brazaletes que la anciana le había dado. Podía decir con orgullo que incluso Cologne tuvo que reconocer su asombro cuando en menos de una semana se adaptó perfectamente a moverse con su nueva y fútil agilidad, la que pronto se convirtió en gráciles movimientos.

Cologne dio la señal a modo de lanza dirigida hacia su estudiante. Comenzaba la prueba.

Akane esquivó la lanza sin ningún problema con salto ágil. Cologne puso entonces en movimiento todas las armas y enormes piedras que colgaban de las ramas de los árboles, mientras atacaba a su estudiante desde todos los flancos. Akane se retorcía en ágiles y delicados movimientos, calculando fría y meticulosamente cada giro, cada esquiva, cada golpe, para hacerlos certeros sin gastar ni un ápice de energía más de lo necesario, mientras saltaba de rama en rama para continuar en el aire. Cologne le había dado mucha importancia a que dominara la lucha aérea... la especialidad de combate del querido yerno. En pocos minutos salió ilesa de su contienda con los aparatos los que quedaron completamente destruidos. Había sido más fácil de lo que había imaginado, pero ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil... luchar directamente contra la anciana. Cologne lanzó un golpe con su bastón el cual Akane no pudo esquivar. Chocó con violencia contra la rama de un árbol como consecuencia del tremendo golpe, y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Akane se levantó rápidamente presionándose con sus manos sus doloridos lumbares. La anciana envistió con un nuevo ataque tan rápido como el anterior. Akane se concentró, le había pillado desprevenida la primera vez, pero ninguna más.

Akane retrocedía esquivando los golpes de la anciana, mientras innumerables gotas de sudor recorrían su cuerpo. La anciana aumentaba la velocidad en cada golpe, hasta que sus manos fueron imperceptibles para ojos poco expertos. Las cosas se ponían cada vez más difíciles para Akane, en poco instantes ya no podría detener sus golpes. Sólo le quedaba una oportunidad... Y esta vez no se rendiría hasta devolverle un golpe a la vieja loca. Akane se dejó caer de súbito al suelo, apoyando la espalda en el y con un veloz movimiento de sus piernas consiguió hacer retroceder a la anciana con el tiempo suficiente para huir de una atroz derrota. Ambas se quedaron paradas durante un segundo mirándose con una sonrisa decidida. La anciana volvió a cargar contra ella. Pero esta vez Akane esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás. La anciana lanzó un golpe preciso con su bastón, pero Akane sacando su bo de la nada consiguió detenerlo en mitad de su vuelo.

De nuevo cayeron separadas unos dos metros. Ahora que Akane tenía su arma, la pelea comenzaba a equilibrarse. Esta vez fue Akane la que se lanzó al ataque. Utilizaba con gran destreza el bo, lo giraba y cambiaba de mano moviéndolo como si de una parte más de su anatomía se tratase,... Y deseó que Ranma estuviese ahí para ver como conseguía causarle problemas a la anciana en un combate. La pelea se prolongó durante varios minutos más. Ninguna bajaba la guardia, ninguna cedía en lo más mínimo en su defensa o sus ataques, ninguna se rendía... Y al mismo tiempo conectaron en su adversaria un golpe con sus respectivos bastones.

Las dos cayeron al suelo a la vez... Al mismo tiempo se levantaron... Al mismo tiempo adoptaron su posición de combate... Y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a reír en relajada complicidad.

- Jua jua jua. Parece que hicimos un buen trabajo contigo después de todo, querida. Eres toda una guerrera. Jua jua jua...

Akane sonreía resplandeciente mientras se apoyaba con pesadez en su bo.

- Y bien ¿Te ves capaz de moverte?

- La verdad... no. Estoy destrozada - dijo la joven sin miedo ni orgullo, no había nada de malo en reconocer su cansancio, ya no.

Y sin decir más la anciana la ayudó a llegar hasta su tienda donde le aconsejó que descansara pues, según dijo, era hora de comenzar la siguiente fase del entrenamiento.

Akane se dirigía de vuelta al campamento con un cubo de agua en sus manos, encargo que la anciana necesitaba para preparar la cena.

Akane estaba agotada, pero aún más ilusionada. Un golpe, había conseguido dar un golpe a la anciana.

"Ranma... Creo que le dará un pasmo cuando vea lo fuerte que me he hecho. Si tan sólo no tuvieras esa personalidad tan machista... Entonces no tendíamos estos problemas. ¿Por qué tiene que costarle tanto aceptar que yo sea fuerte, que pueda ser buena en artes marciales? Pero que podría reprocharle a él cuando mi propio padre es quien no me toma enserio, quien desprecia mis esfuerzos, mis deseos... ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser siempre tan difícil entre nosotros, Ranma? ¿Por qué no simplemente pudimos ser sinceros con nosotros mismos y con el otro el día de la boda? Sé que fui una estúpida, cariño, que mi miedo me pudo y no fui capaz de decirte que yo también te amo... Pero cuando negaste que habías dicho que me amabas yo..."

- ¡Maldita sea, Ranma! ¿Por qué tuviste que negarlo? Yo te oí decirlo... Sé que no fueron imaginaciones mías, te oí... - dijo en un triste murmullo.

- ¡¿A-Akane?! ¿Eres tú? - pronunció la conocida voz de un muchacho detrás de ella.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

¿Cómo era posible? ¿La habían encontrado?... No podía ser, no justo ahora que faltaba tan poco...

[Bosque cercano a Miyazu. 41 días desde la partida]

El Sol renacía tras las montañas de manara sublime despidiendo la fría noche otoñal. Toda una paleta de colores teñían el cielo y las nubes, mientras la tierra relucía bañada en el rocío del ocaso. Y observando el esplendoroso espectáculo se encontraba Ranma.

Hacía ya 4 días que viajaba solo. Descubrir que sus prometidas le habían estado engañando fue un duro golpe. Pero qué podría reprocharles... Fue su ciega vanidad la que le impidió ver lo evidente. Ellas no habían hecho más que lo que siempre hacían y a estas alturas Ranma ya debería haber supuesto que harían cualquier cosa para conseguir casarse con él... Y para conseguir eso estaba claro que el primer obstáculo a eliminar era Akane. Se sentía tan estúpido... ¿Cuántas pistas habrían dejado atrás sin darse cuenta? Casi un mes y medio de búsqueda... y todo para nada. Pero al menos ahora tenía una leve convicción... Cologne tampoco había dado señales de vida y según el muchacho que vio a Akane, ellas viajaban sin que pareciese en lo más mínimo que Akane fuera obligada... Estaba convencido, Akane estaba a salvo, si no la anciana ya habría vuelto para intentar casarlo con Shampoo... Pero entonces esto quería decir que Akane se fue por su propia voluntad, que había huido de él deliberadamente... Y si era así... él no sabría como enfrentarse a esto, como conseguir que ella volviera a él.

Ranma se permitió relajarse durante unos instantes más admirando la luz del alba... Y pensó en ella,... en cada uno de los amaneceres y puestas de sol que habían visto juntos, cada uno de los cuales él había disfrutado en silencio como queriendo absorber toda la esencia del momento, perderse en la que para él era la visión más celestial que podría llegar a contemplar nunca,... el Sol resplandeciendo en los ojos de Akane,... sin duda no podía existir mayor belleza en el mundo...

Repentinamente un ruido entre los arbustos que se encontraban a un par de metros de él rompió la paz del momento y con ello los pensamientos de Ranma, que ahora miraba alerta hacia ellos. Ranma tragó duro, más le valía que no fueran las chicas. Estaba convencido de que le habían estado siguiendo desde el momento en que se percataron de que él había huido en mitad de la noche y había seguido sin ellos. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un encuentro con ellas, de seguro estarían furiosas y dispuestas a hacerle pagar su abandono. Ranma saltó a la rama de un árbol cercano y observó en silencio. Con un poco de suerte sólo sería un animal buscando comida, y si eran sus hermosas perseguidoras tal vez no le divisaran en este improvisado y vano escondite.

Los ruidos aumentaron y los arbustos comenzaron a agitarse con el movimiento de lo que quiera que estuviese entre ellos. Ranma miró sorprendido como la figura de un joven de complexión musculosa que cargaba una enorme mochila a su espalda, salía de entre los arbustos y se desplomaba contra el suelo, con su brazo derecho estirado como intentado alcanzar una invisible meta, mientras decía en leve quejido:

- Ak-Akane...

Ranma miraba atónito. Esto era lo último que se esperaba en este momento. La cinta amarilla y negra que el muchacho llevaba atada a su frente lo delataba.

- ¿Ryoga? - dijo mientras saltaba hacia el suelo cayendo a escasos centímetros del 'chico perdido de Jusenkyo', e inclinándose hacia él le preguntó - Eh, P-chan ¡¿Qué demonios haces por aquí?!

- ¡Ranma! - Ryoga se levantó súbitamente ante la visión de un rostro familiar - ¡¿Quiere decir esto que he llegado?! ¡¿Estoy en el dojo Tendo?! - mientras se felicitaba a si mismo pensando - "Lo sabía, Akane, sabía que el amor me llevaría hasta ti"

- De que hablas cerdito ¿Acaso esto se parece en algo al dojo Tendo? ¡Estamos en Miyazu, a unos kilómetros de la costa del Mar del Japón!

- ¡NO! ¡Todo por este maldito sentido de la orientación mío! - dijo con desesperación - ¡Tengo que llegar al dojo como sea! ¡Y tú vas a llevarme ahora mismo!

Ryoga se lanzó rápida y violentamente hacia Ranma, pero este simplemente saltó por encima de él y cayó sobre su cabeza derrumbándolo.

- ¡¿Puede saberse qué mosca te ha picado, P-chan?! ¡¿A qué tanto interés con llegar a la casa de los Tendo?!

- ¡RANMA! ¡O me llevas al dojo o te juro que...!

- Oh, ya cálmate tocinito mío - dijo en tono burlón - Ahora mismo lo último que puedo hacer es llevarte a Nerima.

- ¡Maldita sea! - lanzó un puñetazo al suelo en frustración y su voz sonó quedamente - ¿Cómo podré cumplir la promesa que le hice a Akane si no llego al dojo Tendo?

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron como platos en sorpresa.

"¿Una promesa a Akane? ¿Podría ser? ¿Es posible que este idiota haya visto a Akane?"

- ¡Es-espera un momento! ¡¿De qué promesa estás hablando?! ¡Contéstame, maldita sea! ¡¿La has visto, has visto a Akane?! - tomó fuertemente a Ryoga del cuello de la camisa obligándole a contestar.

- ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Saotome?! ¡Pues claro que he visto a Akane, y no hace más que un par de días!

Un rayo atravesó el corazón de Ranma. Dos días. Fuera donde fuese que Akane se encontraba estaba tan solo a dos días de camino desde donde estaban en este momento,... y tenía ante él al conocedor de su paradero.

- ¡¿DÓNDE, RYOGA, DÓNDE LA VISTE?! ¡¿ESTABA BIEN?! ¡¿TE DIJO ALGO?!...

- ¡QUIERES CALMARTE DE UNA VEZ! ¡¿De qué va todo esto?! ¡¿Cómo que donde la vi?! Estaba en Nerima, ¿Dónde si no?

"Nerima... ¿Akane está en Nerima? ¿Ha estado allí todo este tiempo? Pero... pero eso es imposible, yo he estado comunicándome con los Tendo cada pocos días y nunca me dijeron nada. Si Akane estuviera en Nerima ellos lo sabrían, Nabiki tiene movilizada a media ciudad en busca de posibles noticias sobre su paradero. A no ser que me hayan estado engañando ¿Podrían haber estado ocultándome algo así, manteniéndome lejos de ella deliberadamente?"

Ranma hundió su rostro en sus manos en desesperación. Esto debía ser una pesadilla de la que despertaría en cualquier momento.

"Me mintieron, han estado mintiéndome, todos me han mentido... todos... ¿Todos? Un momento. No todos. Kasumi... Ayer hable con Kasumi y me dijo que no tenían noticias de Akane, que todos seguían muy preocupados... Y ella NUNCA miente... cualquier otro sí, pero no Kasumi... Por lo que esto querría decir..."

- Ryoga ¿Dónde viste exactamente a Akane?

- Pues en el Furinkan ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Qué no estabas tú en clase?

"¿En el Furinkan? ¿Y conmigo allí? Eso si que no tiene ningún sentido. Está claro que este estúpido no tiene ni idea de que Akane está desaparecida."

- Pero... - prosiguió la mascota de Akane interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ranma - Lo que todavía no entiendo es porqué Akane no iba vestida con su uniforme, ni porqué Cologne estaba allí... ¿Y desde cuando tiene el bosque de la escuela Furinkan tantos manantiales cálidos?

Ranma permanecía perplejo intentado asimilar lo que le estaban contado. No sabía a que lugar se podría estar refiriendo Ryoga, pero estaba seguro que al bosque del Furinkan no era.

- Pero ya esta bien de charlas. Tengo que llevar esta carta al dojo inmediatamente, Akane me lo pidió y yo...

Ranma no escuchó ni una palabra más de las que pronunciaba Ryoga. Su mente se nublo y ya sólo podía mirar fijamente el sobre blanco que el muchacho sostenía en su mano tras haberlo sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Una carta... ¿Una carta de Akane?"

Ranma no lo dudó ni un segundo y sin decir una palabra se lanzó contra Ryoga y le arrebató la carta. Ryoga comenzó a perseguirlo para recuperarla, pero en unos pocos minutos el joven de la trenza y los ojos azules le noqueó. Ranma miró fijamente la parte frontal del sobre, 'Para el Dojo Tendo' ponía. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su corazón comenzó a latir con furia.

- Es la letra de Akane - susurró.

Sus manos temblaron de igual forma que lo hicieron aquella vez cuando encontró la carta en el escritorio de Akane el día que se marchó de casa, y de la misma manera le falló la respiración cuando leyó la nota que contenía el sobre:

_'Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ranma Saotome, pero pronto volveremos a encontrarnos. Y entonces reclamaré mi derecho sobre el Dojo Tendo. Prepárate para perder ante una nueva Akane Tendo.  
La sucesora de la dinastía de las amazonas de La Supremacía Femenina.'_

¿De qué iba todo esto?... Reclamar su derecho... Entonces era cierto, Akane le estaba retando por la sucesión de dojo... ¿Quería enfrentarse a él para poder así quitarlo de su camino? ¿Para librarse de él, de su compromiso? Ranma sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos ante este pensamiento.

"Una _nueva_ Akane ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?... ¿Y por qué demonios ha firmado como la sucesora de las amazonas? Eso no tiene sentido, Shampoo es la heredera de su pueblo. Además, Akane no es una amazona, ni siquiera es china."

- ¡Maldita sea! Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza - se volvió violentamente hacia su desorientado amigo exigiéndole saber - ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Dime como era ese lugar, por donde pasaste para llegar allí! ¡TODO! ¡Cuéntame con todo detalle lo que sucedió, lo que te dijo, si estaba diferente! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Y DÍMELO YA!

Ryoga ni siquiera se atrevió a replicar. No recordaba haberlo visto nunca en este estado de furia y desesperación, así que sin preámbulos le contó lo que sucedió.

Al parecer él iba camino buscando el punto de su cita con Akari. Después de su última visita a al casa de los Tendo y su decepción tras la bromita de Nabiki, Ryoga había decidido renunciar (una vez más) al amor de Akane y dedicarse exclusivamente a ser feliz al lado de aquella hermosa chica que lo idolatraba, Akari Unryu. Había viajado durante una semana sin tener ni idea de donde estaba. Llegó hasta una escabrosa colina serpenteada por un riachuelo que nacía de una pequeña cascada. Se topó con una pared de roca que le impedía el paso, pero eso no era un problema para él, utilizando su Bakusai Tenketsu (o golpe de la explosión) la derivó en un segundo. Pasando por la improvisada entrada, Ryoga, llegó a lo que tenía toda la pinta de ser un valle, que por otra parte contaba decir que estaba plagado de manantiales calientes. Prosiguió su camino pensando tan sólo en el ansiado encuentro con su bella Akari...

- Y entonces la vi. Era como un ángel - prosiguió Ryoga emocionado - Estaba más bonita que nunca, Ranma. Ante mí pasaba Akane, vestida con ese vestido... - sus mejillas se tornaron rojas al recordar - La llamé. Ella se sorprendió un poquito de encontrarme allí, seguramente por tanto tiempo sin vernos. Nos quedamos mirándonos y fue perfecto. Pero la anciana apareció y estropeó nuestro momento. Ellas fueron las que me dijeron que me encontraba en el bosque de la escuela Furinkan y que ellas habían ido a inspeccionar unos alborotos que habían habido. Yo me ofrecí a defenderla con mi vida si fuese necesario, pero ella me dijo:

* * *

Akane se acercó cariñosamente hacia él rodeada de flores que la envolvían en un marco perfecto.

- No, mi querido Ryoga. Necesito de tu valentía para una misión muy importante.

- Cualquier cosa por ti mi amada Akane-chan - dijo recibiéndola con los brazos abiertos.

- Has de llevar esta nota la dojo Tendo. Es muy importante para mí. Y yo te estaré esperando allí - y le entregó la nota mientras le miraba con ojos vidriosos.

- Te prometo por mi honor de guerrero que no pararé hasta hacer realidad tus deseos.

Y se abrazaron bajo la Luna, mientras angelitos volaban a su alrededor.

* * *

- Así mismo ocurrió - dijo Ryoga mientras miraba al cielo con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro de pura emoción.

Bueno, era evidente que Ryoga había dado una versión un tanto especial de lo sucedido. Ranma conocía perfectamente la tendencia de su amigo a soñar despierto por lo que decidió no hacer caso omiso a su relato e intentó averiguar en su mente que fue lo que realmente había ocurrido en ese encuentro...

- Sí, sí, vale Ryoga, lo que tú digas. Pero... - no pudo evitar que su rostro se llenara de nostalgia - ¿Dijo algo de mí? Es decir... bueno... ella...

- No, ella no te mencionó ni una sola vez, Saotome.

El corazón de Ranma se contrajo dolorosamente ante esta realidad.

- Pero... - continuó Ryoga con algo de preocupación y pesadumbre - Ella... ella estaba diferente... t-tan bonita, más que nunca... y más fuerte, tenía una fortaleza desconocida que se notaba hasta en su forma de permanecer en pie, de mantener la mirada... Estaba maravillosa pero... esa mirada... era... era... - volteó su mirada hacia los ojos de su amigo - Sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza y preocupación,... su mirada... - su voz se tronó ronca, iba odiar pronunciar estas palabras - ...tenían ese mismo reflejo de dolor que tienen los tuyo, Ranma... ambos estáis sufriendo de la misma forma.

Se levantó pesadamente. Ahora necesitaba estar solo, y por la expresión de Ranma, él también lo necesitaba. Y así estos jóvenes que jamás supieron si fueron más amigos que enemigos pensaron a solas en la misma mujer que ocupaba sus corazones y sus sueños.

[Valle de los manantiales calientes]

Akane estaba intranquila. Que Ryoga hubiese logrado encontrarla en este lugar suponía un problema. Se quedó helada cuando lo vio ahí, parado frente a ella saludándola con la mano mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en su rostro. Por suerte Ryoga tenía poco control de sus instintos y con una oportuna intervención de la anciana que la empapó con un cubo de agua que le lanzó encima, su vestido se pegó a su cuerpo causando unos insinuantes resultados que el muchacho no pudo enfrentar más que con una hemorragia nasal y un súbito desmayo. Bueno, al menos esto les había dado tiempo para preparar la cuartada perfecta... perfecta para que sólo el chico con peor sentido de la orientación del planeta se tragase. Y ciertamente no les costo ningún problema hacerle creer que se encontraban en Nerima, más específicamente en le Furinkan, y aún menos le costó a Akane convencerle de que llevase una nota al dojo,... nota que momentos antes le había dictado su sensei.

Al final todo se había resuelto sin mayores inconvenientes. Pero si Ryoga la había encontrado, aunque irónicamente no la estuviese buscando, nada le impediría a Ranma hallarla también. Había que prepararse para ese acontecimiento. Y esa nota fue el primer paso.

Akane recordó la conversación que había tenido con la anciana después que Ryoga se fue.

* * *

Las dos mujeres se encontraban sentadas alrededor del fuego cenando, o al menos haciendo el intento. La dura batalla de entrenamiento de la mañana y el encuentro con Ryoga habían minado más de la cuenta las fuerzas de la joven, que ni ganas de comer sentía. Un silencio sepulcral reinaba entre ellas. Akane sentía miedo, sabía que había llegado la hora de enfrentar aquella conversación que había estado evadiendo durante todo este tiempo. La anciana comenzó.

- El que este chico haya conseguido encontrar este lugar es un inconveniente, sin lugar a dudas. Esto podría facilitarle a mi querido yerno el llegar hasta nosotras. Así que no nos queda otra opción que prepararnos para lo inevitable. Y ahora la pregunta sería ¿Serás capaz de enfrentar al yerno cuado lo veas frente a ti?

Akane no sabía que contestar. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerzas y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

- Estás enamorada de él ¿no es así?

Akane se volvió para mirar a la anciana a los ojos. Deseaba gritar al cielo lo mucho que le amaba. Pero tenía que ser más lista que todo eso. Cierto era que Cologne se había ofrecido a entrenarla y lo había hecho tomándose más empeño de lo que jamás nadie se había tomado con ella, que la había cuidado aunque hubiese sido muy estricta. Incluso podría aventurarse a decir que se habían cogido cariño la una a la otra... Pero no debía olvidarlo nunca, Cologne era la bisabuela de Shampoo y nadie le podía asegurar que cuando esto terminase no utilizaría sus palabras en su contra.

- Parece que tienes dudas ¿eh? - dijo en tono burlón desafiándola a contestar.

- No tengo ninguna duda, sensei - la complexión de Akane no podría haber sido más decidida y serena - Jamás en mi vida he tenido tan claro algo como lo que siento por Ranma. Pero no creo que si le amo o no sea algo que deba decirle a usted.

- Tienes toda la razón, no tienes porqué contarme si no quieres. Pero las cosas se pondrán pronto difíciles. El yerno llegará y me preocupa que todos nuestros esfuerzos no sirvan para nada si cuando le veas aparecer ante ti te olvidas de todo y te lanzas a sus brazos.

Akane se imaginó por un segundo lo que se sentiría al poder abrazar de nuevo a Ranma y su corazón se llenó de una repentina alegría que le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. No debía dejarse guiar por el corazón en este momento.

- No puedo asegurarle nada. No sé si me lanzaré a sus brazos o le enfrentaré con un pleno corazón de hielo. Así que supongo que lo descubriremos en su debido momento. Esto es lo más que le puedo decir - bajó la vista al suelo - La acepté como mi maestra porque deseaba ser fuerte, para demostrarles a todos que valgo para algo, que no soy una inútil, porque deseo de todo corazón que no se me menosprecie y demostrar que tengo tanto derecho como Ranma a encargarme del dojo - y agregó para sí - "Y para poder enfrentarnos a nuestros enemigos a tu lado, para que no tengas que estar todo el día jugándote la vida para salvarme... para ser digna de ti Ranma Saotome, y que algún día podamos llevar nuestro dojo juntos, tal y como he soñado durante tanto tiempo" - se aclaró la garganta para poder seguir sin que su voz se entrecortara - Y soy consciente de que la única forma de conseguir el respeto que busco es enfrentándome a Ranma. Él es el mejor luchador que conozco. Enfrentándome a otro no conseguiría nada. Únicamente contra él encontraré lo que busco - levantó su rostro pare enfrentar la escrutadora mirada de la anciana matriarca amazona - Pero es posible que yo no sea el único problema. Realmente dudo mucho que Ranma vaya aceptar el enfrentarse a mí tan fácilmente... Él... él siempre se preocupa mucho por mí, por que no me pase nada malo... y las veces que nos hemos enfrentado siempre a evitado el tener siquiera que golpearme... Le conozco, se que no será capaz de hacerme daño... - suspiró intentando liberar su angustia - "Ranma jamás me lastimaría, antes se golpearía a si mismo... Y aún más después de todo lo que vivimos en el monte Fénix"

- Eso era algo en lo que ya había pensado - su voz sonó con una determinación y confianza espeluznante - Por todos es bien sabido la devoción del yerno por proteger a su querida prometida - las mejillas de Akane se tornaron escarlatas ante el imprevisto comentario - Por eso supongo que tendremos que buscarle un motivo para defenderte... y un enemigo temible contra el que luchar. Jia jia jia jia. Y esa nota que escribiste es el principio perfecto para mi plan. Jia jia jia jia.

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Akane haciéndolo estremecer ante este recuerdo. Fue hacia uno de los manantiales y se enjuagó la cara intentado de alguna forma borrar con el agua su ansiedad. De poco funcionaba. Notó la presencia de la anciana a su lado, ya pocas veces conseguía pillarla desprevenida... la fuerza de la experiencia... Se secó un poco la cara con su camisa y se volvió hacia su sensei intentando borrar totalmente su implacable preocupación.

- Debido a los acontecimientos no podemos entretenernos ni un segundo. Quítate el cinturón y los brazaletes. Ya no te harán falta.

La joven aprendiz obedeció inmediatamente a su maestra. La verdad es que estaba deseando librarse de esos peso de una vez por todas. Dejó caer al suelo los pesados complementos y sintió con suma alegría como su cuerpo se notaba increíblemente ligero, y sonrió entre satisfecha y asombrada.

Cologne observaba con detenimiento como su estudiante miraba su propio cuerpo extasiada como un bebe que recién descubre sus extremidades, en una sensación completamente nueva. Cologne sonrió satisfecha y dijo en todo pícaro

- Y ahora... ¿Te hacen unas castañitas asadas a fuego vivo?

[A varios Km. de Miyazu. Mañana del día 43 desde la partida]

Ranma y Ryoga se encontraban embarcados en una ardua y reñida lucha que comenzó cuando Ranma, de pura suerte, se despertó justo antes de que su nuevo compañero de viaje le noqueara y partiera en busca de Akane el solo.

- ¡Maldito cerdo apestoso! ¡Ni loco sueñes con que permita que te vayas tú solo!

- ¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra pensar que te llevaré hasta ella! ¡Ríndete de una vez, nenita, AKANE SERÁ MÍA! - gritaba mientras seguía lanzando golpes a su oponente.

- ¡Ya veo lo rápido que te has olvidado de Akari! ¡¿Que no habías decidido que era la única digna de tu amor, P-chan?! - Ranma notaba como su furia crecía incontrolablemente en cada palabra que escuchaba pronunciar a su enemigo.

- ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que deja de decir tonterías y acéptalo, Ranma! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡Has conseguido que mi querida Akane huya de su casa y quede al merced de esa vieja loca! ¡No eres digno de ella y por eso la has perdido para siempre! - gritó desafiante.

Ranma sintió como la sangre hervía en sus venas de puro odio. No iba a permitir que ese entrometido juzgase su vida. Se lanzó al ataque nuevamente, pero esta vez con clara ventaja. Le había tocado en su punto sensible... y eso fue un grave error por parte del 'chico perdido'. Conectó una patada que dio de lleno en el rostro de su enemigo que voló hasta estrellarse contra el suelo.

No había conseguido levantarse aún cuando Ryoga sintió como le cogían por el cuello y lo estrellaban con fuerza de nuevo contra al suelo.

- ¡NUNCA!, ¿entiendes?, ¡Nunca vuelvas a atreverte a decir que me ha dejado, que la he perdido! - habló con odio y desprecio en su voz - ¡ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA! ¡Intenta volver a quitármela y te mato! - acercó su rostro al de su inmovilizado enemigo y pronunció con voz ronca - Y si alguien tiene que aceptar algo ese eres tú. Entérate de una vez por todas, cerdo... ¡Akane no te ama, no lo ha hecho nunca y no lo hará jamás!

Ryoga miraba a Ranma horrorizado, mientras su aura de combate, encendida al máximo con puro odio, golpeaba su rostro con un aire cálido y espeso. Las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza "...Akane no te ama, no te ama, no te ama ... no lo ha hecho nunca, nunca, nunca ... no lo hará jamás, jamás, jamás... Ella no me amará nunca... No soy merecedor de su amor... Todo por su culpa, por culpa de Ranma" Su ki comenzó a agruparse en su mano a causa de la depresión y Ranma al darse cuenta retrocedió previendo lo que de seguro iba a ocurrir. El ki de Ryoga aumentaba por segundos de forma espectacular.

- Tienes razón, no merezco el amor de mi bella Akane... - dijo con voz grave mientras se incorporaba con una enorme bola de ki entre sus manos - ¡Pero tú tampoco! ¡SHI SHI HOKODANS! (Rugido del León)

Una descomunal columna de energía escapó de las manos del muchacho en dirección a Ranma. Era demasiado tarde para escapar o para un contraataque con su Mouko Takabisha (Huracán del Tigre). Ranma colocó sus brazos delante de su rostro instintivamente para evitar en lo posible el daño que le causaría el tremendo golpe de depresión que se precipitaba hacia él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, ya podía sentir el vibrar del aire a su alrededor. No faltaba más que un segundo para el impacto cuando algo lo golpeó en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó lejos de la trayectoria del golpe de Ryoga. Ranma se levantó pesadamente sobándose un chichón que había aparecido sin remedio en su cabeza y miró a su alrededor. Y en el suelo, junto a él, se encontraba el objeto contundente que le había golpeado: un bombori.

Un estremecimiento recorrió la columna de Ranma haciendo desaparecer de inmediato la sensación de alivio por haberse salvado de ese tremendo Shi Shi Hokodans. Ese bombori aseguraba la presencia de la hermosa amazona de largo pelo violeta. ¿Era posible que Shampoo no estuviese enfadada y le hubiera salvado desinteresadamente? Otro escalofrío surcó su cuerpo ante la clara negación en su mente. Shampoo era mucho más vengativa que todo eso. Levantó su mirada con una mezcla de temor y expectación, en la dirección de donde habían lanzado la susodicha arma. En ese instante supo que las cosas no podían estar peores. Allí, al otro lado del surco que el golpe de Ryoga había creado en el suelo, se encontraban Ukyo y Shampoo, mientras un pato con lentes de culo de vaso revoloteaba tras ellas. Sus miradas lo decían todo, una mezcla de decepción, ira y abandono. Ranma tragó saliva pesadamente. Tenía que salir de esta situación como fuera y a ser posible sano y salvo. Ryoga aún estaba de rodillas en el suelo tras el agotamiento al liberar toda esa cantidad de ki, eso era una ventaja que Ranma no dejaría escapar. Tomo aire profundamente, se armó de valor y se enfrentó a sus indignadas prometidas diciendo:

- Ho-hola chicas... ¿Q-qué tal?... - la voz casi no le había salido del cuerpo y la sonrisa tonta de su rostro tampoco ayudó demasiado.

Las auras de combate de las jóvenes guerreras se encendieron ante la estúpida frase de su prometido. Las había abandonado en mitad de la noche, dejándolas en mitad del Japón con el idiota de Mousse, y acababan de oírle como le gritaba a Ryoga que 'Akane era su prometida y no estaba dispuesto a perderla'... ¡¿Y él les preguntaba que qué tal?! ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de ellas? De cualquier forma esto era algo que no podían tolerar.

- ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡¿Qué tal?! - respondió intentando contener su furia Ukyo - ¡¿Cómo que qué tal?! Nos dejaste tiradas y te marcharte a hurtadillas en mitad de la noche...

- Y eso ser gran error - interrumpió la amazona. Su templanza era excesiva para la furia que denotaban sus ojos y Ranma supo que estaba perdido - Airen humillar a Shampoo... Y nadie abandona a amazona china... - alzó un arma gemela a la que le había lanzado instantes antes en dirección a Ranma, que aún continuaba sentado en el suelo - ...¡Sin ser castigado!

Shampoo cargó contra él lanzándole el otro bombori. Pero un Saotome no cae dos veces en la misma trampa. Giró hacia atrás sobre su cuerpo y tomando impulso con sus manos saltó en busca de un lugar más seguro para aterrizar. Pero cuando una amazona busca venganza tampoco comete errores fácilmente. Ranma se encontraba en el aire cuando recibió otro e inesperado ataque de la amazona que le abrazó de manera implacable. Ranma quedó en shock por unos instantes, lo suficiente como caer pesadamente al suelo antes de poder reaccionar. ¿Shampoo le abrazaba igual que siempre? ¿Qué no había dicho que quería castigarlo? Su mente se volvió un amasijo confuso de ideas, mientras miraba a la amazona que aún le abrazaba, con una mezcla de terror e incredulidad.

- Ranma no deber haber dejado a Shampoo... Ahora Ranma deber arrepentirse y pagar... - su mirada era increíblemente fría, casi tanto como en aquella ocasión en la que odió a Ranma influida por la joya reversible. Un destelló de maldad iluminó sus hermosos ojos violetas por un segundo antes de decir - ¡Ahora Ukyo!

Ranma se volvió rápidamente hacia su amiga de la infancia sólo para comprobar con puro pánico que ésta, al reclamo de su aliada, lanzaba un cubo de agua sobre ellos. La reacción no tardó, una Ranma-chan histérica corría de un lado para otro con su ahora felina prometida aferrándose de manera tenaz a su rostro, mientras chillaba desconsoladamente:

- ¡GATOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡GATO, GATO, GATO, GATO, GATO, GATO, GATO, GATO, GATO, GATOOOO! ¡QUÉ ALGUIEN ME LO QUITE! ¡QUITÁDMELO YAAAAAA!

Ukyo miraba aún enfadada el patético espectáculo. Realmente Shampoo había estado muy acertada a la hora de elegir el castigo, Ran-chan estaba aterrorizado, pero así aprendería que no se puede abandonar a las mujeres, sobretodo si estas le aman y se preocupan tanto por él como ellas. Siguió parada observando la escena por un par de minutos más, hasta que Ranma-chan tropezó y cayó en shock al suelo mientras pequeñas convulsiones comenzaban a sacudir levemente su cuerpo.

La pequeña gatita morada se separó del rostro de su prometido y se quedó parada sobre su pecho con una sonrisa divertida en su felino rostro. Ya era suficiente por ahora, de seguro había aprendido a no jugar con los sentimientos de una guerrera amazona que además se convertía en gatita. Shampoo iba a retirarse cuando sintió como una mano la agarraba por su lomo y la estrellaba de nuevo sobre el rostro de Ranma-chan, la cual comenzó a chillar nuevamente, llorando desesperada de terror y pataleando con fuerza.

Ukyo agarraba con fuerza a Shampoo-gata que intentaba escaparse con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía que la amazona ya se había divertido suficiente, pero ella también necesitaba contribuir un poco más en su venganza. La verdad es que era divertido ver a Ran-chan en ese estado. ¿Y qué había de malo en hacerle sufrir un poquito más?

Ryoga ya estaba prácticamente repuesto tras la impresionante pérdida de energía. Escuchó lo que parecían los típicos chillidos de una película de terror. Observó a su alrededor y las vio. Allí estaba Ukyo, presionando a la gatita de pelo violeta contra Ranma-chan, que se encontraba al borde de su peligrosa inconsciencia. Se levantó presuroso y fue hacia ellas, había que apartar a Shampoo de Ranma antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

- ¡Ukyo, rápido, aleja a Shampoo de Ranma! ¡RÁPIDO! - gritaba mientras corría hacia las chicas.

- ¡NO! ¡Aún no! ¡Se merece sufrir un poquito por lo q...! - un sonido extraño cortó su voz de golpe. Los chillidos de Ranma-chan habían desaparecido de golpe y habían sido sustituidos por algo que se parecía espeluznantemente a... ¿Un rugido? Ukyo sintió como sus huesos se helaban ante este sonido y al notar como Shampoo-gata luchaba exasperada en sus manos por huir.

Ryoga vio con espanto como a los chillidos y estremecimientos de Ranma le seguía una terrorífica relajación de sus músculos y la adaptación de sus extremidades en una postura sobrehumana. Ryoga corrió con todas sus fuerzas fijando su vista en el pasmado rostro de Ukyo. Escuchó un rugido proveniente de Ranma-chan. Ya estaba claro, Ranma había entrado en el Neko-ken. Esto provocaba una situación de máximo peligro para todo el que estuviese cerca de Ranma mientras permaneciese en ese estado. Un pensamiento desesperado pasó por su mente.

"Tengo que sacar a Ukyo de aquí como sea"

Ukyo cayó sobre su trasero intentado alejarse de su prometido sin entender que es lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Le miró profundamente a los ojos... Su mirada... parecía completamente vacía... como si no hubiese nada en su mente... Ranma se incorporó con claros movimientos felinos y le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Otro gruñido. La sangre de Ukyo se heló. Ranma-chan comenzó a andar hacia ella a cuatro patas y con el torso erizado.

- ¿Q-qué... qué te pasa? ¿Ran-chan?

Ranma-chan se lanzó contra ella. Ukyo cerró los ojos por el miedo y la impotencia mientras sintió como Shampoo se aferraba a su pecho aterrorizada. ¿Ranma iba a atacarlas? Ukyo ya estaba preparada para lo peor cuando sintió como la cogían con fuerza por la cintura y la separaban del suelo y del ataque de su felino prometido con un ágil salto. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa descubrió que era Ryoga quien la cargaba en sus brazos. No supo porqué, pero por un segundo su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal. ¿Acaso era por este joven? Bueno, Ryoga era un chico muy apuesto... No, no podía ser eso. Seguramente sería por la impresión del salto... Sí, debía ser por eso.

Ryoga huía desesperado cargando a Ukyo y Shampoo. Ranma era demasiado fuerte en este estado, demasiado rápido... invencible... al menos para él. ¿Qué se suponía que podía hacer ahora? Ranma-chan le perseguía destrozando los árboles que aparecían a su paso con sus garras como si de simple papel se tratase. No había escapatoria. Pero no podía dejar que las chicas resultase heridas. Siguió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, con la desafortunada suerte que llegaron a un punto sin salida del camino. Estaban atrapados. Soltó a Ukyo frente a el muro de rocas y se colocó entre ella y el descontrolado Ranma. Ranma-chan se lanzó contra ellos. Ryoga ya se preparaba para lo peor cuando vio como unas cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de Ranma-chan deteniéndola.

- ¡Mousse! - dijo con alivio Ryoga.

Mousse se encontraba al otro lado intentado sujetar las cadenas que apresaban a la invencible chica-gato. No tardó mucho Ranma en conseguir romper las cadenas. Era momento de correr otra vez, esta vez todos juntos y cada uno por su propio pie.

- ¡Maldita sea, Ukyo! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió lanzarle una gato a Ranma de esa forma?! - le recriminó Ryoga en mitad de su huida.

- Yo... yo no sabía... ¿Qué es lo que le está pasando a Ran-chan? - preguntó incrédula.

- El Neko-ken. Es una técnica muy poderosa que hace que el que la utilice ataque con ferocidad de gato. Ranma sólo entra en este estado cuando su pánico por los gatos llega al clímax y en este estado no es él mismo.

- ¿Y como hacemos que vuelva a la normalidad? - preguntó mientras seguían huyendo.

- Ja. Esa es una buena pregunta. - dijo irónico Mousse.

- Bien, ahí está el problema. Él saldrá del Neko-ken si se tranquiliza... - un leve toque de amargura reinó en su voz - ...El problema es que sólo hay una persona que puede sacarle de este estado...

- ¿Quién?

- Akane Tendo - dijo inexpresivo el chico-pato.

Ukyo sintió como su corazón se partía en pedazos.

- Sí - confirmó pesadamente Ryoga - Akane es la única persona en la que Ranma confía en este estado, y sólo ella conseguirá tranquilizarle y hacerle volver a la normalidad.

- Pero... ella no está aquí ahora... ¡Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! - dijo Ukyo entre rabia y tristeza.

- ¡¿Hacer algo?! - inquirió Mousse - No se me ocurre nada mejor que hacer que ya estamos haciendo, correr todo lo rápido posible y despistar a esa gatita furiosa antes de que nos alcance.

Los tres jóvenes y la gatita amazónica continuaron con su carrera durante algunos minutos más. Finalmente encontraron una cueva y se escondieron en ella. Parecía un lugar relativamente seguro, al menos de momento, y les permitía una perfecta panorámica de lo que hacía Ranma-chan en el exterior. Mousse se encargaba de devolver a Shampoo a la normalidad con un poco de agua caliente mientras Ryoga y Ukyo observaban detenidamente a Ranma-chan. Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol entretenida en aquel típico ritual que realizan los gatos a la hora de lavarse.

- Ahora está tranquila. ¿No debería volver a la normalidad ya? - pregunto Ukyo susurrando a su compañero.

- No. Debe estar completamente tranquilo, sentirse totalmente protegido...

- Sí, ya. Y eso sólo lo consigue Akane... - dijo la chica con pesadez y un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Pocos instantes después la pareja china se unió a ellos en su observación. Shampoo se acercó a Ukyo y mirándola de forma acusadora le susurró.

- Todo esto ser culpa de 'chica de la espátula'. Nosotras quedar que Shampoo encargarse de todo. ¿Cómo ocurrírsete llevar a airen hasta Neko-ken?

- ¡¿Qué?! - respondió Ukyo furiosa pero sin levantar el tono de voz, lo único que necesitaban ahora era que Ran-chan los descubriese - ¡Yo no tenía ni idea de la existencia del Neko-ken de las narices! ¡Así que la culpa es tuya por no avisarme! (NA 2)

Las chicas se miraron desafiantes durante unos segundos. Shampoo fue la primera en apartar su mirada sólo para adoptar una apariencia divertida.

- De cualquier forma no haber problema. Shampoo conocer forma de volver a airen a la normalidad sin necesitar a 'chica violenta del mazo'.

Ukyo, Ryoga y Mousse se acercaron a ella mirándola expectantes. ¿Era cierto lo que acababa de decir la amazona? ¿Conocía otra forma de resolver todo este lío? Shampoo disfrutó coqueta de este momento que la hacía superior a sus compañeros.

- Todos saber que airen salir de Neko-ken si Akane acariciar. Pero Shampoo sabe otra forma. Bisabuela contar a Shampoo que si airen transformarse salir del Neko-ken.

- Eso es perfecto. Sólo tenemos que echarle agua caliente y... - dijo entusiasmada Ukyo, por lo menos eso era mucho mejor que imaginarse a Akane acariciando dulcemente en su regazo a su felino prometido, pero fue interrumpida por el chico chino.

- ¿Sólo? Como si fuese tan fácil eso de echarle agua caliente o lo que sea a ese loco. A ver quien es el suicida que se acerca, porque yo no soy tan estúpido.

- Bien. Entonces está decidido - intervino Ryoga - Shampoo, Ukyo y yo intentaremos mojar a Ranma mientras tú la entretienes.

No sin pocas pataletas y maldiciones consiguieron hacer que Mousse saliese de la cueva y se convirtiese así en un desafortunado cebo para la insaciable gatita pelirroja. Mientras tanto los demás se escondieron, cargando varias teteras cada uno (cortesía de las mangas de Mousse), en lugares estratégicos del camino. Había que transformarla como fuera.

El pobre Mousse corría desesperado de un lado a otro, lanzando de vez en cuando algunas de sus armas a la imparable Ranma-chan. Ukyo al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Realmente parecía que Ran-chan se estaba divirtiendo mucho, pareciese que esto no fuera más que un juego... igual que el de un gato que corre tras un hobillo de lana.

Era el momento. Ranma-chan pasó por donde se encontraban los furtivos con el agua caliente, y estos se abalanzaron a la vez sobre ella. Los cuatro jóvenes unieron sus fuerzas entonces y la atacaron con todo y sus armas a la vez. Pero era muy rápida, demasiado rápida. Evadía los ataques de sus enemigos con inquietante velocidad. No había quien la parase. Acertó varios golpes, deshaciéndose momentáneamente de las chicas. Estaba todo perdido. Ranma-chan comenzó a alejarse, ya estaba aburrida de este juego. Ryoga vio con impotencia como se alejaba. De nuevo los cuatro corrieron hacia la imparable gatita. Era ahora o nunca, los cuatro estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir luchando.

Otro ataque. Otra derrota para ellos... Otra victoria para Ranma-chan.

Los vencidos guerreros se quedaron tumbados en el suelo, agotados y doloridos. Ya nada la detendría. Esperaron ver como se alejaba, esta vez sin poder volver a perseguirla... Pero no fue así. Allí, parada a cuatro patas, se encontraba aquella hermosa chica de la trenza pelirroja. Ukyo la observó, y sintió como el corazón se le encogía en el pecho al ver como toda aquella alegría juguetona que había notado antes en su prometido había desaparecido, para dejar paso a una interrogación triste en su rostro. Todos se incorporaron un poco, lentamente, para poder observar lo que hacía.

Ranma-chan daba vueltas a algo en el suelo sin que su mente de gato terminase de comprender. Miraba ese objeto con ojos tristes, maullando quejosos lamentos. Era la foto que él llevaba de Akane, debía habérsele caído mientras le atacaban. De repente estalló en un llanto agónico, para sobrecoger de los presentes, mientras daba pequeños toques a la fotografía con una de sus patas delanteras reclamando la atención de su dueña... Akane... la única dueña de su corazón. Se acurrucó apesadumbrada al lado de la fotografía emitiendo suaves ronroneos.

Pasó un minuto antes que ningunos de los presentes reaccionase. La primera fue Ukyo. Se levantó lentamente y cogió una tetera. Le dolía tanto verle sufrir así... Ni siquiera en la inconsciencia del Neko-ken él conseguía olvidar a Akane. Se acercó sigilosamente, Ranma-chan no se inmutó. Se arrodilló a su lado, y Ranma-chan seguía sin responder... sólo lloraba en medio de sus ronroneos. Alzó su mano para acariciarle el pelo, sentía la necesidad incontrolable de consolarle. Ranma-chan se levantó de golpe... Sólo Akane podía acercarse a él, y aún menos acariciarle... Sólo en ella confiaba... Sólo de ella anhelaba su cariño... Erizó su cuerpo y miró furiosa a Ukyo por atreverse a interrumpir aquel momento. Ukyo retrocedió asustada, dejando caer por el sobresalto la tetera al suelo. Ranma-chan le volvió la espalda indiferente, y miró apanada la fotografía. Pronunció un casi imperceptible maullido... tan suave... tan dulce,... mientras una pequeña sonrisa iluminaba su rostro y su mirada se llenaba de una calidez proveniente de un amor que sobrepasaba las barreras del Neko-ken, de cualquier cosa,... el amor de el alma humana que aun con su mente nublada y transformada en la de un gato, retumbaba con fuerza en su corazón.

El silencio reinó por unos instantes. Sólo la miraban asombrados por sus actos. Ranma-chan bajó su rostro y tomó la fotografía de Akane en su boca. Se volvió hacia los presentes con tremenda seriedad... y entonces les dedicó la sonrisa más pura que ninguno hubiera podido ver antes... sin recelos, miedos o turbación... sólo una amplia sonrisa... Y se fue... Ranma-chan saltó entre los árboles en dirección al Sur, trotando tan rápido como sus patas le permitían.

Los cuatro jóvenes guerreros ni siquiera se atrevieron a hablar. Se quedaron allí, sentados en el suelo... derrumbados tanto en cuerpo como espíritu. Sólo uno de ellos no sintió agonía en su pecho por lo acontecido, sino una grato alivio, como una recompensa a todas sus súplicas. Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Mousse.

"Puede que después de todo ese Saotome si que ame de verdad a la hermosa Akane Tendo... Incluso inmerso en el Neko-ken ha partido en su busca... Y quién sabe, tal vez en esta ocasión sí que la encuentre... Sí, espero que por fin se encuentren... Por su felicidad... y por la mía."

[Bosque cercano a Yamaguchi, al suroeste de Hirishima, muy cerca del Valle perdido de los manantiales calientes. 45 días desde la partida]

La madrugada transcurría plácida y reservada en un sueño compartido por todos los seres de aquel pequeño bosque surcado por la escueta agua de un arroyuelo. El silencio... Pareciese que el mundo se hubiese detenido sólo para permitir al vierto reinar en la calma al ritmo del sonido de su tenue ulular. Ni un movimiento... Ni un alma... Solos... la Luna llena y el Viento...

Ni siquiera esta espectral paz se rompió al veloz paso de una joven de rasgos angelicales. Sus ropas típicamente chinas, su hermoso rostro, sus ojos azules y su cabello del color del fuego atado en una trenza. Se movía con una extraña agilidad que ningún humano podría poseer. Era como una pantera en mitad de la noche, moviéndose sigilosa pero velozmente, sin dudar sus movimientos. Era casi como si el propio viento la guiase en su camino... en su búsqueda... en el encuentro con su Luna... con su amor...

Ranma-chan había viajado en su condición de gato durante algo más de un día. Teniendo su mente bajo el influjo del Neko-ken, había dejado atrás las necesidades humanas, los miedos, el orgullo, la sensatez, las dudas,... todo... Ahora su alma veía con claridad. Un sentimiento que le guiaba... El amor... Una meta que alcanzar... El amor de Akane... No había más en el mundo, ella y él... y aquella distancia que los separaba.

Ranma-chan se detuvo, aún cargando la fotografía de Akane en su boca, frente una pequeña cascada. En su mente de gato ella también poseía aquella típica repulsión que todo gato siente al agua. Dudó. Lo último que quería era quedar toda mojada por ese agua que se veía tan fría. No, ni loca pasaría por mitad de una cascada. Y sin embargo su corazón le impulsaba a pasar mojándose o no. Ese era el camino. Después de haber seguido el rastro de Akane durante algo más de un día Ranma-chan se topaba con su último obstáculo. Y ella daría cualquier cosa por poder volver a estar en el regazo de su dueña y dormirse entre ronroneos mientras ésta la acariciaba con dulzura. Su mente de gato se armó de valor y saltó a través de la cascada entrando de golpe en la oscura cueva. Estaba agitada por el poco deseado baño y corrió hacia el exterior. Ante ella, iluminado por la suave luz de Luna, se hallaba a lo lejos un campamento. Pero ella ni siquiera lo vio.

Su corazón latía frenético en su pecho. No miró hacia ninguna parte. En su mente, en su alma... una única meta... llegar hasta ella. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria al campamento. Estaba cerca, tan cerca... La sentía... Ella estaba aquí... Un poco más... sólo un poco... Siguió corriendo un poco más. Su corazón cada vez latía más deprisa... Y de repente... Cayó. Ranma-chan notó como la solidez del suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies y se precipitaba sin remedio hacia el el agua de un manantial cálido.

Ranma emergió del fondo del manantial cálido ya con su forma masculina recuperada así como su conciencia. Miró a su alrededor sólo para descubrir que era de noche, estaba empapado y no tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba peleando con Ryoga cuando llegaron las chicas con ganas de vengarse y Shampoo se transformo en un asqueroso gato otra vez. Sólo de recordarlo sentía un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

Vio la foto de Akane flotando a su lado. La cogió y la miró como hipnotizado. Salió del manantial y se quitó la camisa para escurrirla en lo posible. No cabía más que suponer que había entrado en el Neko-ken, aunque al parece esta vez había sido durante más tiempo de lo normal.

Entonces sintió algo diferente. Una sensación extrañamente cálida llenaba su corazón. Era una sensación que él ya había sentido muchas veces... Siempre que estaba cerca de Akane sentía ese hormigueo en el pecho,... ese calor contra el que luchaba para que no subiese a sus mejillas al mirarla,... esos fuertes latido que él siempre había temido que Akane pudiese escuchar cuando se encontraban abrazados por un breve margen de tiempo cada vez que la salvaba de algún peligro. De improviso vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquel primer rescate, de ese leve instante en que se quedaron abrazados sobre el techo del chamizo de las bicicletas después de huir de Ryoga la primera vez que se enfrentaron el el Furinkan. Ranma supo en ese mismo instante en que se quedaron abrazados que no podría olvidar ese momento en toda su vida. Y por ahora así había sido. El recuerdo de como la brisa había mecido el hermoso cabello de Akane, entonces aún largo, frente a él... Sí, esa fue la primera vez que temió verdaderamente que ella pudiera escuchar los incontrolables latios de su corazón.

Ranma simplemente comenzó a caminar. No sabía a donde, y no importaba. Sólo caminó silenciosamente, sin posar la vista en ningún sitio en especial. Únicamente caminó, sintiendo a cada paso como su corazón latía más y más fuerte sin saber porqué.

"¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Ella no está aquí para que latas tan fuerte... Ella no te escuchará esta vez por mucho que te empeñes... Por mucho que yo lo desee..."

Se paró de golpe y se apoyó en un árbol. Adonde seguir... donde buscar... cuanto tiempo más tendría que estar sin ella. Hundió su rostro en sus manos y permaneció allí por un rato, sin hacer ruido, sólo pensando en ella.

Entonces lo escuchó:

- Ranma... Oh, Ranma...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. El corazón le latió furioso en su pecho, amenazando con la arritmia. Esa voz, esa preciosa voz con la que había soñado por tanto tiempo. La reconoció en un instante, lo habría hecho aunque hubieran pasado mil años. "Esa voz..." Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos emocionados. "Esa voz..." El corazón le latía tan fuerte... "Su voz..." Lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. "Su dulce voz..." Una palabra se escapó entre sus labios casi sin voz alguna... imperceptible... y llena del amor más puro...

- Akane.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

**Notas de la autora: (NA)**

**NA 1: Supongo que algunos se preguntarán a que ha venido contar esto. Para los que hayan leído el final del manga no creo que haya demasiadas dudas de a que escena me estoy refiriendo. Pero sé de antemano que son muchos los que no han tenido aún el placer de leerlo así que es por ellos por los que he hecho este recordatorio. Es una escena demasiado importante, en el manga y aún más en mi historia (ya entenderéis el porqué en su debido momento), y vi necesario que todos fueseis conocedores de lo que aconteció en esa catastrófica batalla en el monte Fénix. Eso sí, soy consciente que sólo he hecho una breve alusión al tema, y si por alguna razón algunos no podéis leer el manga (cosa que recomiendo sin dudarlo, pues siempre he pensado y pensaré que es infinitamente mejor que el anime o serie de TV) y seguís teniendo dudas (como seguramente será) yo estaré dispuesta a responderos tan extensamente como queráis a vuestras dudas... o por lo menos lo intentaré. Sólo escríbanme ¿ok?**

**NA 2: Bien, esto sí que me lo saqué de la manga. Pero podía hacerlo ¿no? Después de todo en el manga nunca se menciona si Ukyo conoce o no que cuando el miedo de Ranma por los gatos en ya insoportable, lo evade pensando que él mismo es también un gato. Y como me venía bien hacer así esta escena pues... Lo dicho. Ukyo no tenía ni idea del Neko-ken.**

**aqui de nuevo, les cuento que al igual que ustedes, y estoy recordado este fic, y para mi son setimientos encontrados *w* espero que lo disfruten al igual que yo ^^**

**gracias a harmonystar y a akane192530 y a todos los demas que leen y no dejan review :3**

***harmonystar, gracias por tu sugerencia y la tomare en cuenta.**

**yo les avisare cuando sea el ultimo capitulo, "de la autora oroginal" intentare comunicarme con ella, para preguntar si podra final, y si no puede pues los que hayan leido el fic, o tenga una idea de un final alternativo, algo parecido a la de la autora, me avisa ^^ todos (as) que les haya gustado y quieren colaborar, son bienvenidos (as) n.n**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo **

**By: Pame-Chan Neko**


	4. Lucha!

Datos de interés:  
(...) comentario de la autora  
"..." pensamientos de los personajes  
*...* algún sonido  
[...] un lugar  
**** cambio de escena  
... un recuerdo  
=== una escena de recuerdos o un sueño

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto, hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?

Capítulo 4

¡Lucha! (Parte 1)

[Valle perdido de los manantiales calientes]

Akane daba vueltas en su saco de dormir intensamente agitada. Sin motivo justificado se despertó en mitad de la noche con una sensación extraña en el pecho. Era una especie de hormigueo insistente que se negaba a abandonarla aferrándose con fuerza a sus sentidos,... a sus sentimientos,... a sus recuerdos...

Se acurrucó hacia la derecha. No, en esa postura estaba incómoda. Vuelta hacia la izquierda. No, así tampoco. Se tumbó boca arriba pesadamente mientras soltaba un fuerte suspiro. Si seguía así no se dormiría en toda la noche. Si no fuera por ese insistente cosquilleo,... esa calidez... Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, relajarse, concentrarse tal y como había aprendido a hacer: cerrar con lentitud los ojos, tomar aire profundamente y pensar únicamente en la relajación de todo su cuerpo...

"Ranma..."

Abrió los ojos de golpe y con desesperación tomó su saco de dormir y se tapó con él por encima de su cabeza. Esto era frustrante, ahora no era momento para pensar en Ranma, debía descansar y...

"...mi amor..."

No, no y no. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Se destapó con frustración y se quedó allí, mirando el techo de su tienda de campaña. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, quieta, en silencio, tan sólo dejando fluir sus recuerdos al ritmo de los persistentes latidos de su corazón.

"El silencio..."

Akane se incorporó despacio, quedándose sentada por unos segundos mientras ponía toda su atención en escuchar los sonidos de la noche. Nada. Ni un ruido, ni un alma,... sólo el murmullo del viento sonando acompasado con los audibles latidos procedentes de su pecho. Akane se levantó lentamente, como guiada por una ensoñación que la encaminaba hacia el exterior de su tienda.

"Hay tanto silencio..."

El valle estaba bañado por la sutil luz de una hermosa Luna llena. La bella joven se quedó mirándola de forma hipnótica mientras una idílica y etérea paz viajaba en el aire que acariciaba delicadamente su cuerpo. Akane salió de su ensueño al notar como su corazón daba un vuelco e instintivamente se llevó las manos a su pecho intentando de manera inconsciente calmar esa extraña sensación que estaba sintiendo en su interior. Pasó una mano por su corta melena de color azul sintiendo como el cabello se escurría entre sus dedos hasta llegar a su nuca, donde se quedó instalada dándose un pequeño masaje a modo de relajación en la mayor medida posible.

Otro vuelco en su pecho.

"Ranma"

Akane notó como el calor subía a sus mejillas únicamente con pronunciar en su mente el nombre de su prometido. Se sentía nerviosa, exaltada,... justo de la misma forma que cuando notaba que Ranma la miraba furtivamente. Entonces ella intentaba hacer como si no se hubiera dado cuenta, intentaba actuar naturalmente, pero su corazón se aceleraba pareciendo que bombeara expresamente toda la sangre hacia sus mejillas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente alejándose del campamento. Tal vez un paseo la relajaría y la ayudaría a poder volver a conciliar el sueño. Anduvo durante unos minutos sintiendo como ha cada paso se acercaba más a su meta,... a su destino,... a su encuentro... Su corazón latía frenético aumentando a cada segundo, mientras en su mente una única imagen se reflejaba una y otra vez.

"Ranma..."

Se paró de golpe ya sin poder controlar más sus sentidos.

"...ven a mí..."

Su respiración se entrecortaba ante cada recuerdo de la mirada de esos ojos azules que conseguía iluminar su alma.

Intentó volver en sí, ser fuerte. Por primera vez observó el paisaje que ante ella se encontraba. Se había alejado mucho del campamento y se encontraba frente a uno de los muchos manantiales calientes que regaban el valle. Sí, quizás no fuera mala idea... Darse un baño siempre la había relajado. Akane se agachó en la orilla del manantial y metió la punta de sus dedos en el agua para comprobar cuan tibia estaba. Perfecta, caliente pero sólo lo suficiente para no sentir frío ante la crudeza de la noche. Se levantó pausadamente y con una grácil delicadeza se aventuró a despojarse de sus vestiduras. De una forma casi celestial su cuerpo fue apareciendo a medida que ella iba sacando su camisón por su cabeza: primero sus piernas, subiendo por sus muslos y su cadera permitiendo ver su ropa interior,... luego su cintura y su atlético abdomen,... sólo para seguir por su busto y posteriormente sus hombros,... su cuello... y su bello rostro... Se acercó a una rama y allí colgó su camisón y su ropa interior. Sólo cabe decir que la Luna brilló aún con más fuerza reflejada en su cuerpo desnudo.

Lentamente se dirigió al manantial y, con la misma naturalidad de una sirena, se introdujo en su interior. Disfrutó intensamente la tan agradable sensación del agua envolviendo su cuerpo con su manto cristalino. De manera imparable la calidez del manantial fue penetrando en su cuerpo tornando su piel de un suave y sensual color rosado que hacía aparecer a Akane como una ninfa sumida en un misticismo espectral que aumentaba aún más su belleza. Mas sin embargo aquel baño no estaba sirviendo a su propósito inicial: calmar la excitación de sus sentidos. La tenue calidez de las aguas que abrigaban su cuerpo no conseguían más que acrecentar la rapidez de sus latidos que parecían bombear fuego en sus venas en vez de sangre, oprimir sus pulmones sólo para hacerle aún más difícil controlar su respiración y nublar su mente con aquella tibia embriaguez en la que, como un autómata y contra la voluntad de la joven, repetía sin cesar estas palabras:

"Ranma, ven a mí... Ranma, ven a mí... Ranma, ven a mí..."

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en Ranma? ¿Por que justo ahora que se pensaba que se estaba acostumbrando a los pesares de este agotador entrenamiento, no podía más que pensar en Ranma? ¿Por qué cuando por fin comenzaba a atisbar el final de este largo camino, la recompensa a su esfuerzo, Ranma se negaba a abandonar su mente invadiéndola con tal brutalidad que comenzaba a perder incluso la capacidad de razonar? ¿Por qué... por qué le sentía tan sumamente... cerca?

En su lucha desesperada por alejar de ella aquel extraño ardor que la llenaba, Akane fue hacia un saliente que ejercía su función a modo de orilla del manantial. Se sumergió por completo durante unos segundos y en cuanto volvió a salir se acomodó en aquel saliente que le permitió, para su alivio, tomar una postura más cómoda, bañada por las aguas hasta la cintura mientras que su torso quedaba fuera. La suave brisa que acariciaba su húmeda piel consiguió apaciguar un poco a Akane. Ya algo más relajada se tumbó reposando su espalda en la tierra y respiró profundamente. Cerró sus ojos con suavidad y al volver a abrirlos y mirar al cielo volvió a sentirse hipnotizada por la Luna que se vislumbraba entre las ramas de los árboles. Fue en ese instante cuando la pequeña de los Tendo fue completamente consciente de cuanto echaba de menos su vida, cuanto necesitaba la presencia de su prometido, aunque no la amase, aunque todo lo que tuviera para ella fueran insultos o burlas. No podía seguir engañándose, no podía seguir ocultando este sentimiento de suma soledad. Necesitaba a Ranma más que a nada en el mundo... y supo que no sería capaz de resistir ni un segundo más sin él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, esta vez con pesadez, y una solitaria lágrima rodó por su rostro mientras decía:

- Ranma... Oh, Ranma...

Una lágrima rodó por su rostro aventurándose a caer al vacío, y rescatada por la suave brisa viajó en ella regando aquel valle con los sentimientos de un corazón enamorado.

Ranma sintió como su alma no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad y temor al reconocer, en aquella voz que lo llamaba emocionada, a Akane. Su mente se bloqueó y su garganta se quedó seca sin dejar salir su voz:

- Akane - dijo sintiendo como su corazón luchaba desesperado por salir de su pecho y llegar hasta ella.

No podía creerlo. Había soñado esto por tanto tiempo y... ahora no podía creerlo... Pero era cierto, era su voz, esto no podía ser un sueño, no podía haber tanta crueldad en el mundo como para que esto tan sólo fuera un sueño, un simple engaño de su mente... Tenía que ser ella, después de tanto tiempo, de tanto buscar, tenía que ser ella. Necesitaba saber la verdad, si era tan sólo un sueño o no. Intentó volverse y mirar detrás de él, al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Únicamente entonces se dio cuenta que el miedo recorría y tensaba todo su cuerpo hasta la extenuación, no era capaz de moverse y en ese instante comprendió que ese pánico que lo invadía no era por no encontrarla sino por la posibilidad de que ella realmente estuviera allí y todos sus temores sobre el rechazo fueran ciertos. Pero no iba a rendirse ahora. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y superando el dolor de sus músculos tensados hasta el límite, se giró lentamente, apoyándose con pesadez sobre el árbol que le había estado sirviendo como respaldo, y escondido tras su tronco y el denso follaje de los arbustos, la observó furtivamente.

El Tiempo... puede ser... ¿realmente se ha detenido?... La Luna... su brillo es diferente... es algo como... El Viento... sopla con... dulzura... como si... El Silencio... tal vez... es el lenguaje de... Una sonrisa... ha llegado el momento... es hora de actuar.  
El Tiempo se detuvo por el encuentro de aquellos dos amantes,... la Luna los iluminó conmovida por el amor,... el Viento se tornó con sentimientos humanos como mensajeros de las almas... el Silencio habló para ellos con el lenguaje que sólo los enamorados conocen... Una sonrisa escapó de los invisibles labios de un espíritu que con toda su fuerza y su cariño había luchado durante tanto tiempo para que estas dos almas volvieran a reunirse. Todo estaba listo para su encuentro. No, todo no. El incorpóreo ser se volvió escrutando sin problemas en la oscuridad del valle, observando con sus espectrales ojos todos los fenómenos que son invisibles para los humanos. Estiró su brazo, su mano cristalina iluminada por un celeste y fantasmagórico resplandor, y con una delicadeza sobrenatural, hizo una señal a lo que quiera que estuviera allí para que despertara de su sueño y se acercase.

- Id y mostradles con vuestra luz el camino para que hallen a su amor - dijo con la voz de un ángel.

Un centenar de pequeñas luciérnagas salieron de entre los arbustos y de forma mágica se dispersaron navegando en la brisa con un brillo imposible que enmarcó aquella escena con una belleza que sólo en un sueño se podía encontrar.

No había nada más. El mundo se había parado y sólo giraba en torno a ellos. No hubo cabida para el miedo o las dudas, para pensamientos o dejarse guiar por los sentidos. Una mágica paz envolvió a Ranma y Akane y en un segundo aprendieron a comunicarse únicamente con sus almas. Era el momento de su encuentro... y ya nada podría separarlos nunca...

Ranma ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todo su cuerpo temblaba. Allí estaba, tumbada en un saliente de un manantial reposando con los ojos cerrados, la mujer con la que había soñado desde la primera vez que la vio, y deseó no dejar de mirarla nunca. Estaba tan hermosa... tanto... no pudo recordar haber visto belleza mayor en el mundo... Su cuerpo... la había visto desnuda varias veces antes y en cambio le pareció que fuera la primera vez que lo viera de verdad... y ya jamás podría borrar esta imagen de su alma. Una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad apareció en los labios del muchacho y respiró profundamente mientras inconscientemente abrazaba, de rodillas en la tierra, el tronco del árbol que lo ocultaba. Una palabra en su alma "Akane..." Una mirada de amor "...estás aquí..." Un sueño hecho realidad "...por fin te he encontrado"

Akane pudo notar como aquella paz la envolvía haciéndola sentirse protegida, tan protegida como cuando Ranma la tenía en sus brazos, cuando la cuidaba, cuando lo daba todo por salvarla. Su cuerpo se relajó por completo "Ranma..." Un suspiro de alivio "...puedo sentirte"

Las luces hacían aparecer a Akane, ante los ojos de su prometido, tan hermosa como un ángel encarnado, se sentía hechizado por tanta belleza, estiró su brazo hacia ella, con aquel gesto que un soñador hace al querer alcanzar una estrella del firmamento, la observó maravillado permitiéndose contemplar a la perfección cada parte del cuerpo de la joven pero sin lujuria ni pasión sino con los ojos con que un artista mira una obra de arte. Estiró un poco sus dedos y se deleitó bordeando la figura de la joven en la distancia.

Un estremecimiento. La brisa sacó partido, llevó hasta Akane cada una de las caricias que Ranma le procesaba en la lejanía. Su piel se erizaba al ritmo en que Ranma la acariciaba, primero sus piernas, su cadera, el estomago y la silueta de su pechos,... y sus labios. Ambos sintieron el deseo irrefrenable de unirse por fin.

- Ha llegado el momento - dijo el espectro con un sonrisa dulce en su boca.

Ranma comenzó a levantarse lentamente, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la tensión de su cuerpo, apoyándose con suma pesadez sobre el árbol. Akane comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud hasta quedarse sentada. Ranma la miró fijamente sin poder cerrar los ojos ante el miedo de que desapareciera de su vista si lo hacía. Akane comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos sólo mirando sus piernas sumergidas en le agua.

- Adelante - volvió a decir el espíritu con una voz inaudible - No debéis tener miedo.

Ambos llevaron la mano a su pecho a la misma vez como queriendo comprobar que aún estaban vivos y no en el cielo. Ranma dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante... Akane comenzó a girar su cabeza hacia donde estaba Ranma... Otro paso... Ella levantaba su vista... Sólo un poco más, pronto Ranma saldría de entre los árboles y por fin sus miradas se encontrarían como en sus sueños. Otro paso...

El espectro sonrió con total felicidad, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a marchar, ya había cumplido su misión, ya allí no era necesario. Una mirada hacia atrás. Definitivamente esas dos alma debían encontrarse. Un suspiro satisfecho. Comenzó a alejarse y... se paró de golpe! Se giró hacia la derecha y de nuevo escrutó en la oscuridad de la noche. Su cara se tornó sombría y cerró sus ojos con frustración. Volvió a mirar hacia el manantial donde se encontraba Akane y Ranma, y con desgana hizo un leve gesto con su mano y desapareció.

Todo se rompió, faltaba tan poco y... el encantamiento terminó, las luciérnagas, el Tiempo, la Luna, el Viento y el Silencio, dejaron de ser los mensajeros del amor para volver a ser sólo eso: luciérnagas, tiempo, luna, viento y silencio.

Akane despertó del ensueño que la envolvía y con fuerzas increíblemente renovadas pudo notar la presencia de alguien entre la maleza y terminó de volverse hacia donde Ranma estaba.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - reclamó en voz alta - ¡Seas quien seas será mejor que salgas por las buenas! - dijo la joven con suma firmeza.

Ranma sintió pánico y retrocedió instintivamente volviendo a su escondite. Por primera vez se percató de la escena: Akane desnuda dándose tranquilamente un baño y él mirándola escondido tras la maleza.

"Estoy muerto, si me descubre seré hombre muerto"

De un ágil salto Akane salió del agua y llegó hasta la rama donde había colgado momentos antes su ropa, rápidamente se la puso y comenzó a acercarse hacia el vano escondite de Ranma. Había algo ahí, Akane podía sentirlo y algo en su alma le decía que debía descubrirlo... que debía enfrentarse a su encuentro... Estaba ya tan cerca que Ranma podía ver a la perfección como su cuerpo húmedo mojaba el camisón, que tan rápidamente se había puesto, haciéndolo que se pegara a todo su cuerpo. Ranma se sonrojó intensamente mientras no podía dejar de admirar cada una de las curvas de aquella joven.

Un paso más, otro... ya estaba tan cerca.

"Ya te tengo" - pensó Akane.

Una mirada decidida apareció en sus ojos de guerrera. Extendió su mano, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí a estas horas?!

Akane se volvió rápidamente al escuchar esta voz. A su izquierda estaba Cologne, subida en su bastó y con una mirada que Akane no supo descifrar.

Cologne escrutó la zona con rapidez e intensidad. Se había despertado con algo así como un mal presentimiento. Ella con su centenaria edad y su inmensa sabiduría podía leer los cambios en la naturaleza, en las fuerzas... y los espíritus de los seres de aquel valle estaban muy revueltos, nunca la anciana había visto algo así. Un acontecimiento importante había estado apunto de acontecer y de cambiar muchas cosas... de no ser por su llegada.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo... - comenzó a preguntar Akane un tanto aturdida, dudando si aquella presencia que había sentido podía haber sido su maestra.

- Es mejor que volvamos al campamento y descanses, presiento que mañana será un día duro - dijo con voz ronca la matriarca amazona.

- Sí, sensei,... yo también lo presiento... - una aire soñador acunó sus palabras mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho y echaba una última mirada a la Luna.

Sin mirar atrás se perdieron entre los árboles camino al campamento.

Ranma mientras tanto se quedó paralizado.

"Sensei, Akane llamó sensei a la vieja bruja... No, no puede ser..."

Su rostro palideció. Si Akane llamaba maestra a Cologne entonces eso quería decir que sus mayores temores podrían ser una realidad. Ranma hundió la cabeza en sus manos sintiéndose incapaz de pensar en que hacer. Todo cuanto deseaba era decirle lo que sentía, tal y como había decidido la noche antes de su partida. Tenía que ser fuerte, había llegado el momento de enfrentarse a sus miedos, pero la simple presencia de Akane igual que le hacía invencible ante cualquier rival, siempre conseguía que él se sintiera vulnerable a su sonrisa, sus ojos o sus palabras...

El Sol comenzaba a nacer en el valle perdido de los manantiales calientes. Akane se encontraba sentada en el centro del valle practicando su meditación matinal, que según Cologne hoy parecía necesitarla más que nunca. Según las indicaciones del plan de la anciana amazona Akane vestía al más típico estilo Shampoo: vestido chino en tono rosa con el dibujo de cascabeles surcando la tela, manga corta, cuello cerrado y dos aberturas a los laterales del vestido, que a los ojos de la joven Tendo era excesivamente corto.

Respiró pausadamente y se levantó dirigiéndose hacia el manantial más cercano. Se agachó ante él y se permitió contemplar su rostro en las aguas, le costó reconocer su propio reflejo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"Es increíble que haya mejorado tanto, jamás pude imaginar que tras deshacerme de los pesados brazaletes que me puso Cologne pudiera dominar sin ningún problema el Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken (truco de las castañas asadas a fuego vivo). Ranma se quedaría en shock si viera todo lo que sé hacer ahora"

Una mirada nostálgica salió directa de su alma.

"Seguiré luchando, Ranma, y lo haré por nosotros... Hoy siento que podré conseguir cualquier cosas... Hoy te siento más cerca de mí que nunca..."

Un vuelco en su pecho. Akane abrió sus ojos en reacción. Podía sentir la presencia de alguien observándola, tal y como hacía unas pocas horas mientras se bañaba en el manantial... Y así era.

- ¡¿Quién anda ahí?! - demandó con fuerza Akane volviéndose hacia donde provenía aquella presencia.

Las ramas se movieron y las hojas crujían aplastadas bajo las pisadas del intruso mientras Akane miraba con atención hacía aquel lugar. Pudo ver como alguien retiraba unas ramas y se aventuraba a salir a terreno descubierto. Akane quedó sin aliento, antes de siquiera ver su rostro ya lo reconoció, sus ropas chinas eran inconfundibles a sus ojos, sus fuertes brazos... y esa trenza... Se miraron a los ojos... no hay palabras que recojan la emoción que ambos sintieron en ese instante. La mente de la joven se derretía y una inmensa alegría la invadió por completo, ya no importaba nada, la partida, el entrenamiento y todo lo vivido perdió significado alguno y en el mundo ya sólo estaban ellos dos. La joven terminó de entrar en shock al ver como Ranma se acercaba a ella, estaba tan guapo, no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan atractivo, sus ojos, su cabellos cubriendo su frente, contrastando el azul de su cabello con el azul grisáceo de sus hermosos ojos.

Ranma se olvidó de todo, intentó imaginar que estaban en casa, que era la mañana siguiente a la noche de la partida, que nada había ocurrido y que tal y como Akane le prometió tendrían aquella conversación en la que él por fin podría decirle todo aquello que se había callado desde el inicio, ya no había lugar para el miedo, ya habían esperado demasiado, de nuevo volvía a contemplar sus enormes ojos marrones y no quería tener nada más en la vida sino a ella sólo para él. Ranma terminó de cubrir la distancia que los separaba y ambos sintieron como sus corazones se regeneraban tras tan larga espera. Él acarició suave y dulcemente los labios de la muchacha con sus dedos tal y como había hecho en la distancia en la noche, los sintió tan suave como los pétalos de la flor del cerezo y deseó hacerlos suyos. Tal vez Akane pudo leer en la mente del hombre que la acariciaba pues los dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo ante este pensamiento. Ranma pasó la mano por la mejilla de Akane y acarició su corta melena mientras pasaba su otra mano por la cintura atrayéndola contra él.

El espectro los observaba complacido escondido entre las sombras. Esta vez nadie los había interrumpido, era hora de cumplir con su destino, con su encuentro... de una forma u otra.

- Id y abrazadlos con vuestra belleza - dijo en una orden silenciosa.

Un centenar de mariposas de todos los colores aparecieron por todas partes, viajando en el Viento, acunando a aquellos enamorados en su hermosura, creando una atmósfera idílica.

El Viento giraba alrededor de los jóvenes consiguiendo sin que se diesen cuanta que cada vez se acercasen más el uno al otro en aquel tímido, espontáneo y ansiado abrazo, embriagando sus sentidos, llevando en la brisa el aroma del otro, mientras el Sol rayaba el alba calentando sus corazones.

Los dos habían imaginado esta escena es sus mentes cientos de veces desde el prime día que se separaron, calculando exactamente como sería cada gesto, cada palabra, y sin embargo sus mentes emocionadas no conseguían, ahora que podían interpretar aquel sueño que tanto habían preparado, encontrar ni una sola palabra que decirse. Pero no importó. Se acercaron más aún sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, cerca del ataque al corazón.

"Ranma"

Sus labios temblaron ante el deseo de unirse.

- Akane - dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a acariciar su suave mejilla con la misma delicadeza que cuando bordeaba su silueta en la lejanía.

Akane supo interpretar la caricia en su piel y la voz de su prometido en lo más profundo de su ser. Sus ojos se humedecieron sólo pudiendo decir:

- E-Eras tú... en el manantial... eras tú...

El Viento los envolvió con más fuerza, Ranma encerró a Akane aún más en sus brazos y ambos desearon que fuera eterno. Ranma sintió como una fuerza imparable recorría sus venas. Tenía a Akane de nuevo en sus brazos, podía sentir su calor, su aroma, su alma junto a lo suya. Levantó un poco el rostro de la joven y ella tembló al sentir el cálido aliento de Ranma acariciando su boca. Akane cerró los ojos y se perdió sin remedio sintiendo el amor más puro llenando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cologne tuvo razón, no era capaz de resistirse a los encantos de ese hombre, el hombre del que se había enamorado sin remedio. Ranma terminó de cerrar sus ojos y eliminó toda distancia, sus labios se rozaron y...

- ¡¿Airen, estás ahí?!

Un vez más el espectro tornó su cara llena de amargura y pesadez, bajó la cabeza, hizo una señal a sus mensajeros y desapareció diciendo:

- Es mandato del destino... Así ha de ser.

Todo encanto se rompió, las mariposas volvieron a sus lugares antes de que nadie las viera y los elementos volvieron a sus quehaceres, y Ranma y Akane se separaron presurosos llenos de vergüenza y pena. Akane se giró intentando recuperar su compostura y equilibrio mientras Ranma sólo podía mirarla sin terminar de comprender lo que había estado a punto de suceder.

- Ak... - fue todo lo que logró decir antes que Shampoo se lanzase hacia él a abrazarlo apasionadamente saliendo de improviso de entre los árboles.

- ¿Por qué airen marcharse tan temprano? - dijo Shampoo melosa - Shampoo sentirse sola en la cama al despertar y no ver a airen. - dijo preparando su propia venganza.

" No puede ser... ¿Ranma está con Shampoo?" - pensó Akane con el corazón roto.

- ¡No! ¡Maldita sea, Shampoo, suéltame! - gritaba Ranma intentando librarse del abrazo de la amazona - Akane, no es lo que parece. Tienes que creerme, Akane, Shampoo miente, ha sido ella la que ha estado impidiendo que te encontrase. ¡Te lo juro!

Akane permanecía de espaldas a ellos intentando controlar sus emociones y decidir que hacer. Con pesadez Akane se obligó a recordar las palabras que hacía unos días Cologne le había dicho al exponer su plan Por todos es bien sabido la devoción del yerno por proteger a su querida prometida. Por eso supongo que tendremos que buscarle un motivo para defenderte... y un enemigo temible contra el que luchar. Jia jia jia jia. Y esa nota que escribiste es el principio perfecto para mi plan. Jia jia jia jia. Es así de simple, si tú misma eres tu enemigo, lo que te pone en peligro, el motivo que separa al yerno de ti, él no podrá evitarlo y luchará por recuperarte a cualquier precio, tal y como ha hecho siempre. Debeos conseguir que olvide que eres la Akane que él conoce. Necesitas una nueva personalidad y esos mismo es lo que a los ojos de todos voy a darte. Akane reunió todas sus fuerzas y su amor y se preparó para dar el paso más difícil de su existencia y el decisivo para que ambos hallaran la felicidad. Se concentró por completo en actuar con un absoluto 'corazón de hielo', el plan de Cologne comenzaba en este instante y con él la lucha.

- ¿Acaso crees que me importa algo de lo que hagas, Saotome? - dijo Akane volviéndose hacia él con el tono y la mirada más indiferente y frío que encontró.

Ranma se quedó estupefacto, así como Shampoo, sintiendo un mal presentimiento. De repente le costó ver algo de la Akane de siempre en aquella mujer que le hablaba.

- ¿A-Akane? - preguntó incrédulo sin comprender aquel tono en su prometida.

- Tus conquistas no tienen que ver conmigo. Nada tienes que hacer aquí, Saotome. Ya no hay en este cuerpo para ti - dijo evadiendo la mirada escrutadora de su prometido.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! Hace un mes y medio que te he estado buscando... ¡Desapareciste! Y hace un momento... - decía Ranma sin ocultar su desconcierto.

- Bienvenido seas, mi querido yerno - pronunció Cologne saliendo de detrás de Ranma - Me alegras comprobar que ya has visto la pequeña sorpresa que te he preparado, jia jia jia

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Akane, vieja bruja?! - demandó Ranma volviéndose hacia la anciana.

Cologne saltó por encima de los jóvenes y llegó hasta Akane. La miró llena de orgullo, Akane lo estaba haciendo bien, aunque tenía claro que necesitaba que le echasen una mano o se derrumbaría sin remedio.

De entre la maleza apareció Mousse seguido de Ryoga y Ukyo. Los tres se detuvieron de golpe y pudieron notar sin reservas la tensión en el ambiente. Ryoga no pudo evitar quedarse absorto mirando a Akane mientras en los rostros de los otros dos jóvenes la preocupación se apoderó de ellos al ver el deje de amargura en la cara de Ranma que actuaba en postura defensiva.

- ¿Qué le he hecho a Akane? - contestó la anciana en tono divertido - Nada malo, te lo aseguro, por lo menos para ella, ahora, para ti... puede que sí sea bastante malo, jia jia jia jia

Shampoo puso una pose triunfal. Su bisabuela se había encargado de Akane tal y como ella había supuesto desde el principio. Ahora Ranma sería todo suyo.

- Ahora Akane es mucho más poderosa de lo que jamás pudo soñar, tal y como ella deseaba - prosiguió diciendo la anciana - Y una nueva vida comienza ahora para ella.

- ¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?! - preguntó Ranma temiéndose lo peor y sin dejar de mirar de reojo a Akane.

- Muy simple, yerno. Os presento a todos a una nueva Akane Tendo - solemnemente apuntó con su mano hacia Akane, la que levantó su rostro y miró a todos con una frialdad que helaría el sol y con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios (N.A. 1) - Un simple punto de presión de su cabeza pulsado y... - la anciana se recreó en pronunciar estas palabras - ...tenéis ante vosotros a mi futura hija adoptiva y por lo tanto amazona por ley y heredera legítima de la Supremacía Femenina.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la escena. Ningunos de los recién llegados al valle perdido de los manantiales calientes parecía entender aquellas palabras que acababan de bombardear sus oídos. Akane disfrutó por un segundo intensamente al observar la cara descompuesta de Shampoo que no podía creer que realmente fuera cierto que su propia bisabuela la hubiera traicionado de esta forma. Pero sólo lo disfrutó un segundo, sólo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un Ranma que luchaba por poner orden en sus desbaratados pensamientos.

Ranma levantó su vista y se encontró con la de Akane. Ella se odió a si misma en este instante, se le veía tan desvalido, tan desconcertado ¿merecía la pena todo este sufrimiento?

- ¿Qué significa exactamente eso, vieja? Shampoo es la única y verdadera heredera de su tribu - declaró Mousse indignado.

- No sé que parte de mis palabras te pueden crear dudas, chico pato. Akane quería ser más fuerte y yo le concedí su deseo. Pero por supuesto no iba a quedarme sin conseguir nada a cambio. - Cologne volvió su cara hacia su nieta que permanecía en shock - La aleda de la Supremacía Femenina sólo puede tener como heredera a una guerrera invencible y mi nieta Shampoo hace tiempo que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Ya no es merecedora de su herencia. Akane, con su nueva personalidad y su verdadera fuerza despertada, será la nueva heredera y viajará a China conmigo.

Akane miró a su maestra sorprendida. No estaba en el plan el que tratase tan duro a Shampoo. La anciana había improvisado y eso daba un nuevo giro a la situación,... podría resultar peligroso.

- ¡No! - Ranma dejaba fluir su aura de combate con un intenso brillo azul - Ni sueñes con que permita que te lleves a Akane - apretó sus puños con fuerza mirando con odio a la anciana - Vas a devolver a Akane a la normalidad y vas a hacerlo ¡AHORA!

Ranma se lanzó a atacar a la anciana con suma rapidez. Cologne ni siquiera se inmuto, sólo permaneció inmóvil. Ranma se dispuso a conectar en ella un puñetazo cuando de repente Akane se interpuso entre ambos. Ranma se paró en seco, mirando atónito a Akane que sin problemas había detenido su puño el cual aún sujetaba fuertemente con su mano.

"¿Cómo es posible?" - pensaba Ranma sin dejar de mirarla - "Ni siquiera la vi acercarse. ¿Desde cuando es tan rápida?"

Akane le miró profundamente a los ojos e intentando no expresar sentimiento le dijo:

- Ya te lo dije. No hay nada en este cuerpo de lo que buscas. Akane, tu prometida, ya no existe, y no volverá jamás. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí.

- No digas estupideces - dijo Ranma intentando contener su latente frustración - tú vas a volver ahora mismo conmigo a Nerima, Akane... por las buenas o por las malas.

Ranma se acercó más a ella y con un rápido movimiento intentó atraparla y así inmovilizarla. Akane simplemente saltó por encima de Ranma y se alejó unos cuantos metros de él. La joven Tendo adoptó una posición altiva y decidida mientras se obligaba interiormente a recordar cada una de las palabras del desafío que ahora debía lanzar.

- No toleraré que ningún hombre me dé órdenes - decía la chica mientras visualizaba en su mente a la panda de pervertidos que le acosaban en el Furinkan para así encontrar el desprecio necesario en su voz - Escúchame bien, Saotome, yo odio a los hombres y todo aquel que desee hacerme suya antes tendrá que vencerme.

- ¿Qué? - no supo por qué pero Ranma inconscientemente al escuchar la frase 'yo odio a los hombres' no pudo evitar revivir en él aquellos incontrolables celos que sentía por el Dr. Tofu.

- Resígnate, Saotome, no volverás a verla nunca... yo me encargaré de ello - culminó Akane.

- No es cierto - dijo en un murmullo quedo Ranma - Las dos sois unas mentirosas, pero a mí no podéis engañarme.

Akane casi cayó al piso de la impresión - "Él... él lo sabe... nos descubrió...¿pero como?"

- No sé de que hablas, yerno - Cologne procuró eliminar toda la tensión de su voz.

- Puede que podáis engañar a otro pero no a mí. Eres tú, tú eres mi Akane de siempre - las mejillas de Akane se calentaron un poco ante ese 'mi Akane' que acababa de pronunciar.

Ranma se acercó a ella quedando separados menos de medio metro, y la miró con decisión y franqueza - No hay nadie que te conozca mejor. Puede que la vieja haya hecho lo que sea en tu cabeza, pero lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos, mi Akane aún está ahí dentro. - la joven se sentía embriagada por cada palabra mientras el resto sólo observaban expectantes, sin atreverse a interrumpir - Aunque tu mente sea diferente ahora, Akane, tu alma sigue siendo la misma. Conozco tu mirada... - Ranma acarició la mejilla de su prometida - ...y es la de mi Akane. Y tú sabes que ella volverá a mí por mucho que te empeñes... sabes que hace un momento estuvo conmigo... sabes lo que estuvo a punto de pasar entre nosotros... - dijo posando su vista en los labios de Akane.

La tensión entre los que observaban creció. Ukyo estuvo apunto de intervenir de no ser porque Mousse la detuvo pidiéndole que se calmase. Pero la preocupación fue mayor sobre todo en la matriarca amazona. Si no hacía algo Akane cedería y todo el trabajo habría sido en vano. Se dispuso a hablar, pero Akane se le adelantó. Akane sentía la mano de Ranma en su rostro tremendamente cálida, estaba perdida en sus ojos azules y sintió como ellos le daban las fuerzas para poder enfrentarse a cualquier cosa. Le miró con cierta dulzura y comenzó a hablar.

- Tienes razón, es cierto lo que dices, ella, tu Akane, como tú la llamas, aún está dentro de este cuerpo. Pensé que había conseguido eliminarla por completo pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Era una posibilidad. Dices que reconoces su mirada... tu Akane también reconoce la tuya - Akane luchó por evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen - El contemplar tus ojos la ha despertado - Ranma se dispuso a abrazarla olvidando que los observaban, Akane le detuvo antes que le rodease con sus brazos y endureció su mirada - Como he dicho has conseguido despertar una parte de tu Akane, y eso es un grave inconveniente para mí. Sólo una de las dos puede estar presente y juro que esa seré yo. No lo dudes, Saotome.

Ranma retrocedió ante estas palabras. Cologne le habló entonces.

- 'Tu Akane' ha resultado ser más fuerte de lo que esperábamos, continuamente se ha resistido a su nueva conciencia. Pensamos que la habíamos eliminado por completo, pero parece ser que en ti reside la forma de despertarla, aunque sólo en parte. Sólo hay una forma de acabar con esto de una vez por todas. - todos escucharon impacientes - Sólo luchando se decidirá si la antigua Akane vuelve o desaparecerá para siempre. Ella se niega a desaparecer porque aguarda esperanza de que tú, mi querido yerno, vinieses a rescatarla. Si esta nueva Akane te vence, a ti, su salvador, 'tu Akane' perderá la esperanza, desaparecerá y no iremos a China.

- ¿Y si yo venzo? - preguntó Ranma.

- Entonces la nueva Akane será la que desaparezca y tú recuperarás lo que has venido a buscar aquí.

El silencio reinó en todo el valle. Akane temió que los fuertes latidos de su corazón fueran escuchados por todos. Esto es lo que había esperado desde que se fue de su casa. La respuesta de Ranma lo decidiría todo. Mientras, el joven Saotome se debatía en una lucha interior en la que por primera vez su deseo de proteger a Akane la ponía expresamente en peligro a ella. Pero aunque la detestase sólo había una opción. Ranma respiró profundamente y miró con tristeza a Akane, pero su voz sonó decidida al decir:

- Acepto, lucharemos aquí y ahora y te recuperaré, Akane.

- ¡No! - se escuchó decir a Ryoga, el que se acercó corriendo a Ranma y agarrándolo del brazo le dijo - No lucharás con Akane.

- DÉJAME, IMBÉCIL - gritó Ranma - ¡¿No te das cuenta que tengo que salvarla?!

- Sí, me doy perfecta cuenta, Ranma, pero... - Ryoga bajó el tono intentando mantener la privacidad entre ambos - ... no te lo tomes a mal, pero sabes que no podrás vencer, y esa nueva Akane... mírala, no es la Akane que nosotros conocemos... y si la vieja bruja se ha tomado tantas molestias en esconderla y entrenarla, entonces debe ser muy fuerte... Y dime ¿cuánto tiempo hace que no entrenas de verdad? Si no nos hubieran interrumpido el otro día te habría vencido, y sabes que es cierto - Ranma se asombró de la seriedad y sinceridad en las palabras de Ryoga, al que no pude evitar sentir como a un gran amigo.

- Ryoga tiene razón, Ranma. No seas idiota, recuerda que si pierdes esta peleas también perderás a Akane para siempre - acotó Mousse que permanecía alerta por si alguna de las otras prometidas de Ranma se decidía a actuar por su cuenta. El que Ranma y Akane se separasen para siempre significaría el adiós definitivo de sus esperanzas para con Shampoo y no iba a resignarse a perderla.

- Bien, yerno, por mi parte no veo inconveniente en demorar por unos días la pelea. El que ambos os entrenéis a fondo hará la lucha más interesante.

- De acuerdo - el chico de la trenza miró con resignación al suelo - sólo dime un día y aquí estaré.

- Digamos... en diez días ¿será suficiente para ti? Pero no en este lugar. La contienda será en el Dojo Tendo ¿te parece correcto?- preguntó la anciana.

Ranma sólo asintió, era un avance el que Akane fuera a Nerima. Puede que así, tal vez, el Dr. Tofu pudiese encontrar una cura para Akane tal y como cuando Shampoo utilizó aquel champú para hacer que Akane le olvidase.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a marcharse despacio, ante la mirada decidida de la maestra y su alumna. Shampoo a regañadientes comenzó a caminar, estaba demasiado furiosa, la habían humillado y como buena amazona no podía consentirlo.

- Shampoo ser única heredera. Shampoo querer luchar ahora - demandó mandando a Mousse al suelo al haber intentado detenerla y hacerla marchar con ellos.

- Cuando quieras. Estoy lista. - Akane adoptó una posición de combate al igual que Shampoo.

- No ahora, Shampoo - le dijo Ranma a la joven amazona tomándola con cuidado por el brazo - Yo me encargaré de esto y todo volverá a ser como debe.

- Pero... - intentó demandar Shampoo.

- Confía en mí - dijo Ranma mirándola con decisión a los ojos, consiguiendo que Shampoo se ruborizase y se marchase con los demás sin peleas.

Akane dio la espalda a su prometido rápidamente casi sin poder contener sus celos ¿A qué venía hablarle así a Shampoo? "Será... Menudo pervertido" pensó apretando los puños. Un mano se posó con delicadeza en su hombro, ni siquiera notó acercarse a nadie, su enfado como siempre conseguían hacerle perder la concentración. Se volvió a mirar a Ranma. Él soltó su hombro y se separó un poco.

- Ya vete, Saotome ¡¿A qué esperas?! - dijo sin querer contener su rabia.

- Me iré ahora - pronunció quedo - Pero intentad haced alguna treta, no apareced dentro de diez días en el Dojo Tendo, y os juro a las dos por mi honor que os buscaré en el mismo infierno si es preciso y entones no seré tan cortés – y con toda su rabia pronunció - ¡Akane es mía! Y tú, anciana, pagarás muy caro el haberte atrevido a intentar quitármela.

Nadie dijo nada más. Ranma emprendió la marcha y junto con Ryoga, Mousse, Shampoo y Ukyo desapareció entre la arboleda camino por fin hacia Nerima, mas no sin que antes que Akane los perdiese de vista por completo Ukyo comenzase a andar junto a Ranma pasando su brazo por su hombro para demostrarle su apoyo.

Akane bajó la cabeza y la tristeza invadió su rostro. Cologne por el contrario sonrió victoriosa y de un salto de su bastó llegó hasta Akane.

- Perfecto, querida, no habrían podido ir mejor las cosas. Se lo creyó todo y pronto tendrás el combate que tanto esperabas.

- Sí, perfecto - contestó sin ganas la joven aún si levantar su mirada del suelo.

Así que ahora no podemos perder ni un minuto, tenemos que...-Las palabras de la anciana sonaban como en la lejanía para Akane, mientras sólo lograba preguntarse "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?" Rápidamente miró hacia su sensei que aún le hablaba sin que ella fuera capaz de entender una sola palabra. Se sintió mareada, como si fuera a desvanecerse, con una fuerte ansiedad que le presionaba el pecho ¿pero por qué? "Eso se llama sentimiento de culpabilidad" le informó la voz de su conciencia. Se tapó la boca con la mano intentando sin éxito contener un sollozo. Cologne la miró apenada.

- No... No puedo - dijo con la voz rota antes de salir corriendo la joven Tendo.

- Esta bien - pensó en alto la anciana - Supongo que han sido demasiadas emociones en un momento.

[Dojo Tendo]

Rayaba el medio día en Nerima. Durante algo más de mes y medio se pretendió como si la vida continuase relativamente normal en la localidad, más una exasperante tranquilidad cubría el ambiente, ya no ocurría nada extraño o de interés allí. En el Dojo Tendo las cosas eran peores. Tanto que se habían quejado todos de no soportar las constantes peleas entre Ranma y Akane, las peleas entre el muchacho y cualquier loco artista marcial que pasase por la zona,... y en cambio ahora eran incapaces de vivir sin esos dos muchachos que de una forma u otra llenaban las vidas de todas las personas de aquella casa. Soun Tendo se pasaba los días llorando por su hija desaparecida o en su defecto persiguiendo a Genma Saotome con la katana de su esposa por toda la ciudad, por no haber educado mejor a su hijo, o si no era perseguido por la propia Nodoka por pasarse el día jugando a la pelota convertido en panda. Incluso el pobre Genma llegó a tener que permanecer por una semana entera como mascota en el zoológico, como castigo impuesto por su esposa cuando se enteró de algunas de las fechorías que le había hecho a su pobre hijo en aquellos largos años de separación. Fueron días duros para los Tendo y los Saotome, y tal y como Nabiki y Kasumi no dejaron de repetir en esta larga espera por el regreso de su hermanita, si no hubiese estado Nodoka allí puede que la familia no hubiese resistido, pues ninguno se habían parado antes a pensar en la falta que les haría Akane si un día faltase en sus vidas. Fueron días de lágrimas, de llamadas incesantes por parte de Nabiki intentando conseguir información sobre el paradero de su hermana, de esperas frente al teléfono, de apoyo mutuo, de recordar frente a viejos álbumes de fotos antiguas anécdotas entre risa y llanto... días de espera, de esperanza, de rezos.

Kasumi preparaba el almuerzo tal y como todos los días ayudada por la tía Nodoka, tal y como la llamaban cariñosamente. La primogénita de los Tendo, que encontraba su mayor entretenimiento y alegría en cocinar, había tomado su vía de escape al dolor aprendiendo nuevas recetas que la señora Saotome le enseñaba. Para Kasumi la presencia de esta mujer en la cocina fue más parecida a la relación de antaño con su madre de lo que jamás volvería a sentir.

- Tía Saotome ¿Podría pasarme la salsa de soja? - dijo la dulce joven con su inconfundible sonrisa.

- Aquí tienes, querida - dijo correspondiéndole en dulzura - ¿Cómo va ese pescado? - dijo mientras le pasaba el bote con la salsa.

Fue sólo por un instante pero ambas se quedaron paralizadas, como por un mal augurio, las sonrisas desaparecieron de sus rostros y se miraron con cierto temor a los ojos mientras el recipiente de la salsa de soja se precipitaba al vacío. El ruido del cristal al estrellarse contra el suelo y quebrarse las sacó de su estupor y automáticamente ambas se agacharon a recoger los pedazos de cristal. Las miradas de las dos mujeres volvieron a cruzarse con preocupación. Reinó el silencio en la cocina, sólo roto por el sonido del hervir de un agua en el fuego.

- Tía,... ¿Podría ser...? - dijo temerosa Kasumi.

- No, no debemos pensar nada malo, ellos están bien, mi hijo la encontrará y... Tienen que estar bien... - respondió no muy convencida de sus palabras.

El silencio volvió acompañado de angustia. Kasumi y Nodoka siguieron recogiendo cristales sin atreverse a pronunciar una palabra y temiendo que algo malo estuviera ocurriendo. El fuerte sonido del teléfono comenzando a sonar las sobresaltó sobre manera.

- ¡Ay! - se quejó Kasumi mientras apretaba su dedo índice en el se había clavado un pequeño cristal.

- No es nada, ¿ves? - dijo la Nodoka sacándole con cuidado el cristal de la carne - Ve a echarte un poco de agua mientras yo cojo el teléfono.

Nodoka salió a toda prisa hacia el aparato que reclamaba su atención una y otra vez con su sonido impertinente.

- Residencia de los Tendo ¿dígame? - respondió algo agitada.

- ¿Mamá? Soy yo, Ranma - contestó la voz por el teléfono.

- Hijo mío, que alegría escucharte ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué sabes de Akane? Aquí estamos todos muy preocupados y Nabiki aún no descubrió nad...

- Mamá, mamá, déjame hablar, por favor - cortó Ranma a su madre en tono serio - Ya encontré a Akane.

El tono en la voz de su hijo no le dio pie a Nodoka para celebración alguna ante la noticia.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? - preguntó intranquila.

- Es... es complicado de contar... Vuelvo a casa, estaré en Nerima mañana por la noche.

- ¿Y Akane?

- Ella no vendrá conmigo - dijo casi sin voz - Os explicaré todo a mi regreso, sólo dile al Sr. Tendo que no debe preocuparse más, recuperaré a su hija aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Está bien, hijo, yo le diré pero...

- No, nada de peros, mamá, no puedo hablar de esto ahora, en serio - pidió Ranma.

- Pero... - insistió Nodoka sólo como una madre puede hacerlo - ¿Cómo estás tú? - le preguntó con delicadeza.

El corazón de Ranma se estremeció y se emocionó a notar la preocupación de su madre.

- No lo sé, yo... - apenas podía contener sus emociones - Supongo que podría estar mejor... o que no podría estar peor... yo que sé - soltó un fuerte suspiro que le llegó a su madre al alma - Bueno, tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana.

Sin grandes despedidas Nodoka colgó el teléfono y volvió a la cocina. Allí estaba Kasumi colocándose una tirita en el dedo.

- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué paso? - preguntó al ver aquella seriedad en la cara de la futura suegra de su hermana.

- Era Ranma, vuele mañana y parece que no trae buenas noticias.

El silencio reinó y ambas bajaron la cabeza.

[Valle de los manantiales calientes]

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde aquel fatal encuentro y el sol reinaba majestuoso en lo más alto del cielo. Akane lo miraba ofendida desde la rama en la que estaba subida, era indignante que hiciera un día tan hermoso mientras su vida se rompía a pedazos. Llevaba todo el rato dándole vueltas a las mismas preguntas sintiéndose incapaz de encontrarles una respuesta. Todo había perdido sentido para ella sólo con el hecho de ver los ojos de su prometido. "¿Por que nos está pasando esto?" volvió a preguntarse "Porque eres una marimacho testaruda" se reprimió a si misma "¿Puede ser? ¿Realmente me estoy equivocando? ¿Acaso estoy destrozando mi vida sin darme cuenta? Tal vez..."

- Por fin te encuentro - demandó la anciana desde el suelo. Akane miró hacia abajo con pesadez - Llevo una hora buscándote. Sí que te escondiste bien. Baja, tenemos mucha cosas que hacer aún.

Akane bajó del árbol sin problemas y se colocó delante de la anciana. Esta prosiguió hablando.

- Has mejorado mucho desde que comenzó tu entrenamiento y hoy por hoy ya puedes sentirte toda una luchadora marcial. Pero estamos hablando de mi querido yerno y para luchar contra él tus conocimientos no son suficientes. Antes de salir de Nerima te busque algo muy especial para ti, una técnica ancestral amaz...

- Alto - Akane bajó la cabeza y tragó duro - No puedo... no puedo hacerlo - lo había intentado, había estado buscando un motivo para hacer sufrir a Ranma de esta forma y no había nada que lo justificase.

- No, si que puedes - la tensión se formó en la voz de la anciana - has entrenado muy duro y no puedes rendirte justo ahora que comienzas a alcanzar tus objetivos.

- ¿Objetivos? - la joven ya no pudo aguantar más y dejó fluir su frustración alterada - No hay objetivos que...

- Recuerda porqué comenzó todo esto, la conversación que tuvimos cuando te encontré llorando y empapada en el parque de Nerima y me pediste que...

- ¡NO! No quiero escucharlo, no quiero escucharla más - chilló llevándose las manos a la cabeza - Todo esto fue un gran error... NO puedo seguir con esto, no quiero hacerlo. Lo siento.

Akane salió corriendo sin mirar atrás. Una parte de ella se sintió culpable por abandonar a la anciana después de todo lo que había hacho por ella pero... "Ranma" Él era lo único que importaba, lo único en lo que debía pensar. Todo esto había sido una tremenda locura ¿Para qué hacer aún más complicada su vida de lo que ya era? Si todo con lo que soñaba era con poder estar con Ranma ¿para qué enfrentarse? Había sido muy cruel engañarle de esa forma. Él parecía tan preocupado por ella. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esto? Ahora estaba dispuesta a hacer sus sueños realidad y hacer que ambos fuesen completamente felices.

Cologne vio como su estudiante huía completamente confundida y no hizo nada por detenerla. Dio media vuelta, se dirigió al campamento y dijo en voz baja.

- Volverá... y lo hará por su propio pie.

[Pueblo Hofu]

Ranma regresaba al campamento que habían montado los muchachos en la pequeña población agrícola. En unas horas saldría el autobús que los llevaría a Hiroshima y allí tomarían un tren hasta Tokyo. Para mañana bien entrada la tarde estarían en Nerima, tal y como se lo había comunicado a su madre hacía un par de horas al hablar por teléfono. Lo realmente difícil vendría cuando tuvieran que enfrentarse a Soun Tendo, ya se imaginaba como reaccionaría cuando le dijera que no había traído de vuelta a Akane porque Cologne le había cambiado la personalidad y que para que volviera a la normalidad debería enfrentarse a ella "Tal vez no se enfade tanto. Después de todo nos hemos enfrentado a cosas peores ¿no?"

- Te he preparado un otonomiyaki, Ran-chan, justo como a ti te gusta. Debes tener mucha hambre - dijo animada Ukyo acercándose a Ranma cuando lo vio llegar.

Él sólo le hizo un gesto de negación y siguió su camino. Ukyo se negó a reprimir más su enfado y cogiendo a Ranma por la trenza se lo llevó a rastras, ignorando los chillidos del muchacho, hasta el pie de una choza, un lugar resguardado de posibles curiosos... o eso pensaba Ukyo.

- ¿Para qué hiciste eso? - dijo Ranma intentando contener su enfado.

- Porque necesito saberlo, Ranma - Ukyo se sentó en el suelo, Ranma siguió su ejemplo - Y te pido por nuestra amistad que seas sincero - Ranma asintió tranquilo, la joven prosiguió ya no tan clamada - Porque te juro que no lo entiendo... No comprendo porqué sigues con esto. Tú lo escuchaste tan bien como yo, como todos. Cologne dijo que Akane había ido a ella voluntariamente y...

- No vayas por ahí, Ucchan - Ranma endureció el gesto.

- ...ella parecía feliz con aquella situación - la joven prosiguió subiendo el tono de voz para imponer con fuerza su opinión - Y no lo entiendo ¿Por qué sigues con todo esto?

- Digamos que he encontrado su cuerpo pero no su espíritu, así de simple, Ukyo - dijo mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

- ¿Y por qué sigues buscándola? Tal vez ella no quiera que la encuentres y desee irse con la abuela de Shampoo a China.

- Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber por que lo hago, me buscaste durante 10 años.

- ¿Estarías dispuesto a buscarla, a luchar por ella sin rendirte por 10 años? - preguntó calmada.

- Por todo el tiempo que fuera necesario - no pudo ser más convincente en sus palabras- Como tú hiciste.

- Sí,... pero yo lo hizo por amor - concluyó apanada.

- ... - Ranma bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Es eso ¿no? Realmente estás enamorado de Akane - Ukyo se sorprendió pues no le dolió pronunciar aquellas palabras tanto como había imaginado.

- Yo no he dicho eso - su voz se tornó algo ronca.

- ¿Entones? ¿Por qué tanto interés un volver a Akane a la normalidad?- preguntó temiendo la respuesta Ukyo.

- Es sólo que... bueno... Akane y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente que ya se ha aplazado por demasiado tiempo - una mirada soñadora lo envolvió.

Ambos bajaron la vista sin saber que más decirse. Tal vez habían pasado muchas cosas en este tiempo como para mantener su amistad ilesa, demasiados engaños por parte de ambos, demasiada diferencia el lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Una sombra se escondió detrás de los tabiques del edificio a suficiente distancia para escuchar y ver sin problemas a los antiguos amigos de infancia sin ser descubierta.

- Una conversación... - Ukyo parecía cansada de esta situación - ¿Intentas decirme qué llevas todo este tiempo buscándola, que te pasarías todo el tiempo que fuera necesario haciéndolo, que te enfrentarás a ella y a lo que sea por salvarla SÓLO por una conversación pendiente?- inquirió alterada - ¡¿Y se supone que tengo que conformarme con esa respuesta?!

- ¡No es sólo por eso! Es mi deber proteger a Akane, ella es demasiado torpe y débil. Nunca puede cuidarse sola. Entiéndelo, Ucchan, no voy a permitir que Cologne se la lleve a China, Akane sería incapaz de sobrevivir allí... No es capaz de hacer nada en condiciones, si no estoy yo allí para sacarla de los líos en los que se mete estaría perdida. Mira en lo que se metió ahora por alejase de mí.

Ranma pudo escucharlo, cualquier otro no habría podido, entre ellos Ukyo, pero el pudo escuchar entre los sonidos del día un triste sollozo. Se volvió rápidamente pues venía de detrás de él. Intentó descubrir lo que era, pero Ukyo lo detuvo creyendo que huía de ella, y para cuando pudo quitársela de encima quien quiera que hubiera estado allí, detrás de esa pared escuchando se había ido tan desapercibido como llegó. Ranma soltó un suspiro

"¿Podría ser? ¿Eras tú?" pensó.

- Akane... - dijo en un murmullo.

Ukyo al escucharle se fue al campamento dejando a su prometido allí solo.

- Estás obsesionado - masculló con rabia la joven de los okonomiyakis - Eso es lo único que te pasa.

Pero obsesión o no Ranma no se había equivocado.

Akane detuvo su marcha al doblar la esquina en una de las calles de la pequeña localidad de Hofu dejándose caer sobre el muro lateral de un rústico edificio de dos plantas en cuyo bajo se ubicaba una poco concurrida tienda de ultramarinos. La espalda en la pared, el corazón oprimido por la decepción y la cabeza llena con una maraña de ideas confusas...

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Soy una estúpida! – se gritó a si misma y con amargura golpeó con su puño el muro que como acto reflejo se quebró apareciendo de inmediato una grieta en él - Después de todo, Ranma, sigues siendo el mismo baka de siempre...

- ¡¿Pero que demonios ha pasado aquí?! – gritó exasperado de la impresión el dueño del establecimiento, que había salido a toda prisa a la calle al notar como retumbaba todo el edificio.

Akane se volvió y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de media docena de personas.

"Una preciosa jovencita ataviada con un muy sugerente vestido en el lugar exacto en donde se agrietó el muro... ¿podría esa chica...?" Fue el pensamiento que se la pasó por la cabeza a cada una de aquellas personas.

Akane miró el muro y luego a la gente avergonzada.

- Yo... lo... lo siento! - dijo mientras huida de la escena saltando de tejado en tejado.

- ¡¿Y quién se supone que va a pagar esto ahora?! – llegó a escuchar Akane demandar al dueño con desesperación.

Akane había llegado a Hofu en busca de su prometido, aquella localidad era la más cercana al valle perdido y el camino más lógico por el que pasar para volver a Nerima. Lo estuvo buscando por unos veinte minutos hasta que de refilón y a lo lejos creyó verlo llevado de la trenza por Ukyo. Comenzó a perseguirlos pero los perdió debido a la velocidad que llevaban y la ventaja que le sacaban. Cuando los encontró estaban sentado uno frente al otro delante de una pequeña choza. Ella se ocultó tras la construcción desde donde pudo escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

Una vez hubo dejado el pueblo y se adentró en el pequeño bosque que lo rodeaba, por el cual había pasado cuando viajó con la anciana camino a su nuevo lugar de entrenamiento, se detuvo ya sin temor a que alguien pudiera hallarla y se recostó en la hierba donde recordó las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Es mi deber proteger a Akane, ella es demasiado torpe y débil. Nunca puede cuidarse sola. Entiéndelo, Ucchan, no voy a permitir que Cologne se la lleve a China, Akane sería incapaz de sobrevivir allí... No es capaz de hacer nada en condiciones, si no estoy yo allí para sacarla de los líos en los que se mete estaría perdida. Mira en lo que se metió ahora por alejase de mí "Demasiado torpe... demasiado débil para poder enfrentarme a nada, para poder siquiera cuidar de mí misma... Eso es lo que él piensa de mí, lo que ha pensado siempre... Quise pensar que con todo esto Ranma habría cambiado, pero sigue sin confiar en mí pensando que soy una inútil sin remedio ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué no crees en mí?"

La pequeña de los Tendo se forzó a acordarse de la conversación con Cologne cuando le propuso entrenarla, porqué había llegado aquella noche al parque de Nerima, como su familia la había humillado y rechazado al demandar que su único deber era ser una buena esposa para Ranma, que ella en artes marciales no era nada, recordó como abandonó su hogar con la firme convicción de que si a su vuelta era rechazada no se arrepentiría pues habría entendido que nadie la querría realmente, y como se enfrentó a aquel terrible entrenamiento sabiendo que si no lo intentaba jamás podría ser feliz, porque Ranma y las artes marciales serían siempre lo más importante en su vida. Había estado a punto de ceder a la tentación de dejarlo todo y ahora se alegraba de haber escuchado aquella conversación de Ranma con Ukyo, había sido lo mejor para todos. Ella ya había dado demasiadas cosas como para rendirse ahora, ya había dado el paso más difícil, ahora sólo quedaba enfrentarse a Ranma... y como terminase todo... eso no podía saberlo ahora... si encontraría comprensión o no cuando todo esto terminase eso sólo podían decidirlo Ranma y su familia.

Akane se incorporó nuevamente, era hora de tragarse el orgullo y volver con la anciana amazona reconociendo que se había equivocado "Y me tocará aguantarla recordándome una y otra vez que ella tenía razón y yo no. Bueno, eso... si me acepta de vuelta..." Se disponía a emprender su camino cuando su instinto la advirtió del peligro. La joven se dejó rodar por el suelo y en donde ella se encontraba antes se estrellaron todo tipo de cadenas, armas cortantes y hasta un yoyó.

- ¡Mousse!

- ¡No dejaré que escapes, Akane Tendo! - gritó mientras volvió a lanzarse hacia ella.  
Akane simplemente esquivó el ataque del chico pato y de una rápida patada lo derribó.

- No estoy para jueguecitos, Mousse, así que lárgate y... – Akane miró extrañada al muchacho al notar como lloraba compungido - ¿Qu-qué te ocurre? ¿Te he hecho daño? – preguntó agachándose ante él preocupada.

- Yo... pensé que podría llevarte con Saotome pero... – las palabras se le entrecortaban por el amargo llanto - ...ahora Shampoo no me aceptará de vuelta... – y comenzó a llorar aún con más fuerza.

- ¿Aceptarte?

- Ella me echó, dijo que le daba repulsión mi sola presencia y que si volvía a verme cerca de ella me daría mi merecido.

- Y por eso viniste a por mí... Yo... siento mucho que lo estés pasando mal por mi culpa, lo siento de veras – dijo bajando el rostro arrepentida.

Mousse lo notó, dejó de llorar y se ajustó del todo sus lentes para permitirse observar en condiciones a la joven.

- Perdona que te lo diga pero... sabes... ahora mimo pareces cualquier cosa menos una temible amazona, y no creo que a la vieja bruja se le olvidase enseñarte una lección tan importante. Las amazonas no tienen piedad, es algo que cualquiera sabe y en cambio tú...

- Mousse... ¿Te ha sentido alguna vez solo, despreciado por los que quieres hasta pensar que nos sirves para nada? - le preguntó pensativa.

- Muchas veces, seguramente demasiadas - respondió con seriedad y tristeza el guerrero chino.

- Duele ¿verdad? A mí me duele mucho - ella le miró profunda y sinceramente a los ojos y el asintió conmovido.

- No sé porqué pero me parece que hoy se han dicho pocas verdades - afirmó el muchacho - ¿Por qué huyes de Saotome? Él ha estado buscándote desesperado todo este tiempo, puedo jurártelo, únicamente a tenido pensamientos para ti.

- Las cosas son más complicadas que todo eso. Pero tienes razón, en el día de hoy han habido demasiadas mentiras – ella sonrió con amargura - ¿Sabes lo que más me duele? Todo lo que os contamos... nadie se habría creído una locura como esa... y sin embargo para nosotros no es así, Ranma y vosotros os lo creísteis sin reservas, y el resto de la gente que conozco lo hará de igual forma simplemente porque no es más que otra locura de tantas que hemos vivido. Estamos tan acostumbrados a estar rodeados de insensateces que una más ni si quiera nos asombra o nos hace dudar – dijo con consternación.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que podría ir y contarle a todos...

- Pero no lo harás... – dijo con una sonrisa convencida.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – le preguntó desconfiado.

Akane le miró con dulzura y le tomó las manos, provocando que Mousse se sonrojara, debía reconocerse a si mismo que aquella chica era muy bonita, tal vez no tanto como su amada Shampoo, pero con aquella ropa realmente se parecía un poco a ella, sólo que con una dulzura en su mirada que jamás había conseguido ver en los ojos de su adorada amazona.

- Sé que no se puede decir que seamos los mejores amigos del mundo ni nada pero... me siento culpable de que las cosas te vayan peor con Shampoo por mi causa y cierto que ahora mismo lo último que puedo hacer es dejar que me lleves con Ranma pero... me vendría bien un aliado. Lo único que puedo prometerte es que no pienso permitir que Shampoo se quede con Ranma y eso te beneficia a ti. Vente conmigo. A estas alturas no tienes demasiado que perder.

Mousse la miró confuso por un tiempo, cavilando en su cabeza sus posibilidades. No sabía que estaba tramando aquella chica exactamente pero si de algo estaba seguro es que estaba siendo sincera y que él haría cualquier cosa por conseguir que Shampoo fuera suya por fin.

- ¿Y bien, cuándo nos vamos? – dijo guillándole un ojo a través de sus espesas gafas – Hoy por ti, mañana por mí ¿no?

Estrecharon sus manos en complicidad y juntos, como nuevos aliados, emprendieron el camino de vuelta al lugar de entrenamiento elegido por la anciana matriarca amazona.

[Valle perdido de los manantiales calientes]

No hubo grandes sorpresas para la anciana cuando vio llegar a Akane al campamento donde ella se encontraba esperándola, solamente dijo:

- Sabía que volverías – entre orgullosa y decepcionada.

- Lo siento, sensei, usted tenía razón – pronunció Akane con todo su esfuerzo.

- No es problema, aunque me gustaría saber... – con un imperceptible movimiento la anciana lanzó una manzana que tenía en sus arrugadas manos que se estrelló contra la maleza.

*Clok*

- ¡Auch! – se escuchó quejarse al matorral atacado.

- ...¿qué es lo que está haciendo el chico pato aquí? – terminó de decir la anciana con total tranquilidad.

Akane puso una cara divertida, debería haber dado por sentado que esconder a Mousse de ella serviría de bastante poco, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de darle las explicaciones pertinentes. La joven se sentó junto a la anciana y copiando sus quehaceres se puso a pelar una manzana.

- No se preocupe, sensei, no me siguió, yo le traje conmigo... y le aseguro que no nos traicionará – Cologne asintió – Tal vez me equivoqué pero cuando lo vi... ¿no cree que nos vendría bien un aliado, alguien que corrobore nuestra historia?

- Sí, me parece una idea razonable y ya se me había pasado por la cabeza el ponerme en contacto con alguien, aunque por supuesto ese alguien no era el chico pato, pero bien, tengo de seguro que no nos dará demasiados problemas, podría echarnos una mano... y si intenta algo, ya me encargaría de hacérselas pagar. Por cierto, cegatón, ya puedes salir de ahí.

Mousse se dirigió a ella algo mareado y con un chichón en la cabeza. Se sentó junto a las dos mujeres. Cologne le miró con cierto desprecio y luego volvió a dirigirse a su estudiante.

- Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. ¿Estás segura que quieres seguir adelante?

- Completamente – respondió Akane con convicción.

Cologne se acercó más a ella y la miró con ternura.

- ¿Segura, pequeña? – dijo con suave voz.

- Sí, sensei, de verdad, más que nunca.

La anciana saltó con su bastó por encima de los muchachos con nuevos ánimos y desde el centro del valle llamó a su estudiante.

- Entonces ven aquí. Voy a enseñarte algo que te va a encantar, jia, jia, jia - la joven obedeció de inmediato y llegó junto a ella. La anciana se quedó pensativa mirando al pobre

Mousse que se había quedado pelando manzanas en el campamento – Jie, jie, jie, puede que después de todo si que ese cegatón nos sirva para algo – acotó de forma traviesa para si misma – Observa con atención cada uno de mis movimientos, querida.

La anciana matriarca amazona cerró sus ojos con suma concentración, colocó las palmas de sus manos una frente a otra delante de su pecho, separadas unos diez centímetros entre sí. Una intensa energía azul brillante comenzó a formarse entre sus manos, las que curvó consiguiendo que a su movimiento la energía tomara forma de esfera, alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, juntó las manos y la esfera de energía se aplanó formando forma de disco. Con una rapidez increíble la anciana lanzó el disco de energía con una sola manos en dirección a Mousse.

- ¡Mousse, cuidado! – le gritó la joven para prevenirle del peligro.

El muchacho dándose cuenta de lo que se le venía encima comenzó a correr, pero para su horror el disco de energía comenzó a perseguirle cada vez a más velocidad. Dándose cuenta que no podría correr mucho más rápido el joven decidió esconderse tras una gran roca. "Esa cosa no puede ser tan lista" Para su completo regocijo Mousse pudo ver como la energía no giraba para esquivar la roca sino que tal y como el había previsto se estrellaba contra ella. Akane también pensó que el ataque de la anciana había fallado, mas cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vio como el disco atravesaba la roca y daba de lleno al desvalido guerrero chino, envolviéndolo por la energía que le hizo sentir como si sus huesos se congelasen.

Akane se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el joven que permanecía inconsciente en el suelo. No parecía tener ningún tipo de herida, miró a la roca y tampoco parecía haber sufrido el menor daño, sólo ese color... tanto el joven como la roca parecían cubiertos por "¿Escarcha?" se preguntó Akane.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido? – escuchó que le preguntaba la anciana.

- E-eso... ¿qué ha sido eso? – preguntó desconcertada Akane.

- Acabas de contemplar unos de las técnicas más ancestrales y poderosas de la tribu de la Supremacía Femenina China, su nombre es... – Akane inconscientemente contuvo el aliento

– 'Fujimi Ryu no Ken' (golpe inmortal del dragón) – la joven repitió el nombre en su mente

- Y ahora, que podrías decirme de él.

- Hmmm – la joven rápidamente revivió en su mente la reciente escena para hallar cada una de las características del impresionante ataque - Obviamente no es un simple ataque de ki como puedan ser el Shishi Hokodan (rugido del león) de Ryoga o el Moko Takabisa (huracán del tigre) de Ranma. Usted le ha dado forma a la energía y al contrario que con esos dos otros ataques este rebosa relajación y control. Tampoco causa daños externos sólo el frío pero... – Akane se incorporó hacia la roca y la presionó levemente con un dedo y la roca se deshizo en polvo (no es el truco de la explosión de Ryoga). La joven miró confusa a su maestra - ...ataca desde dentro como si... – la anciana la miró con expectación - ...les robase la energía... – pronunció pensativa la jovencita.

- Jia, jia, jia, jia – rió estrepitosamente la anciana – lo has hecho muy bien, querida, tanto como sólo habría podido hacerlo mi querido yerno. Hice un buen trabajo contigo ¿eh? Jia, jia, jia - Akane se sonrojó ante semejante comentario – Pero antes que nada llevemos a este pobre a la tienda para que descanse un poco. En un rato estará como nuevo, es un chico muy fuerte.

Akane cargó con Mousse a su espalda y pensó que al muchacho le habría gustado escuchar ese comentario a su favor de parte de la bisabuela de su amada.

Ya en el campamento ambas mujeres se sentaron y la anciana amazona continuó con su explicación.

- El Fujimi Ryu no Ken no es más que un ataque de chi, o ki como tu le dices, perfeccionado. Como bien sabes el Shishi Hokodan y el Moko Takabisa se basan en la acumulación y luego expulsión del chi a partir de sentimientos extremos, el primero con la tristeza y el segundo con la alegría y la auto confianza. El Fujimi Ryu no Ken al contrario lo que requiere es una concentración y calma absoluta...

- ...con un pleno 'corazón de hielo' – pronunció Akane pensando en voz alta.

- Exacto. Es gracias al 'corazón de hielo' que se encuentra la energía neutra necesaria para este ataque. Tanto como la alegría y la tristeza de los ataques de Ranma y Ryoga son muy inestables, tan sólo son capaces de dejar escapar de golpe la energía acumulada, mientras que una energía neutra es manejable al antojo, o casi. Esta nueva técnica tampoco posee el poder destructivo de las otras, me refiero a destrucción física, sino que al igual que el Hiryu Shoten Ha (el dragón volador), que se basa en la energía del contrario, esta técnica persigue el chi del adversario hasta alcanzarlo, y ataca directamente dicho chi debilitando al oponente por dentro como los otros lo hacen por fuera, con un tremendo golpe de energía helada.

- Es increíble – dijo sinceramente impresionada la joven aprendiz.

- Y ahora... – dijo divertida la vieja - ...calculo que mi querido yerno dominaría esta técnica en 3 días ¿Cuánto piensas tardar tú? Jia, jia, jia, jia.

Akane le devolvió una sonrisa algo desganada preguntándose si esa temible técnica no le quedaba un poco grande a ella, y sobre todo si sería capaz de utilizar una técnica tan poderosa contra su prometido.

"¿Qué va a ser de nosotros, Ranma?"

[Dojo Tendo, 9 días para el combate]

Cuatro figuras detuvieron su marcha frente a la entrada de la casa de la familia Tendo, cuatro personas con sentimientos contrarios a los que hubieran sentido antes en este lugar,... de lo que sintieron antes de partir en este viaje que los había separado de sus momentáneos hogares por ya cerca de dos meses. Sí, hogares momentáneos, ninguno de los allí presentes poseía en aquel lugar nada realmente suyo, para ninguno estaban allí sus raíces, ninguno podían llamar a aquel sitio 'hogar',... o tal vez alguno sí. Nada había en la voluntad de estos muchachos que les llevara a pensar cuando llegaron que se quedarían allí más de lo necesario, tan sólo sería un viaje de paso más por el que Ryoga, Shampoo y Ukyo habían alcanzado Nerima buscando venganza contra Ranma. Quizás fuera la ironía de la vida, tal vez únicamente fuese el destino, pero los tres jóvenes guerreros cambiaron raudos el odio por un amor idílico con el que siempre habían soñado, y allí, en Nerima, aunque no hubiesen logrados sus propósitos, ni en la venganza ni el amor, una parte de ellos sabía que nunca habían tenido nada mejor... un chico lleno de amargura, en suma provocado por su inexistente sentido de la orientación... una chica china, atada a las leyes de su tribu, y por ellas desprovista de todo sentimiento, a la que siempre se le enseñó a no ceder ante nada y que oculta tras las apariencias no sabía ver más allá del puro físico... y una chica criada por su padre, puede que por eso aparentara ser un chico, abandonada por el hombre que prometió llevarla con ellos, por lo que anduvo sola durante 10 largos años ocultando a todos su feminidad... Sí, nunca sus vidas habían tenido más sentido... nunca antes alguno había tenido amigos como los que encontraron en ese distrito de Tokyo, amigos que, aunque se negasen constantemente a admitirlo, eran de verdad. Mas las cosas siempre tienden a empeorar si no se toma cuidado con ellas. Los tres lo habían visto muchas veces, quizás incluso demasiadas, y siempre habían vuelto la cara con la ilusión de que si lo ignoraban terminaría desapareciendo, negándose ante la evidencia... Ellos habían vivido alrededor de Ranma y Akane por un año, unos más y otros menos, un año de ilusiones infundadas, de aferrarse a sueños y a deseos sin importar los sentimientos de los demás y aún menos sobre quien hubiera que pasar para conseguirlos, siempre bajo el lema 'todo vale en el amor y en la guerra', un año en el que vieron una vez tras otra como Ranma y Akane se negaban a separarse, aunque se pasaran los días discutiendo, pero en todo momento juntos, ya fuera ante la tristeza o la alegría, el enojo o cualquier peligro, ellos estaban atados por una fuerza que nadie había logrado romper y que se vislumbraba en sus ojos cuando se miraban el uno al otro... Cualquier personas a esas alturas se habría rendido, cualquiera hubiese permitido que Ranma y Akane se casasen después de lo que ocurrió en Jusenkyo... pero no ellos, sus almas orgullosas de guerreros les impedían ver esa como una opción... y ahora debían enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Tanto Ukyo como Shampoo revivieron en sus mentes el día en que junto con Kodachi se unieron y atacaron sin piedad a Akane con los resultados deseados: que la chica Tendo se alejase de una vez por todas de Ranma. Lo lograron, sí, Akane se alejó de Ranma, y por ende al intentar mantener al muchacho alejado de la joven ahora Shampoo y Ukyo sabían que no sólo Ranma se había alejado estrepitosamente de ellas sino que con todas sus fuerzas anhelaba a su prometida... su prometida... ambas jóvenes aún no podían entender porqué Ranma sólo llamaba así a Akane, a 'su Akane' como la había llamado en el valle perdido. Aunque en realidad es de humanos equivocarse siempre en lo mismo y ahora, por no perder a un amor que jamás tuvieron estaban dejando escapar lo verdaderamente importante... Ryoga a una jovencita que le veneraba con un amor sincero como era Akari... Shampoo no sólo despreciaba al hombre que más la amaría en la vida, sino que ahora estaba a punto de perder lo más importante para ella, su honor de amazona, así como su herencia... y Ukyo algo que no supo apreciar, la verdadera amistad que tanto Ranma como Akane siempre quisieron darle. Los tres tragaron duro sin percatarse de los demás antes de llamar a la puerta de la casa de los Tendo. Se habrían sorprendido al descubrir cuan parecidos eran en estos momentos.

Ranma tocó a la puerta con decisión, pronto fueron recibidos por la totalidad de los Tendo y los Saotome presentes en la casa. Ranma miró con temor y vergüenza a Soun Tendo, temiendo lo peor cuando viese que realmente no tría a su hija de vuelta, por lo que se dispuso a hablar de inmediato para explicar lo ocurrido. No llegó a pronunciar una palabra cuando ya su madre le abrazaba emocionada y acercándose, con una mirada cálida pero que no ocultaba la tristeza de sus ojos, Soun Tendo estrechándole la mano le dijo:

- Bienvenido a casa, hijo – Ranma se sintió aún más culpable ante la confianza que ese hombre depositaba en él – Pasa, debes estar cansado y nos gustaría saber que es lo que ha ocurrido.

El joven movió la cabeza afirmativo y aún con su madre abrazándole con un brazo se adentraron todos en la vivienda.

[Dojo Tendo, habitación de Akane, 8 días para el combate]

Un rayo de sol se coló entre las cortinas de la habitación, aún con su poca fuerza ante la llegada del invierno logró, posado sobre su párpado, arrancarlo de las garras del dios del sueño. Ranma intentó resistirse al despertar tapándose los ojos con su antebrazo para evitar el contacto con la luz de la mañana, mas ya era tarde, la conciencia comenzó a apoderarse de él forzadamente. El joven expiró con fuerza y abrió lo ojos.  
"El cuarto de Akane" observó "Sí, ahora recuerdo que anoche vine aquí... Debí quedarme dormido"

Él se incorporó lentamente separando el rostro de la tabla de la mesa, estirando sus brazos y su espalda y girando el cuello a un lado y otro intentando destensarlo de la mala postura en la que había pasado la noche. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio de su prometida y haciéndola girar si volvió a mirar a la cama. Estaba perfectamente hecha, exactamente igual que como Akane la dejó antes de marcharse. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a Akane durmiendo plácidamente en ella, tal y como la había observado en alguna ocasión "Estaba tan bonita cuando dormía,... aunque no dejara de moverse" Una pequeña risita se escapo de sus labios a recordar la paliza que la joven le dio al maestro Happosai aquella ocasión en que el viejo presionó su punto shiatso del sueño para dormir con ella, y fue la primera y la última vez que se le ocurrió hacerlo. Ranma suspiró. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero a pesar de todo eso envidiaba a ese cerdo afortunado de P-chan por poder dormir en sus brazos. Otro recuerdo, este le hizo sonrojar al ver en su mente aquella vez cuando pretendieron hacer creer a Ukyo que estaban casados y en la noche, cuando él pretendió asustar a Akane mientras dormía, ésta le abrazó repentinamente entre sueños, haciéndole reposar su rostro sobre su pecho...; media hora se quedó Ranma dejándose abrazar antes de reaccionar. De sólo recordarlo volvió a sentirse ebrio de su calor, de su aroma, del sonido de su corazón, su respiración tranquila... Aquella habitación le traía tantos recuerdos... en la mayoría de ellos salía golpeado de ella,... allí la había salvado un sinfín de veces, habían charlado, reído y sobre todo peleado, se había colado por su ventana más veces de las que recordaba, había entrenado cuando se enfrentó a Ryu Kumon, y en la oscuridad de la noche en más de una ocasión había acudido a ella para hablarle en confidencia, allí la había abrazado accidentalmente, pero sobre todo en esa habitación siempre se había sentido seguro como únicamente se sentía cuando estaba con Akane.

Nada es igual ya. Ranma podía notar la aprensión invadiendo su venas ¿Qué haría si no conseguía traerla de vuelta? ¿Cómo podría vivir cada día sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verla, a sentirla cerca? En este tiempo de búsqueda su único motivo para seguir era la esperanza de encontrarla y que todo fuera como antes otra vez.

"Akane... No me dejes sólo"

Pero no debía ser pesimista. Después de todo se trataba de Akane ¿no? No debería ser demasiado complicado vencerla. El problema estaba en como hacerlo si causarle el menor daño a ella, él jamás golpearía a Akane, antes prefería golpearse mil veces a si mismo. Tenía que pensar en un plan cuanto antes. De momento él se entrenaría a fondo para recuperar el tiempo perdido, desde la batalla contra Saffron no había combatido en serio. Su corazón se quebró sólo con pronunciar el nombre de ese maldito tipo que estuvo apunto de matar a Akane, de arrebatarle lo que más quería en este mundo.

Se levantó con pesadez y se dispuso a bajar. La jornada comenzaba ya para él. Tanto Shampoo, Ryoga, Ukyo, el Sr. Tendo y su padre se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo a entrenar a todas horas. No podía decepcionarles, trabajaría más duro de lo que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Toda la familia había actuado increíblemente comprensiva cuando les contó todo lo ocurrido, como por fin encontró a Akane, por supuesto guardándose para él el como se vieron por primera vez o como estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero que Cologne la tenía bajo su control y que para recuperar a la Akane que ellos conocían él debería vencerla en combate. Sólo hubieron algunas lágrimas, silencio y mucho apoyo para con él. Podía sentirse feliz de tener a tanta gente a su lado, aunque no siempre fueran todos de fiar.

"A Akane le gustaría ver lo mucho que se preocupan todos por nosotros"

Había vivido en la casa de los Tendo por más de un año, eso era más de lo que había permanecido en ningún lugar desde que su padre se lo llevó a entrenar por todo el Japón, y posteriormente en su famoso viaje a China, cuando tan sólo era un niño. En esa casa encontró lo más parecido a una familia de lo que jamás había tenido, incluso ahora su madre vivía allí... podía decirlo, este era su hogar... pero si Akane no estaba... todo perdía sentido.

[Valle perdido de los manantiales caliente, 4 días para el combate]

Akane cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeante. Miraba sus manos entre el miedo y el asombro. Intentó moverlas, le dolían demasiado, el hielo que las cubría le parecía que se le injertase en la carne. Ella tembló ante la impresión. Notó la presencia de la anciana a su espalada.

- Enhorabuena, mi pequeña, acabas de dominar el Fujimi Ryu no Ken – pronunció complacida.

Akane sintió pánico ante estas palabras. Cuando vio por primera vez a la anciana ejecutar este ataque no imaginó a lo que tendría que enfrentarse para dominarlo, el sinfín de veces que fue víctima de ese mismo ataque, única forma de entender verdaderamente el fundamento del ataque según la anciana. Cada vez había notado como ese descomunal frío la invadía, como si royese su entrañas como un invasor de hielo dentro de ella, apagándole la vida poco a poco. Más frío, y luego nada.

Tanto la joven Tendo como Mousse pensaban firmemente que la muerte debía ser algo parecido a eso. Y no era mucho mejor cuando se estaba al otro lado del ataque. Tal vez a alguien pudiera parecerle fácil darle forma y controlar su propia energía acumulada. Akane podía jurar que no era así, y las yagas en sus manos eran la prueba. Si no lo controlaba bien la energía se volvía contra ella, a veces invadiéndola por completo, otras estallando entre sus manos. Pero eso se acabó, había encontrado la concentración necesaria para dominar este terrible ataque.

- No te preocupes por tus manos, querida – la anciana se reclinó sobre ella, le tomó las manos y las observó – te pondré un ungüento y se te curarán en un par de días. Pero debemos seguir practicando. Pronto verás que al lanzar el ataque ya ni siquiera se te helarán las manos – Cologne miró con lástima a su agotada estudiante que no tenía fuerzas ni para contestarle – Ahora quiero que descanses mucho, pasado mañana saldremos rumbo a Nerima- y marchó hacia el campamento.

Akane abrió los ojos de golpe cuando escuchó el nombre de su ciudad natal.

- Nerima... – murmuró.

- Sí, pronto volverás a casa, Akane – Mousse se agachó frente a la joven y la ayudó a levantarla como otras tantas veces en los pasados días, y le sonrió con cariño – Sabes, me has dejado impresionado, eres una chica muy fuerte. Saotome estará muy orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos de la joven se emocionaron deseando que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas, una lágrima se escapó y rodó por su rostro. Mousse sacó un pañuelo de su manga izquierda y se lo ofreció, Akane le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No, esta vez no lo necesitaré, amigo. Desde hoy voy a ser fuerte – dijo en un susurro.  
Mousse obedeció su orden, guardó el pañuelo y ayudó a su nueva compañera de viaje hasta la tienda para que descansara. Akane se perdió en sus pensamientos con preocupación.

"No sé como, Ranma..." habló para si Akane "...pero no puedo utilizar el Fujimi Ryu no Ken contra ti, no contigo. He de buscar otro modo para poder afrontar el combate"

[Dojo Tendo, 2 días para el combate]

- ¡SHISHI HOKODAN!

Una inmensa columna de energía salió disparada de Ryoga hacia Ranma, al que durante días no habían hecho otra cosa que atacar uno por uno o entre todos los artistas marciales de la casa. Ranma respiraba jadeante, empapado en sudor, agotado por el entrenamiento y magullado hasta la saciedad. Se concentró una vez más, su aura de combate lo envolvió en una luz azul brillante, cerró los ojos y se aseguro de pisar firmemente el suelo. Notó el aire calentase y vibrar ante él. No se movió de su lugar, estiró los brazos y la columna de energía se estrelló contra él.

Ranma sentía sus manos arder al contacto con el ki enfurecido de Ryoga. Esta vez debía conseguirlo, tenía que detener el ataque de Ryoga. Se concentró, de sus manos salían chispas ante el enfrentamiento de la energía de su atacante con la suya que le envolvía. Sus pies resbalaban hacia atrás por el suelo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared. "No, otra vez no" Estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, cuando en su mente apareció la imagen de Akane sonriéndole cuando despertó en Jusenkyo, ahí él se juró que jamás se alejaría de ella. Nuevas fuerzas llenaron su cuerpo que brilló aún más intensamente. La energía de Ryoga lo arrasó formando un enorme agujero circular en la pared del dojo. La energía se desvaneció y allí, de pié, sin inmutarse estaba Ranma. Lo había logrado, con su propia energía había conseguido crearse un escudo que le hiciera inmune a aquel ataque. El joven se derrumbó agotado. Una frase se escapó de sus labios:  
- Volverás a ser mía, Akane... sólo mía...

[Casa de la familia Tendo, tarde del día antes del combate]

- ¡Auch!

- Oh, ¿Te hecho daño hijo? – preguntó preocupada Nodoka a su hijo, retirando con rapidez la gasa impregnada de alcohol con la que le limpiaba sus abundantes heridas.

- No pasa nada, es sólo que eso escoció un poco – Ranma puso una mueca, algo así como una sonrisa.

- Kasumi te está preparando un baño – comentó Nodoka – Quiero que te relajes mucho y que descanses. Ya has entrenado suficiente, ahora en todo lo que debes pensar es estar en plena forma para poder recuperar a Akane-chan. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

- Ojalá tengas razón - el muchacho bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado.

Nodoka se conmovió al ver a su hijo, definitivamente era todo un guerrero, y aunque él aún no se diera cuenta, era con esa preocupación, con el reflejo de sus sentimientos con lo que más demostraba su hombría "Hay que ser muy valiente para enfrentarse a los sentimientos, y aún más para admitirlos... y mi pequeño gran guerrero comienza a hacerlo..." Le abrazó con ternura y le besó en la frente, disfrutando el poder servirle de consuelo.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, hijo mío – le susurró en su oído – mucho más de lo que te imaginas.

Ranma le devolvió el abrazo y le sonrió agradecido, se levantó y se encaminó al baño. Mientras subía las escaleras escuchó el teléfono sonar, él no le prestó atención y pronto alguien lo cogió. Entró al baño, allí encontró a Kasumi que ya salía.

- Ya está listo tu baño, Ranma-kun – le informó con una sonrisa.

- Gracias, Kasumi.

La joven salió y Ranma comenzó a desvestirse, se quitó la camisa y la echó a la ropa sucia. Alguien llamó a la puerta del baño.

- Ranma ¿puedo pasar?

Ranma se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, al otro lado se encontraba Nabiki. Ella no pudo evitar fijarse en el torso descubierto del muchacho.

- Creo que esta vez os pasasteis con el entrenamiento – inquirió refiriéndose a todas las heridas visibles del muchacho.

El asintió indiferente y Nabiki fue al grano.

- Acaban de llamarme por teléfono – dijo solemne – Akane ya está en Nerima.

Ranma apretó sus puños con fuerza, pronto todo empezaría.

- Pero hay algo más. Al parecer Mousse va con ella y la anciana. Se han instalado en el Nekohanten – concluyó la mediana de las hermanas Tendo.

- ¿Mousse? – preguntó el joven incrédulo.

- Eso ser imposible – pudieron escuchar decir a Shampoo que se encontraba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras – Estúpido Mousse no poder estar con falsa amazona, Mousse no traicionaría jamás a Shampoo.

- Eso mismo habrías dicho de tu bisabuela y mira... Parece que por fin todos te dan de lado, amazonita – pronunció divertida Nabiki.

Shampoo se lanzó furiosa contra la hermana de su mayor enemiga. Ranma se interpuso entre las dos, y con una mirada decidida consiguió hacer retroceder a Shampoo. Ella les dio la espalda orgullosa y con desprecio acotó:

- Más valerle a Ranma que su plan funcionar... Si no Shampoo no tendrá piedad con falsa amazona. Si ella intentar robar a Shampoo herencia... ¡Shampoo matar! – y se perdió camino hacia la planta de abajo.

Ranma y Nabiki se miraron con preocupación sin saber cómo terminaría todo este lío.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 4…**

**Hola de nuevo… me costó encontrar este capitulo, los demás capítulos del poder de Akane, ya no están en internet, o difícilmente pueden encontrarlos :c, pero cuando tenia 13 años los guarde para leerlos una y otra vez, pronto lo publicare**

**Espero que disfruten el fic tanto como yo lo hago al revivir los recuerdos de este maravilloso fic ^^ **

**Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me alegra mucho saber que les gusta,**

***Kaname, respecto a la autorización, semanas antes le envie una carta a la autora, la cual no me respondio, y hay otras paginas que también han publicado este fic, pero no tan completo ya que solo hay hasta el ca pero los demás capítulos no se encuentran, yo no quiero robar créditos de ella, solo quiero dar a conocer el fic, tan maravilloso, para que nuevos fans de esta serie tan genial, puedan conocer uno de los mejores fics.**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**By: Pame-Chan Neko**


	5. Entre el Odio y el amor I

Datos de interés:

(...) comentario de la autora

"..." pensamientos de los personajes

*...* algún sonido

[...] un lugar

**** cambio de escena

... un recuerdo

=== una escena de recuerdos o un sueño

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto, hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?

Capítulo 5

_Entre el odio y el amor __(I)_

[Dojo Tendo]

El viento sopló con fuerza entre los presentes de forma gélida, concordando perfecto con un cielo cubierto por nubes negras, que enmarcaban aquel día como uno que nadie conseguiría olvidar nunca. Silencio… Todos en aquel lugar observaron expectantes la llegada del extraño trío de visitantes que, subidos a la tapia de la vivienda, les observaban de vuelta. La visión de aquella casa, conocida por los tres…, hogar de uno de ellos… su hogar… pero… ¿realmente lo era?

La multitud se arremolinaba a los alrededores de la residencia de los Tendo; algunos más audaces que otros, huían de los cobros de Nabiki Tendo observando desde las casas colindantes, pero todos sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de ver el ansiado espectáculo. A las puertas del dojo las miradas eran diferentes: preocupadas, envidiosas unas, confusas otras, pero ante todo, en su mayoría, de incondicional cariño. Ojos de una familia mutilada por perder a quien tanto quiere… Ojos de un hombre con cuerpo de mujer que se ve obligado a jugárselo todo en una lucha… Observando desde el lugar destinado para la celebración del combate entre Ranma y la nueva amazona, en el interior de la sala de entrenamiento, Nabiki, Kasumi y Nodoka esperaban, entrelazadas sus manos, a que todo pasara pronto; de la misma forma, Soun Tendo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por contener las lágrimas, de felicidad por volver a ver a su pequeña hijita desaparecida y de tristeza por la posibilidad de volver a perderla, mientras un enorme panda apoyaba una pezuña en su hombro intentando confortarle. Más adelante, un paso por detrás de Ranma-chan, se encontraban Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga Hibiki y el Dr. Tofu, cuatro personas con sentimientos ambiguos hacia lo que está por acontecer, mezclas de amor y odio, honor y venganza, lealtad y mentiras… Y Ranma…

Akane miraba hacia los que tanto había deseado ver por dos largos meses: su familia y amigos. Oculta tras la tela de su capa, en ese momento no pudo evitar desear poder leer en las mentes y corazones de quienes tanto le importaban y saber así que sentían. Si hubiese podido hacerlo, tal vez, sólo tal vez, todo habría sido muy distinto… Akane llevó sus manos lentamente, aun notándolas temblorosas, hasta la capucha que celaba su rostro y retirándola delicadamente la dejó caer con suavidad sobre su espalda. Todo hombre en aquel lugar sintió que le faltaba el aire al ver el rostro descubierto de Akane… tan hermoso, impactante, soñado, deseado por demasiados, recordado por todos… pero nunca tan bello como ahora… Un recuerdo vino a la mente de Ranma-chan al mirarla así "Julieta" pensó, "Está tan bonita como cuando hizo de Julieta". La recordó mientras permanecía en aquel féretro interpretando estar en brazos de la muerte; él debía besarla entonces, único modo de conseguir el viaje a China, ¿pero cómo hacerlo siendo observado por tanta gente?, ¿cómo hacer sus sueños realidad mientras los espectadores le miraban juzgando cada uno de sus movimientos?, entonces ella pronunció su nombre 'Romeo', estaba tan hermosa que Ranma casi perdió todo control sobre su mente y su cuerpo cuando ella, incitándole a besarla, le susurro suavemente: '¿No puedes… fingir?'. "Tan bonita" Aquella fue la primera vez que Ranma encontró el valor para besar sus labios, no por el dichoso viaje, no, lo halló en su tierna mirada, y deseaba tanto besarla al fin, embriagado por su belleza, la dulzura de su voz, sus enormes y brillantes ojos..., tan brillantes como ahora… En este instante Ranma-chan no pudo evitar sentirse tan decepcionada y aturdida como cuando aquella vez notó, al querer unir sus labios con los de Akane, que tenía puesta una cinta adhesiva en la boca, barrera infranqueable que derrumbó sus deseos y su esperanza, sus ilusiones de por vez primera ser sincero con ella y con él mismo; de la misma forma hoy, la distancia que los separaba y aquella maldita vieja bruja, le impedían acercarse a ella y ser felices juntos por siempre.

El viento sopló con intensidad entre Ranma-chan y Akane moviendo sus ropas y sus cabellos mientras ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sin poder retirar la mirada, sin poder contener sus latidos acelerados, su total nerviosismo, sin llegar a saber cómo serían capaces de enfrentarse la una a la otra. Una tibia calidez comenzó a crecer en el corazón de Akane al mirar a su femenino prometido y se sonrió por dentro emocionada; también hacia ya dos meses que no veía a aquella chica de trenza pelirroja, de la que al segundo de conocerla deseó que fueran las mejores amigas y a la que instantes después odió por ser un chico al que habían prometido en matrimonio sin su consentimiento, que la había vencido en combate y, además, se había atrevido a mirar su cuerpo desnudo y luego insultarlo. Una mezcla de melancolía y diversión se ahogó en la joven Tendo al recordar todas las locuras que Ranma había protagonizado con su cuerpo femenino y como, irónicamente, aquel chico con cuerpo de chica podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía la joven más bella de Nerima. "Ojalá vuelvan esos momentos…" pensó melancólica. Akane endureció entonces la mirada, tragó con pesadez, se guardó su amor dentro y pronunció solemne:

- Ha llegado la hora, Saotome. Esta lucha decidirá nuestros destinos.

Ranma-chan bajó su mirada de golpe al suelo, huyendo de la de Akane. El público se tensó. Ranma se obligó a recordar, no debía olvidarlo bajo ningún concepto, esa no era la Akane que él conocía, de la que se enamoró hacía tanto, aunque siguiera siendo su cuerpo ahora su mente era la de una peligrosa amazona; y ella tenía razón en lo que acabada de decir: para bien o para mal había llegado la hora de enfrentarse a su destino, y por rescatar a Akane estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario… ¡y más! Había llegado el momento de luchar, no debía haber cabida para la compasión o los sentimentalismos. Ranma-chan alzó su mirada con firmeza hacia aquellas tres figuras que le desafiaban a enfrentarse a su prometida, tornando así, con dolor y una mezcla de odio, esperanza y coraje, sus celestes ojos. Esto era una guerra y si fuese preciso la enfrentaría con la misma fuerza y determinación con que lo hizo contra Saffron.

- Te arrepentirás de haberte atrevido a tocar a Akane – pronunció Ranma-chan en tono quedo intentando contener su furia.

Los espectadores se miraron en silencio los unos a los otros con la misma duda invadiéndoles a todos. ¿Realmente ellas iban a enfrentarse? Era tema habitual que aquella extraña pareja de prometidos discutiera en todo momento pero ¿combatir?, esas eran palabras mayores.

Una mezcla de intimidación y orgullo creció en el interior de Akane ante las amenazadoras palabras que su prometido acababa de lanzar, mientras tras la dura mirada de éste, el muchacho se obligaba a controlar sus pensamientos repitiéndose incesantemente: "Sin miedo. El plan es infalible. Sin miedo…" Y tal vez así fuera. Él había conseguido ver a Akane tal como era; cuando la encontró en el valle de los manantiales cálidos ella ya estaba bajo el control mental de la bisabuela de Shampoo, y aún así ella no sólo volvió a ser la misma de siempre, sino que incluso estuvieron una vez más a punto de besarse. Si pudo conseguir sorprendiéndola con su sola presencia que la verdadera Akane recobrara fuerzas y saliese a la luz dejando a un lado por unos momentos su nueva personalidad de amazona, nada podría impedirle ahora que volviera a hacerlo, mas esta vez sería de forma más drástica y ante todo… definitiva. Estaba seguro, su plan no fallaría. Ranma-chan tragó duro y bajó su mirada al suelo una vez más. Era hora de luchar. Un susurro inaudible salió entonces de sus labios. Todos se miraron dudosos. Akane entrecerró sus ojos mirando aún más fijamente a su contrincante. Como entendiéndoles Ranma-chan repitió su acción, más esta vez sus palabras salieron de sus labios más enérgicamente, siendo audible para algunos, entre ellos Akane, quien tornó su rostro con plena confusión. Ranma-chan aún no la miraba, así que Akane se volvió y observó a Ryoga, quien parecía avergonzado, luego miró hacia las otras prometidas de Ranma, ellas se veían tensas, mas aún así altivas.

- ¿Qué… has dicho? – exigió saber la pretendida amazona sintiéndose aturdida.

Ranma-chan enfrentó su mirada con decisión y sin miedo pronunció en alta voz:

- He dicho… - Akane sintió un nudo formarse en la boca de su estómago - …que eres una gorda MARIMACHO!

¿Gorda marimacho? Una gota de sudor rodó por las frentes de cada uno de los espectadores al escuchar tal declaración. Ese no era precisamente el tipo de pelea que todos esperaban ver. Era digno de mención el cambio de actitud en los presentes: Ranma-chan lucía tan irreverente como de costumbre, para nada preocupada como hacía sólo un par de minutos; Ryoga estaba aún más avergonzado que segundos atrás, sin entender aún cómo había accedido a participar en un estúpido plan como aquel; Ukyo y Shampoo miraban divertidas, siempre era agradable para ellas que Ranma insultara a Akane sin compasión; las familias Tendo y Saotome, así como el Dr. Tofu, estaban demasiado preocupadas como para dejarse afectar por el espectáculo; y Akane…, ella sólo miraba lívida a los celestes ojos de la chica pelirroja como entre la súplica y la demanda de una explicación.

Ranma-chan no se dejó afectar por la mirada descompuesta de Akane. Estaba dispuesto a librar a Akane del control mental en el que Cologne la tenía sumida, de la misma forma que hacía un año logró vencer la técnica 'Xi Fa Xiang Gao' de Shampoo con la que había hecho que Akane le olvidase, es decir, con lo que, junto con las artes marciales, mejor sabía hacer: insultarla.

La pequeña de los Tendo aún no reaccionaba cuando Ranma comenzó su monólogo atroz.

- Y no sólo eres una marimacho – aclamaba acusador a la vez que divertido - eres el mayor chicote de la historia del Japón, no eres capaz de cocinar algo que sepa mejor que una caca de perro, los hombres huyen de ti porque estás gorda como una ballena obesa…

Los espectadores estaban pasmados y algunos comenzaban a murmurar entre la desilusión y el enfado ¿Este era el gran combate por el que habían pagado? Ellos habían visto a Ranma insultar a Akane cientos de veces y siempre gratis.

- …tienes el cutis de un ladrillo, los brazos de un gorila, las piernas desproporcionadas, bigote como una morsa… - continuaba diciendo Ranma-chan mientras hacía recuento de todos los defectos con los dedos de sus manos.

Akane agachó la cabeza clavando su vista en el suelo, dolida como hacía mucho que no se sentía. "Tanto esfuerzo…" pensaba sintiéndose de repente agotada.

- Y mira que te lo digo como un consejo, porque si yo tuviera tu aspecto no me atrevería a salir ni a la calle, no, que horror – exageraba Ranma-chan imitando una risa parecida a la de Kodachi – Míralas a ellas – decía señalando a Ukyo y Shampoo que comenzaron a abrazarle coquetas – ellas sí son mujeres de verdad, guapas, inteligentes, con una bonita figura, grandes cocineras, femeninas…; podrías intentar aprender algo de ellas, aunque aún así no creo que encuentres nunca un marido…

Akane comenzó entonces a destilar su ardiente aura de batalla, no pudiendo contener más su furia, sintiéndose humillada al máximo. "Todo mi esfuerzo para nada… para que él se burle…" pensaba mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, cerrando los ojos no queriendo oír ni una palabra más de su prometido. Cologne, a su lado, comenzaba a mirar a su estudiante con cierta preocupación. La había entrenado para superar esto y más, ahora sólo quedaba ver si encontraría el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Intentando apoyarla le susurró:

- Corazón de hielo.

Ranma-chan empujó a Ukyo y Shampoo lejos de ella, adelantándose algunos pasos hacia Akane mirando absorto su aura de batalla. "Eso es, Akane. ¡Arde!" pensaba emocionado.

- Incluso yo soy más femenina que tú, con el pecho plano como lo tienes, en cambio yo tengo una figura maravillosa – decía, ya no intentando interpretar un papel, sino sólo lanzando palabras que sabía herirían a Akane, que no podría soportarlas, nervioso por dentro, suplicando no tener que seguir y que ella volviese pronto a ser la misma y le golpease con todas sus fuerzas por haber dicho todo aquello – ¿Y además pretendes vencerme? No me hagas reír, una torpe como tú, que no sabe pelear, lenta, descoordinada, medio tonta, que no sabe dar patadas y sólo sabe de fuerza bruta…

Akane no pudo soportarlo más. Se había sentido muy decepcionada hacía 10 días, cuando se arrepintió de querer luchar contra él y salió en su búsqueda, sólo para escucharle decir a Ukyo cuando le encontró que tenía que cuidar de ella porque era demasiado torpe y no sería capaz ni de cuidarse sola, pero esto era mil veces peor, era la gota que colmaba un vaso rebosado en demasiadas ocasiones, cada vez peor que la anterior, pero nunca como esta. "Jamás me tomará en serio" Su aura creció en una explosión silenciosa, revolviendo de forma siniestra su capa y su cabello con un tono rojizo, mientras apretaba sus puños con todas sus fuerzas bajo su capa.

"Lo conseguí" pensó Ranma mientras el corazón se le aceleraba y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro entre el nerviosismo y la ilusión de volver a ver a su verdadera prometida.

Akane levantó su vista hacia su contrincante con la mirada más fría que jamás brilló en aquellos ojos. Las familias Tendo y Saotome, como el resto de muchachos dieron por terminado el problema, el plan de Ranma había funcionado; sin embargo Ranma-chan, sin saber porqué, dudó… y entonces ocurrió… El silencio y la incertidumbre crecieron en cada uno de los presentes cuando Akane, para sorpresa y pesar de muchos, comenzó a reír espléndidamente irónica, aún con esa fría mirada en sus ojos. Ranma-chan la miraba abatida, sin saber en que parte había fallado su plan.

- Marimacho, gorda, pecho plano, descoordinada, con cuerpo de morsa y cara de gorila – recitó despreocupada pero decidida Akane - ¿O eso último no era así? – Ranma-chan no contestó y Akane supo que era su tiempo de ventaja - ¿De verdad pensaste que me afectaría algo así? ¿qué perdería el control? – Ranma-chan sintió miedo, la había subestimado, y era cierto, Akane no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, no sin intentarlo al menos, no después de todo lo que había tenido que sufrir para llegar hasta aquí, de todas las lágrimas derramadas, de todos sus anhelos - ¿Cómo podría hacerlo, Saotome?

Ante la expectación de todos Akane sacó sus manos por la abertura de su capa, aún sin dejar ver rastro de su figura, y llevándolas hasta el lazo en su cuello, lo deshizo delicadamente, sin dejar de mirar un segundo a Ranma, asustada por dentro, segura por fuera. Con un movimiento calculado de sus brazos retiró la negra capa y la lanzó hacia atrás, dejándola caer por su espalda. Nadie vio como Mouse, con un rápido movimiento, tomó la capa y la sujetó en sus manos, pues todos sin excepción miraban a la nueva amazona. Akane vio, con cierto orgullo en su interior, como los ojos de Ranma-chan se abrían desorbitados mientras el sonrojo en sus mejillas terminaban de delatar hacia donde miraba, y aprovechando el momento, delineando sus curvas delicadamente con una mano, Akane le dijo con voz suave:

- Sólo mírame…

Ranma-chan enrojeció aún más. Ryoga y algún otro se desmayó con una hemorragia nasal.

- ¿Cómo pretendes compararlas a ellas o a ti misma conmigo? – terminó de decir rotundamente Akane guardándose dentro la timidez que siempre la caracterizó y que ahora no podía permitirse sentir.

No había parte del cuerpo de Akane a no admirar. Todas las mujeres en escenaza miraron con envidia, los hombres con ojos de lujuria..., pero alguien entre los presentes vio con temor mucho más allá de la belleza de la joven…

Un traje de formas atípicas ataviaba el cuerpo de la nueva Akane Tendo, matizándolo en líneas que rayaban lo celestial. En seda color granate, el vestido se componía por dos piezas de tela rectangulares de iguales dimensiones que, menguando su ancho en la parte superior, se unían en el cuello con unas cortas y finas tirantas de unos 10cm de longitud, dejando los hombros descubiertos, así como permitiendo ver también de forma magistral los laterales de todo su cuerpo incluyendo incluso una sutil parte de sus senos y sus nalgas. Para darle lugar al traje que por sus formas carecía, Akane lucía un cinturón de acero, muy largo, simulando ser una dragón plateado, resultando flexible a base de piezas enlazadas sucesivamente pareciendo formar las escamas del milenario ser, rodeando así por tres veces la cintura de la joven y reposando la cola en su muslo desecho y la cabeza del dragón arriba entre sus pechos tras verle rodear delicadamente por el exterior su seno izquierdo. Resultaba casi mágico el perfecto entallado que el cinturón conseguía en la tela que se ajustaba exquisita pareciendo una segunda piel para la amazona, dejando que de cintura para abajo el sedoso tejido se moviera en libertad entre sus esbeltas piernas, dando de esa forma una imagen sublimemente sensual a una ahora desconocida Akane. Terminaban de componer su atuendo unas zapatillas granate de suela plana, apropiadas como su traje para moverse con plena facilidad, y uno brazaletes también de acero en cada antebrazo marcados en su parte superior con el símbolo del dragón. Ahora con su cuerpo descubierto a los demás, la hermosura repleta de feminidad que todos vieron en el rostro de la joven al principio, con aquel sinuoso color adornando sus párpados, el brillo en sus labios y la novedad del recogido en su cabello, pasaba a un segundo plano apareciendo, a juego con sus ropas y las voluptuosas curvas de su cuerpo, una sensualidad desconocida en ella, superando todo atractivo conocido y pareciendo incluso…

"Exótica" pensó Ranma-chan sintiendo como le faltaba el aliento y las piernas le fallaban al admirar su cuerpo. Él que había llegado a desearla más que a nada tan sólo con verla aparecer secando su pelo húmedo con una toalla o cualquier otro pequeño detalle como ese, podría desfallecerse ahora ante aquel cuerpo, odiando que todos aquellos muchachos pudieran ver a su prometida así. Confuso levantó su vista hasta los ojos de su nueva contrincante pensando abatido "Esa no puede ser Akane".

Shampoo endureció su mirada al contemplar a Akane. Su desconfianza dejaba atrás el resentimiento y la antipatía que siempre sintió por aquella muchachita que, sin proponérselo en muchas ocasiones, había arruinado todos sus planes de conquistar a Ranma. La visión de aquel traje hizo volar sus pensamientos a recuerdos de su niñez en China, al aprendizaje que toda amazona debía afrontar. Sí, Shampoo sabía que el traje de Akane tenía un significado infinitamente más especial de lo que nadie en aquel momento hubiera sospechado, y ante todo… peligroso.

[Afueras de Nerima]

Algo más de un mes había pasado desde que el maestro Happosai había abandonado la localidad. Se había vuelto un lugar aburrido sin los muchachos, ya no tenía a quien molestar o entrenar, como él decía, sin Ranma allí, ya no tenía ningún aliciente particular robar ropa interior para él si no estaba la dulce y pequeña Akane para perseguirle, ya no era divertido fastidiar a Soun y Genma ahora que se la pasaban llorando por los rincones, Kasumi ya no atendía la casa con su común felicidad en su rostro y Nabiki ya no era la chica simpática y retorcida que tanto le gustaba ahora que tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en encontrar a su hermana. La familia Tendo pasaba por una crisis y él hizo lo honorable como buen maestro: quitarse de en medio. Pero aunque intentó encontrar nuevos lugares donde divertirse ninguno se igualaba a Nerima. Sí, se comportaría como un hombre honorable y regresaría a su hogar, donde se sabía tan querido, y les ayudaría a buscar a la pequeña Akane para que pronto todo volviera a ser como siempre y pudieran volver a divertirse como antaño. Y en Nerima estaba de nuevo y camino a la casa de los Tendo.

Akane estaba completamente indignada. Ranma con sus insultos sólo había logrado reafirmar una vez más que los sentimientos de menosprecio que Akane sentía no eran infundados, dándole nuevos y más fervientes motivos para luchar. Sin previo aviso y sorprendiendo a todos Akane bajó de un salto al suelo quedando frente a una paralizada Ranma-chan.

- Y ahora te enseñare – dijo atacante Akane – hasta que punto sabe dar patadas una amazona.

Ranma-chan y los demás saltaron hacia atrás rápidamente alejándose de la amazona. Akane corrió hacia Ranma-chan comenzando a atacarle: lanzó un par de patadas altas que Ranma esquivó con facilidad, en la tercera Akane saltó y golpeó de lleno en el costado a su prometido. Ranma-chan salió disparada por la fuerza del impacto llevándose por delante una de las paredes de madera del dojo, ya maltrechas por su entrenamiento de los últimos días, quedándose tumbada en mitad de la sala de entrenamiento. Ranma-chan comenzó a levantarse adolorida tomándose el costado con una mano. Ya era un hecho: Akane no sólo era más rápida que antes, también era más fuerte. Observó a la amazona por el hueco que ahora adornaba la pared: todos se habían alejado de Akane pensando en su propia seguridad, la joven sin prestar atención a su alrededor devolvió a Ranma una mirada decidida, adoptando una postura de combate, muy distinta al estilo con que lo hiciera hacía dos meses, antes del entrenamiento de Cologne. Con la mano adelantada, encargada de la defensa, Akane le hizo una señal para que se acercase a ella. Ranma-chan tragó con pesadez y obedeció a su gesto comenzando a andar hacia ella, saliendo despacio por el hueco de la pared, pudiendo escuchar los trozos de madera crujiendo bajo sus pies, sin poder evitar sentir cierto temor mientras recordaba la conversación que tuviera horas antes con el Dr. Tofu.

Ranma calentaba en el dojo, dentro de unas horas comenzaría el combate y no era capaz de estarse tranquilo así que no le quedaba otra que entrenar. El haber visto a Akane la noche anterior, dormida en la cama de Shampoo, pareciendo que fuera otra de las tantas veces que la había mirado dormir en su cuarto, le confirmó de nuevo que no podría vivir sin esa hermosa mujer que llenaba su vida de felicidad con cada gesto o palabra.

Alguien golpeó la puerta abierta y Ranma se giró descubriendo que era el Dr. Tofu.

- Empezaste a entrenar muy temprano – mencionó el doctor.

- Todo el tiempo es poco si quiero recuperarla – contestó indiferente continuando con sus estiramientos.

- Tu padre me comentó que tenías un plan… - Ranma se detuvo y miró al doctor de forma interrogante – Ojalá te funcione… Sólo permíteme que te diga algo - siguió Tofu – Tú sabes tan bien como yo, Ranma, que desde que volvisteis de China, Akane ya no es la misma, así como tú tampoco. Que no te extrañe si ella no reacciona con tu plan de hacerla enfurecer. Mi consejo es que pienses en algún otro plan alternativo… por el bien de los dos.

El doctor salió de la sala de entrenamiento tan silencioso como llegó, pero dejando a un ahora pensativo Ranma dentro de ella.

Soun Tendo no podía resistirlo más, debía recuperar a su pequeña hijita. Sólo podía pensar la decepción que sentiría su difunta esposa si él dejara alejarse a Akane de su hogar, perdiéndola para siempre. Lloroso hizo ademán de acercarse a su hija. "Tal vez si yo…" Genma-panda y el Dr. Tofu le detuvieron tomándole por los hombros. Soun sólo les hizo caso y siguió como espectador en aquella lucha. Después de todo, y de lo mucho que adoraba a su hija, aún le faltaba el valor para afrontar aquellos acontecimientos.

Ranma-chan se paró a unos pocos metros frente a Akane, todavía sin adoptar una posición de pelea.

- ¡Ataca! – le animó en tono decidido Akane.

- Akane… - el tono de la chica pelirroja era una mezcla de ternura y nerviosismo – No podemos pelear, sabes que fue esa anciana la que…

- No, Saotome, no te equivoques, no he venido aquí para charlar. – le cortó rotunda.

- Pero estás bajo el control mental de la anciana. Yo sé que tú puedes romperlo, Akane. – continuó suplicante.

Akane endureció aún más la mirada. Conseguiría luchar contra Ranma, demostrarle a todos que era buena en artes marciales, aunque tuviese que obligarle a pelear.

- Si no atacas tú, lo haré yo. ¡No tendré piedad contigo! – exclamo la amazona.

Akane se arrojó contra Ranma-chan, lanzándole una ráfaga de puñetazos. La pelirroja por su parte tan poco se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, se defendía parando los golpes mientras continuaba hablándole, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

- Akane, te lo ruego. Debes ser fuerte y vencer el truco de esa bruja.

- ¡Calla y pelea, cobarde! – reclamó molesta, continuando con su ataque.

- No puedes rendirte así. Tu no quieres esto, Akane, esta no eres tú.

El corazón de Akane dio un vuelco y la joven se odió por no poder controlar las traiciones de su corazón. Furiosa consigo misma, mayor fuerza se injertó en sus golpes, derribando de un puñetazo en el hombro a su prometido. Ranma-chan no tardó un segundo en levantarse del suelo y continuó hablando para frustración de la amazona. Si no pudo recuperarla haciéndola enfurecer lo haría ablandando su corazón, aunque eso significase revelar ante todos los secretos que guardaba dentro de él.

- Piensa en tu familia, están muriéndose de preocupación por ti.

Akane titubeó ante aquellas palabras. "Mi familia… mi familia…" Miró hacia sus hermanas y su padre, y la preocupación que llenaba sus ojos consiguió sobrecoger aún más la golpeada alma de la joven.

- Hazlo por ellos, hazlo por mí… - siguió diciéndole Ranma-chan mirándola suplicante.

Akane hubiese querido dejar de mirar aquellos ojos celestes pero ya no podía, era demasiado débil y le amaba en exceso. Si deseaba lanzarse a sus brazos, besarle con pasión entre lágrimas aunque fuera una chica, aunque todos estuvieran mirándoles, si anhelaba darle toda la felicidad del mundo entregándole su alma y su cuerpo para siempre, ¿cómo podría seguir con aquel engaño de la amazona, seguir haciéndole sufrir?

Ranma-chan anduvo hasta quedarse justo en frente de ella. Ukyo y Shampoo comenzaban a destilar sus auras enfurecidas por los celos, pero Ranma ni lo notó, para él sólo estaba Akane. Este era el momento de recuperarla.

- Te lo ruego, Akane… - posó suavemente las manos sobre sus descubiertos hombros, aumentando el sonrojo y el nerviosismo de ambas por el solo contacto de sus pieles - …vuelve a mí…

Mouse y Cologne se miraron preocupados y la anciana amazona comenzó a temer seriamente que Akane se derrumbara y sucumbiera a los encantos del yerno.

- Akane… - le susurró Ranma-chan con dulzura.

- Ranma… yo… - comenzó a decir Akane debatiéndose sin descanso entre lo que su mente le aconsejaba hacer y el reclamo de sus sentimientos.

El alma de Ranma renació en aquel momento, reconocía aquella mirada de Akane, confundida y entregada, amorosa y dulce, la mirada que le ató a ella para siempre, por la que si se lo pidiese sería su eterno esclavo. Ella de nuevo era la Akane de siempre, podía verlo, sentirlo, de nuevo era toda de él, toda…

- Oh, Akane, ¡Mi dulce Akane Tendo! – se escuchó decir entre el público.

Ranma-chan y Akane se volvieron hacia el dueño de aquella voz descubriendo ni más ni menos que a Kuno Tatewaki. Ranma-chan sintió la furia crecer en su interior mientras muy a lo contrario Kuno casi entraba en éxtasis, superando aún más su común locura, al ver el vestido que llevaba Akane, nunca antes se habría atrevido a imaginar a la angelical joven con ropas tan atrevidas, bueno, en realidad sí, pero nunca imaginó que aquellos sueños se hicieran realidad; pero aquello no era todo, la diosa de la coleta la tomaba dulcemente por los hombros. Kuno lloró emocionado, el cielo llegaba para él por fin, podría tenerlas a ambas a la vez.

- ¡Mis dos amores! – exclamó corriendo hacia las dos chicas.

*PLOF*

Kuno cayó al suelo inconsciente tras el rápido y contundente puñetazo en la cara que Ranma-chan le dio. Inmediatamente tomó la barbilla de una confundida Akane con una mano haciéndole que volviese a mirarle, dispuesto a hacerle reaccionar de una vez.

- Akane… te necesito… - le declaró Ranma abriéndole el corazón, pero Akane en vez dedicarle una mirada dulce, miró con una mueca de desagrado detrás de él - ¿Uh?

Unas manos se precipitaron hacia las jóvenes por detrás de Ranma-chan. Akane saltó lejos escapando del poco deseado abrazo del que Ranma-chan, menos afortunada en sus reflejos aquella vez, no pudo esquivar. Un tic es su ojo delató la furia de la pelirroja que creció aún más al escuchar a Kuno declararle su amor mientras apretaba más su abrazo.

- ¡Suéltame pervertido! – gritó furibunda Ranma dándole un codazo en las costillas.

Kuno soltó a Ranma intentando recuperar el aliento, bajo la mirada aburrida de los presentes. Este tipo no cambiará nunca. El rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan se repuso y sacando su boken miró desafiante hacia Akane.

- En guardia, Akane Tendo – retó el joven.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la amazona entre el asombro y la burla.

- He escuchado el desafió que me has lanzado. Lograste emocionar mi corazón al saber que te fuiste hasta ser digna de ser mi prometida. – declaró Kuno presuntuoso - Dijiste que sólo te entregarás al hombre que te venza en combate y está claro que ese hombre soy yo. ¡Serás mía!

Kuno se lanzó hacia Akane blandiendo su espada de madera, Akane le esperaba tranquila. Ranma-chan, furiosa con Kuno por haberse atrevido a interrumpirle dos veces y encima intentar luchar con Akane, se dirigió hacia el chico del boken con intención de detenerle, pero cuando comenzaba a correr una mano lo tomó de la trenza tirándolo al suelo hacia atrás.

Akane esquivaba, sin esfuerzo alguno, los golpes del boken de Kuno, a pesar de que hoy el muchacho pareciera más motivado que nunca. Pero Akane no tenía tiempo de juegos, tenía una misión que cumplir, por lo que cansada ya de las tonterías el chico, simplemente paró el boken con una mano para asombro de Kuno y los presentes, y haciéndole girar lo lanzó por los aires muy lejos de allí. Akane suspiró aliviada por haberse librado de aquel pesado, cuando notó como a lo lejos una multitud descomunal de chicos corrían hacia ella. Parecía ser que los muchachos del Furinkan y alrededores también querían probar suerte y vencer a la amazona.

Ranma-chan se giró para descubrir quién le había hecho caer, encontrándose cara a cara con Shampoo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – inquirió molesta la pelirroja.

Shampoo no se inmutó por el mal tono de la joven y muy seria le habló:

- Airen tener mucho cuidado. Akane no ser amazona corriente.

- Eso ya lo sé – contestó escéptico – fue tu bisabuela la que…

- ¡No entender! – le cortó la amazona de violeta cabellera – Airen deber mirar a nueva amazona.

Ambos miraron hacia Akane, y Ranma-chan sintió admiración al observar como la joven se deshacía sin dificultad de aquella jauría de jóvenes con las hormonas revolucionadas que le atacaban desesperados por vencerla.

- ¡He de ayudarla! – dijo apresuradamente mientras se incorporaba.

No llegó muy lejos. Antes de terminar de levantarse Shampoo volvió a tomarlo por la trenza enviándolo una vez más al suelo junto a ella.

- ¡Observar! – exigió mientras seguía mirando hacia la pelea.

Ranma-chan obedeció si muchas ganas, dudando a donde querría llegar Shampoo con todo esto. Akane seguía peleando, dejando a todos sorprendidos cuando de improviso, ante una nueva oleada de muchachos, sacó de la nada un bo de acero.

- ¿Domina el arma oculta? – pregunto más a sí mismo que a nadie Ranma-chan, aún sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- Eso no ser importante. Airen deber observar movimientos, mirada, traje… - dijo preocupada.

"Como para no mirar ese vestido…" pensó Ranma mientras observaba como la tela color granate se movía grácil y armoniosa a los giros controlados de su prometida, mirando sus piernas perfectas, su cintura, la curvatura tersa de sus pechos…

- Ella no ser amazona corriente, ese no ser traje corriente… – prosiguió la muchacha china.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir? – preguntó intentando recuperar la compostura que perdió al mirar a Akane, borrar la imagen de su sensual figura de su mente y prestar atención a lo que Shampoo intentaba decirle.

- Shampoo nunca ver amazona con ese traje, – prosiguió preocupada – nadie verlo, sólo ancianas, pero todas las amazonas conocer, oír hablar desde pequeñas de traje de sacerdotisa amazona.

- ¿Sacerdotisa? – preguntó con cara descompuesta - ¿Qué no sólo tengo que enfrentarme a una amazona loca sino que ahora también es una bruja?

Shampoo frunció el ceño molesta y le dio un golpe en la cabeza como reprimenda mientras le decía:

- Amazonas no ser locas, no ser brujas…

Ranma se sobó el golpe en su cabeza mientras miraba a Shampoo con aire sarcástico mientras pensaba "Sí, claro" Inmediatamente volvió a su tarea de mirar a Akane luchar.

- Sacerdotisas amazonas ser las más poderosa de tribu – continuó Shampoo – ellas conocer técnica secreta que dragón inmortal enseñar a nuestros ancestros hace siglos.

- La técnica de la que nos habló Mouse… - pensó en voz alta mientras viajaban sus recuerdos dos meses atrás.

- Airen tener cuidado, ser muy peligrosa – advirtió.

- No me da miedo – contestó confiada la pelirroja; dando un vuelco su corazón al cruzarse su mirada con la de la nueva guerrera – Después de todo, sólo es Akane… - dijo sin poder retirar la mirada de los hermosos ojos marrones de la joven.

- Más valer. – acotó Shampoo con un deje perverso en su voz – Recordar. Si airen no acabar con ella, hacerlo Shampoo.

Ranma-chan no miró a Shampoo, no le hizo falta para saber que la joven hablaba muy en serio. Era una promesa de honor, Shampoo no dejaría que le robasen su herencia, ya tuviera que matar a Akane para conseguirlo. Ranma-chan sintió tensarse sus músculos al pensar en esa escena, mientras aún se miraba a los ojos con Akane, sintiéndose hechizado por su mirada, y admirado al ver como Akane luchaba sin apartar su vista de él, moviendo su bo y su cuerpo, golpeando adversarios sin necesidad de mirarlos, pareciéndole al femenino muchacho que más que luchar, Akane se moviera en una sinuosa danza.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! – dijo quedo a Shampoo.

Shampoo apretó los puños y el odio cubrió sus hermosos ojos violetas cuando Ranma-chan fue hacia Akane y entre ambas terminaron en un segundo con los poco luchadores que quedaban en pie, en una completa sincronía de movimientos y sin dejarse de mirar ni un segundo.

Un mar de muchachos inconscientes regaba el suelo. Ya no quedaba ni un adversario en pie, ya sólo estaban de nuevo Ranma-chan y Akane. La nueva amazona hizo girar su bo de acero adoptando una postura defensiva frete a Ranma-chan, agradecida por dentro de que hubiese llegado Kuno y luego los muchachos, pues si no hubiera sido así estaba segura que ya se hubiese dado por vencida y aceptado sumisa todo lo que Ranma le hubiese pedido, sin importarle nada. Akane no se habia esperado que Ranma fuera tan dulce con ella, mucho menos después de que la hubiese insultado tan brutalmente instantes atrás. Eso era lo que más le aturdía de su prometido, con la ligereza que era capaz de cambiar su actitud de improviso en un segundo, dejándola desarmada ante él. Pero eso no podía repetirse, no ahora.

Ranma-chan alzó las manos en son de paz, acercándose lentamente a ella.

- Sé que estás ahí dentro… sé que quieres volver conmigo – todo el cuerpo de Akane comenzó a temblar imperceptiblemente ante las palabras y la cada vez más cercana presencia de Ranma-chan – Todos queremos que vuelva nuestra Akane de siempre.

- La de siempre… - musitó la joven amazona.

- Ven a mí, Akane – le susurró ya muy cerca de ella.

Ranma-chan no se lo espero cuando Akane endureció la mirada entre la decepción y la indignación y con un rápido movimiento colocó su bo bajo su mandíbula obligándole a guardar la distancia.

- Las palabras no valen conmigo, Saotome – mascullo decidida Akane.

Y era cierto, las palabras ya no valdrían para ella. Ranma lo había dicho, querían que volviera la Akane de siempre, la misma torpe Akane de la que burlarse, a la que no tener en cuenta, la que sólo debía pensar en ser una buena esposa mientras Ranma se encargaba del dojo, del que debería ser la herencia de ambos, no sólo la de él.

- A… Akane…? – preguntaba completamente confundido Ranma-chan.

- Lucha. – le susurró seria Akane.

- No contra ti – declaró decidido.

Con otro rápido movimiento Akane pasó sobre Ranma-chan situándose a su espalda, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo golpeándole con so bo por detrás de las rodillas. Ranma-chan giró su torso para ver tras de sí y miró a su prometida, quien le dedicó una mirada rotunda.

- Lucha o date por vencida, no tienes más opciones, Saotome.

- No puedo luchar contra una chica – declaró de vuelta.

- Y en cambio has luchado contra tantas que ambos perdimos la cuenta. – le dijo Akane notándose algo apenada.

- Pero nunca contra ti – le aclaró rotundo – Yo tengo fe en ti, sé que lograrás vencer el influjo de Cologne.

"Él no va a luchar" Akane bajó la vista desilusionada y le dio la espalda.

- Entonces, has perdido.

Todo terminaba así. Akane hizo ademán de marcharse y Ranma-chan vio de reojo como Shampoo se acercaba decidida hacia ellos; ella sí se atrevería a luchar contra Akane, y podría hacerle mucho daño, cosa que él jamás consentiría. Akane era cosa suya, y tal vez podría encargarse de ella como cuando luchó contra Kodachi la primera vez, sin necesidad de dañarla. Convencido corrió hacia Akane y comenzó a atacarla con débiles golpes. Akane se defendía sabiendo que Ranma-chan no luchaba de verdad, era como si sólo quisiera ganar tiempo mientras se le ocurría algo. El espectáculo comenzaba a ser interesante para los espectadores, pero todos los que sabían de artes marciales miraban sin interés esperando a que lanzasen algún golpe de verdad. Akane comenzaba a disfrutar un poco, aunque en una lucha mínima, por primera vez conseguía estar a la altura en una lucha contra Ranma. Prefiriendo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo Akane guardó su bo haciéndolo desaparecer, y decidida a sorprenderle se preparó para atacarle diciendo:

- ¡Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!

Las manos de Akane parecieron desaparecer de la vista al comenzar a golpear a una velocidad a la que, como el propio nombre de la técnica decía, podría sacar con las manos desnudas castañas asadas a fuego vivo sin llegar a quemarse. La amazona había intentado sorprender a su pelirroja contrincante y lo consiguió completamente. Ranma-chan sólo pudo abrir los ojos atónita mientras se aventuraban hacia él los veloces y poderosos puñetazos. "Conoce mi técnica" sólo pudo pensar espantado mientras retrocedía por instinto intentando para los golpes; y entonces la vio, una mirada divertida en Akane, escuchó los gritos de asombro del público y Ranma sintió herido su orgullo de guerrero. Eso no era un simple ataque, no, para Ranma era una acción deliberada para humillarle delate de todas aquellas personas, una forma de demostrar ante todos que él era inferior. Algo cambió en un segundo en Ranma-chan olvidándose de contra quien luchaba, volviendo a adoptar su actitud arrogante de siempre.

- Nadie me vence con mi propia técnica. – masculló la pelirroja con soberbia y enfado, y gritó - ¡Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken! – comenzando a contraatacar con la misma técnica.

- Eso habrá que verlo. – contestó Akane con la misma presunción de su prometido; ella había sabido como incitarle a luchar.

Las dos chicas estaban tan igualadas en sus ataques que tan solo se paraban los golpes mutuamente, pero Akane necesitaba mucho más. Un destello brilló en sus ojos y sin previo aviso dejó de detener los golpes de Ranma y permitió que los veloces puñetazos de su contrincante la golpeasen. Un fuerte golpe en el hombro derecho la hizo retroceder pesadamente alejándose de Ranma-chan quien entró en shock. Eso no había podido ocurrir, él no podía haber golpeado a Akane; tenía cada uno de los puñetazos controlados en velocidad y fuerza para que la amazona no tuviera dificultad en detenerlos, él jamás le haría daño a Akane, jamás la golpearía; esa maldita amazona lo había hecho adrede, le estaba obligando a pelear. El mayor de los arrepentimientos crecía en el interior de la chica de la trenza. Mientras Akane incluso respiraba con dificultad y se sentía algo mareada. En todo aquel tiempo que había pasado junto a Ranma, tras todos los combates en los que le había visto luchar, jamás pensó que Ranma fuera tan fuerte…; sí el más rápido, el más astuto e ingenioso en la lucha, el que para ella seguro vencería siempre, ¿pero fuerte…?, no, eso nunca fue algo por lo que ella le hubiera caracterizado por encima de los demás. Tanto tiempo, tantas luchas y sólo ahora, con esos puñetazos que bien sabía no tenían ni la mitad del poder que Ranma podía darles, conseguía darse cuenta de lo fuerte que en realidad era, del extraordinario luchador en que se había convertido. Akane se sintió inmensamente orgullosa de él y deseó aún con más fuerzas poder llegar a estar algún día a su altura. Pero no era momento para eso. Akane corrió de nuevo hacia Ranma-chan. Ésta, viéndola venir, salió de su trance sólo pudiendo murmurar:

- Yo… no quería…

Akane no se dejó amedrentar y aprovechando el estado de desconcierto de su adversaria, saltó y dando un giro en el aire colocó en el lado izquierdo de la cara de Ranma-chan una potente patada. Ranma-chan intentó permanecer en pie, cayendo de rodillas al suelo pocos pasos atrás, jadeante por el inmenso dolor de aquel golpe. Akane adoptó una postura altiva. "Demasiado fuerte" pensaba mirándola desconcertado "Nadie puede mejorar tanto en tan solo dos meses" El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza revolviendo el traje de Akane entre sus piernas y Ranma-chan no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado por la ferocidad y belleza de aquella amazona.

Akane le observó, allí, en el suelo, magullado por culpa suya, y el sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a crecer de nuevo, pero sólo por un momento. Sin dejar de mirarle, alzó su mano haciéndole una señal a Mousse, quien se encontraba aún junto a Cologne en la tapia. Ranma vio el gesto de la joven y como un instante después Mousse, tras sacarse algo de la manga, se lo lanzaba. Ranma sin dificultad detuvo con su mano el objeto que se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad, tomándolo por el asa. Sin necesidad de mirarlo supo de que se trataba: una tetera con agua caliente.

- Si de verdad quieres rescatar a tu prometida, entonces, deberías saber… - escuchó temeroso Ranma-chan decir a Akane en frete suyo - …que fui entrenada para vencer a un hombre.

La chica de la trenza endureció la mirada, dejó la tetera en el suelo y se levantó con pesadez.

- No lucharé contra una chica con el cuerpo de varón – sentenció decidida.

Akane se resignó, en sus ojos acababa de ver la verdad. Le conocía perfectamente y sabía que nada le haría cambiar de opinión. Esta lucha había resultando ser un total fracaso para ella, no, ella era la que había fracasado, la que lo había perdido todo. Lo había intentado de todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido pero de nada había servido. Ranma no iba a luchar. Ni siquiera obligándole a golpearla había logrado enfurecerle lo suficiente como para hacerle reaccionar. Jamás la tomaría en serio. La bella joven retiró la vista desilusionada.

- Que así sea, entonces. – decretó simplemente.

Akane sin dilación le conectó un gancho en la mandíbula, después un codazo en sus costillas. Ranma-chan se retorció. Akane saltó y acertó un rodillazo lateral en su abdomen. Comenzaba a perder la paciencia seriamente.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lucha de verdad, Saotome! – demandaba con desesperación.

Akane conectó con rabia un puñetazo en su hombro izquierdo, aún con más fuerza que los anteriores.

- Si sigues luchando de esa forma puedo dar mi victoria por asegurada. – le amenazó intentando hacerle reaccionar.

Una patada golpeó con saña su costado.

- No… no me subestimes – pronunció Ranma-chan dolorida mientras detenía un codazo que se dirigía a la boca de su estómago.

Akane intentó una barrida. Ranma-chan saltó para evitar ser derribado y Akane justo como había planeado le pateó bajo la mandíbula con una brocheta. La pelirroja cayó dolorosamente al suelo y Akane volvió a envestirle, saltando alto pretendiendo caer sobre ella con otra patada. Y ocurrió lo inevitable. Como acto reflejo, tras tantos años de lucha, Ranma esquivó el golpe, estrellándose la patada de la amazona contra el suelo del jardín, y, rápidamente, con una llave le inmovilizó los brazos y le lanzó un puñetazo a la boca del estómago. En ese momento Akane estuvo completamente a su merced, era la ocasión esperada para poner la balanza a su favor en aquel combate… pero no pudo. Al instinto de supervivencia le pudo el instinto de amar a Akane. Un centímetro antes de completar el golpe Ranma-chan se detuvo en seco, espantado de si mismo, mirando trágico a los ojos de quien tenía en sus manos. "No puedo hacerle daño. ¡Maldita sea, Akane, eres la única persona contra la que no puedo luchar!" Ranma-chan la soltó retrocediendo asustado.

Akane le observó, cansado, jadeante y tan perdido, que ya no pude evitar sentirse completamente abatida. Había fracasado por completo. Ranma no tenía el suficiente interés en ella como para intentar recuperarla. Unas ganas incontrolables de llorar la invadieron. "Todo a terminado" se dijo a sí misma con amargura, y con un último deje de decisión hizo aparecer su bo, frustrada y llena de impotencia golpeó con rudeza a Ranma-chan en el rostro, golpe que Ranma ni siquiera intentó evitar, poniendo así punto y final al combate.

Ranma-chan se derrumbó pesadamente en el suelo, al lado del dojo. Los espectadores se quedaron asombrados, aún más la familia de Akane. No pensaron nunca realmente que Ranma pudiera perder. Pero ahí estaba, con los ojos cerrados y sin parecer que pudiera volver a levantarse. Nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Ukyo y Shampoo corrieron a socorrer a su prometido y se arrodillaron junto a la chica pelirroja muy preocupadas por su bienestar.

Akane las contempló apenada, luego a su padre y sus hermanas. "Lo siento" pensó. Se dio media vuelta y vio a su maestra premiarla con una sonrisa victoriosa. Nuevas y más fuertes ganas de llorar invadieron a la joven, quien bajó la mirada y pronunció queda:

- He vencido.

Soun Tendo comenzó a llorar desesperado y un nudo se instaló en el pecho de toda la familia. Ryoga estaba lívido; el que la amazona hubiera vencido significaba que Ranma debería renunciar definitivamente a Akane, y eso era bueno, pero también significaba que su amada Akane jamás volvería a ser la misma, se marcharía a China y se convertiría en la heredera de la Supremacía Femenina, se volvería fría e insensible y, entonces, cuando lo viera como P-chan querría comérselo como todas las demás amazona que él había conocido. Horrorizado Ryoga corrió hacia Ranma-chan. Ese idiota tenía que despertarse o Akane se iría para siempre.

Akane hizo un gesto a Cologne y a Mousse. Era hora de irse. De un salto Akane subió al tejado del dojo y se dispuso a emprender su marcha, alejándose de aquel lugar quizás para siempre. Ahora necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Una lágrima de amargura recorrió su rostro, mas un - ¡Espera! – la detuvo. Se trataba de Ranma-chan, quien le gritaba desde el suelo. Akane no se sintió con fuerzas para mirarla.

- ¡No permitiré que te vayas! – rugió la pelirroja.

- No merece la pena. Ya vencí. – contestó simplemente, sólo deseando desaparecer.

- Te dije que no me subestimaras… - su tono de voz era serio y decidido.

- ¿Y por qué no debería hacerlo? – le preguntó con desgana.

Ranma-chan miró a su lado y vio al Dr. Tofu, en sus manos: la tetera. Ranma-chan la tomó decidida y de un saltó llegó al tejado del dojo también, al otro extremo de donde se encontraba Akane, quien aún le daba la espalda.

- No deberías subestimarme porque… - la chica de la trenza tragó duro, alzando la tetera sobre su cabeza - …porque deberías saber que cuando se trata de Akane… - vertió el agua caliente sobré sí y su cuerpo y su voz se transformaron en el de un hombre - …¡jamás me rindo!

Un redoble descontrolado de su corazón hizo que Akane perdiese el control sobre su respiración y la estabilidad en sus piernas, estremeciendo todo su cuerpo al escuchar la masculina voz de su prometido, vigorosa y atractiva, y tan deseada… cuando se trata de Akane, ¡jamás me rindo! Una oleada de sentimientos la inundó muriéndose de amor por él, reconociendo por un segundo en ella de nuevo el recuerdo del dulce sabor de los labios de Ranma cuando le robó aquel beso mientras que él dormía hacía ya 2 meses. Akane se volvió a mirarle intentando en vano controlar su agitación. Él la miró profundo a los ojos, para nada emocionado. Esta había sido la decisión más difícil que jamás hubiera tomado. Pero no iba a perder a Akane, eso nunca, moriría si tuviera que vivir sin ella. Ranma dejó caer la tetera de sus manos y con determinación adoptó una postra de combate, dirigiendo a la amazona un gesto con la mano de su defensa para que se acercara, como minutos antes le hiciera ella a él, incitándola a atacarle. Akane le observó en silencio y respiró profundamente. No habría sabido decir porqué, pero se sintió planamente segura con tan sólo contemplarle. La joven entrecerró los ojos y mirándole escrutadoramente imitó la postura de Ranma. Una sonrisa decidida apareció entonces en los labios de ambos, en una extraña complicidad que le dejó claro tanto a ellos como a los espectadores que el verdadero combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

[En una calle de Nerima, cerca de la preparatoria Furinkan]

El chillido de una mujer y el ruido de trastos rotos se dejaron oír en la tranquilidad de la mañana, procedente del interior de un inmueble. De repente una de las ventanas de la vivienda se abrió y de ella salió risueño y ágil el maestro Happosai, cargando su saco lleno de lencería femenina y perseguido por un ineficaz florero que la pobre mujer asaltada lanzó en un último intento de detener al viejo libidinoso. Saltó de tejado en tejado riendo feliz y un par de minutos más tarde se detuvo para deleitarse contemplando su última adquisición.

- ¡Qué botín! – exclamó emocionado.

- ¡Vamos, deprisa!

Happosai miró hacia el suelo para ver quien había gritado, descubriendo a un muchacho de unos 15 años que jalaba a otro algo más joven del brazo.

- Ya voy, ya voy. ¡No puedo correr más rápido! – se quejaba el chico algo jadeante.

- Por tu culpa vamos tarde. El combate en casa de los Tendo ya habrá comenzado… y esperemos que no haya terminado… Si es así ¡seremos los únicos que no habremos visto a Ranma luchar contra la amazona!

El mayor tiró del brazo del pequeño corriendo aún más rápido, sin escuchar las demandas del otro. Happosai los vio alejarse con una mirada inexpresiva en su centenario y arrugado rostro, mientras una palabra se repitió en su mente, escapándose por su boca como un murmullo.

- ¿Amazona?

[Dojo Tendo]

Ranma fue el primero en atacar. Haría lo que fuera por recuperar a su prometida. Ya luego ella tendría tiempo de pegarle hasta la saciedad y borrarle, a cada golpe, la amarga culpabilidad que siempre tendría por haber tenido que luchar contra ella, puede incluso que haciéndole daño. Pero Cologne lo había dicho hacía 10 días cuando las encontró, la verdadera Akane resistía dentro de la amazona con la sola esperanza de que él la rescatase, y ante él, como hombre, había conseguido que reaccionara por unos instantes… y así, como hombre, tendría que luchar… y vencer.

Akane vio con oculto agradecimiento como Ranma le lanzaba puñetazos sin contenerse más. Ella paraba los ataques bloqueando con sus antebrazos, doliéndose de ellos a pesar de estar protegidos por los brazaletes de acero que los cubrían. Ranma le lanzó una serie de patadas altas y Akane, demostrando un verdadero dominio del equilibrio y una elasticidad de su cuerpo de forma admirable, retrocedía haciendo piruetas hacia atrás en la cornisa del tejado, con la misma elegancia que lo hiciera una profesional de la gimnasia rítmica sobre la barra de equilibrio. Y hablando de gimnastas…

Ranma y Akane saltaron a la vez hacia el tejado de la casa contigua al sentir el peligro acercarse, mientras unas mazas de gimnasia rítmica reforzadas con púas se clavaban en las tejas, destrozándolas, justo en el lugar donde se encontraban ellos un segundo antes. Por si quedaban dudas sobre el dueño de aquellos aparatos convertidos en armas, una horrenda risotada de mujer histérica y loca llenó el lugar, causando que un escalofrío recorriera las columnas de todos los presentes. Sobre el tejado de la residencia Tendo, vistiendo una maya de gimnasia color verde esmeralda y haciendo girar una cinta roja como si tuviese vida propia, se encontraba Kodachi Kuno.

- K-odachi… - pronunció hastiado Ranma.

- Ranma-sama, querido, ¿cómo has podido hacerme algo así? – le acuso la chica de la maya verde - Cuando me dijeron que ibas a luchar con Akane Tendo para hacer que siguiera siendo tu prometida no creí que fuera cierto. Pero ahora lo veo con mis propios ojos. ¡Estoy muy enfadada! – chilló - Yo soy tu única prometida, tu futura esposa. ¡No puede ser de otra forma! Ahora y siempre tú sólo puedes amarme a mí. Lo que significa… ¡Qué esa bruja Tendo te hechizó para que fueras tras de ella! - Kodachi lanzó su cinta contra Ranma - ¡Jamás dejaré que la venzas!

Ranma esquivó la cinta de Kodachi sin problemas, pero ella no dándose por vencida siguió lanzándola con fuerza una y otra vez.

Akane sintió la rabia crecer dentro de ella. Nunca le tuvo simpatía alguna a Kodachi, pero ahora la detestó aún más. ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a interrumpirles cuando por fin Ranma se había decidido a luchar en serio contra ella?! Dispuesta a darle una paliza a la chica loca Akane corrió hasta ellos, pero Ranma tenía otros pensamientos muy distintos. Kodachi envistió contra ella y Akane la esperó confiada, pero Ranma, sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó entre sus brazos para protegerla, intentando sacarla de allí ilesa, tal y como hiciera siempre.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, Saotome! – le demandaba Akane forcejeando molesta.

- ¡Estate quieta! – le pidió algo alterado, sin soltar para nada su agarre y corriendo huyendo de escena.

La sangre de Kodachi hirvió en sus venas, encolerizada, y con una mirada asesina corrió detrás de ellos. Ranma saltó hacía otro tejado sólo para encontrarse frete a él a un Kuno, tan enfadado como su hermana.

- ¡Suéltala, degenerado! – bramó el chico del boken.

Kuno le atacó con su katana de madera. Ranma sujetó con fuerza a Akane con su brazo izquierdo a su lado mientras con la otra mano bloqueaba a Kuno. Akane forcejeó más intensamente y con un pequeño golpe en las costillas de Ranma consiguió zafarse de él. Resopló aliviada pero con tan mala fortuna que justo al separarse de su prometido se vio encima unas mazas de Kodachi que no tendría ya tiempo de parar.

- ¡Akane! – gritó Ranma al verla en peligro.

Akane cerró los ojos por instinto, esperando recibir el golpe, y al instante escuchó el sonido de las mazas al chocar contra algo metálico. Abrió rápidamente los ojos con intriga y lo vio: Mousse, ahora también en el mismo tejado, había detenido las mazas con una de sus cadenas. No dándole tiempo a Kodachi para que atacara otra vez, Akane y Mousse saltaron del tejado hacia el suelo de la calle.

- ¿Estás bien, Akane? – le preguntó con preocupación sincera.

- Sí, gracias por salvarme, Mousse – le contestó sonriéndole agradecida.

Ranma, aún peleando sobre uno de los tejados con Kuno vio aquella escena, vio a Akane sonriendo a otro hombre y los celos se apoderaron de él. Molesto perdió la concentración por un momento, lo suficiente para que Kuno se aprovechase, propinándole una contundente golpe con su boken que lo hizo a Ranma tambalearse y casi caer del tejado. Ranma gruño, enfadado. Definitivamente este no era un buen día, y no tenía vistas de ir a mejorar para él.

- No te librarás de mí, Tendo. ¡Acabaré contigo! – gritó Kodachi atacándoles por el frente mientras saltaba del tejado hacia el suelo.

Akane y Mousse saltaron huyendo de otro golpe de la cinta de la gimnasta hacia atrás. No se habían alejado dos metros cuando de repente un bombori se cruzó en su camino golpeando de lleno al pobre Mousse en la cabeza. Akane se giró impetuosa, aún alerta de su retaguardia, por donde sabía la atacaría Kodachi.

- ¡Shampoo! – exclamó Akane enfadada.

- Shampoo también querer jugar – dijo en tono pérfido.

Ukyo y Ryoga giraron corriendo por una de las esquinas de las calles que lindaban la residencia Tendo, seguido por los espectadores que salieron corriendo del interior de la casa buscando a los luchadores. Con asombro vieron a Ranma peleando con Kuno, Mousse inconsciente y a la amazona rodeada por Shampoo y Kodachi.

- ¿Qué hacen esos ahí? – preguntó por inercia Ryoga.

Ukyo le miró dudosa.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos… intervenir? – dijo.

Akane estaba rodeada por Kodachi y Shampoo. Había esperado esto por mucho tiempo. Eran dos contra una ¿y qué? Akane se sentía segura, ahora les demostraría que jamás volvería a poder repetirse aquella paliza que le dieron junto a Ukyo en el parque, la situación había cambiado y a partir de ahora la balanza estaría a su favor. Sonrió confiada, preparándose para luchar, dispuesta a tomar a sus contrincantes por sorpresa sacando su bo. Las chicas se abalanzaron sobre Akane pero Ranma saltando del techo, la tomó por su cintura y la sacó del lugar subiendo de otro salto al tejado de la casa de enfrente. Y así comenzó una vehemente huida. Las otras prometidas, a cada instante más furiosas, sintieron como su odio por Akane crecía a cada instante con más fuerza y no tardaron un segundo en perseguirles. ¿Por qué aún siendo una amazona Ranma la defendía como si le fuese la vida en ello, como siempre hacia con Akane? ¿Por qué ella, por qué siempre esa estúpida de Akane Tendo?

Ranma intentaba huir lo más rápido posible mientras Akane forcejeaba otra vez para que la soltase. "Estúpido baka, ¡déjame darles una paliza a esas dos!" Estaba en ese pensamiento, cuando mientras Ranma saltaba cargándola a otra casa, esquivando la cinta de Kodachi y los bomboris de Shampoo, vio horrorizada al director del Furinkan atacar a Ranma por detrás suyo con una de sus maquinillas de afeitar. ¿Pero de dónde había salido ese loco?

- ¡Suelta! – se retorció Akane en los brazos de Ranma; tenía que para aquel ataque como fuera.

- ¡Estate quieta, Akane! – le pidió de vuelta Ranma con cierto deje de crispación en la voz; con Akane moviéndose tanto no había quien luchara.

- He dicho… - la rabia la desbordó - ¡qué me sueltes!

Akane sacó su bo de la nada, consiguiendo golpear en su aparición el hombro de Ranma, logrando así que éste aflojase su agarre sobre ella, quedando libre. Akane tomó impulso saltando de espaldas, haciendo un giro por encima de Ranma, justo a tiempo para noquear de una patada a director antes que le hiciera nada a Ranma.

Kodachi y Shampoo se disponían a atacar otra vez cuando en su camino se interpuso Mousse.

- ¡No permitiré que le hagáis daño a Akane! – rugió intentando parecer implacable.

- Estúpido chico ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo contra la gran Kodachi Kuno? Ja ja ja ja. – rió despreocupada la gimnasta.

- ¡Mousse, imbécil! – bramó colérica apretando sus puños con fuerza - Shampoo no dejar interferir.

Mousse tragó duro, esto era muy difícil para él, ponerse en contra de su amada Shampoo. Pero esta vez debía proteger a Akane. Él la había visto prepararse duramente por llegar a su meta, había estado acompañándola en su dolor y había visto el amor en sus ojos al pronunciar el nombre de Ranma y de alguna forma, por la confianza que ella había depositado en él, Mousse se sentía en deuda con la pequeña de los Tendo.

- Soy yo el que no permitiré que interfiráis. – dijo contundente pero con bastante temor en su interior por la reacción de Shampoo - Esta lucha es sólo entre Akane y Saotome. "Y Akane se esforzó tanto por conseguir pelear con él"

Shampoo le miró con más odio del acostumbrado en sus hermosos ojos violetas.

- Pagarás cara tu traición – amenazó rotundamente.

Y se lanzaron los tres a pelear.

Mientras, con Ranma y Akane.

- ¡Suelta! – le exigió una vez más Akane.

Akane se encontraba pegada espalada con espalda con Ranma, justo como había caído al darle la patada al director y mandarlo a volar, aún sujetando su bo en sus manos. Y he ahí el conflicto: Ranma, con el bo pegado a su estómago de forma horizontal, también lo sujetaba.

- ¡No! – gritó con igual fuerza y determinación el chico de la trenza.

Akane frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta que aquel hombre testarudo no pensaba soltar su arma. Enfadada Akane fue la que soltó el bo y se giró a mirarle alterada. Ranma dándose cuenta también se dio la vuelta igual de impetuoso.

- ¡No vuelvas a agarrarme así! – le acusó la joven amazona.

- ¿Te crees que lo he hecho por gusto? ¡Te estaba defendiendo! – reclamó de vuelta con sus azules ojos encendidos.

- ¡No necesito que nadie me defienda! ¡Y menos tú! – le gritó.

- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó irónico consiguiendo que Akane se enfadase más.

- ¡Puedo con ellas, contigo y con todo el que quiera pelea! – afirmó furiosa, pareciendo al verles discutir de esta forma que todo volviera a ser como siempre.

Happosai llegaba al dojo Tendo cuando vio como una gran multitud corrían por la calle en las inmediaciones a la residencia de su alumno. Adelantando al gentío saltando sobre sus cabezas el anciano maestro llegó a primera fila, encontrándose de frente a Kodachi y Shampoo luchando contra Mousse. Alzó su vista, ignorando aquella trifulca, hacia donde lo hacía la gran mayoría de espectadores y vio a Ranma sobre un tejado, así como a su exótica acompañante. La observó embobado, desapareciendo el resto del mundo para él, deleitándose con sus larga y firmes piernas en las que se enredaba la sedosa tela granate de su vestido, sus nalgas perfectas, su torso de diosa… ese traje, ese traje… En la cara de Happosai se dibujó la lujuria en toda su esencia y su gigantesca aura comenzó a crecer, adoptando su misma imagen, mientras decía:

- ¡Preciosidad!

- Oh, ¡eres odioso! – le acusó Akane hastiada por la tozudez de su prometido.

- Y tú terca como una mula. – le reclamó de vuelta Ranma.

- Dejaré de serlo cuando te enteres de una vez por todas que ¡no necesito que nadie me defienda! – le dijo alterada una vez más.

Estaban en plena discusión cuando de repente sintieron la presencia de una imponente aura, y el sentimiento de peligro se hizo presente. Ambos se volvieron y vieron a Happosai devorando con la mirada a Akane.

- ¡Oh, no! – dijo Ranma espantado poniéndose a la defensiva, apretando con firmeza el bo en su mano.

Aterrada, Akane se escondió instintivamente tras Ranma, pegada a su espalda y mirando por encima del hombro del muchacho, creciendo su pánico en la misma medida en que el aura de Happosai creció, enfadado, por perder la visión del cuerpo de la amazona.

- Socorro – se le escapó en un susurro a Akane en el oído de Ranma.

- ¿No qué no necesitabas mi ayuda? – se regocijó en decirle Ranma, posando su mano libre en la cintura de la joven, retrocediendo ambos muy lentamente, de espaldas, sin perder de vista a Happy.

- ¡PRECIOSIDAAAAAAD!- aclamó fantasmagórico el viejo verde.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Akane al escuchar aquel horrible reclamo.

- Lo retito, lo retiro, lo retiro – suplicó con pánico - ¡Ayuda!

Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recuperar de golpe aquella agradable sensación de sentirse importante y necesitado por Akane. Había echado esto en falta tanto como sus sonrisas. Era con esto, con lo que Ranma, durante estos instantes, se sentía correspondido en su amor, suplicando en silencio que fuera real.

- Baja del tejado a nuestra espalda ¡rápido! Yo te cubro. – y le susurró - Confía en mí, Akane, no le dejaré que te haga nada.

- Ni hablar, no pienso dejarte solo aquí – protestó la joven.

Ranma puso una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué nunca iba a hacerle caso de lo que él le dijera? Simplemente la empujó hacia atrás, sabiendo que se encontraban al borde del tejado, haciendo caer a Akane al suelo, aprovechando así para él poder lanzarse contra Happosai. Akane giró en el aire cayendo sin problemas al suelo, dispuesta a impulsarse inmediatamente hacia arriba de nuevo para poder ayudar a Ranma "Ese tonto" fue su pensamiento cuando justo antes de saltar sintió una presión en su cuello y cayó inconsciente.

Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se vio tumbada sobre un manto de césped y se extrañó. Se obligó a recordar lo último que vio aún sintiéndose algo adormecida, y las preguntas y la alteración llegaron de inmediato "¿Cómo llegué aquí? ¿Y Ranma?" Se incorporó rápidamente pero un bastonazo en la cabeza le quitó las ganas de seguir levantándose.

- En menudo lío te metiste, chiquilla.

Akane se giró rápidamente a ver a su maestra, que la miraba entre una mezcla de preocupación y chiste.

- ¡Sensei! ¿Qué hago en el parque? ¿Cuánto tiempo…? – comenzó a preguntarle con desesperación de no saber que habría sido de su prometido.

- Pocos minutos… - le contestó con rapidez - Te saqué de allí para darte algunos consejos antes de que consigas que te maten.

- ¡Ranma! Él está luchando… - dijo pensando en voz alta, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que le estaba diciendo su sensei.

- Con Happy, sí, todos están intentando detenerle.

- Maldita sea, todo por este estúpido traje – dijo mirándose a sí misma con desagrado – Si no me hubiera obligado a ponérmelo… - le demandó.

- Pues entonces utilízalo. No te lo di sólo para que lucieras tu bonita figura. – le recordó Cologne simplemente.

- Pero estas cosas son peligrosas. – reclamó insegura.

- Seguro que sí, - continuó despreocupada la anciana - pero tal y como se han puesto las cosas no te queda otro remedio.

Akane miró dudosa su traje. El ruido de una explosión le hizo reaccionar. Se levantaron y corrieron hacia el lugar, saliendo de entre los matorrales. Pronto, a lo lejos, en una parte del parque cerca del estanque y las cafeterías se llevaba acabo la batalla.

- Ve y lucha con valor, Akane Tendo – dijo ceremoniosa la matriarca amazona, sin perder de vista la lejanía de la batalla.

- Como toda una amazona… - le sonrió terminando la frase por su sensei.

- No, no como una amazona – le sonrió mirándola sincera – Lucha como la guerrera que eres y siempre has sido, y, sobre todo, orgullosa de quien eres.

Akane le devolvió la sonrisa emocionada. Aquel tiempo que habían vivido juntas pareciera que le había dado el don a Cologne de poder decirle, como acababa de hacer, exactamente lo que Akane más necesitaba oír, o más bien saber. Fuera como fuese, Akane agradeció en su corazón que su maestra la apoyara en la decisión que ya había tomado su alma. Aquella locura debía acabar. Aquel pequeño instante en que había estado discutiendo con Ranma, le había servido para volver a sentirle cerca y para entender, con asombro, que aquellas tontas peleas que siempre le crisparon los nervios seguirían haciéndolo siempre, pero con una importante diferencia, ya no le importarían, no le harían daño…, se había dado cuenta que su amor por Ranma había crecido hasta el punto de poder superar todo eso.

Akane corrió dirigiéndose hacia donde sus compañeros luchaban. Cologne la vio alejarse y sonrió satisfecha, sintiéndose orgullosa de su alumna.

[Parque de Nerima, cerca del lago]

La gente huía despavorida ante la presencia de aquel gigantesco y monstruoso ser que no resultaba ser otro que el maestro Happosai. La lujuria hervía por sus venas proporcionándole una fuerza sobrehumana.

Ranma, Genma, Ryoga y Soun luchan contra Happosai, intentando contenerle, pero sin grandes resultados. Ninguno habían visto nunca al maestro tan desbocado, tan ciego, tan poderoso, y para pesar de todos Happosai les estaba dando una verdadera paliza.

Por otra parte, muy cerca de estos 5 luchadores, Mousse se encargaba sin muchas dificultades de pelear contra Kuno y al director, que estaban empeñados en darle su merecido a Ranma Saotome por sus fechorías, pero Mousse, por primera vez, no dejaría que nadie le hiciese nada a su eterno rival.

A pocos metros de distancia, Ukyo pelea con Shampoo y Kodachi. La cocinera de okonomiyakis hacía todo lo posible por vencerlas o al menos no dejarse vencer, pero la lucha estaba complicada. Ella y Ryoga habían dudado el intervenir o no en aquella pelea, pero después que la amazona desapareciese misteriosamente, al tiempo que aparecía Happosai furioso como nunca, no les quedó mucho más remedio; así que eligieron bando, y fue el de Ranma. De repente Shampoo, golpeándole las manos con unos tenedores, logró hacer que Ukyo soltase sin remedio su espátula gigante, dejándola caer al suelo, y aprovechando el momento Kodachi se lanzó contra la indefensa cocinera. Ukyo ya se vio el golpe encima cuando escuchó el ruido de afilados objetos cortando el aire cerca de ella. Se giró y vio como Kodachi era impulsada hacia atrás quedando clavada en el tronco de un árbol. Ukyo se volvió hacia detrás suya y vio a Akane parada con una mirada firme. Los objetos que clavaron a Kodachi en el tronco, no eran otra cosa que algunas de las orquillas con que la amazona recogía su pelo.

Shampoo cargó contra Ukyo aún más enfurecida por la presencia de Akane. Ella y solo ella se encargaría de eliminar a la falsa amazona.

Akane se giró preocupada hacia donde peleaba el muchacho chino, sin comprender como de una simple lucha entre ella y Ranma, se había podido formar toda aquella algarabía.

- ¿Mousse, todo bien?

- ¡Controlado! – le contestó con una sonrisa, demostrando la seguridad en sus palabras.

Shampoo tumbó a Ukyo de un fuerte golpe y miró con odio hacia Akane. Akane suspiró con cierta pesadez; iba a tocarle pelear contra la chica del cabello violeta. Shampoo saltó hacia un árbol cercano y de su madera arrancó un sable chino, arma que Mousse había perdido durante su lucha instantes atrás.

- ¿Sabes? Shampoo estar harta de ti. Poner en contra de Shampoo a bisabuela, a Mousse, intentar robar herencia. No ser digna de llevar traje sacerdotisa, no tener sangre de amazona. Por todo eso… – le sonrió despreocupada y natural - …Shampoo matar Akane.

Shampoo se lanzó contra ella atacándola con el sable. Akane no retrocedió, no le tenía ningún miedo, y llevando sus manos a los brazaletes opuestos, les dio su verdadero uso, haciendo aparecer de ellos afiladas y cortantes hojas de acero en forma de 7 que bordeaban sus puños por el exterior. Shampoo atacó cargando con la afilada hoja de metal, con cara de tener intención de cortarle su preciosa cabecita a Akane, mientras ésta retorcía su cuerpo en ágiles y controlados movimientos, esquivando cada uno de los cortes de sable. Shampoo saltó con furia, alzando el arma sobre su cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos por la empuñadura, bajándolo con violencia contra Akane, que lo paró cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, deteniendo el sable entre las hojas de las armas de sus puños. Ambas comenzaron un fuerte forcejeo, Shampoo intentando desesperada llevar su sable hasta el cuello de la falsa amazona y Akane empujando hacia fuera. Akane miró fijamente a su adversaria y por primera vez desde que conoció a Shampoo, no sólo se sintió a la altura de la guerrera, sino también capaz de llevar las riendas de aquella pelea. Una sonrisa afectada de dibujó en el rostro de Akane, según ella conseguía separar cada vez más el sable de su rostro, cada vez más y más cerca del de Shampoo. Rabiosa al verla, Shampoo retrocedió volviendo a intentar embestir con su sable, pero la rabia la cegó y con un rápido movimiento de sus manos Akane hizo dos cortes en el aire. Un segundo de quietud… y el sable se cortó en dos, dejando a una estupefacta Shampoo de la que quedaron flotando en el aire algunos cabellos violetas también cortados. Aprovechado el desconcierto de su adversaria Akane dio un golpe con la palma de la mano abajo del esternón y derribó a Shampoo.

- ¡AAAHHHH! – se escuchó desde el otro lado del terreno de batalla.

Akane se giró rápidamente, preocupada, al reconocer esa voz como la de su padre. Soun había recibido un fuerte golpe de parte de Happosai. Aprovechando la distracción, Shampoo se lanzó atacando a Akane por la espalda, pero Ukyo la detuvo con su espátula. Akane se quedó sorprendida, no se esperaba esto de Ukyo.

- Ve a ayudarlos, yo me encargo de esta gatita. – le dijo con seguridad mirando rotunda hacia la furiosa amazona.

- Gracias, Ukyo. – le dijo Akane, de corazón.

- No hay de que. Sólo detén a ese monstruo antes de que le hagan daño a mi prometido. – acotó con un cierto deje molesto.

Akane corrió hacia donde peleaban con Happosai, sin querer darle muchas vueltas a la actitud de Ukyo. La lucha a la que se dirigía se veía difícil. Happosai no tenía en su pensamiento dejarse vencer y aunque había recibido varios golpes muy fuertes, seguía en clara ventaja. Asustada Akane vio como el maestro cargaba con saña contra Ranma, quien esquivaba con gran rapidez todos sus ataques, hasta que uno si le golpeó.

Ranma se estrelló con pesadez contra el suelo, doliéndose por la fuerza del ataque, sin tiempo para esquivar un nuevo ataque.

Akane saltó tan alto como pudo, acercándose por arriba al muchacho. Ella no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese, antes preferiría recibir ella el golpe. Decidida, llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de dragó que descansaba sobre su seno izquierdo, la agarró con firmeza y tiró de ella. El cinturón se desenrolló de su cuerpo, lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia Ranma. Las piezas del cinturón se separaron unidas por unas pequeñas cadenas, moviéndose ahora como un látigo de acero, y como lo hiciera Kodachi con su cinta, Akane atrapó a Ranma con su látigo y lo alzó del suelo, justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque, y lo atrajo hacia ella en el aire.

Ranma no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado hasta que vio a la hermosa amazona frente a él. ¿Lo había salvado? ¿A él? ¿No se suponía que eran enemigos? El corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco, aunque no quisiese reconocerlo, el que Akane se preocupase de esa forma por él, le salvase de algún peligro, le hacía sentirse muy bien, arropado, protegido, querido… Akane soltó el agarre de Ranma y con un movimiento rápido volvió a enrollar el cinturón en su cintura, quedando exactamente igual que antes, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ambos cayeron a suelo sin problemas, sólo para tener que volver a huir de un Happollamarada. Ranma tomó a Akane por la cintura, pegándola una vez más a su cuerpo, sólo que en esta ocasión Akane no se resistió, y juntos saltaron. Estaban de nuevo en el aire cuando Happosai, sin inmutarse por los desesperados ataques de Ryoga, lanzó todo el poder de su aura sobre la pareja de prometidos. Siendo imposible que escaparan, y decidido a que nada malo le pasase a Akane, Ranma endureció la mirada.

- Sujétate fuerte, Akane - dijo haciéndola pasar a su espalda, dejándola agarrada a su cuello.

Ranma cerró los ojos concentrándose, sus brazos cruzados delante suya mostrando sus antebrazos, su intensa aura de batalla comenzando a arder, como hiciese una y otra vez en sus entrenamientos de los últimos días contra el ShiShi Hokodan (rugido del león) de Ryoga, creando un escudo protector para ambos. La intensa aura los envolvió sin piedad, saliendo disparados por la potencia del impacto, cayendo hacia el suelo, lejos, entre la espesura de los árboles.

Ranma comenzó a entreabrir sus ojos sintiendo su cuerpo magullado, mas, aún así, seguro y arropado. Lo primero que vio fue el césped a escasos centímetros de su nariz y entendió que aquello era cierto; habían rodado por el suelo, abrazados, lejos de todos, hasta quedar él tumbado sobre ella. Le pareció que su mejilla ardía al sentirla pegada a la de Akane; su brazo derecho aún tomándola por la cintura, pegado al suelo, cargando el peso de ambos, pero, en un momento como aquel, ni siquiera podía notarlo; su mano izquierda tomaba el hombro derecho de ella, apretándolo suavemente; su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, notando de forma delirante la presión del cuerpo de Akane bajo el suyo, sus piernas rozando las suyas, sus pechos oprimiendo el suyo, sus latidos y su respiración tan agitados como los suyos. Ranma levantó su cabeza despacio, con pesar por perder el contacto de su mejilla, pero aún más atraído de mirar su bello rostro, y su nombre se escapó de entre sus labios – Akane – entre un susurro y un gemido de placer contenido. Akane temió enloquecer ante tal cercanía, ante aquellos ojos tan profundos como el océano ¿Cómo no dejarse naufragar en ellos, en sus aguas nocturnas, en calma y embravecidas al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo resistirse a esa mirada de amor y deseo, llena de anhelos y suplicas? Las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron aún más ante la expectación de lo que en secreto desearían que ocurriese. ¿Tan malo sería dejarse llevar? Akane deslizó sus manos por los hombros de su prometido, hasta su rostro, retirando delicadamente su negro flequillo, permitiéndose observar cada detalle de sus ojos, sus cejas pobladas y oscuras, sus facciones firmes pero suaves por su juventud, sus labios, sus perfectos labios… ¡Oh! ¿Por qué siempre terminaba mirando sus labios? ¿Por qué aun en el peor de los momentos sólo podía pensar en hacerlos suyos una y otra vez? Akane cerró los ojos huyendo desesperada del deseo, mas instintivamente atrajo hasta ella aún más el rostro de Ranma, haciendo rozar sus frentes, pudiendo ya sentir las respiraciones de ambos mezclándose excitadas por la total cercanía. Ranma cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente, sintiéndose más cerca de la mujer que amaba que nunca antes, atreviéndose, como sólo lo haría en sus sueños, a sentir el amor hervir en sus venas, deseando cada centímetro de sus ser. ¿Era ella, era aquella mujer a la que abrazaba la Akane a la que amaba? Ella había discutido con él como antaño, lo había salvado, pero sin embargo había seguido demostrando el poder de la amazona al luchar. ¿Qué significado tenía eso? Ranma volvió a susurrar su nombre, confuso, embriagado por el aroma cálido de su piel. – Akane, Akane, Akane… - Ranma se aventuró aún más, alcanzando cotas a las que jamás pensó atreverse a llegar. Movió su cara un poco más abajo. Recordó la sensación de cuando la noche anterior besó la mejilla de Akane mientras dormía, y de nuevo posó sus labios sobre su piel, pero esta vez sin besarla, sólo disfrutando el roce. Ranma se dio cuenta en ese instante que su propia confusión, sobre si aquella mujer era en ese instante Akane o la amazona, no le importaba. La amaba a ella, la amaba entera, la amaba siempre. Él permitió a sus labios viajar por la mejilla de Akane regándola con caricias más allá de la atracción. Akane soltó un suspiro incontrolado en reacción, sintiendo estremecer todo su cuerpo, apretando más su abrazo, deseando que la cubriera de besos, que aquel instante no terminase nunca, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a deslizar su pierna derecha, acariciando levemente la izquierda de él. Ranma hizo resbalar su mano izquierda fuera del hombro de ella, recorriendo suavemente, sólo con la yema de los dedos, su brazo y luego hasta un poco por encima de su cintura desnuda. "Tanto tiempo" Sus labios comenzaron a acercar sus caricias tímidamente hacia los de Akane. "Negándome siempre que te deseo" Bajó aún más su mano, a su cadera y su muslo, deleitándose con suaves caricias, caricias prohibidas siempre para ellos, pero no por más tiempo. Los labios de Ranma llegaron hasta los de Akane, aún sin tocarlos. Separó un poco su rostro, lo justo para poder ver sus ojos, buscado en ellos la aprobación para al fin poder besarla. Los ojos de Akane brillaron emocionados y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Ranma se dedicó a la tarea de mirar sus labios, decidido a hacerlos suyos, se acercó a ellos, deteniéndose a un milímetro de ellos y sonrió, sonrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes, sintiéndose plenamente feliz. Y entonces rodó.

Sin tiempo para reaccionar Ranma se vio con la espalada pegada al suelo. Akane les había hecho girar y ahora era ella la que estaba encima de él, sus cuerpos igual de pegados que hacía un segundo, sus labios igual de cerca. Ranma se quedó estático por la sorpresa, sintiéndose algo intimidado de que ahora fuera ella la que llevara las riendas de la situación, aunque tuvo que reconocerse que aquella determinación de la joven le gustaba.

Akane se incorporó lentamente, sin perder de vista los labios temblorosos de Ranma, hasta quedar sentada sobre el estómago del muchacho, con sus piernas a cada lado de él. Akane posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho del muchacho, justo encima de su corazón, gozando al notar sus demasiado apresurados latidos. ¿Así de nervioso conseguía ponerle? Un cierto orgullo y coquetería crecieron en ella. Akane llevó su otra mano hasta el rostro de su prometido y con ternura posó su dedo índice acariciando su boca, mientras le sonreía dulcemente, con una mirada rebosante del amor más incondicional.

- Ranma… - le susurró más sensual de lo que hubiese querido.

Y Ranma ya estaba perdido para siempre. Si lo había estado hacía un segundo, ahora, ante aquella sonrisa y el tener que ver de nuevo aquel traje que ella llevaba puesto, podría enloquecer. Ranma sólo podía esperar a que ella dijera su sentencia, que le condenara a una esclavitud eterna, que le ordenada como su dueña todos sus deseos, siendo la única aspiración de él complacerla en cada forma en que ella quisiera. Pero aún fue peor para él. Con atracción y cierto temor, vio, atónito, como Akane, mirándole fijamente, llevaba sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa china roja. Desabrochó el primero, luego el siguiente y otro… El joven intentó incorporarse, algo aterrado, ya con su camisa abierta hasta la altura de su estómago, dejando ver sus musculosos pectorales. Las manos de Akane le frenaron, acercando su cara más a la de él, volviendo a reposar, lentamente, la espalda del muchacho en el suelo, intentando darle confianza con su tierna mirada.

- Tranquilo… - le susurró con delicadeza.

Definitivamente Akane estaba al mando ahora. Ella deslizó entonces sus manos, aun notándolas completamente temblorosas por la excitación, intentando contener su total sonrojo, por la abertura de la camisa de Ranma, acariciando su piel, viajando más abajo, hacia su estómago y más abajo y más… Ranma tornó del mismo color de su camisa, intentando reclamar algo, pero sin ser capaz de articular una sílaba, y casi se desmayó cuando escuchó a Akane decir:

- Aquí está… Por fin lo encontré.

La joven sonrió con algo de picardía y le frunció el ceño como reprendiéndole, al tiempo que sacaba las manos de entre su camisa, cargando algo en ella.

- Pervertido – dijo divertida ante el total sonrojo de Ranma - ¿Qué habías creído? Sólo estaba buscando esto – dijo mostrándole el sostén rosa de encaje que ahora tenía en sus manos – Sabía que llevarías uno de estos por si acaso. Siempre lo haces.

Akane le guiñó un ojo, aún sonrojada, sonriéndole con devoción, y haciendo un gran esfuerzo en su interior, se levantó rápidamente y se perdió entre los matorrales.

Ranma incorporó su torso de inmediato, como acto reflejo por perder su cercanía, con la mirada fija rumbo a donde Akane se fue, quedando sentado sobre la hierva, demasiado confundido como para reaccionar. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho? O peor ¿qué habían estado apunto de hacer? Con desesperación y culpabilidad Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué había actuado de esa forma con ella? ¡Era una locura! Estaban peleando contra Happosai, eso era lo único que debería haberle importado, eso, y vencer a la amazona. Y en cambio se había olvidado de todo. Simplemente con su sola cercanía ella había conseguido desarmarlo por completo, con una cercanía que él apenas se había atrevido a soñar; seduciéndole… excitándole… enamorándole… Ranma abrió los ojos espantado de su propia conclusión. ¿Esa amazona había conseguido enamorarle? "No, no, no. ¿Qué me ha pasado? Esa no era Akane, no lo era. Ella nunca hubiera actuado así, tan… sensual y… receptiva… a mí… a mis caricias…" Ranma sintió estremecerse de nuevo al recordar. "¡No!" se reprendió a sí mismo dándose palmadas en las mejillas. "Reacciona, reacciona... ¡No puede gustarme esa amazona!" Bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente, intentando no sentir. "Pero es tan bonita…" Alzó la vista hasta donde hacía unos instantes Akane se había ido, seguramente rumbo al campo de batalla en que se había convertido aquella zona del parque.

- Akane… - se escapó de su corazón.

Ranma se levantó rápidamente del suelo, alejando todos aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora en todo lo que debía centrarse era en recuperarla.

Akane se posó en el tronco de un árbol, a pocos metros de donde había dejado a Ranma. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se llevó una mano al pecho, respirando profundamente. Ella había tenido que huir de aquella romántica escena, demasiado romántica, demasiado prefecta. Happosai estaba descontrolado, y todo por culpa suya, de aquel vestido; no podía permitir que hiciese daño a nadie, debía detenerle de inmediato. Sabía todo eso, y sin embargo la tentación de estar en los brazos de Ranma había sido demasiado grande, demasiado intensa. Para Akane ya era un hecho, a cada segundo que pasaban separados, obligándose a no sentir ese amor sin medida, más grande se hacía la atracción y más difícil se le haría evitarla. ¿De dónde le había salido el valor para comportarse de esa forma?

El ruido de pasos detrás suya le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volviendo a alterarse su corazón sólo con volver a ver la figura de Ranma, quien salía de entre la maleza a toda velocidad. Ranma se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse de frente a Akane y una sonrisa tonta se le escapó como una mueca sin darse cuenta. Akane también sonreía nerviosa de vuelta, cuando una explosión lejana se escuchó. Ambos se dirigieron sin dilación hacia fuera de entre los árboles y vieron que la lucha se desarrollaba a escasos metros. ¿La explosión? Consecuencia de un Shi Shi Hokodan de Ryoga.

Ranma apretó los puños "Maldito viejo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponerse así por Akane?" Giró la cabeza y la miró, allí parada a su lado, mirando con dureza y determinación hacia la batalla, y se giró impetuosamente hacia él.

- ¡Hay que pararle! – sentenció.

Ranma asintió, tan decidido como ella a acabar con el viejo maestro, por eso quizás, por la determinación de ambos, a Ranma le cogió más de sorpresa cuando notó como Akane tomaba gentilmente su mano en la suya. Confuso buscó en sus luminosos ojos un porqué de su actitud, de sus acciones, las de ahora y las de antes. ¿Acaso no era una despiadada amazona? ¿O tal vez…? Entre la felicidad y la duda Ranma llevó impetuosamente su mano libre a la de Akane, rodeándola así con ambas, subiéndolas hasta la altura de su corazón.

- ¿Akane? ¿Ere tú? – le preguntó ansioso, necesitando saber, porque si era ella, él… él...

¿Podía ser? ¿Realmente volvía a ser su Akane? Quiso preguntarle, volver a hablar, pero ella, llevando un dedo a sus labios, le indicó que guardara silencio; y él obedeció.

- No digas nada… – le habló mirándole casi en un susurro – Debemos detener a Happosai - apretó un poco más la manos del muchacho, bajando la mirada por un segundo, avergonzada – Por favor… ten mucho cuidado. – y diciendo esto, escapó de las manos del muchacho y se alejó de un salto directa hacia Happosai.

Happosai permanecía como en un extraño trance. Por todos era sabido que era un viejo libidinoso que le gustaba perseguir a las jovencitas y robar ropa íntima, pero pocos podrían imaginar en lo que se podía transformar cuando aquella inhumana lujuria se apoderaba de él, aumentando todo lo anterior hasta límites más allá de la razón. Esto no había ocurrido muchas veces, 3 ó 4 en toda una vida de más de 100 años, y él mismo se asombraba de la fuerza devastadora que se escapaba por cada poro de su ser. Una vez entrado en este trance nada podía hacer él por salir, y no pararía hasta conseguir lo que había alterado hasta el límite su enfermizo deseo. Por eso, cuando vio a Akane junto a Ranma en el tejado, ni siquiera pudo reconocerla. Ella sólo era un cuerpo del que quería disfrutar, fuese como fuese.

La multitud miraba desde lejos la escena. Hacía tan sólo un momento que habían conseguido encontrarlos desde que desapareciesen a toda velocidad de la casa de los Tendo. Entre los espectadores se encontraban las hermanas Tendo, el dr. Tofu y Nodoka Saotome, que atendían como podían a unos maltrechos Genma y Soun, mientras miraban más lívidos que expectantes o entretenidos hacia el lugar donde los pobres Ryoga y Mousse, sudorosos y cansados, controlaban a duras penas al desbocado maestro. La preocupación creció en ellos cuando con asombro vieron a Akane aparecer y plantarse detrás de Happosai, gritando su nombre sin miedo para llamar su atención, y la gigantesca aura de batalla se volvió hacia ella, quedándose quieta, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Akane sudó frió, alejando el miedo de tener a esa bestia frente a sí. Debía afrontar su responsabilidad en esta lucha y ella era una guerrera. Lo había pensado bien, bueno, quizás no demasiado, pero era su deber. Tal vez ella fuese capaz de vencer al viejo maestro, tal vez no, pero lo mínimo que podía hacer era utilizarse a si misma como cebo. Si no podía vencerle, por lo menos ayudaría a los chicos distrayendo a Happy para que ellos le pudiesen atacar. Akane se concentró en el papel que había aprendido a interpretar de la amazona, en aquella falsa personalidad en la que a parte de esa fingida dureza y frialdad, había aprendido a sacar una parte de ella que jamás, por vergüenza, se hubiese atrevido a mostrar; había aprendido, tal y como le había aconsejado Cologne durante su entrenamiento, que podía estar orgullosa de lo que era, por dentro y también por fuera, que era hermosa, lo suficiente como para desconcertar hasta al hombre más imperturbable, que podía utilizar eso a su favor, que era una arma tan poderosa como cualquier otra, un poder, que desde el principio de los tiempo, la mujer ha poseído y utilizado en su beneficio. Tal vez ella no se atreviese a tanto, como Akane ni siquiera se atrevería a utilizar sus encantos para seducir a un hombre, aún tendría que aprender eso, pero ahora, como la amazona, ante la total necesidad, utilizaría la perfección de sus curvas para desarmar a Happosai lo suficiente como para que Ranma pudiese vencerle, porque si alguien podía hacerlo, ese era Ranma Saotome. Akane le miró con una mirada seductora, adoptando una postura sexy y sensualmente sacó por el escote de su vestido el sujetador que antes le tomara a Ranma.

- ¿Lo quieres? – dijo agitando en el aire la prenda íntima – Es para ti…

Ranma llegó justo por detrás de Akane y vio sólo con cierta sorpresa la acción de ella. Después de todo él mismo, con su cuerpo femenino, había realizado es truco en medio centenar de ocasiones. Entendiendo la estrategia se preparó.

A Ryoga se le subieron los colores al contemplar a Akane así, los que perdió de inmediato al ver como Happosai de lanzaba sobre ella. Akane no se movió, vio al maestro echársele encima y no se movió, endureciendo la mirada, tirando lejos el sostén y apretando sus puños, esperando hasta el último segundo para huir. Ryoga y Ranma atacaron al monstruo sin piedad; no dejarían que Happy tocara a Akane, antes matarlo, y a menos de un metro de que la alcanzara Ryoga utilizó el Bakusai Tenketsu (golpe de la explosión) a su espalda, estrellado contra el maestro todas las esquirlas estalladas del suelo a modo de metralla; mientras, al mismo tiempo, Ranma lanzó un Moko Takabisa (huracán del tigre), hacia arriba, justo desde detrás de Akane, dando de lleno en el centro del aura. Akane se alejó hacia atrás huyendo de las explosiones, mientras Happosai se retorcía dañado por los poderosos ataques. Sin perder un instante Mousse lanzó sus cadenas, agarrando con ellas el cuello del monstruoso Happosai; todos los músculos del muchacho se tensaron al límite, utilizando todas sus fuerzas en intentar contenerle.

- Adelante. ¡Atacad ahora! – gritó Mousse.

Ranma se preparó de nuevo para lanzar su Moko Takabisa, cansado y jadeante aún por el fuerte ataque que acababa de lanzar, no todo lo concentrado que él soliese estar en una lucha, sí más alerta, más preocupado porque Akane estuviese tan cerca del peligro, aún confuso, mirando de reojo constantemente a su prometida.

Akane, parada detrás de Ranma, se sentía impotente. Nada podía hacer en esta pelea, aquí la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no valía de nada, las armas que llevaba en su traje no servían, sólo los ataques como los de Ranma y Ryoga podría dañarle realmente, ataques como esos… y como el suyo, el Fujimi Ryu no Ken (golpe inmortal del dragón). Akane borró ese pensamiento de su mente "No puedo utilizar ese ataque… El calor del aura de batalla de Happosai es demasiado intenso y el dragón inmortal es un golpe muy peligroso… Ni siquiera sé lo que podría hacer ante un enemigo tan poderoso, porque eso significaría que mi ataque inevitablemente terminaría llevando un poder proporcional. No, ha de haber algo más…"

Ranma lanzó su ataque y de nuevo Happosai no pudo esquivarlo, retorciéndose de dolor.

Abundantes gotas de sudor corrían por todo el cuerpo de Mousse. Happosai luchaba por soltarse y el muchacho ya casi no podía contenerlo. Happosai aulló con un monstruoso alarido que hizo eco con un trueno en el cielo cubierto de nubes negras. El anciano estaba acorralado.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo en la lejanía. En poco tiempo la tormenta llegaría hasta ellos.

Nabiki agarraba con firmeza su cámara de video, no queriendo perderse ni una escena más de las que desgraciadamente se había perdido durante el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al parque. Esto era emocionante, mejor de lo que había pensado, una gran batalla que incrementaría sus ingresos abundantemente. "Habría tenido que cobrar más caras las entradas" Suspiró y enfocó con la cámara a la supuesta amazona, allí parada, expectante, lista para atacar en cuanto fuese preciso. "Al menos ella está a salvo, eso es lo importante" Y de nuevo giró la cámara hacia Happosai.

Kasumi miraba preocupada la batalla. Ella, hija de un artista marcial, se había criado rodeada de las enseñanzas de su padre en la materia, luego de la afición de su hermana pequeña. Siempre respetó los gustos de sus hermanas, una adorando el dinero y otra las artes marciales, pero sin gustarle ninguna de esas dos aficiones demasiado, siempre le resultó mucho más difícil entender la de Akane. Así se lo había hecho ver en muchas ocasiones en el paso de los años, muchas habían sido las veces que le había dicho que no era correcto que una chica fuera peleándose con los chicos, le había pedido que dejara de hacerlo, pero Akane, tan testaruda como siempre, nunca le hizo caso. Kasumi sólo había querido siempre lo mejor para su hermana y el cariño tan grande que le tenía quizás la hubiese hecho ser un tanto egoísta en ese sentido; después de todo, la decisión de pelear o no, era de Akane y de nadie más. Ahora lo veía, ante esa locura de pelea Kasumi se alegró de que su hermana se hubiese ilustrado en las artes marciales y para así hoy poder defenderse. Algo de tristeza cubrió a la dulce Kasumi ante la posibilidad de que Akane se convirtiese en una amazona para siempre, sin comprender como las cosas siempre tenían que ser así de difíciles para su hermana pequeña. Kasumi movió su vista de la pelea, buscando un poco de sosiego para centrarse y convencerse a sí misma de que todo saldría bien, que su madre desde el cielo cuidaría de su hermana para que nada malo le ocurriese, como siempre. Miró hacia un lado, a una de las tapias de la desierta cafetería que había cerca y algo en ella tomó toda su atención.

Ryoga cerró los ojos concentrándose. Se obligó a pensar en cosas dolorosas, como por ejemplo perder a Akane para siempre. Pronto la depresión le envolvió y se dispuso a lanzar su ataque.

Akane rogaba por que el ataque de Ryoga consiguiese acabar con el maestro de una vez por todas; ya no debería aguantar mucho más. Ranma jadeaba cansado, pero en constante alerta, delante de Akane, lanzando de vez en cuando miradas hacia atrás, sólo para comprobar que se encontraba bien.

Happosai comenzaba a avanzar una vez más, lentamente. Los pies de Mousse de deslizaban dejando un surco en la tierra, arrastrado por el su presa. Ranma volvió a lanzar su ataque de ki, mucho menos potente que los dos anteriores, pero lo suficiente para parar su marcha.

- Si quieres llegar hasta ella tendrás que hacerlo por encima de mi cadáver. – masculló el chico de la trenza.

Ryoga ya estaba listo, ya no podía soportar más esa agonía sin soltarla.

Mousse puso una mueca de dolor ante otro intento de Happosai por avanzar, ya no podría sujetarle por mucho más tiempo.

- ¡SHISHI HOKODAN!

El chico perdido soltó su ataque y una enorme bola de energía se dirigió hacía su objetivo. Un destello brilló en los ojos de Happosai, una oleada de nuevas fuerzas le sacudió ante el peligro, se revolvió, consiguiendo derribar a un ya debilitado Mousse y con un ataque propio de ki golpeó la bola de energía de Ryoga, desviándola en su trayectoria.

Todos los luchadores vieron con miedo como el ataque se dirigía cerca de donde se encontraba la gente mirando, hacia unos de los locales del parque, pero aún más angustia sintieron al ver que una persona se encontraba justo en la zona de alcance del desviado ataque de Ryoga. Ranma no logró distinguir de quien se trataba esa persona, sólo notó con asombro como Akane comenzaba a corre a toda velocidad en la misma dirección que tomaba el ataque y entonces la escucho gritar:

- ¡Kasumi!

Ranma vio horrorizado como Akane llegaba cerca del local… y seguidamente la explosión… y el ruido y la nube de polvo que se levantó provocados por los escombros de la tapia del pequeño edificio al derrumbarse.

- ¡Akane! – gritó desesperado Ranma, queriendo ir a ayudarle, pero siéndole imposible…

Happosai no dejaría escapar a ninguno de esos tres muchachos insolentes.

- ¡Maldita sea, déjame ir! – maldecía demasiado preocupado Ranma - ¡AKANE!

La nube de polvo se desvaneció y todos pudieron ver un amasijo de bloques de cemento y vigas de acero; pero ni rastro de Kasumi o Akane. Lentamente uno de los bloques de la derrumbada tapia comenzó a moverse. Todos respiraron de nuevo. El Dr. Tofu corrió hasta el lugar. El trozo de pared se levantó y calló estrepitosamente a un lado.

Kasumi permanecía sentada en el suelo, acurrucada y llena de polvo, pero sin un rasguño. De pie, sobre ella, se encontraba Akane, con un extremo de su bo clavado profundamente en el suelo, como causa de haber parado con el otro extremo el choque de los escombros contra ellas.

- Akane… - susurró Kasumi levantando el rostro hacia su hermana.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Akane con ternura.

Kasumi asintió sonriendo, aún algo sorprendida de lo ocurrido. Ella había visto allí tirado, al lado de aquella tapia, el bo que la amazona había estado utilizando al principio de la pelea y sin dudarlo corrió hasta el lugar.

- Yo… - comenzó a decirle la mayor de las Tendo algo avergonzada - …pensé que podrías necesitarlo y…

Kasumi bajó la cabeza apenada. Había conseguido ponerlas a ambas en peligro. Con asombro y miedo miró entonces hacia una de las piernas de su hermana pequeña, concretamente la derecha, que ahora tenía completamente cubierta de sangre. Akane al ver los ojos espantados de su hermana miró su propia pierna. Al parecer un hierro, de los que componían la estructura de la pared por dentro, le había cortado profundamente en el muslo, que ahora sangraba sin parar. El golpe había sido tan limpio que Akane ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Estás herida! – dijo con total preocupación Kasumi, mirando con turbación la carne abierta.

- ¡Akane! - gritó el Dr. detrás de ellas, viendo el charco de sangre que comenzaba a formarse bajo la joven.

Akane se volvió a mirarle con una determinación total en sus ojos.

- ¡Quédese con Kasumi! – le pidió al doctor.

La joven guerrera hizo ademán de comenzar a correr, pero el dolor de la pierna le hizo parase y doblarse luchando por evitar un desvanecimiento. El Dr. Tofu la tomó por un brazo, ayudándola a permanecer en pie. Luego, una vez que pareció que Akane podría sostenerse sola se agachó y observó la dañada pierna.

- Esta herida tiene mal aspecto, Akane. He de llevarte al hospital.

Akane miró profundamente los ojos del doctor y supo que no mentía. Levantó el rostro y contemplo el campo de batalla. Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga, demasiado cansados ya, eran derrumbados por los golpes de Happosai. Vio como Ukyo y Shampoo se plantaban frente a Happosai, intentando defender a un agotado Ranma, sin mejores resultados que los demás. Por un segundo Akane se preguntó de dónde habrían salido esas dos; cuando volvió ambas habían desaparecido y de repente de nuevo estaban allí. Y entonces buscó a Ranma. Él se veía agitado, furioso; conociéndole, seguramente sería porque ella hubiese resultado herida. Akane comprendió ese sentimiento de impotencia y rabia que posiblemente Ranma estuviera sintiendo en aquel instante. Kasumi había estado a punto de resultar gravemente herida y eso jamás se lo perdonaría a Happosai. Apretó los dientes y miró con dureza. Tomó la falda de su vestido y rasgó un trozo de la granate tela, para acto seguido atarla en su pierna, parando así en algo la hemorragia.

El doctor Tofu, viéndola, intentó reclamar algo, pero el ver los ojos de Akane le hizo callar.

- Se acabó Dr. Tofu. Voy a parar esta locura… – sentenció Akane - …como sea.

Akane llegó, cojeando y algo mareada, hasta algunos metros cerca de donde estaban las seis personas peleando. Debía contener su rabia, centrarse y contemplar todas las opciones en la batalla con la mente clara. Observó no sólo a los guerreros, también el ambiente: el cielo gris, cubierto por relámpagos que cada vez se acercaban más a ellos, y el calor… Sí, calor. A pesar de estar a mediados de Diciembre, a diferencia del resto de lugares a la intemperie, en aquel lugar podía notarse cierto calor, una pesadez suave y cálida regando todo el aire. Era el calor de las auras de combate. Akane había sabido siempre la forma de acabar con este combate; segundos antes había rechazado esa idea, pero después de lo de Kasumi todo le daba igual. Utilizaría su ataque especial, la técnica ancestral de la tribu de las amazonas, el Fujimi Ryu no Ken, una técnica que, con un ataque de ki neutro, era capaz de aprovechar la energía caliente del adversario para darse a sí misma la fuerza para vencerle. Akane tragó con pesadez, recordando lo que había sufrido par aprender aquella técnica, como las yagas habían cubierto las palmas de sus manos al intentar dominar su energía, el frío carcomiendo su ser al ser presa de ese mismo ataque. "Si nos hacía eso a Mousse y a mí, casi congelándonos, sin ni siquiera tener nuestras auras encendidas… ¿cómo actuará ante el gigantesco poder de Happosai? ¿y como podré controlarlo?" pensó preocupada. ¿Pero qué más opciones había? Era esto o nada.

- ¡EHH! – gritó Akane llamando la atención de los guerreros - ¡SALID DE AHÍ, RÁPIDO! ¡ALEJAOS!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, sin entender que pretendía. Mousse la miró con detenimiento. Esa postura, esa mirada…; él la había visto una y otra vez durante diez largos días. Huyendo de los ataques de Happosai, Mousse tomó a Ryoga por el brazo y tiró de él.

- ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – demandó el muchacho chino.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confuso Ryoga, deteniéndose sin dejarse arrastrar por su compañero de lucha.

- ¡Hazme caso, sé lo que digo! Si nos quedamos aquí corremos grave peligro.

Ryoga miró con ojos dudosos. Todo esto era demasiado extraño, en realidad todo lo que había pasado en este día era extraño. No muy convencido decidió hacerle caso al muchacho cegato; lo alterado que se había puesto de repente había resultado lo suficiente convincente. Decididos a alejarse del lugar corrieron, esquivando los golpes del maestro, se dirigieron hacia Ukyo y Shampoo.

Akane vio con alivio como los cuatro muchacho intentaban escapar. Le había hecho caso y para cuando ella estuviese lista para actuar ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos. Miró a los ojos de Ranma y él a los de ella en la lejanía. Él continuaba peleando contra el viejo, no pensaba irse a ninguna parte hasta terminar con él, era algo personal, fuera lo que fuese que Akane pensase hacer. Si ella se había utilizado a sí misma como cebo hacía un par de minutos, para que ellos atacasen sin problemas al maestro, él haría lo mismo. Akane entendió esto y, aun molesta, no intentó hacerle cambiar de parecer, no podía perder el tiempo en eso, ella ya comenzaba a notar como la perdida de sangre podía con ella. Pero debía ponerle a salvo de alguna manera, y entonces se le ocurrió.

- ¡Ranma! ¡Corazón de hielo! – le gritó deseando que entendiese, sabiendo que sólo así, si él permanecía con un total 'corazón de hielo', podría permanecer completamente seguro del ataque que iba a lanzar, por muy cerca que estuviese de Happosai en el momento que lo recibiese.

Ranma permaneció un instante expectante ante aquellas palabras, luego, comprendiendo, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con confianza.

Akane cerró los ojos y colocó las manos juntas a la altura de su pecho. Este ataque necesitaba de una gran concentración para conseguir una energía completamente neutra a la que poder darle forma y un rumbo, pero esta vez necesitaba concentrarse mucho más, el objetivo era mucho mayor y también su agotamiento. Separó las manos, dejando unos diez centímetros entre cada palma y una pequeña luz celeste comenzó a crearse entre ellas. "Por Kasumi… por Ryoga, Mousse… por mi padre y Genma… por Ranma… Ranma…" La energía chisporroteó un poco en sus manos al pensar en su prometido.

Ranma se concentró en contener hasta el último ápice de energía en su interior tal y como había dicho. 'Corazón de hielo', eso para Ranma sólo podía tener un significado, uno muy claro. Ella había hecho que todos se alejasen y le había dicho que actuase con corazón de hielo, o en otras palabras, que utilizase el Hiryu Shoten Ha (el dragón volador). Ranma sabía que era la técnica perfecta para vencer al maestro en aquel estado, ya lo había hecho antes, pero había estado rehusado a la idea; después de lo de Zaffron, de haber estado a punto de matarle con un golpe variado del dragón volador, había comenzado a tener dudas sobre volver a utilizar aquella técnica. Pero se trataba de Akane, de su seguridad, y por ella no le importaba nada, tampoco que podría ocurrirle a Happosai. Sin perder un instante Ranma comenzó a huir de los ataques de Happosai formando con sus pasos una espiral.

La concentración de Akane crecía a cada instante y con ella el tamaño de la esfera celeste que había creado entre ellas, ya de unos treinta centímetros de diámetro. Alzó pausadamente sus manos sobre la cabeza y las justo para aplanar la forma esférica de su ki y darle así forma de disco.

Ranma llegó al centro de la espiral, mientras el maestro se lanzaba un vez más contra él. Este sería su último ataque.

- ¡FUJIMI RYU NO KEN!

Y Akane lanzó el disco de energía hacia el maestro Happosai. El disco salió disparado a toda velocidad, dejando un surco frío en el aire caliente a su paso.

- ¡HIRYU SHOTEN HA!

Ranma ejecutó su último movimiento, un gancho, y un golpe de aire helado se estrelló contra Happosai… justo al mismo tiempo que el Fujimi Ryu no Ken le impactó, atacándole en el centro de su energía.

Akane cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotada por el esfuerzo. La inconsciencia luchaba por apoderarse de ella y la vista comenzó a nublársele; de repente parecía que todo fuese a cámara lenta. Con estupor Akane vio como Ranma creaba su dragón volador. "Oh, no" ¿Pero porqué lo había hecho? ¡Eso no era lo que ella había querido decirle con las palabras 'corazón de hielo'! ¿Cómo actuaría ahora su propio ataque en conjunto con el de Ranma? Todo se volvió una incógnita pesada para Akane. "¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?" Akane tuvo que apoyar una de sus manos en el suelo para no caer derrumbada, respirando con dificultad. Y todo fue tan lento… Akane vio como el tornado se formaba desde la raiz, justo después de golpear de lleno a Happosai, alumbrado por la luz de su energía azul brillante, y como poco a poco iba creciendo, ganando envergadura a cada vuelta que daba, cada vez más cerca, y más cerca, con un sonido que le llenaba los oídos, pareciéndole similar al de las aspas de un avion, pero lentas y mil veces más vigorosas. Vio como el aire arrancaba algunos árboles de raíz, luego como arrastraba a Ukyo, Shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse, a los que no les había dado tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente como para escapar del ataque de Ranma, y, después, a sí misma cubierta por la violencia del viento, mientras sólo podía pensar:

"Ranma… por tu amor…"

Nabiki sintió como el aire se le cortaba al ver aquella fatal escena, pero aún sin dejar de filmar. Un enorme tornado, cubierto por destellos de luz celeste, se había formado, dejando un gran cráter en el suelo del parque. Nabiki utilizó el zoom de su cámara de video al máximo, buscando algún rastro de su hermana, pero nada, tampoco había rastro del resto de muchachos, ni de ellos,… ni de Ranma. Era un hecho, todos ellos habían sido atrapados por el tornado.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5

**Hola otra vez, aquí de vuelta, he leído sus reviews, tantos alentadores como críticos, no voy a ponerle un final al fic, este fic será como un tributo a Nemesis "quien es la autora de este maravilloso fic" solo quiero darlo a conocer, para recordarlo con cariño, y para que nuevos lectores lo conozcan, no merece ser olvidado.**

**Estaba pensando en dejarlo asi, yo en verdad la respeto a la autora, no altere ni alterare nada de su fic, pero también veo que hay personas que quieren saber hasta donde lo dejo la autora, asi que publicare hasta el capitulo en donde lo dejo.**

**Yo pronto seguire con mis demás fics de "Babbo" y muy pronto otro fic, (en vez de fics, parecen mas songfics) **

**Gracias a todos, hasta pronto, cuídense mucho ^^**

**By: Pame-Chan Neko **


	6. Entre el Odio y el amor II

Datos de interés:

(...) comentario de la autora

"..." pensamientos de los personajes

*...* algún sonido

[...] un lugar

===== cambio de escena

* * *

una escena de recuerdos o un sueño

* * *

Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero teniendo en cuenta que no voy a sacar ningún bien económico con esto, hagan el favor de no denunciarme ¿si?

**Capítulo 6**

**_Entre el odio y el amor __(II)_**

El viento cabalgaba salvaje por los anillos de aquel tornado, impasible, arrasando indiscriminadamente todo lo que se atravesara en su camino, encerrando a sus víctimas en una cárcel en mitad del cielo, una tumba para los débiles, arrastrándolos con violencia, rasgando sus ropas y sus pieles, asfixiándolos en un mar tempestuoso de aire huracanado.

Todo el que penetrara en aquel torbellino estaba destinado al desastre, todos menos una persona.

Ranma Saotome había lanzado aquel ataque demasiadas veces ya, modificándolo sobre la marcha en cada pelea, dominando estar en su interior cada vez con mayor facilidad, consiguiendo incluso, la última vez, sobrevivir en él cuando Saffron lo convirtió en un remolino de fuego; pero, como siempre, de nuevo hoy algo se escapaba de sus manos en aquel Dragón Volador que nunca era dos veces igual.

Con dificultad pero con total decisión Ranma avanzaba dentro del tornado que instantes antes crease para vencer al maestro Happosai, nadando en aquella masa de aire, sin importarle nada más que su meta, por la que sin dudarlo un instante ingresó en el torbellino: encontrar y salvar a Akane. Aquel nudo en su pecho se contrajo aún más con tan sólo pensar en ella. Salvarla siempre había sido un pensamiento sencillo, difícil de conseguir con hechos en determinadas ocasiones, pero fácil de asimilar como su eterna misión. Ya ni eso era tan sencillo, no ahora que ni controlar ni entender sus sentimientos conseguía. ¿Quién era Akane y quién la amazona? Una maldita incógnita imposible de descifrar para él, debatiéndole en un sin fin de dudas entre la fuerza y la dulzura que aquella mujer demostraba aleatoriamente sin saber porqué, ante aquella sensualidad que despertaba en él deseos irrefrenables y la total convicción del amor que sentiría siempre por su prometida. ¿Cómo salvar a Akane si ni siquiera ya era capaz de saber dónde empezaba ella y dónde terminaba la amazona?

Algo pasó de repente a toda velocidad al lado de Ranma, volviéndole de golpe a la realidad. Se giró rápidamente para verlo, consiguiendo sus ojos tomar sólo una imagen rápida. Se trataba del maestro Happosai, ya en su verdadera y pequeña forma, inconsciente y… En un segundo le perdió de vista; el viejo libidinoso había sido expulsado del tornado, seguramente para chocarse sin clemencia contra el suelo. Una expulsión de un Dragón Volador tan poderoso como aquel podría tener terribles consecuencias y Ranma lo sabía. Por eso debía darse prisa en encontrar a Akane. Poco a poco el propio tornado los iría expulsando a todos sin excepción, y lo haría por orden de cercanía a su epicentro en el momento en que se lanzó el ataque.

Pero sin duda la peor parte se la había llevado ese viejo verde. Pudiera que incluso en aquella ocasión no lograse sobrevivir… o quizás ya fuese tarde para eso…

Ranma frunció el ceño, detenido en su camino, obligándose a reproducir en su mente la imagen del maestro hacía un segundo cuando pasó junto a él. Sí, estaba seguro de lo que había visto: todo el cuerpo del pequeño anciano estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo. El joven guerrero no podía evitar su desconcierto. Ese hielo no era algo que su Hiryu Shoten Ha pudiera hacer, no de ese modo.

"El ataque de Akane"

Ranma había conseguido ver, justo en el instante en que realizó el último movimiento de su Hiryu Shoten Ha, cómo un disco de energía alcanzaba a Happosai y luego se mezclaba con la energía helada del Dragón Volador. Sólo una persona había podido lanzar ese ataque: Akane. No, no Akane. Debió ser la amazona la que lanzó aquella energía, Akane jamás hubiese podido hacerlo. Pero si no era Akane, entonces… ¿fue la amazona la que salvó a Kasumi? ¿Había sido realmente esa despiadada guerrera a quien él había tenido entre sus brazos...?

Ranma se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, volviendo a concentrarse en ese golpe que había conseguido congelar a Happosai. ¿Qué clase de ataque era capaz de hacer algo así? Para un guerrero del nivel de Ranma era evidente que aquél era un golpe de ki; que era el ataque ancestral del que tanto Mousse como Shampoo le habían hablado, era aún más obvio. ¿Pero de qué se trataba, hasta qué punto llegaba su poder? O lo que era aún más interesante, ¿por qué unos valientes luchadores como Shampoo y Mousse le temían de esa forma?

Eran demasiadas incógnitas expuestas en el peor momento. A Ranma esta vez no le atraía el enfrentarse a una nueva y poderosa técnica, no quería aprender ningún nuevo truco. Sus metas habían cambiado, ahora eran diferentes a las que siempre tuvo como artista marcial, viajando desde niño, aprendiendo de las experiencias, sabiendo que tras cualquier peligro podía aguardarle el aprendizaje de técnicas que le ayudarían a convertirse algún día en el mejor. Pero no esta vez, ahora quería un rescate fácil y rápido, simplemente sacar a Akane intacta de aquel lugar. La sola idea de perderla se había vuelto demasiado angustiante… En realidad, cualquier sentimiento que sintiese por ella, fuese cual fuese, se hacía cada vez más intenso, llegando a un límite difícil de controlar.

Despejando sus pensamientos y sus dudas Ranma se obligó a continuar. Cualquiera que fuesen los peligros a los que tendría que enfrentarse, su suerte recaería en manos de su especialidad: la pura improvisación. Nadó hacia arriba por el aire del tornado, esquivando árboles que habían sido arrancados de raíz, destrozados bancos del parque y escombros irreconocibles, hasta que volvió a divisar algo importante: sus antiguos compañeros de viaje. Ryoga y Mousse, aun inconscientes, mantenían entre sus brazos a Ukyo y Shampoo, protegiéndolas sin pausa. Algo más cerca, Ranma de nuevo se fijó en un detalle en especial. Sus pieles, más pálidas de lo normal, brillaban extrañamente. "Hielo otra vez" reflexionó el joven frunciendo el ceño. Sus amigos también debían haber caído bajo el ataque de la amazona. Ranma observó sus rostros doloridos con una punzada de culpabilidad golpeándole, consciente de que por su cercanía al epicentro del Dragón Volador ellos cuatro serían los siguientes en ser expulsados, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Era duro, sí, pero tan simple como elegir entre salvarlos a ellos o a Akane, y él elegía a Akane. Sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que Ryoga y Mousse protegiesen a las chicas con sus cuerpos en la caída, rogando que la suerte les acompañase y de alguna forma lograran escapar de un desastroso desenlace.

Ranma miró hacia arriba deteniéndose por instinto, mientras la preocupación oprimía su pecho con fuerza. Por encima de él, a través de las ráfagas de viento que luchaban entre sí y aún a mucha distancia como para que pudiera distinguirla con detalle, una extraña masa de luz celeste se movía agitada por la vehemencia del viento, retorciéndose casi como un océano con olas guiadas por el propio impulso de su marea. ¿Era ése el resultado del ataque que lanzó la amazona contra Happosai? Ranma tragó duro volviendo a avanzar, mientras no dejaba de mirar hacia aquella energía, intentando ignorar aquel mal presentimiento que lo invadía, y un ruego se escapó de sus labios:

- Por favor, que Akane no esté allí.

La hermosa chica de corto cabello azulado comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire, justo como la primera vez que quedó atrapada en el Hiryu Shoten Ha de Ranma, aquella vez cuando lo utilizó también contra Happosai para recuperar la fuerza que el viejo le robó con la energibustión. El haber estado completamente involucrada en esa lucha, el haber sentido el dolor de su prometido, hundido al pensar que sería débil por el resto de su vida, el ver su esfuerzo, la frustración al no conseguir hacer enfurecer a Happosai, hizo que ella no pudiera evitar entrar voluntariamente en el gigantesco tornado para intentar recuperar el esquema que mostraba como curarle. En ningún instante le preocupó lo que pudiera pasarle a ella, lo más importante en ese momento era que Ranma encontrase una recompensa a toda su lucha.

Ese día había marcado a Akane para siempre por muchos motivos. Aquel día había dado un paso muy importante, uno más en aquel largo camino que había sido para ella el reconocer lo que sentía por Ranma; pero ese día también comprendió algo que, aunque lo intentó, nunca consiguió olvidar, que como su amor por Ranma intentó negar una y otra vez, pero que nunca abandonó su mente; porque dentro de aquel tornado Akane vio cuan inferior era a todos aquellos guerreros que habían llegado en tan corto periodo de tiempo a su vida, y que donde todos sí, ella jamás habría podido sobrevivir al ataque de Ranma si él no la hubiera salvado.

Todo era diferente ahora: diferente el tornado y diferente ella. Akane se había convertido en una gran guerrera que podía ser capaz de resistir en aquel torbellino sin mayores problemas. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansada ahora… La sangre que había perdido y aún seguía perdiendo, había minado sus fuerzas hasta el agotamiento hacía mucho, por más que intentara hacerse la fuerte o hubiese llegado a sentirse invencible y sin miedo a nada. Esa condenada hemorragia transformaba ya cualquier acción en una tarea imposible para ella, empeñada en nublar su vista y estremecer su cuerpo dejando escapar su vida gota a gota.

Pero no podía dejar de luchar, no si quería vivir...

Algo se movió cerca de Akane y ella se contrajo, abrazándose a si misma aún con más fuerza. No podía perder la concentración ni un instante, cómo fuera debía permanecer con un pleno 'corazón de hielo', la única técnica que podría salvarle la vida, la misma técnica que necesitó para dominar el ancestral ataque del pueblo de las amazonas, que se había convertido ahora en su propia condena. Estaba allí. Aunque permanecía con los ojos cerrados, Akane podía sentir como la helada energía de su Fujimi Ryu no Ken se arremolinaba a su alrededor, acechándola como un depredador insaciable, esperando pacientemente, pareciendo intuir que ella no podría ocultar por mucho más tiempo su cálida aura, convirtiéndola entonces en su siguiente víctima, una presa fácil a la que devoraría brutalmente desde el interior, alimentándose de toda su energía, llevándola hasta ¿dónde? ¿directamente a la muerte? Akane no podía saberlo. En este momento incluso hubiese jurado que ni la misma Cologne sabría medir el alcance de aquel ataque que se descontroló en el mismo instante en el que se mezcló con el poder de aquel gigantesco Hiryu Shoten Ha. ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿Cómo saldría de ésta? Si las opciones era pocas de por sí, si probablemente no le fuese posible hallar forma de vencer a su propio ataque, aún más se reducían las posibilidades encontrándose en tal estado de debilidad.

"Ranma"

¡No, él no era una opción! No quería que él la salvase, no quería seguir con ese juego por más tiempo, el de la doncella en apuros y el héroe que la rescata. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que él resultase herido o incluso muerto? ¿Acaso la vida de ella valía más que la de él? ¡De ningún modo! No quería eso, su corazón no soportaría verle sufrir una sola vez más.

Lágrimas comenzaron a formarse bajo sus párpados intentando negar su propia debilidad que provenía directa de su alma. Akane agitó la cabeza, alejando de su mente cada pensamiento que pudiese dañarla. Ahora necesitaba la cabeza fría, y el corazón también.

Si quería salir de allí con vida debía concentrarse, analizar lo ocurrido y encontrar si era posible una vía de escape. Ella había lanzado su golpe de ki neutro contra el desbocado Happosai y, como siempre, su helada energía debería haber ido consumiendo la cálida de su adversario hasta apaciguarla bajo su manto helado, llevando al anciano a una total y absoluta inconsciencia. Ambas energías, la del ataque y el oponente, SIEMPRE eran proporcionales. Esa era la base del Fujimi Ryu no Ken, daba igual si el adversario era más o menos poderoso.

Por desgracia esa teoría no contaba con que se lanzase un Hiryu Shoten Ha al mismo tiempo y contra el mismo luchador.

"Le hizo superior..."

Todo comenzaba a encajar en su mente. El Fujimi Ryu no Ken estaba destinado a desaparecer en cuanto neutralizase la energía del contrario y ahora en cambio estaba libre y fuera de control. Eso sólo podía significar que en esta ocasión el ki del Dragón Inmortal había sido superior al de su víctima y al no quedar saciado... "Salió del cuerpo de Happosai buscando más auras que absorber... Y si eso es así, entonces..." Akane jadeó mentalmente, asustada. "Oh, cielo santo, ¡los chicos!"

Ryoga, Shampoo, Ukyo y Mousse...

Su Dragón Inmortal ya no tenía un objetivo marcado al que deber atacar y con esa libertad simplemente arrasaría con cuanto se cruzase en su camino, aún más con sus cuatro auras de combate. Akane tembló un poco ante ese pensamiento. Quizás habían logrado escapar de alguna forma, quizás... "...ahora pueden estar mue..." ¡No! Ése era un pésimo camino a seguir. ¡Tenía que pensar con claridad! Pero la idea de la muerte era una opción demasiado factible en la mente de Akane y..., cierto que se suponía que su ataque no era mortal... ¡¿pero de qué podían valer ahora los supuestos?!

Akane se concentro aún más en intentar captar la energía de su entorno. Lo único seguro era que una inmensa cantidad de ki helado la rodeaba y que, a pesar de todas las energías cálidas que hubiese absorbido ya, no sólo no se neutralizaba sino que incluso parecía que cada vez era más poderoso.

"No hay salida..."

Si no se hubiese estado obligando a continuar con su 'corazón de hielo' Akane hubiese soltado una risotada amarga al comprender con resignación la realidad. Su Fujimi Ryu no Ken no sólo estaba absorbiendo las auras sino que constantemente se estaba alimentando del ki helado del Hiryu Shoten Ha.

No había escapatoria posible... Mientras hubiera tornado el Dragón Inmortal seguiría creciendo.

"¿Éste es el fin...?" ¿Realmente lo era, no había solución? Pero no podía, no quería morir da esa forma, en medio de un tornado... "...sin haberte dicho..."

Algo la sacó de pronto de sus pensamientos. Qué... ¿qué era? Akane se concentró al máximo. Algo cambiaba de repente en aquel helado entorno que la rodeaba. De repente podía sentir algo extrañamente cálido en alguna parte, en la lejanía, un calor que involuntariamente alteraba sus sentidos, sus instintos…, una energía demasiado conocida para ella...

"¿Ranma?"

Akane abrió los ojos de inmediato y allí le vio, a lo lejos, avanzando rápidamente hacia ella, pudiendo ver como con la mirada gritaba su nombre entre preocupado y feliz, reviviéndole el alma, haciéndole sentir con impotencia cómo el calor crecía en su corazón, imparable, latiendo enamorado.

"¿Entró aquí por mí?" se preguntó emocionada.

En su subconsciente otra pregunta se formuló: ¿Cómo podía convertirse en una mujer tan débil cuando se encontraba frente a él? Pero para qué engañarse. Ranma era su héroe, lo era, y con esas armas la conquistaba, en cada pelea, en cada rescate, haciendo que se sintiera la mujer más afortunada de la tierra por tan sólo saberse en sus pensamientos por un instante, por el roce de su cuerpo, por la fiereza en su mirada…

Sintió la emoción inundarla. Luchó por fijar en los ojos de su prometido su mirada, nublada por la debilidad de su cuerpo y las lágrimas que peleaban por salir, mientras buscaba una respuesta a porqué ese condenado muchacho se empeñaba en ponerse en peligro por salvarla.

Y la alegría duró tan poco...

Un segundo y Akane tuvo que volver a la cruda realidad, descubriendo con pánico cómo la helada energía del Fujimi Ryu no Ken se reflejaba siniestra en los azules ojos de su prometido.

Con furia la joven guerrera endureció su mirada, sabiendo, sin siquiera pensarlo, que su propio ataque la estaba retando a un desafío mortal, uno simple: la vida de Ranma o la suya.

"No más héroe..." pensó con melancolía.

La determinación cruzó su mente y su alma tan rápido como el Dragón Inmortal llegó hasta Ranma, tentado por su calor. Ya no había consecuencias ni dudas. Lo único que Akane Tendo sabía en ese instante era que nada malo le pasaría al hombre al que amaba, que mientras quedase un atisbo de vida en su cuerpo ella impediría siempre que sufriera cualquier daño, mucho más el de un ataque creado por ella misma.

Era el fin y sorprendentemente no importaba. Le miró por última vez y con su corazón le confesó cuanto le amaba. Cerró entonces sus ojos con fuerza, apretó sus puños junto a sus caderas y abandonando el 'corazón de hielo' dejó fluir su aura de combate libre y con todo su poder, dejándose vencer... dejándose matar...

Sintió paz. Incluso mientras el ki helado penetraba en su cuerpo con brutalidad insólita y atroz, mientras los gritos desgarraban su garganta al salir por ella y el dolor no le deja pensar, la hermosa joven sintió paz, una que ya conocía, la que nacía de la certeza de que él estaría a salvo. Y en su mente todo se volvió oscuridad al mismo tiempo que le escuchó gritar su nombre con desesperación.

- ¡AKANEEEEEE!

Las familias Tendo y Saotome, así como el resto de espectadores, miraban horrorizados cómo en el gigantesco tornado, en que ya sólo permanecían Ranma y Akane, se producía un estallido inmenso de luz rojiza en el centro del torbellino, deshaciéndolo en una gran explosión.

Una poderosa ola de viento helado barrió un radio de 500m a la redonda desde el epicentro, impactando con fuerza contra todo lo que se encontrara en su camino. Los espectadores se agacharon y cubrieron presurosos intentando no ser arrollados por el vendaval. Luego... calma… Poco a poco los presentes fueron levantándose del suelo, tiritando algo por el brusco cambio de temperatura, mirándose los unos a los otros y a su alrededor, consternados.

Nabiki Tendo fue la primera en mirar hacia el lugar en el que antes estuvo el tornado, ya sin prestar ninguna atención a su cámara de vídeo. Detrás de ella muchos otros también miraron, cortándoseles el aliento el ver tal panorama. Una descomunal nube de polvo flotaba sobre el gran cráter que ahora se encontraba en la tierra del parque, impidiendo ver en su interior con claridad. Nabiki oyó, saliendo así de su estupor, cómo el Dr. Tofu pedía ayuda a los jóvenes del lugar para trasladar a los heridos a su consulta, luego como Nodoka intentaba tranquilizar a unos angustiados Soun y Kasumi, aunque ella no consiguiera permanecer mucho más serena debido a la preocupación, y por último vio cómo la anciana Cologne ayudaba a rescatar a Ukyo, un cerdito negro, un pato y una gatita del lago donde instantes antes hubieran aterrizado tras ser expulsados del Dragón Volador de Ranma.

Aquello era una locura, sí, esa era la palabra, ninguna otra podría definir todo lo que ella había visto aquel día. Nabiki respiró profundamente y, junto al Dr. Tofu, su tío Genma y algún otro curioso más, se fue acercando hacia el cráter, temerosa y lentamente, viendo poco a poco como la nube de polvo apenas comenzaba a desvanecerse. La mediana de las hermanas Tendo, cada vez más ansiosa, sacó un pañuelo de su chaqueta y tapó con él su boca y sus fosas nasales para evitar respirar el molesto polvo que comenzaba a agarrarse a su garganta. ¿O tal vez era el miedo el que lo hacía?

Se obligó a agudizar aún más la vista. Algo se distinguía en el centro del enorme agujero en el suelo… ¿qué era? Tanto ella como los demás aceleraron el paso, hasta que Nabiki se paró precipitadamente en el borde del cráter, mirando en su interior ya sin obstáculos, y un suspiro de alivio se escapo de sus labios.

Ranma permanecía arrodillado en el centro del cráter, sosteniendo sobre sus piernas a su prometida. El amor y la ternura se vislumbraron en sus azules ojos mientras con total delicadeza terminaba de cubrir el torso de la hermosa joven con su casi destrozada camisa roja. No dejaría que nadie viese de su prometida más de lo debido...

Tal y como había deseado secretamente por un instante dentro del tonado, el escueto y sedoso vestido de Akane no había resistido las agresiones del furioso viento, quedando así destrozado, dejando la piel a veces tan sólo tapada por pequeños jirones de tela. Sólo él pudo admirar ese tesoro regalado que fue fruto de sus sueños y discusiones con Akane en muchas ocasiones. ¿Cómo podía creerle cuando le decía que no era hermosa? Para él jamás existiría belleza más exquisita en el mundo y sin embargo ahora le era imposible disfrutarlo. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas dentro de aquel tornado como para darle importancia a una nimiedad así, por muy hermosa que ella pudiera ser.

Ranma miró el rostro de Akane en una mueca de alivio y preocupación, mientras ella gemía levemente en su inconsciencia. Estaba viva, Ranma había conseguido salvarla y... Su mueca cambió a una difícil de descifrar al darse cuenta de que, aunque de forma involuntaria, también había conseguido vencerla. Sí, venció. En igualdad de condiciones él había sido el único en permanecer en pie y ahora Akane debería volver a ser la de siempre.

Ranma acarició su rostro con dulzura con manos temblorosas y engarrotadas por el frío. La había recuperado, de nuevo era sólo suya, y sin embargo eso tampoco parecía tener la menor relevancia ahora para el joven guerrero. ¿Por qué debería tenerla después de lo que ella le había hecho sentir en esas horas, de la cercanía, la preocupación, la valentía y la pasión que ella había demostrado sólo para él? Suspiró con amargura acariciando los pálidos labios de su prometida con sus dedos. De que esa amazona no era su Akane de siempre ya no le quedaban dudas, pero de que nunca había dejado de pertenecerle, tampoco.

Intentó olvidar ese sentimiento, pero ahí estaba y, ante su victoria, una parte de él sintió no poder volver a ver más a aquella temible amazona que en unas pocas horas había conseguido seducirle…, seducirle como sólo Akane Tendo podría haberlo hecho alguna vez, como él había deseado por tanto tiempo que lo hiciera...

El doctor Tofu bajó entonces con cierta dificultad por la pendiente de tierra, llegando pronto hasta Ranma y Akane. Se paró ante ellos y observó a la joven con cierta sobriedad, luego miró a Ranma a los ojos y preguntó sin emoción alguna, concentrado en su condición de médico:

- ¿Ella está…?

- Inconsciente – se apresuró a contestar, volviendo a mirar a su prometida con ternura.

Tofu asintió y se arrodilló ante los muchachos, con la intención de tomar a Akane en sus brazos para llevarla a su consulta. Ranma ni le miró y, entendiendo las intenciones del hombre que se encontraba frente a él, apretó a Akane un poco más contra su pecho.

¡Nadie le separaría de ella de nuevo!

Intentó levantarse, mas las fuerzas le fallaron y cayó clavando pesadamente una rodilla en la tierra. Jadeó con dolor y al ver al doctor hacer un nuevo ademán de arrebatarle a Akane de sus brazos, gruñó molesto, levantándose pasadamente, pero en esta ocasión con su sentido del equilibrio controlado, cargando a su prometida con toda la gentileza y el cariño que el malestar de su propio cuerpo le permitió darle.

- Yo la llevaré – pronunció quedo.

El doctor Tofu no intentó replicar. Se quedó viendo a Ranma alejarse, arrastrando los pies por el destrozado suelo, pareciendo poder soportar apenas su propio peso y aún menos también el de Akane, pero aún así sin detenerse ni errar un paso. Observó lo maltrecho que se veía al joven, con sus pantalones desgarrados, manchados en una oscura mezcla de arena y sangre, la mayoría de Akane, pero también de las abundantes cortes que cubrían su cuerpo, visibles algunas para el doctor en su espalada descubierta, sobre la que descansaba inerte una semi-deshecha trenza de pelo negro. Tofu sonrió apenado.

"Aún después de todo, y herido, sigue cuidando de ella por encima de cualquier cosa."

Se levantó en silencio y, caminando siempre por detrás de la pareja de prometidos, se dirigió hacia su clínica. Comenzaba una mañana trabajosa como pocas para él.

Pronto todo el lugar quedó desierto mientras tras ellos, en la tierra del cráter donde Ranma había sostenido a Akane, podían aún verse algunas capas de hielo..., el hielo producido por el Fujimi Ryu no Ken que se habían desprendido con el movimiento de la piel de Akane... y la de Ranma.

La fuerza del viento…

El cansancio…

Sus ojos azules en mitad del vacío…

¿Qué era aquello…? ¿Qué había pasado…?

El ataque injertándose en su cuerpo… congelando sus venas…

El calor de sus manos… abrasándole la piel…

Su mirada frente a ella…

Sus labios… siempre sus labios…

- ¡Ranma!

Akane despertó sobresaltada, incorporándose con rapidez en la cama. "Ouh" Mal despertar. Akane sólo tardó un segundo en darse cuenta que le dolía todo el cuerpo y era incapaz de soportar la claridad que había llegado de golpe a su retina. Cerró los ojos pesadamente, sin ánimo de abrirlos de nuevo por un buen tiempo.

Volvió a tumbarse lentamente, llevándose una mano a la frente, sujetándola con fuerza, intentando en vano contener aquel intenso dolor de cabeza que invadía su mente, alejando de ella cualquier pensamiento que superase el maldecir tener que sentirse tan pésimamente mal.

Alguien se movió cerca de ella y dijo algo que Akane no podía entender y que ahora mismo, la verdad, tampoco le importaba demasiado, no mientras todo pareciera dar vueltas a su alrededor, empeñado en desconcertarla completamente.

[Clínica del Dr. Tofu]

Ranma observaba como Akane se revolvía en aquella cama de la consulta del Dr. Tofu, en la que había permanecido desde que él mismo la dejase allí cuando llegaron para que el doctor examinase sus heridas, hacía ya más de 7 horas.

La nariz del muchacho estaba adornada por una tirita que cubría una de las muchas heridas que marcaban su cuerpo, ya curado y vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa china azul ceniza.

Se inclinó un poco hacia delante en la silla que había colocado a escasos centímetros de la cama de su prometida. La miró con cierta culpa y posó una de sus fuertes manos sobre una de las pequeñas y delicadas de Akane, intentando transmitirle seguridad con su tacto dentro de aquel sueño que le hacía permanecer intranquila. La miró fijamente una vez más, con la mente perdida en alguna parte.

Sus ojos se cerraron de improviso.

Se estremeció y se obligó a volver a abrirlos. Debía permanecer despierto, era su deber velar a su prometida hasta que despertara, hasta que pudiera comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba realmente bien. Pero se sentía tan agotado…

Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse, dejando caer su cabeza pesadamente hacia delante.

Él se incorporó rápidamente de la silla y golpeó sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos un par de veces. ¡De ninguna forma podía quedarse dormido ahora! Se giró hacia la ventana de la habitación y caminó hacia ella, abriéndola con pesadez, permitiendo que el aire frío y húmedo por la intensa y constante lluvia golpease su rostro, alejando de él ese sopor que lo envolvía, fruto de aquel total cansancio del que estaba cayendo presa, un cansancio que se empeñaba en negar constantemente, pero que no se iría con tanta facilidad.

- ¡Ranma! – escuchó gritar a Akane de improviso tras de él.

El muchacho se volvió rápidamente y vio cómo su prometida, tras permanecer un segundo sentada, se tumbaba en la cama lentamente, sujetándose la cabeza con una mano.

- Gracias al cielo… ¡Akane! – Ranma se acercó rápidamente a ella con una sonrisa en los labios, olvidándose de aquellas constantes preocupaciones que no habían abandonado su cabeza en todo aquel largo día. – Akane, ¿estás bien? ¿Akane?

Ella no pareció prestarle atención y solamente masculló un doloroso:

- Mi cabeza… me duele…

Ranma se dirigió a toda velocidad a la puerta de la habitación, abriéndola con impetuosidad, buscando con la vista por el pasillo hasta que encontró lo que necesitaba.

- ¡Dr. Tofu! Es Akane, ¡ha despertado! – llamó sin poder contener su nerviosismo.

El doctor corrió hasta él y entró en la estancia, contemplando de lejos a la hermosa jovencita que durante tantos años le había visitado en su consulta para que curase las lesiones que se producía en las innumerables peleas en las que siempre estaba envuelta. Ranma entró en la habitación detrás de Tofu, pero éste, dándose cuenta, le detuvo gentilmente.

- Será mejor que esperes fuera mientras la examino. – le sugirió.

- No pienso separarme de ella – sentenció el muchacho en respuesta.

- Ranma, tan sólo será un momento, y estarás al otro lado de la puerta por si ocurre algo – le insistió el doctor, mirando de reojo a la joven.

Ranma quiso rechistar. No se había separado de Akane ni un segundo desde que salieron del tornado en el parque. Se había prometido a sí mismo que nadie volvería a alejarlos al uno del otro de nuevo. ¡Su deber era protegerla! Su deber era que ésto nunca hubiera sucedido..., que ella jamás hubiera terminado en esa cama de hospital sufriendo heridas que él no debería haber permitido que se produjeran... La culpabilidad le dominaba. Estar a su lado, descartando descansar aunque él como el primero lo necesitase para recuperar sus propias heridas, tanto físicas como psíquicas, era la mínima compensación que podía darle en ese momento; cuidar de ella y castigarse a si mismo negándose esos mismos cuidados. Pero ahora que ella estaba despierta nuevos y antiguos miedos surgían. En su interior sabía que a Akane no le gustaría que él estuviera presente mientras el médico la examinaba. La verdad era que si llegaba a enterarse de que él ya había estado cuando la examinó al llegar a la clínica, tendría serios problemas.

Ranma asintió con la cabeza al doctor, sin disimular su desgana de obedecer su petición, y salió del cuarto. Tofu miró su acción satisfecho y se acercó a su bella paciente. Se paró frente a la cama. Akane ya utilizaba ambas manos para presionar sus sienes, con una evidente mueca de dolor en su rostro. Tofu se inclinó un poco para hablar cerca de su oído.

- ¿Akane? – la llamó en un tono pausado pero firme. Ella no contestó y siguió presionando sus párpados con fuerza, intentando evitar así que llegase a su retina ni la más mínima claridad. – Akane… ¿Dónde te duele exactamente? – volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono.

Akane soltó una bocanada de aire dolorosamente:

- En… ouh... es la cabeza… la cabeza… no lo soporto…

El doctor puso una mueca divertida. Debió suponer que no conseguiría una respuesta demasiado específica de ella en ese estado.

- ¿En serio? A ver… – se irguió, analizando un momento a su paciente.

Tomó las manos de Akane, obligándola a que las retirara de su cara, consiguiendo en respuesta algunas quejas de la joven. Colocó una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, distribuyendo sus dedos desde sus sienes hasta los laterales superiores de su nuca, hundiéndolos en el sedoso pelo negro azulado hasta hacer contacto con su cuero cabelludo.

Akane había llegado a su consulta con una importante pérdida de sangre, pero nada que una oportuna transfusión no solucionase. El verdadero problema recayó sobre la pérdida excesiva de energía vital que ella sufrió en algún momento durante la lucha. Una pérdida de ki tan considerable, aún más con una debilidad física patente, era muy peligrosa, además de ser algo que la medicina convencional no podía curar. (N.A.1) Si hubieran llevado a la joven a cualquier hospital hubiese estrado perdida, en realidad, si hubiese perdido aunque fuera sólo un poco más de energía, nadie hubiera podido salvarla.

El doctor terminó de acomodar sus dedos, encontrando los lugares exactos donde debía presionar. El trabajo difícil, es decir, el equilibrar su ki, hacía horas que terminó. Ese dolor que ahora sentía Akane era fácil de solucionar, siendo tan sólo una reacción al agotamiento de todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos. Presionó firmemente con sus pulgares e índices en los puntos situados arriba y debajo de sus sienes, tras un par de segundos el resto de sus dedos se unieron a la presión. Tras cinco segundos más, apartó sus manos, preguntando con una sonrisa:

- ¿Qué tal ahora?

- ¿Uh? – Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, algo desconfiada, mirando al doctor con una mueca interrogante que tuvo que cambiar pronto, devolviendo la sonrisa al no hallar de repente rastro del dolor de cabeza. – Es usted fantástico – comentó con voz débil pero sinceramente impresionada.

Definitivamente Tofu era el mejor quiropráctico que podía encontrarse en Nerima. A pesar de ser un hombre considerablemente joven, ni Akane ni su familia conocían a alguien que dominase las técnicas shiatsu tan bien como él, exceptuando tal vez a Happosai y Cologne.

Akane intentó incorporarse, ayudándose posando sus manos en el colchón, hasta quedar sentada en la cama, recordado de golpe que el dolor de su cabeza no era el único que se encontró al despertar.

- ¡Ranma! – clamó de repente, buscándolo instintivamente con la mirada – ¿Doctor, dónde está Ranma? – preguntó ansiosa y preocupada.

- Él está bien, Akane. Espera en el pasillo a que yo termine de reconocerte.

- Pero quiero verle… – le pidió.

- Espera – sonrió abiertamente – Antes tengo que terminar de curarte.

Tofu la guió para que apoyase su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, doblando la almohada en dos y colocándola entre el cabecero y la espalada de la chica para que estuviera lo más cómoda posible. Akane intentó acomodarse. ¡Tarea difícil! Una repentina punzada atravesó su muslo derecho y Tofu puso una mueca disgustada al verla. Tomó las cubiertas de la cama y las echó hacia atrás, dejando a Akane destapada. Ella llevaba la camisa de un pijama de manga larga color verde limón algo pastel, bastante amplia, llegando un par de cuartas por debajo de la línea de su cadera, cubriendo lo suficientemente sus nalgas como para no mostrar nada indebido, pero dándole al doctor la comodidad de poder revisar la herida en su pierna sin impedimentos. Él retiró las gasas que tapaban la herida con cuidado y tomando el botiquín volvió a desinfectar la herida, comprobando que los puntos de sutura que tuvo que darle estuvieran en orden.

Akane observó en silencio por un tiempo. Parecía una herida fea. "Supongo que sí actué de forma muy temeraria al no haber accedido a ir a un hospital desde el primer momento y aún más al insistir en continuar luchando." Akane cerró los ojos. "La lucha…"

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó inexpresiva.

- Varias horas – respondió el doctor con el mismo tono neutro de ella mientras cubría la herida con unas gasas limpias para después sujetarlas con algo de esparadrapo.

- ¿Sólo unas horas? – preguntó mirándole desconcertada. ¿Cómo podía ser que estuviera despierta después de unas horas? El ataque del Fujimi Ryu no Ken había sido demasiado poderoso como para que estuviera recuperada tan pronto, ni siquiera pensó que pudiera... – ¿Pero cómo? – musitó.

Tofu volvió a cubrirle las piernas con la ropa de cama y, como entendiéndola, le contestó:

- Ranma te sacó del tornado, aunque no sé que ocurrió dentro exactamente.

- El tornado… – murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos.

Sí, ahora lo recordaba… Ella... ella había estado a punto de morir por Ranma…, dejándose atacar, dispuesta a morir por la sola idea de protegerle. "Morir por él…" Algo se revolvió en el corazón de Akane ante aquel pensamiento. Había intentado huir del amargo recuerdo de la batalla en Jusendo, pero parecía perseguirla hasta tal límite que su combate con Ranma había terminado siendo casi una recreación morbosa de la lucha contra Saffron, entrando ambos de nuevo en aquella extraña competición para ver quién salvaba a quién…

Tofu se sentó a su lado en la cama, pidiéndole que se girara un poco hasta darle la espalada.

- Voy a quitarte algo el dolor, Akane, pero eso no significa que tus heridas no estén ahí. Debes guardar reposo durante unos días. Nada de esfuerzos ni levantarte de la cama, ¿de acuerdo? – le informó comenzando a presionar en diferentes partes de la espalda de la joven por debajo de su pijama.

- ¿Están todos bien? ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó preocupada.

- Sí, están bien, no hay de qué preocuparse. Y Ranma, bueno, cómo los demás, físicamente tiene tus mismos síntomas – comentó concentrado en su trabajo – Aunque ya sabes lo fuerte que es. – hizo una pausa – Pero está muy preocupado por ti. No se ha separado de tu lado ni un momento.

Akane sonrió con dulzura. Ranma podía llegar a ser realmente lindo cuando quería. Notó cómo el doctor terminó las presiones en su espalda y se giró volviendo a apoyar su espalda sobre el cabecero.

- Gracias, ya me encuentro mejor.

El doctor la miró con aire divertido al comentarle:

- Sabes, he asistido a varios combates en mi vida, pero no recuerdo ninguno tan intenso como el de hoy.

Akane dejó escapar una leve risa.

- Sí, normalmente todos los combates en lo que esté involucrado Ranma Saotome son intensos y también bastante peligrosos.

Él agarró suavemente la barbilla de la joven, mirándola con sincero orgullo, casi de forma paternal.

- Me has dejado impresionado… bueno, nos has impresionado a todos. Has estado increíble – la felicitó.

Akane se ruborizó un poco. Eran las primeras palabras de elogio que le decían como artista marcial, sin contar a su sensei o a Mousse, claro.

Tofu se levantó pausadamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Le dirás la verdad? – preguntó en tono neutro.

Akane meditó por un momento con tristeza. Quizás lo más sencillo sería continuar con el engaño de la amazona o hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, refugiándose en una fingida ignorancia para protegerse... El problema ahí estaba en que ella no era ninguna cobarde. Desde el momento que decidió marcharse con Cologne aceptó también que éste era uno de los obstáculos a superar, y eso era exactamente lo que haría. Sería sincera con Ranma, por honor y... Además, dónde les llevaría de otra forma una relación levantada sobre mentiras...

- ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? A partir de hoy no habrá más engaños ni secretos. Es lo mínimo. Se lo debo. – afirmó, pero entonces ella le miró algo temerosa – ¿Cree que me odiará cuando sepa la verdad?

- Yo sé la verdad y no te odio – dijo simplemente sonriéndole con dulzura – Además, ¿acaso podrías tú odiar a Ranma?

- No – contestó con franqueza.

- ¿Por qué debería entonces odiarte él?

- Porque me ame menos de lo que yo le amo… – contestó con un deje de tristeza.

El doctor puso una mueca antes de sonreír.

- Entonces apuesto lo que sea a que no te odiará. – le aseguró guiñándole un ojo – Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Sé que conseguirás superar esto. Confía en ti misma y también en Ranma. – el miró con algo de preocupación entonces, aclarando su voz – Pero por favor, Akane,… intenta controlar tu genio… Por ambos.

Y con ese último consejo salió del cuarto.

Ranma se encontraba apoyado en la pared, justo en frente de la puerta cerrada de la habitación en la que permanecía Akane. El muchacho podía sentir los murmullos de su familia y los Tendo un par de habitaciones más al fondo, en la sala de espera. Ellos también hubieran querido estar con Akane, pero la ignorancia de no saber si estaba curada o no del control mental de Cologne, hacía que permanecer junto a la joven guerrera pudiera resultar peligroso si ella llegaba a despertar aún siendo la amazona. Al menos eso era lo que había argumentado el Dr. Tofu en su momento e, idea razonable o no, la verdad era que Ranma agradecía el haber podido permanecer a solas para cuidar a su prometida.

"Y ahora ha despertado…"

Ranma soltó un suspiro apagado. Aquella situación no era agradable, odiaba tener que sentirse así de aturdido e indefenso por Akane. Esa marimacho siempre le hacía lo mismo, confundirle, nunca sabiendo cómo iba a actuar, dulce o violenta, culpa de ese carácter volátil que poseía. Ranma siempre lo tuvo claro, también ahora, amaba por igual su lado agresivo y el tierno, el que la hacía parecer invencible, orgullosa y engreída, y el que la volvía el ser más dulce de la tierra, preocupada y cariñosa.

"Pero la amazona…"

Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ella. ¡¿Cómo había podido caer tres veces en el mismo truco?! ¿Tan débil era? Ranma bajó su mirada, sin fijarla en ninguna parte en especial. Tres veces, sí, tres habían sido las veces que había caído en el mismo truco, con tres mujeres diferentes, las tres viéndose como si fueran Akane.

Primero fue la muñeca que intercambió su cuerpo con Akane para vengarse de él, después Kiima creó la fosa de la Akane ahogada o Akaneichuan, para engañarle y recuperar el mapa de Jusenkyo y el Kinjakan, y ahora la amazona había intentado vencerle para poder eliminar definitivamente a su prometida y poder convertirse así en la heredera de la Supremacía Femenina. Las dos primeras utilizaron deliberadamente el cuerpo de Akane para conseguir que él bajara la guardia. ¿También había hecho eso la amazona? ¿Esas escenas románticas que compartieron fueron sólo para que una vez seducido le fuera más fácil vencerle? Y en realidad las dos primeras no se equivocaron al pensar que esa era la mejor forma de vencerle, él tan sólo se había conseguido librar de sus planes por pura suerte.

Ahora que lo pensaba, también era curioso que tanto la muñeca como Kiima creyeran que mostrarle el cuerpo desnudo de Akane era la mejor distracción. En cambio, la amazona no había recurrido a desnudarse, y eso marcaba una diferencia con las otras dos ¿no?

"Aunque es una pena que no lo hiciera"

Ranma se sonrió. ¿Acaso realmente era un pervertido tal y como Akane le llamaba a toda hora? No, él jamás se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima a Akane… claro, sin su permiso…

Para todos era obvio que Akane era su punto débil, y con Akane, su punto débil residía en hasta dónde ella le dejase llegar. "Y nunca me deja llegar a ninguna parte." Ranma puso una cierta mueca de disgusto. Pero no podía quejarse de cómo le trataba Akane, después de todo era él el que no le daba demasiados motivos a ella para que quisiera llegar a nada con él. Definitivamente era un idiota que arruinaba con sus insultos todo avance que pudiera producirse entre ellos, destrozando aquellos momentos con los que constantemente soñaba antes que se produjesen y ya no pudiera dar marcha atrás.

Por eso, acostumbrado a aquella rutina de amarla en secreto, de no acercarse a ella más de lo que su cuerpo pudiese resistir, el que Akane tomase la iniciativa, provocándole, seduciéndole, como la muñeca, Kiima o la amazona hicieran, le desarmaba, viendo hacerse realidad sus más ocultas fantasías, incluso a veces más lejos de lo que se hubiese permitido a sí mismo imaginar nunca.

¿Era acaso algo malo el que tuviese esas fantasías? No, más bien la pregunta ahora sería: ¿Era ese el motivo por el que la amazona había conseguido conquistar su corazón, porque él deseaba que Akane actuase de esa forma con él? ¡Claro que era por eso! Pero siendo así todo era peor aún de lo que él pensaba.

Ranma resopló duro, revolviendo su flequillo con frustración.

No podía ser bueno darle tantas vueltas a las cosas, pero por más que lo intentaba hoy, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Ya se hubiera sentido atraído por otra mujer, la amazona, o simplemente hubiese reflejado sus ocultas fantasías de una Akane más afectuosa en ella, no dejaba de ser una traición. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo! En verdad amaba a Akane tal y como era, sin importarle el que fuera gruñona o pésima cocinera; a él nunca le habían molestado sus defectos y jamás osaría pedirle que cambiara nada de ella. ¿Cómo hacerlo si era sencillamente perfecta? "Pero…" Siempre los 'pero'… ¿Tan malo era desear que ella fuera un poco más atenta y cariñosa con él?

No pedía que se pasara el día entero abrazándolo como hacía Shampoo, ni que intentara conquistarlo por su estómago cocinando para él a toda hora como hacía Ukyo.

"No, por dios, ¡eso sí que no quiero que Akane lo haga!" pensó temblando un poco, alejando el escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo de tan sólo pensar en tener que tomar la comida de Akane.

De acuerdo, tampoco pedía que se desnudara de repente frente a él como hiciera la muñeca o que le abrazase desnudos en el baño como hizo Kiima.

El corazón de Ranma dio un vuelco al recordar aquella escena y llevó una mano a su pecho por instinto, intentando contenerlo, aflorando en sus ojos una mirada de dolor y nostalgia.

"Si tan sólo hubieses sido tú…"

Fue un verdadero estúpido en aquella ocasión. ¿Cómo pudo creer que esa fuera Akane? Ella jamás hubiera sido tan atrevida como para entrar al baño desnuda, sabiendo que él estaría allí, diciéndole que deseaba estar con él. Nunca… ella nunca… Pero si lo hiciera, si aquella vez realmente hubiese sido Akane, si hubiese sido ella la que le abrazara desnuda en el suelo, si Ryoga y Mousse no los hubieran interrumpido, él… él no habría podido evitar el… Ranma suspiró con frustración, con su rostro completamente sonrojado, alejando sus pensamientos del peligroso rumbo que habían tomado.

"Sí que soy un pervertido" se reprendió sonriendo algo apenado.

Se sintió culpable por sentir de aquella forma, por no poder conformarse sólo con que Akane le sonriera alguna vez esporádica, con vivir bajo su mismo techo y caminar con ella a la escuela. Pero él no podía, no quería conformarse con tener con ella una relación de simple amistad por muy maravillosa que pudiera ser, era incapaz de sentir por ella sólo un amor platónico.

Ranma se llevó los dedos a sus labios, rozándolos levemente. "Condenado a desearte de lejos…" fue su pensamiento cuando la puerta frente a él se abrió de repente dejando paso al Dr. Tofu, sacándole de su estupor.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó presuroso el muchacho entre preocupado y esperanzado.

- Bien, sólo… – Tofu buscó su tono más conciliador para hablar mientras colocaba en su sitio sus gafas – Está un poco delicada. En realidad debería descansar, pero ha insistido en verte.

- ¿Ella quiere verme? – preguntó ilusionado.

- Sí – le confirmó, mirando entonces al muchacho con sobriedad y algo de lástima – Escúchala...

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ahora algo desconcertado.

- Escúchala, Ranma – le pidió sin poder ocultar su preocupación – Ella ha sufrido con esto mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Intenta comprenderla. – Tofu apoyó una mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de Ranma – Y por mi parte sólo espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ranma se quedó confuso viendo como el Dr. Tofu se alejaba por el pasillo, sin saber qué decir ni entender a que habían venido aquellas palabras, pero dando por hecho que si quería conseguir respuestas tendría que entrar en la habitación de Akane.

Ranma ingresó con cierto sigilo en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él, sin poder apartar la mirada de la joven que ahora permanecía sentada en la cama, intentando encontrar respuestas en sus ojos. ¿Era ella? ¿De nuevo era la Akane que todos conocían, su Akane, su prometida? Pero si lo era ¿a qué habían venido aquellas palabras del Dr. Tofu? ¿Por qué le habría hablado tan sumamente serio e intranquilo? Ranma tragó duro para deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- ¿Akane? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó temeroso.

Akane le miró un poco aturdida. Él aún dudaba de su identidad. ¿Pero por qué? Ella había dejado de interpretar su papel de amazona en cuanto llegaron al parque. Ayudó a Ukyo cuando luchaba contra Shampoo, peleó contra Happosai como uno más e incluso salvó a Kasumi y a él mismo en un par de ocasiones. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta aún de que era ella? Akane suspiró y le sonrió dulcemente. Siempre había tenido tendencia a pensar demasiado las cosas, tanto que al final terminaba por malinterpretarlo todo. Con cierta diversión se dio cuenta de que en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese contestado a las dudas de su prometido con enojo. ¿Pero qué podía importar nada ahora si le tenía a él delante?

- S-si, Ranma, soy yo. – susurró con timidez.

Ranma suspiró con alivio sintiendo de pronto cómo se le humedecían algo los ojos. ¡Por supuesto que era ella! ¿Quién más podría tener una sonrisa tan hermosa? Él se acercó hasta la cama mirándola con dulzura, perdiéndose en su belleza. Demasiado bella… Demasiado tiempo soñando con volver a tenerla a su lado... El nerviosismo se apoderó de él y no pudo más que retirar su mirada de ella rápidamente, concentrándose de repente en la tarea de arreglar las cubiertas de la cama.

- ¿C-cómo te sientes? Aún debes estar cansada, tal vez deberías dormir, ¿o prefieres comer algo? – habló el muchacho apresuradamente, muy extraño a los ojos de Akane, rehuyendo claramente el mirarla, ahuecando ahora su almohada, como si teniendo ocupadas sus manos y su boca pudiera escapar de aquella sensación. – Aunque mejor antes iré a buscar a tu familia, sí, ellos querrán verte, claro, seguirán preocupados y supongo que tú también querrás verlos y as…

- ¿Ranma? – le preguntó preocupada, deteniendo el monólogo de su prometido así como sus movimientos al tomarle gentilmente de una mano.

Él se quedó estático, con la cabeza gacha, sin mirarla, no pudiendo encontrar la concentración necesaria para controlar el temblor en su mano y evitar así que Akane lo notase.

- Lo siento – murmuró afligido – Lo siento tanto, Akane.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendida.

"¿Por qué me pides perdón, Ranma?"

- Todo esto es culpa mía – dijo no soportando el peso de la culpa – Yo debía protegerte… pero Cologne… y luego esa amazona, ella… ella era tan fuerte y estaba en tu cuerpo y yo no podía…

- Ranma, no… – pidió entristecida al verle así, notando sus ojos humedecerse también. Esto había sido tan injusto para él...

El muchacho volvió a mirarla, cambiando de golpe su actitud, hablando ahora con ira y determinación:

- Pero te juro que Cologne pagará muy caro lo que te ha hecho – afirmó, apretando la mano de Akane en la suya – ¡Te lo juro!

Ranma se giró decido, escapando del agarre de Akane, yendo directo hacia la puerta. Ahora que sabía que Akane estaba bien era hora de vengar todo lo que esa maldita vieja bruja les había hecho. ¡Estaba dispuesto a no parar hasta que esa anciana su arrepintiera eternamente de haberse atrevido a tocar a su prometida!

- ¡Ranma, no! – gritó tras él Akane – ¡Cologne no me hizo nada! – admitió asustada de lo que Ranma pudiera hacerle a su sensei.

Él se volvió para mirarla interrogante. "¿Ella tiene amnesia? ¿No recuerda nada de lo que ha pasado?" pensaba no sabiendo cuan alejados estaban esos pensamientos de la verdad.

- Ranma… – ella tomó una respiración profunda antes de decir aquellas difíciles palabras, pero como fuera tenía que ser sincera con él – Cologne no hizo nada… nada que yo no le pidiese que hiciera…

Una pequeña punzada golpeó el pecho del muchacho con un latido descompasado de su corazón, sintiendo pánico ante la perspectiva de una realidad que su mente alejaba ni siquiera queriendo contemplarla como una posibilidad.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó simplemente.

- Ranma, yo… – Akane intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, ¿pero acaso había palabras adecuadas para esta situación?, ¿y por qué era tan difícil encontrarlas ahora? – Antes de que me fuera todo se había vuelto demasiado complicado, yo… tuve que tomar la decisión más dura de mi vida… Y he pasado tanto hasta llegar aquí… – musitó tristemente sin mirarle, mientras él no podía ocultar su total confusión.

- ¿De que estás hablando, Akane? Cologne te llevó, te lavó el cerebro y te dio una nueva personalidad, la de una amazona que…

- ¡No! – le cortó rotunda, luego pasó unos segundos en silencio, sin saber cómo sería capaz de contarle. Sabía que lo mejor sería intentar hacerle comprender cómo se sintió los días previos a su marcha, hacerle entender su dolor antes de contarle toda la verdad. Sí, estaba convencida de que eso era lo más apropiado tratándose de hablar con alguien con tanto temperamento como Ranma, pero sin embargo, cuando su voz salió de su boca, por alguna razón sus palabras no hallaron la forma de ocultar la verdad por más tiempo – No hubo amazona.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin poder controlar un deje de aprensión, dando un paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo? ¿No hubo amazona? No, tuvo que haberla, de otra forma eso podría significar que... que... ¡Y esa no era una posibilidad! Él había luchado, había vencido, ¡la había recuperado!

- Nunca ha habido amazona... Cologne no hizo nada en mi cabeza... – confesó Akane girándose para mirarle, lastimándole verle allí paralizado, con los ojos espantados, como no queriendo comprender lo que le decía, y Akane no pudo más que proseguir, deseando terminar cuanto antes con aquellas palabras que sabía debían torturarlos a ambos. – No hubo nunca control mental, tampoco un poder oculto despertado, tan sólo un duro entrenamiento. Ranma… – tomó una inspiración profunda obligándose a ignorar el miedo. – …a quien te has enfrentado hoy es a mí.

- No… – mascullo horrorizado. "No, por favor" El recuerdo de la nota que Akane dejó en su escritorio diciendo que iba a entrenar invadió su mente, gritándole la evidencia. "Por favor..." La recordó aquel mismo día, colocando su bo en su cuello impidiendo que se le acercase, recordó todas las veces que ella había conseguido derribarle con sus golpes, y las palabras que acababa de decirle retumbaron de nuevo en su mente ...a quien te has enfrentado hoy es a mí. "No..." suplicó en silencio, intentando encontrar otras mil opciones, cualquiera que alejase lo que ella le decía de esa zona de su alma donde él ocultó siempre todos sus miedos, mientras, imparables, cada pieza de aquel rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar en su lugar. – Eso… eso es imposible… es…

- Esa es la verdad. – le afirmó, mirándole profundamente, dejándole de repente, ante la tristeza y el arrepentimiento de sus vidriosos ojos marrones, demasiado clara la veracidad de sus palabras. – Siempre he sido yo, en el valle perdido, hoy aquí durante la pelea, siempre. Nadie me obligó a irme. Cologne simplemente me ofreció entrenarme y yo acepté. Y eso es lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo: entrenar. – se detuvo un momento viendo cómo Ranma retrocedía hasta sentarse con pesadez en la cama contigua a la suya, turbado, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos, mirando al suelo, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear ante aquella inesperada información que destruía sin compasión cada sueño, cada ilusión. – Lo de la amazona… – prosiguió Akane intentando controlar el temblor en su voz, rogando que todo terminase pronto. – Eso... eso fue algo que se le ocurrió a Cologne cuando pensamos que podrías estar cerca de encontrarnos. Ella sabía que si no hacía de mí una enemiga desconocida, nunca hubieras accedido a luchar contra mí.

Ranma ni siquiera notó como su labio inferior tembló. Recordó unas palabras que la amazona le dijo en el valle perdido: _No hay nada en este cuerpo para ti. Akane, tu prometida, ya no existe y no volverá jamás._ No hubo amazona..., pero esa tampoco podía ser su Akane, ella no podía haberle traicionado de esta forma. ¡Imposible! Pero... era ella misma la que lo estaba reconociendo y... Oh, por favor, esto debía ser una pesadilla, ¡sólo una mal sueño!

Apretó sus párpados cerrándolos con fuerza, un vano escudo contra la realidad.

- Para que accediera a luchar... contra ti… – repitió el joven murmurando tristemente.

- Sí, contra mí. – le confirmó con pesar, intentando ignorar las lágrimas que intentaban escapar, amenazando con tomar el control.

- Te fuiste con Cologne para luchar contra mí… – la amargura coronó su voz, realmente prefiriendo la opción de la terrible amazona, cualquier cosa antes que esto.

- No, Ranma, no fue sólo por eso, yo…

- Y me engañaste. – le cortó con firmeza, apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

Ya era un hecho ¡Era un maldito idiota! Un idiota por preocuparse por ella, por buscarla sin descanso por dos meses, pero enfrentarse a todo por recuperarla, ¡por amarla! Amarla... La amó con el alma mientras que ella y la anciana se reían de él en su cara.

- Es cierto que mentí pero… – intentó reclamar Akane temerosa.

- ¡Me engañaste! – gritó incorporándose con violencia.

Akane se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, alejándose por instinto, asustada por su reacción. Su mano izquierda se aferró a las sábanas buscando valor y de inmediato volvió a inclinarse hacia delante para hablarle, tendiéndole levemente su otra mano por un momento, en un gesto de intentar calmarle.

- Por favor, Ranma, déjame explicarme. – le pidió angustiada.

Él la miró entre cansado y furioso.

- ¿Explicarte? ¿Qué más tienes que decir? Lo has dejado todo bien claro… – intentó contenerse, su orgullo clamando por que no dejase ver el daño que le había causado. Ella acababa de derrumbar su seguridad, su vida, su mundo. Con unas pocas palabras había hecho realidad todos sus temores y desconfianzas. Akane no le necesitaba, no lo quería a su lado y había hecho todo cuanto estuvo en su mano para deshacerse de él. El terror a que eso pudiese ser cierto había sido su obsesión por dos largos meses, en realidad lo había sido desde que la conoció, pero nunca tan fuerte como en estos últimos tiempos, y ahora su mayor pesadilla era real y demasiado tangible como para soportarlo. ¡No había forma de que él la dejase explicar nada más! No iba a quedarse ahí parado dejando que le hiriese más aún. Pero... ¡era tan injusto! Ranma apretó los puños, intentando controlar su respiración mas, a pasar de la firme argumentación de sus pensamientos, al final no encontró forma ni razón para contener la rabia. – ¡Maldita sea, Akane! ¡¿Por qué?!

- Ranma… – sollozó notando cómo las primeras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. ¡Él tenía que escucharla!

- ¿Es que no entiendes lo que hemos pasado, lo preocupados que hemos estado todos por ti? ¡Movilizamos a media ciudad para encontrarte! – él se giró pesadamente, dándole la espalda, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos en frustración, con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho – Dios, ¡me he recorrido el Japón buscándote!

- Lo siento… – balbuceó con total sinceridad, no pudiendo contener ya las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos sin parar. – No pretendía haceros daño.

La rabia le invadió de nuevo con más fuerza.

- ¿Lo sientes? – le preguntó girándose de nuevo para mirarla con ojos escépticos – No, ahora ya de nada vale sentirlo, Akane, es demasiado tarde. No puedes simplemente actuar sin que te importe nada ni nadie y luego sólo venir y pedir perdón.

El corazón de Akane se contrajo, doliendo demasiado para poder pensar. ¿Cómo había perdido el control de la conversación de esa forma? Aquel tema era demasiado complicado, demasiado confuso. Ella había sentido tantas cosas, tantos miedos, tanto rechazo y menosprecio. Y se había tragado las dudas, huyó del camino fácil, de la posibilidad de que otros arreglaran por ella sus problemas y entrenó con todas sus fuerzas para ser digna de él, ¡para que ni sus prometidas ni nadie pudieran volver a decir nunca que no le merecía, que era demasiado poco para Ranma Saotome! Para no volver a dejarle solo en una lucha, para que no tuviera que ponerse en peligro por ella, para compartir su vida y su arte a su lado... Por dos meses había calculado cada palabra que debía decir cuando llegase el momento en que tendría que reconocerle la verdad, había calculado todas las posibles reacciones de su prometido y cómo contrarrestarlas. Al fin y al cabo estaba acostumbrada a discutir con él ¿no? ¿Entonces, por qué su maldita cabeza no reaccionaba ahora? ¡¿Por qué sólo podía llorar como una estúpida, como una pequeña niña cobarde?! ¿De qué le había servido su entrenamiento si, aunque pudiera enfrentarse a cualquier peligro con sus puños, era incapaz de afrontar con palabras los obstáculos de la vida real?

Pero daba igual lo mucho que se reclamara, su mente seguía bloqueada por el miedo, el dolor y la incertidumbre que la posibilidad de perderle le producía, y la actitud de Ranma ahora sólo conseguía aterrarla cada vez más.

- Por favor, sólo... sólo te pido que me escuches. – le rogó con voz entrecortada.

- Pero me engañaste. – le recordó él con voz apagada, bajando su mirada al suelo, sólo para levantarla un segundo después, con la furia brillando en ellos. – Mierda, Akane, ¡me hiciste golpearte! – le acusó hastiado, recordando aquel momento durante la lucha tan doloroso y fatídico para él entonces, pero mil veces peor ahora. Todo... todo aquello era demasiado irreal. – Me hubiera esperado algo como esto de cualquier persona, pero jamás de ti, Akane, ¡jamás! – la miró con total decepción y tristeza y el alma de Akane se rompió aún más al ver claramente cómo las lágrimas se formaban en los ojos de su prometido antes de que él le diera la espalda de nuevo.

Esa mirada… Había visto antes esa mirada en él, sólo una vez antes, en Ryukenzawa, aquella noche cuando ella paró la pelea entre Ranma y Shinnosuke dándole una fuerte bofetada. Antes de despedirse de ella sus ojos azul grisáceos se habían tornado con la misma sorpresa e incertidumbre, con ese dolor y pérdida que ahora volvían a reflejar. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Significaba eso que le había perdido? "Pero yo te amo…" pensó dejando escapar otro sollozo. ¿Por qué no simplemente podía decirlo?

- Ranma, yo… yo… – intentaba decir tratando de superar las lágrimas que se atoraban en su garganta.

- Confiaba en ti, Akane. – le confesó, no prestando atención a lo que ella intentaba decirle, ya nada de lo que ella dijera tendría valor para él. – Ahora ya no queda nada… – pronunció con voz quebrada caminando hacia la puerta ante la mirada horrorizada de Akane.

- ¡Ranma! – le llamó desesperada.

Akane se destapó rápidamente intentado levantarse para detenerle. No consiguió llegar lejos, teniendo que pararse en el mismo instante en que su pierna derecha se apoyó en el suelo, doliéndose la profunda herida en su muslo al ser incapaz de sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Akane se dobló, apoyándose en la cama, dejando escapar un quejido agudo, mirando suplicante la espalda de su prometido, mientras intentaba luchar contra el dolor y el desfallecimiento, no teniendo aún suficiente energía para aquel esfuerzo. Ranma tomó el pomo en su mano, mirando fijamente la puerta, y una nueva punzada atravesó el corazón de Akane.

"No quiero perderte"

- Esto es lo que querías ¿no? Vencerme para poder romper el compromiso y quedarte con el dojo. – dijo comprendiendo por fin lo que significaban las palabras que leyera en la nota que la amazona entregó a Ryoga para él hacía 12 días: Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Ranma Saotome, pero pronto volveremos a encontrarnos y entonces reclamaré mi derecho sobre el Dojo Tendo. Prepárate para perder ante una nueva Akane. Suspiró dolorosamente, no encontrando ya ni fuerzas para gritar o reclamarle algo. – Puedes ahorrarte las palabras. Tampoco tienes que preocuparte por no haber conseguido vencerme. Saldré de tú vida tal y como quieres. Sabes, no... no habría hecho falta que montaras todo este circo, sólo tenías que habérmelo pedido y yo lo habría hecho, me hubiese ido. – él giró el pomo de la puerta, con la pena oprimiendo su pecho mientras pensaba:

"Habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti..."

Una mueca de rabia se dibujó en el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de Akane. Ese estúpido estaba sacando conclusiones equivocadas sin ni siquiera pararse a escucharla. Pero no estaba dispuesta… ¡No iba a consentir que todo terminase así!

- Ranma Saotome… – gruño – ¡No vas a irte de aquí hasta que me escuches!

Él apretó el pomo aún con más fuerza en su mano.

- ¿Y si no quiero escucharte? – preguntó con desgana, demasiado agotado para seguir con esa conversación, con nada…

La rabia de Akane se disipó en un segundo, mirando la trenza cayendo inerte sobre la camisa china azul. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer aún más abundantes de sus ojos, sabiendo que si Ranma salía por aquella puerta jamás volvería a verle.

- No puedo obligarte a escucharme si no quieres. Pero no todo es como tú piensas, Ranma, de verdad. – ella llevó la mano a su boca intentando contener un sollozo apagado. – Es… es decisión tuya si quieres que lo nuestro termine aquí…, así… – dijo con tono entre suplicante, temeroso y esperanzado.

Ranma agachó su cabeza derrotado, mirando al suelo, visiblemente confuso, intentando luchar contra la tortura que suponía para él el sonido del llanto de Akane en sus oídos. Suspiró con fuerza, sintiendo que el aire le quemaba el alma al salir. Con determinación terminó de girar el pomo y abrió la puerta sin dudar.

- Adiós, Akane. – y sufriendo por decir esas palabras, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Las lágrimas escaparon incontrolables de los ojos de la pequeña de los Tendo mientras la puerta se cerraba tras él, alejando al hombre al que amaba de su vida para siempre. Un quejido agónico escapó de su garganta rota, llorando desesperada e inconsolable.

"Lo he perdido todo."

Y era cierto, ya no habría nada para ella, no hallaría jamás consuelo. Si Ranma no estaba ya nada tendría sentido, él era hacía mucho el pilar más fuerte de su vida, y ni aunque su familia y amigos llegaran a perdonarla, nada importaría de nuevo. De ninguna forma podría vivir aquella vida sin él.

Akane se dejó caer en la cama, llorando sobre la almohada, odiándose a si misma como jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a odiar a nadie en el mundo.

Ranma cerró la puerta tras de él. Se quedó allí parado, mirando ausente las baldosas del suelo, padeciendo la angustia devorándole el corazón y se sintió mareado por aquel dolor.

Habían sido demasiadas palabras en un momento. Aquella no fue otra de esas tantas peleas que ellos siempre tenían. Demasiadas palabras… y ninguna esperada por él.

"Akane"

¿Qué había ocurrido en aquella habitación? Él había deseado tanto volver a verla, tanto… tanto…

"Sólo soñaba con amarte..."

_Nunca ha habido amazona._

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, huyendo de las lágrimas.

_Eso fue algo que se le ocurrió a Cologne cuando pensamos que podrías estar cerca de encontrarnos. Sabía que si no hacía de mi una enemiga desconocida, nunca hubieras accedido a luchar contra mí._

Se llevó una mano al pecho, agarrándolo con furia, intentando borrar esa punzada constante que sentía a la altura de su corazón, torturándole en un suplicio infinito que no le dejaba respirar.

¡¿Qué había hecho tan sumamente mal para que Akane le tratase así?! Sabía que no era digno de ella, que las probabilidades de que se fijase en un fenómeno como él eran prácticamente nulas. ¿Pero qué había en él tan grotesco como para que Akane no sólo le rechazase sino que le despreciase humillándole de esta forma? ¿Qué había sido? ¿Las discusiones, el que le hubiera negado sus sentimientos, los insultos a todos sus defectos y otros tantos inventados, sus celos por cada hombre que se acercaba a ella, el que tuviera otras prometidas o simplemente su maldición? ¿Qué fue? Necesitaba saberlo... Aunque se hubiesen enfadado un millón de veces, Akane nunca le había tratado así, NUNCA... ¿Cuál había sido el desencadenante que había hecho que ella le aborreciera? Debió haber un momento en el que él hizo algo que provocó que la perdiera para siempre, que la hiciera comenzar a odiarle de esa forma.

¿Acaso habría podido evitarlo? ¿Y qué podía hacer ahora? Todo lo que había hecho siempre en su vida era combatir, pero no había nada que sus puños pudieran solucionar ahora, no existían técnicas marciales que pudieran ayudarle a redimir errores, a demostrar de un golpe todo el amor que debería haberle entregado cuando tuvo la ocasión, a convencerla de que jamás nadie en el mundo podría quererla tanto ni hacerla tan feliz.

"¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti...?"

Las palabras del Dr. Tofu retumbaron de repente en su cabeza.

_Escúchala, Ranma. Ella ha sufrido con esto mucho más de lo que te imaginas. Intenta comprenderla. Y por mi parte sólo espero que puedas perdonarme._

¿Él lo sabía, Tofu sabía que la amazona sólo era un engaño? Ranma dio un par de pasos pesadamente hacia la pared de delante, apoyando una mano y su frente en ella. Esto debía ser una pesadilla. Akane nunca haría una cosa así. Definitivamente Ranma deseó que sólo fuera una espantosa alucinación de la que poder escapar. Pero si no lo era… si no lo era...

Se giró mirando hacia la puerta y se acercó a ella lentamente. El triste llanto de Akane podía escucharse a través de la puerta cerrada y los ojos de Ranma parecieron contagiarse humedeciéndose también. "¿Por qué me engañaste, Akane?" Él apretó sus puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Las imágenes del combate de aquel día bombeando en su mente sin darle el descanso que su alma anhelaba desesperada, deseando huir del sufrimiento. ¿Cómo pudo hacerle algo así? ¿Realmente le odiaba tanto?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que el joven intentase detenerla.

Una idea llegó en aquel momento hasta él desconcertándole aún más. "¿Entonces, Akane es así de fuerte ahora?" Ranma resopló pesadamente y sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta, sin dejar de escuchar el llanto de Akane, retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y se dejó resbalar por ella hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho sintiéndose indefenso en muchos sentidos, con su mirada perpetuamente fija en la puerta, ahora más confundido que enfadado... ¡Pero debería estar enfadado! ¡Ella le había engañado! Lo había dicho, se había marchado por su propia voluntad y había entrenado con Cologne para vencerle en combate. ¡Tenía motivos de sobra para estar furioso con ella, para salir de aquella consulta y de su vida para siempre sin remordimientos!

Pero entonces... ¿por qué estaba aún allí...?

Ella había hecho algo horrible. ¡No tenía justificación! Había hecho lo mismo que hiciera Kiima, utilizar su amor y su preocupación por ella para cumplir sus propósitos. No, nada podía justificarlo.

Cerró los ojos despacio y echó la cabeza hacia atrás hasta posarla contra la pared. "¿Por qué?" Luchó en su mente por encontrar una respuesta, debía haber un motivo por el que ella llegó a actuar de esa forma.

Su memoria le llevó hasta aquellos días que pasaron entre su regreso de China y la partida de Akane con Cologne. "¿La boda?" No, Akane no había parecido especialmente molesta después de aquello, no con él al menos, pero... Recordó con pesar las peleas constantes que vivieron desde que llegaron al Furinkan y se enfrentaron contra Ukyo, Shampoo y Kuno, las lágrimas derramadas... Realmente fueron unos días difíciles, seis días horribles, y ambos estuvieron demasiado susceptibles tal vez.

"Se la veía tan triste…" pensó mortificado.

¿De verdad le había hecho tanto daño que no encontró otra salida que huir, que luchar contra él?

"Y durante el combate me salvó de nuevo…"

No, ese no era un pensamiento apropiado. ¡Ella le utilizó, le engaño! ¡Algo como eso no podía perdonarse!

Otro recuerdo inundó su corazón rebatiendo sus propios pensamientos. El traje de pelea. Aquella vez también tuvo que luchar contra Akane, pero no, no era eso lo importante a recordar. Por conseguir que Akane no pudiese volver a utilizar aquel traje mágico que liberaba todo su poder oculto, convirtiéndola en una luchadora mucho más poderosa que él, intentó engañarla de la forma más vil, pretendiendo enamorarla con una representación de sus encantos de Don Juan. Por supuesto que con tan sólo verla tan bonita, solos en la oscuridad de aquel armario, se arrepintió profundamente de sus intenciones y quiso decirle la verdad, así como completamente sincero habría sido el beso que si no les hubiesen interrumpido habrían compartido. Y había deseado con tanta intensidad besarla... Pero Soun descubrió sin querer el engaño y Akane pensó que todas sus palabras y acciones sólo fueron para engañarla. Eso desencadenó en una de las peores discusiones que hubieran tenido, quizás precisamente porque, a falta de insultos, Akane en un principio simplemente quiso alejarse de él.

Una punzada atravesó el pecho de Ranma estremeciendo su corazón al recordar lo terrible que Akane debió sentirse al pensar que él sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos. ¿Era eso lo que ella había sentido? ¿Había sufrido ese mismo dolor que él sentía ahora al pensar que ella no lo amaba más, que sólo había interpretado un papel para seducirle y desarmarle?

La había hecho sufrir demasiado... De eso era de lo único que ya no le quedaban dudas.

_Pero no todo es como tú piensas, Ranma, de verdad._

Abrió los ojos posando la vista en el vacío.

_Por favor, sólo... sólo te pido que me escuches._

El llanto de Akane volvió a llenar sus oídos. ¿Por qué seguía llorando? ¿Qué la hacía sufrir? Él ya la había dejado. ¿No debería estar feliz?

_Es… es decisión tuya si quieres que lo nuestro termine aquí…, así…_

¿Podía ser...? ¿Realmente él se estaba equivocando?

La recordó en aquel momento durante la batalla, después que estuvieron abrazados sobre el césped, cuando le tomó de la mano y le pidió que tuviera cuidado en la lucha.

"Su mirada..."

Si siempre había sido ella... quizás...

Había momentos que no deseaba recordar, que sólo reafirmarían su engaño, su burla; pero hubo instantes en los que... Oh, anhelaba con tanta intensidad que todo fuera un malentendido..., pero todo se veía tan complicado que parecía imposible encontrar una salida. ¡Pero debía haber una forma de poder arreglarlo! ¡La necesitaba demasiado para perderla así!

Levantó su mirada de nuevo hacia la puerta, mirando con melancolía.

"Y ella siempre me lo perdonó todo, hiciera lo que hiciera..."

Ranma siguió inmóvil por algunos momentos y entonces se incorporó con decisión, caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

No entendía porqué Akane hizo todo aquello, pero si algo había aprendido en todo aquel año y medio que había vivido junto a ella, peleándose a toda hora, fue que los malentendidos llenaban sus vidas y su relación. ¿Y a quién pretendía engañar? ¡Él no iría a ninguna parte! Ni su honor ni su orgullo eran ya excusas lo suficientemente convincentes como para alejarse de Akane. Daba igual lo que ella hubiera hecho o le hiciera en el futuro, él era un estúpido enamorado que jamás podría vivir lejos de ella.

Tan sólo si con ello lograse hacerla feliz, por mucho que él pudiera sufrir, se marcharía para nunca más volverla a ver. Sí, sólo cuando ella le pidiera claramente que se fuera él abandonaría. Y en el fondo de su corazón Ranma aún guardaba la esperanza de que Akane tampoco quisiera alejarse de él. ¡No perdería la esperanza!

¿Por qué si no le habría pedido desesperada que la escuchase? ¿Por qué lloraría totalmente inconsolable?

Ranma agarró con fuerza el frío pomo.

Akane lo había dicho, ahora estaba en sus manos el que su relación terminase o no en ese momento y él ya había tomado su decisión: ¡no se rendiría sin luchar! Si Akane podía perdonarle siempre, incluso en aquella ocasión con el traje de pelea, él al menos tenía el deber de intentar escucharla.

Entró en el cuarto despacio, cerrando la puerta todo lo silenciosamente que pudo, más asustado de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca.

Por un instante sólo la vio allí, acorrucada en la cama, viéndose completamente desvalida. El joven guerrero creyó morir ante la total necesidad de lanzarse hacia su prometida, de consolarla abrigándola en su abrazo, de compensar con besos cada lágrima que ella hubiera llorado.

Frunció el ceño, dolido. ¡No podía ser tan débil! ¿Demasiado orgullo? Tal vez sí, pero por mucho que una parte de él lo desease con todas sus fuerzas, aún no estaba preparado para perdonar, no aún.

- Akane… – la llamó suavemente.

La joven se incorporó rápidamente mirándole desconcertada. ¿Él había vuelto o tan sólo era un cruel espejismo que se burlaba de su desconsuelo? No, no, esto era real, Ranma estaba allí y por alguna razón su sufrimiento sólo se agudizó aún más.

- ¡Yo no quería esto! – sollozó completamente destrozada por dentro y por fuera – No quiero que te vayas, no quería haceros daño, ni vencerte o humillarte. – declaró apresuradamente, sintiendo que sólo tenía ese instante para hablarle, no deseando dejarse nada dentro, como le ocurrió minutos atrás. – Sólo quería que vieseis que soy buena peleando, quería que os sintierais orgullosos de mí… Pero… ahora... ¡ahora tú me odias! – gimió ocultando su rostro en sus manos, incapaz de controlar su respiración entrecortada para seguir hablando.

- Oh, maldita sea. – se quejó maldiciéndose a sí mismo y a los acontecimientos que la hacían sufrir. – Yo no te odio, Akane.

- Pero no puedes entenderme y para el caso es lo mismo... – le dijo sin intentar reprocharle nada, simplemente con absoluta tristeza.

El corazón del muchacho volvió a latir descompasado, un atisbo de esperanza germinando en su interior.

- ¡Pues hazme entenderlo! – le pidió llegando hasta ella, sentándose a su lado precipitadamente, casi en una súplica - Akane, por favor... – posó una mano gentilmente sobre su hombro. – Por favor…

Ella levantó su mirada hasta sus ojos, temerosa, porque si encontraba rencor en ellos, si él la odiaba, no podría seguir viviendo. Lloró aún con más fuerza. ¿Por qué él había vuelto? Ranma se merecía a alguien mucho mejor que ella, alguien que pudiese hacerle feliz, que no le decepcionase nunca. Y sin embargo estaba allí con ella y Akane se sintió aún más culpable al no encontrar en sus ojos azules ni el más mínimo rastro de odio, sino sólo ternura y dolor.

- Yo… Lo necesitaba, Ranma… tenía que hacerlo... – confesó con desconsuelo.

- Pero... – el muchacho frunció el ceño de nuevo – ¡¿Qué clase de excusa es esa, Akane?! – demandó alzando la voz molesto, soltándola y alejándose algo de ella. ¿Él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por escucharla y esa era la mejor respuesta que ella podía darle?

- ¡Para ti es fácil hablar! – contestó con cierta rabia, limpiando sus mejillas con sus manos bruscamente, odiándose por no ser capaz de dejar de llorar y demostrar toda su entereza. – Tú eres el gran Ranma Saotome, el que siempre vence, el que todos respetan – el muchacho no supo si sentirse molesto o alagado por esas palabras, pero cuando la voz de Akane se quebró comenzó a sentirse más preocupado – ¡Yo, en cambio, no soy nada! Sólo una marimacho kawaiikune que no sirve para nada.

- Akane, tú no… – intentó replicar.

- ¡Yo sí! – sollozó enfadada – Lo asumo. Me doy cuenta de lo poco que he sido siempre, de que nunca he valido nada.

- Akane...

La miró interrogante. Ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, la más fuerte y valiente que jamás hubiera conocido. ¿A qué venía el menospreciarse de esa forma ahora?

- Durante años he vivido viendo como todos son mejores que yo, como… como Kasumi era el ama de casa perfecta, mi padre el maestro y Nabiki la genio en finanzas. – aclamó dolida, bajando entonces el tono de voz pero con el mismo deje de resentimiento, pareciendo de alguna forma demasiado vulnerable detrás de su firmeza. – Pensé que era la heredera de la escuela Tendo de estilo libre… – ella puso una triste sonrisa – Sólo me engañaba a mí misma. Conocerte a ti y al sequito de luchadores que te persiguen, me hizo darme cuenta que ni siquiera era una artista marcial…

- ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? Tú eres una artista marcial y seguro eres la heredera del dojo Tendo – le reprendió más confuso y preocupado que molesto, intentando encajar todo aquello con la conversación anterior y el engaño de la amazona.

- ¿La heredera? – le preguntó algo escéptica – ¿Sí, estás seguro? ¿Y dónde pone eso? – él la miró extrañado, sin saber que contestar – ¿Es qué no lo ves? ¡Sólo soy la heredera porque soy tu prometida! – el joven frunció el ceño escandalizado y aún más confuso – No quise verlo, ¡pero es cierto! Mi padre me lo dejó una vez bien claro, cuando te prometiste a Nabiki. Quise olvidarlo pero aún recuerdo cada palabra que dijo, porque se me grabaron a fuego y derrumbaron mis sueños: 'Para el Dojo Tendo da igual quien sea la prometida, los sentimientos de los implicados no importan…' – ella dio una pequeña risa amarga – Tan sólo me pidió que me reconciliase contigo porque temía que Nabiki terminase vendiendo el dojo.

- No lo sabía... – intentó asegurarle, mirándola ahora con cierta lástima, olvidándose de sus propias preocupaciones y concentrándose por instinto sólo en ella, comenzando a entender que quizás sí tenía motivos para sentirse… ¿sola? ¿Pudiera que incluso las personas tan fuertes como Akane tuvieran un límite? ¡Ni siquiera nunca imaginó que ella realmente pudiera preocuparse de su herencia con tanta intensidad! – No sé porqué tu padre dijo eso, ¡pero tú eres la suces...!

- ¡Lo dijo porque es la verdad! – limpió una vez más sus lágrimas con rabia, usando la manga de su pijama para secarlas. Ella era orgullosa, siempre lo fue, nunca se consintió a si misma parecer débil ante nadie y ahora lo estaba dando todo, mostrando sus miedos y frustraciones, le estaba hablando de familia y de sueños, y necesitaba leer en sus pupilas la comprensión y el apoyo. No necesitaba nada más y sólo lo necesitaba de él. – Recuerda el día en que llegaste a Nerima y te comprometieron conmigo. A ti nadie te llegó y te dijo: ésta es Kasumi, 19 años, es quién se encarga de la casa; Nabiki, de 17, quien lleva las cuentas de la familia; y Akane, de 16 años, la artista marcial, la sucesora legítima del dojo Tendo por ser la más fuerte de las tres hermanas y por tanto con la que deberás comprometerte. ¡A ti te dieron a elegir, Ranma!, y si estemos prometidos, si conseguí la herencia de la escuela de mi padre, fue sólo porque mis hermanas fuero lo suficientemente listas y rápidas para librarse de un compromiso no deseado, cargándomelo a mí.

Ranma sintió miedo, encontrando en las palabras de su prometida quizás demasiada sinceridad, así como presintiendo que esa claridad y reflexión al mostrarle sus sentimientos sólo estaba comenzando. Y por supuesto que una parte de él empezaba a sentirse aliviada. Había querido una explicación y la estaba encontrando pero...

"El compromiso"

Mencionar eso eran palabras mayores, significaba entrar en un tema aparentemente prohibido para ambos durante todo aquel tiempo que habían estado unidos en esa relación acordada por terceros. Y ahora ella rompía ese silencio, no se sabe por quién impuesto, tal vez por el miedo de saber que la única verdad era que ella nunca había sabido escuchar ni él había encontrado que decir.

Pero la solución para hacer de su relación algo verdadero se hallaba en ser por primera vez completamente sinceros y, sí, realmente hablar de los temas prohibidos. Ranma sabía esto. ¿Pero cómo decir algunas cosas? ¿Cómo podría decirle a Akane que por su mente nunca pasó la idea de estar comprometido con otra mujer que no fuera ella, que si realmente ese primer día le hubieran dado la opción de elegir, ya su corazón no habría dudado un instante y la hubiese escogido a ella? Porque sí, desde ese mismo día en que se conocieron, sin saber porqué, una parte de él supo que era sólo de Akane. Tal vez fue por su sonrisa... o quizás por su genio, por compartir sus mismos gustos por las artes marciales o simplemente por esa sinceridad en sus ojos, desbordando en ellos todas las sensaciones que ella intentaba no mostrar, desconcertándole desde el inicio de tal manera que consiguió que, para bien o para mal, ya no pudiera sacarla de sus pensamientos jamás.

Ranma agachó la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Aunque nunca lo hubiese visto, lo que su prometida acababa de decir era demasiado cierto, pareciendo abstracto en su mente. Le dieron a elegir y, sin siquiera saberlo, todo el tiempo había estado teniendo el destino de Akane en sus manos. Tanto como lo aborrecía, e inconscientemente había entrado y contribuido en el mismo juego en el que todos intentaban constantemente manejar sus vidas y sus sentimientos...

- ¿Es por eso por lo que te fuiste? – le preguntó algo irritado, no pudiendo evitar la cólera al recordar la forma en que Akane había actuado.

- Me pasé mucho tiempo sin querer pensar en ello. – explicó sintiéndose demasiado culpable como para mirarle. – Pero cuando el día antes de marcharme mi padre, tú, todos me dijisteis que tú ya estabas para hacerte cargo del dojo, que sólo debía prepararme para ser una buena esposa, yo… yo me di cuenta de que no era nada – apretó sus puños con fuerza – Me di cuenta de que una vez me prometí a mí misma que me convertiría en la mejor artista marcial que jamás hubiese existido y que rompí mi juramento sin siquiera luchar por él. – su voz se atoró en su garganta y ella tragó lágrimas para poder continuar. – Me sentí miserable… Y entonces llegó Cologne y me propuso entrenarme y…

- ¿Pero por qué, Akane? ¿Por qué te fuiste con esa bruja? – le preguntó hastiado – Si me lo hubieses pedido te habría ayudado a entrenar o habríamos hablado con tu padre o no sé, ¡pero cualquier cosa antes que irte!

- ¿Entrenar? ¿Te burlas de mí? – inquirió inmediatamente enfadada. – Por favor, Ranma, eso es algo que te he pedido un millón de veces y tú no has consentido entrenar conmigo en serio ni una sola vez, limitándote siempre a esquivar mis golpes y nada más. ¡Si hasta me he visto obligada a engañarte para conseguir hoy un combate de verdad y que comprobaras así lo mucho que he mejorado en estos dos meses!

Ranma se levantó devolviéndole la mirada de enojo.

- ¡Eso no es justo! No sabía que tú querías… Además… – intentó replicar.

- ¿Lo ves? Jamás me habéis tomado en serio ninguno. Y esto es muy importante para mí, Ranma, ¡muchísimo! – afirmó alterada.

El joven guerrero le envió una mirada acusadora y tajante, con la rabia comenzando a brillar de nuevo en sus ojos azules.

- Pero te fuiste, Akane, y no te importó lo que los demás pudiéramos sufrir.

¿Qué no le importó? ¿Qué no le importó? ¿Eso era lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntos esa era la clase de persona que Ranma veía al mirarla?

- Tuve que tomar una decisión: quedarme y prepararme para ser una perfecta ama de casa o irme y luchar por mis sueños – se defendió indignada – ¿Crees que fue fácil, eh? ¿Piensas que me hizo feliz alejarme de mi familia, de mis amigos, de ti, de todos los que quiero? Jamás en mi vida he llorado tanto. ¡Maldita sea, jamás he tenido tanto miedo! – una nueva oleada de lágrimas la atacó – Jamás me he esforzado tanto. He entrenado día y noche casi sin descanso. ¡Tú debería entender mejor que nadie lo que supone entrenar con Cologne! Hubo momentos en los que pensé que no podría soportar un segundo más en pie. He sentido destrozar mi cuerpo entre golpes y técnicas. ¿Y crees que no he sufrido? ¿De verdad crees que no he pensado en ti? ¡¿Por quién piensas que he hecho esto?! Todo lo que quería era ser tan fuerte como tú, demostrarte a ti y a mi familia que también valgo para algo. Porque soy buena, ¡ahora soy realmente buena!

Ranma la contempló y sin remedio una parte de él no pudo evitar admirarla, entendiendo como artista marcial y su amigo cada una de esas palabras, amándola aún con más intensidad, mas, en cambio, fue su orgullo el que habló.

- De acuerdo, pero así no se hacen las cosas, Akane Tendo. ¡Desapareciste en mitad de la noche! – bramó recordado la frustración de no saber dónde encontrarla.

- Perdona, pero por si no lo sabes dejé una nota donde decía claramente que me iba a entrenar y que estaría unos meses fuera. – se defendió molesta.

- ¡Una nota! – repitió sarcástico – ¡¿De verdad piensas que una nota es suficiente?! – le gritó exasperado.

- ¡Pues ya es más de lo que tú has hecho muchas veces! – le acusó de vuelta en tono grave – ¡¿Es que has olvidado las veces en que te has ido sin siquiera avisar a nadie, sin dar un porqué ni decir si volveríamos a verte o no?! – Ranma no supo que rebatir y ella prosiguió hablándole de repente en un murmullo, completamente apenada – Si mi partida te ha hecho sufrir..., entonces ya sabes lo que siento yo cada vez que vas a un viaje de entrenamiento o una lucha, jamás ocurriéndosete escribirnos para que al menos no suframos la preocupación y la incertidumbre de no saber si estarás vivo o muerto.

Ranma quedó perplejo ante esas palabras, esfumándose de golpe su enojo. ¿Realmente sentía eso cada vez que él se marchaba? Ella... ¿ella se preocupaba por él? "Por mí..." ¿Pero por qué nunca le dijo nada? Él mismo se contestó. "Siempre me apoya en todo…" La miró con culpabilidad y no pudo evitar sentir temor al pensar:

"¿Realmente he estado evitando que cumplieras tus sueños?"

- Yo… no pensé… – bajó la cabeza abatido – Lo siento, Akane…

El corazón de la chica Tendo se conmovió ante ese gesto, ese simple 'lo siento'. No lo espera, no merecía tanto.

- No tienes que pedir perdón – le aseguró con ternura, sin darse cuenta de cómo su llanto comenzaba a suavizarse gradualmente. – No tienes culpa de nada. Todo esto es por mi causa. Fui yo la que me volví cómoda contigo aquí para cuidarme.

- Akane… – susurró de repente completamente esperanzado ante aquella declaración. Era increíble como simples palabras podían hacer tanto daño o tanto bien.

La esperaza y emoción en los ojos azules del muchacho no pasaron desapercibidas por Akane. No supo porqué, tampoco se sintió con fuerzas para analizarlo, pero de alguna forma sintió que a partir de ese instante algo cambiaba en el clima que los rodeaba, llenándose de relajación y confidencia, contagiándolos también a ambos.

- Jamás me había sentido así antes… – susurró, doblando con cuidado sus piernas y abrazándolas contra su pecho – Nunca nadie me había cuidado tanto como tú lo has hecho, Ranma… – confesó agachado la cabeza avergonzada – Y supongo que inconscientemente descuidé mi entrenamiento, segura de que si algo pasaba tú estarías ahí para protegerme…

- ¡Y así es, Akane! Yo siempre… – le aseguró ansioso, volviendo a sentarse a su lado en la cama, muy cerca, tomándola de los hombros. Los miedos casi olvidados.

- ¿Eternamente? ¿Veinticuatro horas al día? – le preguntó afligida – No quisimos verlo, pero sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes pasarte la vida entera alerta, protegiéndome constantemente. Es imposible. Ni siquiera tú podías.

- Por ti sé que podría hacer cualquier cosa… – dijo mirándola profundo a los ojos, consiguiendo hacerla estremecer. – Y no quiero que sea de otra forma, Akane. Mi deber es protegerte y eso es lo que haré. No tienes porqué pelear, es más, no quiero que pelees.

Akane bajó la mirada con pesar, inclinado sus piernas a un lado, dejándolas caer suavemente sobre las de Ranma, posando sus manos en el pecho del muchacho, a la altura de su corazón.

Esta vez la había escuchado, ese ya era un paso. Pero necesitaba hacerle entender.

La joven se permitió disfrutar unos instantes el ritmo de los latidos de su prometido, fuertes y algo descompasados, igual que los suyos. Le había necesitado tanto…, su calor, su cercanía…

- No puedo vivir sintiendo que soy una inútil que no puede defenderse sola, siendo siempre una carga para los demás – murmuró en voz suave, muy consciente de la proximidad de ambos ahora, sintiendo la confianza, con aquel leve contacto, de que aquel día no volverían a necesitar alzar la voz. – Fue por eso por lo que me fui con Cologne, porque sé, siento que he nacido para luchar. – ella le miró con entrega y franqueza a los ojos, separados por poco más de una cuarta. – No puedo seguir como hasta ahora, viendo como siempre te pones en peligro por mí. Ahora que he mejorado tanto ambos estaremos más seguros. Puedo luchar por mí misma y ya no tendrás que preocuparte tanto por mí.

Fue por eso... Ella se marchó por él y no para dejarle sino... para ayudarle...

"Estúpida"

No debería haber ocurrido nunca, Akane jamás debería haberse sentido obligada a enfrentarse a entrenamientos y mentiras por él. Y todo por su maldita suerte, por tener una vida tan complicada y haberla involucrado en ella.

- Las cosas no son así… – le contestó apenado, acariciando levemente sus hombros, disfrutando inconscientemente de la tibieza de su piel incluso a través de la tela de su pijama. – Ojalá lo fueran. Pero cuando se trata de artes marciales las reglas son claras: contra más fuerte seas, mayor número y más poderosos contrincantes querrán enfrentarse a ti. Mírame a mí, maldita sea, hasta tú has querido enfrentarte conmigo. – agregó con amargura. – Si eres una artista marcial tú única forma de mejorar es peleando. Y es demasiado peligroso, Akane, no quiero que pelees. Sé lo que es tener que vivir la locura de ser un luchador de mi nivel y no quiero eso para ti. Suficientemente he de preocuparme ya por ti sólo por lo que te salpique de mis problemas como para que nos busquemos más.

- Pero para bien o para mal ahora soy una verdadera artista marcial, y esto es lo que deseo. ¡Quiero luchar y ser la mejor! Con más o menos peligros, no me importa. Lo deseo y lo disfruto tanto como tú… – ella le miró suplicante, susurrando más suavemente – …y lo deseo junto a ti. - él miró claramente sorprendido ante aquellas palabras y ella volvió a susurrarle, acercándosele un poco más. – Déjame luchar a tu lado...

Había deseando escuchar por tanto tiempo unas palabras así de sus labios... ¡Juntos! No importaba haciendo qué, ella deseaba que estuviera a su lado... ¡Era todo lo que necesitaba saber! El corazón del muchacho latió a ritmo irregular, influido por la embriaguez que ese deseo producía en su alma, debilitando sus defensas y su orgullo. Todo el dolor y el miedo que había sentido minutos antes por fin encontraban consuelo. Estarían juntos, siempre, podría amarla, cumplir su anhelo de hacerla feliz, compartir sus vidas y sus sueños, luchar unidos contra...

Ranma la miró profundo a los ojos, bajando pronto la cabeza, confuso, no encontrando el suficiente valor para enfrentar su cálida mirada, y la angustia de un nuevo temor le abordó al darse cuenta de que ella ya había tomado una decisión y que él no tenía derecho a negarle nada. Lo había comprobado por si mismo hoy, Akane era una gran guerrera, poderosa y valiente. Pero durante la lucha nunca pensó que pudiera ser realmente ella, y ahora parecía surrealista pensar que su Akane se hubiera vuelto así de fuerte, siendo capaz de enfrentarse a Shampoo, Happosai o incluso a él mismo.

"Una artista marcial..." pensó algo abatido "...igual que yo."

Pero aunque odiara esa idea, debía ser justo y apoyar su decisión, como ella hubiera hecho si fuera al contrario. ¿Y cómo negarle algo que él amaba con todo su ser, si en realidad la adoración que ambos sentían por las artes marciales fue el mayor lazo común que les unió por mucho tiempo, si fue gracias al arte que se conocieron y terminaron siendo prometidos? Además, esto no era como si pudiera conseguir que Akane olvidase sin más todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos dos meses.

El destino había movido ficha y ya no había marcha atrás. Las circunstancias habían cambiado indiscutiblemente y ahora sólo cabía prepararse para recibir sus consecuencias, positivas o negativas.

Ranma perdió la mirada en las finas manos aún sobre su pecho. Un pensamiento se formó en su cabeza y tomó sus manos en las suyas cuidadosamente, observándolas con detenimiento, consiguiendo que el dolor y la angustia palpitaran nuevamente tras sus ojos, no sabiendo cuánto más podría luchar contra aquella presión. ¡Demasiado para una sólo día!

Examinó cada detalle de su piel, conociendo cada centímetro a la perfección. Parecían tan delicadas como siempre. Bien, por supuesto no eran tan delicadas como las manos de cualquier chica normal, tantos años de entrenamiento rompiendo ladrillos con las manos desnudas le habían otorgado a Akane una fuerza en ellas que pocos podrían imaginar, pero sin embargo seguían siendo delicadas, pequeñas e indiscutiblemente suaves.

Tragó pesadamente y dejó escapar un susurro quedo de sus labios.

- El Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken... – comenzó a decir.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó presurosa, profundamente agradecida de que por fin hubiera roto el silencio.

- ¿Cómo lo aprendiste? – la joven sólo le miró extrañada sin saber que contestar y el volvió a preguntarle esta vez mirándola, con voz algo lastimera – ¿Lo aprendiste con fuego?

Akane le miró tiernamente al comprender.

- Sí, sacando las castañas del fuego vivo.

- Oh – acertó sólo a decir al imaginar esa escena. Volvió a perder la mirada en sus manos. "Con fuego." Odió con todas sus fuerzas que ella hubiera tenido que vivir algo así. – Pero no tienes cicatrices. – comentó extrañado, aún analizando la blanca piel.

- No, no tengo. Cologne se preocupó siempre mucho de curarme las heridas para que no me quedaran marcas. Técnicas secretas amazonas, ya sabes. – comentó procurando un tono despreocupado para hacer frente a la tensión aún latente de su prometido y su propio desasosiego, abogando secretamente conseguir una respuesta a la proposición que ella le había hecho momentos atrás. – Además, la anciana me dio un entrenamiento especial en velocidad antes de hacerme aprender la técnica, así que sólo fallé un par de veces antes de conseguir sacar las castañas de entre las brasas sin quemarme.

- Entiendo. – musitó con seriedad, suspirando después mientras giraba su torso hacia la ventana, perdiendo su mirada en el angosto paisaje que se vislumbraba por ella.

¿Cómo podía Akane querer seguir con algo como aquello? ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Era demasiado dulce y pura como para endurecerla a base de entrenamiento. ¡Ella merecía más, mucho más que todo eso! Debería tener una vida tranquila y feliz, sin peligros, simplemente… simplemente… ¿Simplemente qué? ¿Prepararse para ser una buena esposa para él? Oh, maldita sea, por mucho que hubiese dicho ese día antes de que se marchara, ni en un millón de años podría imaginarse a una Akane siempre correcta y pacífica como Kasumi. ¡Ella era puro nervio y determinación! Irascible, orgullosa, violenta, gruñona, cabezota, contestona y absolutamente temperamental. Sí. Fuerte, entregada, astuta, fiera, valerosa, salvaje, incontrolable… "¡Indomable!" Ranma se sonrió por dentro. Y era por cada uno de esos rasgos de su carácter que la amaba tanto como lo hacía.

No podía más que aceptar lo evidente. Si alguien más podía enfrentarse a las locuras de su vida, si existía alguien en el mundo que cuadrase a la perfección dentro de aquel caos a su lado, indiscutiblemente era Akane. Con la misma capacidad que él para meterse en líos…, con el mismo valor para enfrentarse a ellos...

- ¿Ranma…? – le llamó tristemente Akane, derramando lágrimas una vez más ante la inseguridad que le causaba el silencio del muchacho, la ausencia de la contestación que tanto había anhelado, ahogándola no saber que pensaba, porqué rehusaba ahora el mirarla y si tal vez en ese mismo instante le estaba terminando de perder. Sintió pánico, no podía evitarlo, no podía controlar su miedo. Todo era aún peor que cuando lo vio salir de la habitación minutos atrás. ¿Por qué tuvo que regresar? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que volver dándole falsas esperanzas de poder tenerle?! Si fue insoportable que la abandonara cuando no había conseguido contarle toda la verdad, que lo hiciera ahora después de que ella le hubiera abierto su alma y se la entregara sin pensar, era un martirio imposible de sufrir. ¡¿Por qué no le respondía?! ¿Tan grotesca o absurda le parecía la idea de dejarla estar a su lado, en la lucha, en la vida? ¿Tan descabellada o inconcebible era para Ranma la sola idea de amarla? – No más… – suplicó en un lamento mientras él se giraba de nuevo hacia ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos, su mente trabajando horas extras. – Por favor..., no me hagas esto…, no me hagas sentirme culpable por ser fiel a mis sueños e intentar hacer realidad mi pasión por la lucha... – él la miró con desconcierto y Akane cerró los ojos y los puños intentando inútilmente controlar aquel lloro repleto de pánico que la invadía, perdiendo irremediablemente su centro. – N-no me arrepiento… ¡No quiero arrepentirme! – se acercó más a él, buscando de nuevo sus ojos con desesperación – Te pido perdón por todos los errores que he cometido. Sé que lo he hecho todo tan mal…, ahora, ¡siempre! No debí engañarte nunca y sé que no tengo justificación. ¡Pero irme fue un auténtico desafío! Me propuse recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí cada día de mi vida y lo he logrado en tan sólo dos meses. ¡Y me siento orgullosa de mí misma por ello! – gimió completamente desconsolada.

- Pero, Akane, yo… – intentó replicar. No pretendía que se arrepintiera de eso, sólo… bueno, quizás sólo que fuese consciente de cómo había repercutido en su vida, en las de todos.

Sin dejarle terminar Akane colocó rápidamente sus dedos presionando su boca para hacerle callar.

- ¡Por fin he logrado estar a la altura! – su labio tembló en un nuevo sollozo y Ranma retiró la vista, esperando paciente a que ella terminara de hablar, pero sin poder soportar la visión de su sufrimiento. – Estoy a la altura de mi apellido, de mi herencia…, de ti... ¡Esto no puede haber sido algo malo! No quiero que lo sea, no quiero pensar que tomé la decisión equivocada y… y... Dios, pero si tu me odias no… ya no… – un jadeo desgarrado se escapó de su garganta, asfixiada por el llanto, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho de su prometido, aferrándose a su camisa con sus manos fuertemente, desesperada. – Por favor, Ranma, te lo suplico, no me odies, no me odies porque yo… yo t… – mas las palabras murieron en su garganta. ¡¿Por qué demonios cada vez que intentaba decirlo se quedaba sin habla?! ¡No podía ser tan difícil! Dos simples palabras, sólo dos pero que definirían cada sentimiento que Ranma despertó en ella y le devolverían a su lado. – ¡Dime qué he de hacer! Dímelo porque... no podré… ¿Cómo voy a levantarme cada día sabiendo que lo arruiné todo, que conseguí hacer que me odiaras cuando…?

- ¡Cállate! – masculló con rabia, encerrándola en un abrazo hambriento. – ¡Estúpida! Eso es lo que siempre has sido y lo que sigues siendo. – Akane intentó zafarse de sus brazos, ¡no podría soportar su rechazo!, pero sólo consiguió que él la apretase más contra si, frenándola con una mano en su espalada y otra tras su cuello. – Ya has dicho suficiente. ¡Ahora te toca a ti escuchar! ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que te odio? ¿Es que no te he demostrado suficientemente que nunca podría hacerlo? – cerró los ojos con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en su pelo – ¡Maldita sea! De acuerdo, no puedo negarte que aún esté enfadado. Esto va a costarme, no me va a resultar fácil aceptar lo que ha pasado, y aunque creo que te entiendo, nunca, Akane, comprende que nunca me hubiera espera algo así. ¡Por eso, dame tiempo! No sé cuanto, pero me temo que tardaré en acostumbrarme a 'la nueva Akane'. – él sonrió sin ganas, obligándose a relajarse, intentando así que ella lo hiciera también y parara de temblar de aquella forma que lo torturaba con crueldad. – ¡Perdóname! Te juro que lo estoy intentando, pero no puedo asimilar esto de un momento a otro. Pero... odiarte… – suspiró, acercando sus labios a su oído donde prosiguió hablándole en un susurro lleno de ternura – Cómo odiarte cuando todo lo que sueño es con verte feliz… Y de verdad que ya no me importa nada. Simplemente olvidemos estos últimos dos meses, por favor. – sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a caer de nuevo presas de la emoción, contagiando a su voz – Te prometo que te tendré en cuenta. A la fuerza he comprendido que eres buena luchadora. Pero olvidemos todo lo demás, Akane, porque no voy a alejarme de ti, te lo juro, no voy a perderte por culpa de errores que no vimos llegar – tragó con pesadez, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, levantando ahora el rostro de su prometida con una mano, haciéndola mirarle – ¡Pero tienes que confiar en mí! Prometo escucharte y apoyarte en esto y en cualquier cosa. Pero si no me hablas no puedo saber lo que pasa, no puedo comprenderte ni arreglarlo. Entiendo que lo pasado, pasado está, cómo debiste sentirte y que… que irte con Cologne fue la mejor opción que encontraste entonces y no voy a hacer que entremos en discutir si fue o no un error. Pero que no vuelva a ocurrirnos, Akane… Si volvemos a tener un problema así, intentemos arreglar las cosas antes de que empeoren tanto, sencillamente como ahora, ¡escuchándonos el uno al otro!

Akane le contempló profundo, completamente aturdida, su mente procesando las palabras de Ranma con dificultad. Estaba tan cansada, agotada.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – sólo atinó a sollozar.

Ranma sonrió con ojos tristes, teniendo que luchar de repente, al verla así de indefensa, contra el deseo incontrolable de besarla, exigiéndole su alma a gritos un desahogo a toda la angustia acumulada. Acunó su cara entre sus manos, mirándola íntimo en sus hermosos ojos cafés, ahora hinchados y enrojecidos.

- Tengo que… No. – se corrigió antes de acabar la frase – ¡QUIERO cuidar de ti! – "…porque soy incapaz de no amarte." terminó de decir con el pensamiento, no encontrando el modo de pronunciar esas palabras. No, no las diría ahora. El momento en que le confesase sus sentimientos lo recordaría durante toda su vida y Ranma se negó en rotundo a tener que revivir cada vez que lo recordara también el dolor y las lágrimas de aquel día. – Sé que ahora eres más fuerte pero no me importa, no pienso dejar de cuidarte y protegerte… – le susurró con devoción – …aunque sea de nosotros mismos. – y guiñándole un ojo le confesó – Créeme que cualquier excusa será buena.

Akane mordió su labio inferior intentando que dejara de temblar sin muchos resultados, y una nueva oleada de llanto la venció mientras se lanzaba hacia a él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos en un ferviente abrazo.

- ¡Oh, Ranma! – hipó con el control de su respiración completamente perdido.

El muchacho se quedó paralizado por unos instantes, no esperando esa muestra repentina de afecto. Le devolvió lentamente el abrazo, colocando las manos en su cintura y haciéndolas viajar desde allí por su espalda, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo si era posible.

- Akane… – suspiró acariciando su mejilla contra su azulado cabello.

- ¡Ranma! – volvió a sollozar entre jadeos.

Una mueca casi cómica se formó en el rostro del joven guerrero.

- Pero... Akane... – le hablo obligándose a suprimir una pequeña risa entre nerviosa y aturdida – ¿No te he dicho que todo está perdonado?

- Siii – gimió.

- ¡Pues entonces deja de llorar de una vez! – le pidió con adoración mientras una total sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

- ¡Idiota! Eso intento p-pero… ¡no puedo paraaar!

Ranma volvió a suspirar, volviendo los ojos con fingido gesto de resignación, suponiendo que no le quedaría más que esperar pacientemente a que su prometida se calmara. Y entendía muy bien como se sentía... Él aún tenía tantas dudas sobre... ¡todo!

De acuerdo, Akane había hecho todo aquello porque sintió que era la única forma de convertirse en una digna heredera del dojo Tendo y... y también digna de él. "Menosprecio..., abandono..." Eso era lo que ella había sentido y sin duda podrían ser perfectamente motivos que justificasen el que se marchara y entrenara para ser más fuerte, aunque... no tanto el que le engañara. "¿Me merecía algo así?" no pudo evitar pensar frunciendo el ceño dolido. Pronto cambió a un gesto suave sintiéndola temblar entre sus brazos. "Menos se lo merecía ella."

Así que por supuesto que entendía que Akane llorara de esa forma. Había sido todo tan duro, aún lo era. Demasiada tensión para sus maltrechos cuerpos. ¿Y quién podría soportar inalterable una situación así? ¿Cómo no dejarse vencer por las sensaciones cuando todo tu cuerpo y tu juicio parecen rogarle a tus ojos que... que...? ¡No! Tenía que centrarse. ¡Ahora él debía ser el fuerte! Akane le necesitaba... y él estaría siempre para ella...

La dejó llorar sobre su pecho durante ¿cuánto?, ¿diez minutos? Qué más daba, tampoco era como si su mente estuviese capacitada en aquel momento para medir el tiempo. La meció constantemente entre sus brazos, acariciando su sedoso cabello mientras le susurraba apaciblemente las mismas palabras una y otra vez:

- Tranquila, ya todo pasó... Estoy aquí, estoy contigo... Todo saldrá bien... Ya pasó, ya pasó…

La primera vez. Por primera vez desde que se conocieron Akane y Ranma habían hablado en serio. La primera discusión de verdad, no una de esas en las que sólo se dicen cosas para herir, sino una verdadera discusión entre dos personas que necesitan ser sinceras y aclarar lo que sienten, una discusión dolorosa, sí, mucho más que cualquier otra, pero necesaria para arreglar los errores, para poder avanzar. Y había tantas cosas que arreglar entre ellos…

Si hubiesen sido lo suficientemente maduros y valientes para solucionar como adultos sus diferencias, hablando desde el principio, el combate, el viaje de entrenamiento de Akane, todo habría podido evitarse. ¿Pero que podía pedírsele a unos niños de 17 años que se ven obligados a vivir un destino demasiado duro? De los errores aprenderían. Habían tardado un año y medio en entenderlo, pero jamás sería tarde para ellos mientras se amasen de verdad, mientras siguieran anhelando con tanta intensidad encontrar cualquier forma de estar juntos, de aprender a amar el uno al lado del otro.

Akane poco a poco dejó de llorar y conforme se relajaba empezaba a recuperar la capacidad de discernir lo que ocurría a su alrededor y en sí misma. Un dolor de cabeza similar al de cuando despertó había comenzado y lo primero en lo que la chica pensó fue en que tendría que proponerle al Dr. Tofu que la barriera con otra ronda de sus maravillosos puntos shiatsu. Sus párpados pesaban asombrosamente, reivindicando sus ojos hinchados por una merecida huelga. ¡Y por ella como si todo su cuerpo quería acompañarlos! Se sentía tan agotada… Ah, pero no podía descansar aún. Cierto, estaba en mitad de su penitencia y su bendición. Penitencia auto-impuesta de dar un millón de veces gracias al cielo o a quien hiciese falta por no haber perdido al hombre al que amaba; bendición por sentirse en sus brazos, por notar su calida respiración en su mejilla, por poder oír su voz y sus palabras, reconfortándola como un ungüento que sanaba las heridas de su corazón, reviviéndole el alma. Sí, Akane tomó una decisión irrefutable: ¡el descanso podía y tendría que esperar! Ahora sólo quería disfrutar de él cada segundo.

"No te he perdido…" Sonrió sincera, acurrucándose más aún en su pecho, descubriendo con alegría que podría permanecer así la vida entera sin desear más. "No te he perdido…" ¿Significaba eso que él aún la amaba? "¡Estás conmigo!" Akane sintió de nuevo ganas de llorar, perdiéndose en el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, sintiéndose completamente amada, pero se obligó a mantener el control. No más llanto, nunca más.

Fue entonces que notó como algo, una gota, caía sobre un lateral de su fina nariz, resbalando hasta caer por su mejilla. Ella se llevó una mano para secarla, mezclándola sin querer con todos los restos de lágrimas que aún la cubrían.

Se separó un poco de su prometido, levantando su vista con curiosidad. Ranma agachó automáticamente su rostro, avergonzado.

- ¿Ranma…? – preguntó entre tierna y confusa – ¿Estás... llorando?

- ¡No! – contestó triste pero orgulloso, levantando su cabeza y limpiando rápidamente un par de lágrimas que eran pruebas de su propio llanto – Se me habrá metido algo en el ojo – masculló molesto.

- ¿En los dos ojos? – volvió a preguntar inocente.

La joven se separó del todo de él, sentándose sobre sus talones, buscando en la distancia una mejor perspectiva para poder estudiarle.

- ¡Sí, en los dos! – le respondió aún más irritado.

- Oh, cierto... – murmuró pensando en voz alta – ...los hombres nunca lloran...

- Nunca. – afirmó enfadado consigo mismo por no poder dejar de mostrar ante ella esa debilidad que se estaba presentando demasiado habitualmente en los últimos meses. – De todas formas, mira quién fue a hablar – se defendió.

Ranma llevó sus manos al sonrosado rostro de su prometida para secarlo. Utilizó las palmas de sus manos en su tarea, pero pronto, siendo insuficientes, tomó los puños de su camisa y con ellos secó su cara y su cuello. Se fijó en su camisa del pijama, también visiblemente húmeda en la parte de arriba, pegándose a su piel igual que lo hiciera su propia camisa.

Nunca hubiera imaginado tener que ver a Akane llorar de esa forma… y menos por él. Una punzada de culpabilidad le azotó y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo derecho. La cristalina gota recorrió resuelta por el pómulo hasta su barbilla, donde se separó de su piel aventurándose al vacío.

Akane la atrapó al vuelo con su dedo índice sin vacilar y ambos la contemplaron en silencio por un par de segundos, hasta que la joven llevó su dedo a sus labios, clavando su mirada en la de él, permitiéndose probar su salado.

"Si los hombres no lloran…" se reconoció a si misma saboreando su gusto en su boca "…entonces me alegra que a veces seas también una chica..."

Ranma tan sólo la contempló, aturdido por un momento, embelesado después, con su sangre calentándose de improviso. Miró sus ojos y lentamente bajó hasta sus labios. Esto le recordaba a… Intentó alejar ese pensamiento, pero su mente de nuevo le obligó a reproducir la imagen de Akane llevando esa pequeña lágrima a su boca. ¿Cómo ese simple gesto podía resultarle tan atrayente? Pero no, no era sólo ese gesto, no eran sólo sus tiernos labios tentándole, era su mirada, refulgiendo en sus ojos sutiles destellos de deseo y esperanza que le atraían hacia ella, seduciéndole sin clemencia, asegurándole irremisiblemente que ella era suya y de nadie más.

Un completo sonrojo adornó las mejillas del muchacho y Akane se sonrió relajada pero con algo de timidez. ¿Qué le habría hecho ruborizarse? Hmm, bien, sería simple cuestión de descubrirlo ¿no?

Se acercó de nuevo a él, abrazándole lentamente, sin retirar su mirada de la suya, con movimientos algo temerosos pero absolutamente decidida a hacerle sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, compensar el dolor que ambos habían sentido, un dolor que Akane se encargaría que a partir de ese instante jamás volvieran a sentir. Ranma le había dicho que continuaría cuidándola y protegiéndola, y Akane se juró hacer lo mismo con él. ¿Qué menos podría hacer para merecerse estar al lado del hombre más maravilloso que jamás podría existir, al único que podría amar?

"Mi prometido..."

Ranma jadeó imperceptiblemente, tornado aún más rojo cuando los brazos de su prometida rodearon su cuello dulcemente y notó la indescriptible sensación del torso de la joven acoplándose a la perfección en su pecho, sus ojos pidiéndole el permiso para curarle, eclipsando toda otra realidad que no fuera amarla. ¿Y cómo no amarla? ¿Cómo no desearla?

"Tan dulce…"

- Ranma… – le susurró con ternura.

Él puso las manos en su cintura sin pensar, respirando de pronto con dificultad. Todo daño apartado de su mente.

"Tan seductora y apasionada…"

¿Apasionada? Los ojos del pobre muchacho se abrieron desorbitados en sorpresa e incertidumbre por sus propios pensamientos y su rostro entero tornó demasiado rojo de repente. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarse?! Había sido su obsesión antes de que comenzase a hablar con Akane y lo había olvidado por completo. ¡En ningún momento durante la conversación se le había ocurrido pensarlo! Al menos no desde esa perspectiva...

La inesperada información atravesó su cabeza golpeándole como un relámpago, tan sólo dejándole balbucear:

- E… eras… t-tú… cuando nosotros… en el parque… e-en el césped…

Akane se separó un poco, sonriéndole bastante avergonzada.

- Bueno… yo… – intentó replicar, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior cuando no supo como continuar.

Oh, cielos, ese momento…

_Él permitió a sus labios viajar por la mejilla de Akane regándola con caricias más allá de la atracción. Akane soltó un suspiro incontrolado en reacción, sintiendo estremecer todo su cuerpo, apretando más su abrazo, deseando que la cubriera de besos, que aquel instante no terminase nunca, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a deslizar su pierna derecha, acariciando levemente la izquierda de él. Ranma hizo resbalar su mano izquierda fuera del hombro de ella, recorriendo suavemente, sólo con la yema de los dedos, su brazo y luego hasta un poco por encima de su cintura desnuda._

¡Y Akane no lo negaba!

_Con atracción y cierto temor, vio, atónito, como Akane, mirándole fijamente, llevaba sus manos hasta los botones de su camisa china roja. Desabrochó el primero, luego el siguiente y otro… El joven intentó incorporarse, algo aterrado, ya con su camisa abierta hasta la altura de su estómago, dejando ver sus musculosos pectorales. Las manos de Akane le frenaron, acercando su cara más a la de él, volviendo a reposar, lentamente, la espalda del muchacho en el suelo, intentando darle confianza con su tierna mirada. – Tranquilo… – le susurró con delicadeza._

¿Entonces realmente esa fue ella? ¡¿Akane podía ser así de atrevida?!

_Definitivamente Akane estaba al mando ahora. Ella deslizó entonces sus manos, aun notándolas completamente temblorosas por la excitación e intentando contener su total sonrojo, por la abertura de la camisa de Ranma, acariciando su piel, viajando más abajo, hacia su estómago, y más abajo y más… Ranma tornó del mismo color de su camisa, intentando reclamar algo, pero sin ser capaz de articular una sílaba, y casi se desmayó cuando escuchó a Akane decir: – Aquí está… Por fin lo encontré._

Esa mujer de tacto sensual era ella... No la amazona, no Kiima o la muñeca. ¡Ella! Ya todo encajaba en su cabeza, cada sensación, cada recuerdo. Fue a su Akane a la que vio desnuda bañándose en el manantial, a la que estuvo a punto de besar en el valle perdido u hoy durante la lucha, fue su Akane la que apareció al combate con un traje que, si no fuera por su autocontrol, bien podría haberle hecho enloquecer como a Happosai, y también fue ella quien dentro del tornado… se entregó por él…

Una total sonrisa dibujó sus labios viendo sus súplicas hechas realidad. Suspiró con fuerza, volviendo a relajarse.

Se permitió entonces poner una mueca divertida, cruzó los brazos, reposó su espalda en el cabecero de la cama y mirándola con cierta arrogancia sentenció:

- Eres una pervertida.

Akane levantó la cabeza, mirándole con una mueca de total confusión.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – jadeó escandalizada, dudando si había escuchado bien.

- Lo que oyes. Eres una pervertida. – volvió a acusarla feliz.

¿Feliz? ¡¿Pero cómo…?!

- Oh, – resopló indignada separándose de nuevo de él, la sensualidad ida muy lejos – ¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú! – acusó de vuelta.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó levantando las manos en gesto de inocencia.

- ¡Sí, sí! E-eras tú el que estabas encima mía cuando caímos en el césped, ¿recuerdas? Tocándome… hmm… – la joven intentó encontrar las palabras, pero ninguno de los calificativos que pasaron por su mente eran suficientemente decentes como para admitirlos frente a su prometido, así que, ahora completamente ruborizada, le gritó haciendo torpes espavientos con las manos – B-bueno... ¡Ya sabes cómo!

Él se puso más rojo, igualando el color de su prometida. ¡Por supuesto que sabía cómo la tocó! No habría forma de que olvidara jamás el recorrido que hicieron sus manos por su piel, los lugares que tocó, a los que se prometió llegar más adelante y… El muchacho frunció el ceño y aparentando estar molesto acercó más su rostro al de ella para rebatirle.

- El que yo terminara encima tuya fue algo puramente circunstancial, pero fuiste tú la que se puso después encima mía y me desabrochó la camisa, Akane Tendo.

- ¡Pero eso fue sólo para buscar el sujetador! – se defendió exasperada. ¿Tenía que recordarle esa escena precisamente ahora?

Ranma levantó una ceja y se acercó aún más a su rostro, mascullando desafiante:

- Pues bien que te recreaste en tocarme mientras buscabas…

Akane se perdió en esa mirada acusadora de su prometido. ¡Maldito chico! ¡Maldito, maldito! Era obvio que estaba disfrutando desconcertándola.

- Oh… uh… – balbuceó aturdida por un segundo, pero luego, imitándole, acercó su rostro también, manteniendo su mirada firme y con una media sonrisa le contestó – Pero te recuerdo que fui yo la que lo paró todo… ¡Así que tú eres mucho más pervertido que yo!

Ranma mantuvo la mirada, demasiado consciente de que sus bocas estaban indiscutiblemente cerca. Con indiferencia interpretada se echó hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda de nuevo en el respaldo de la cama, con una amplia sonrisa. Si le decía que él era aún más pervertido que ella eso significaba que asumía que también era algo pervertida, aunque fuera un poco.

- Vale, puedo aceptar eso. – admitió convencido.

Akane soltó una pequeña risita, mientras se sentaba de nuevo sobre sus talones, mirándole con cariño, aliviada por poder volver a mantener una conversación sencilla con él, dejando a un lado por ahora todas las preocupaciones. ¿Ranma había empezado esa charla sólo para relajarla? Akane sintió el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos. Podía ser tan lindo cuando quería…

- Eres un baka – le susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa que sabía amaría.

- Sí, pero tú una pervertida – le reafirmó sacándole la lengua burlonamente.

Una vena saltó automáticamente en la frente de la joven. ¡No tan lindo después de todo!

- ¡Ranmaaa! – rugió lanzándole una mirada asesina, apretando un puño frente a su rostro amenazadoramente.

Ranma rió feliz, sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo completamente liberado y dichoso. Tomó el rostro de Akane entre sus manos, mirándola a los ojos completamente cautivado por su belleza.

- Definitivamente eres tú… – acarició sus mejillas, acercándose a su cara de nuevo, pero con una actitud muy distinta a la de antes – Vuelves a ser mi marimacho kawaiikune…

Akane respiró con dificultad, perdida en las lagunas nocturnas de sus ojos. ¡Demasiado cerca! Sería tan sencillo besarle, sólo inclinándose un poco más hacia delante… Parecía incluso que sus alientos ya hubieran comenzado un baile de caricias…

- ¿He de tomar eso como un cumplido? – le susurró con suavidad a su boca.

La contempló más allá de la adoración. Había sentido tanto miedo de que ella hubiera cambiado... La había necesitado tanto… tanto que aún dolía. No pudiendo contenerse más la atrajo con ansia a su pecho, abrazándola con todo su ser, necesitando volver a encontrarse con el contacto de todo su cuerpo.

- Ohh – suspiró hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de su prometida, ella rodeándole firmemente con sus brazos, mientras volvía a recostar su espalda en el cabecero, descansando ambos – Por supuesto que sí…

Ambos suspiraron, una pequeña sonrisa de compañera, serena y sincera. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaban ahora, permanecer abrazados por una eternidad, pareciendo cualquier otra acción o palabra absolutamente trivial. La seguridad del calor de sus cuerpos sería la encargada de curar cualquier herida, en una tregua merecida para ambos. Sólo era el comienzo, un nuevo comienzo, ésta vez juntos.

Y cierto era que todo estaba perdonado, ellos mismos lo habían dicho, pero de igual forma en el fondo sabían que olvidar no sería tan sencillo. Triste o no, la verdad era que tras sufrir tanto, no habría forma de borrar todo daño simplemente con desearlo. Las penas, las dudas, no tienen compasión y volverían siempre si les dejaban para llenarles de indecisiones y desconfianzas.

Aún quedaban muchos malentendidos que aderezar, muchas preguntas que responder, mucho que contar y aún más que demostrar. Por eso aquel abrazo lo era todo, un juramento, la promesa silenciosa de que no se dejarían vencer, que recuperarían la confianza del otro por encima de cualquier obstáculo, cada día, con cada gesto, harían realidad las palabras y promesas que se hicieron, mantendrían viva la esperanza, esforzándose como en una lucha por conseguir volver a hacer al otro sonreír.

Pero por ahora era tan sencillo sólo sostenerse mutuamente, la forma más cercana a sentirse uno que en ese momento se atrevieran a alcanzar. Y por supuesto que una parte de ellos hubiera querido terminar esa escena de forma diferente… La parte de sus juicios que dominaba sus deseos aún les susurraban incitándoles a ser libres por fin, entregarse al otro, unir sus labios y sus alientos sin importar enloquecer. Pero había más que pasión y por eso ese abrazo era suficiente, era perfecto…

Tan fácil amar…

Y así permanecieron descansando en los brazos del otro, con los ojos cerrados, esperando el sueño que pronto les vencería, mecidos por el confortable aroma de sus cuerpos y arrullados por los latidos de sus corazones.

La habitación se inundó de quietud, sólo se oyéndose el sonido de sus pausadas respiraciones…, el tic tac de un reloj en la pared…, el ulular del viento…, el crepitar de la lluvia golpeando contra el cristal…, el golpe seco de una masa informe de cuerpos estrellándose contra el suelo seguido de quejidos y maldiciones…

"¿Uh?"

Ranma y Akane abrieron lentamente los ojos y desconcertados miraron hacia la puerta ahora abierta de la habitación, de donde provino el extraño sonido.

Una gota de sudor cayó por sus sienes al mismo tiempo viendo ante ellos a todos y cada uno de los miembros de sus respectivas familias esparcidos por el suelo unos encima de otros, a veces siendo difícil distinguir dónde comenzaba o terminaba cada uno.

- ¡Quítese de encima, Saotome! No... n-no puedo r-respirar... – vieron quejarse a Soun Tendo, que en vano intentaba reptar con sus manos por el suelo para sacar su cuerpo de debajo de la gigantesca barriga del panda.

*parpadeo*

- Ay, me temo que somos muy torpes – comentaba con una pequeña risa Nodoka.

*parpadeo*

- Vamos a ver. – era el turno de Nabiki – ¿Se puede saber quién narices a tenido la genial idea de apoyarse en el picaporte de la puerta estando cinco personas cargadas contra ella? – se quejó airadamente, rascándose la cabeza con crispación, sentada sobre la espalda de su tío Genma.

*parpadeo* *parpadeo*

[[Sólo soy un panda]] pudo leerse en un cartel como improvisada confesión.

- ¿P-pero qué...? – articuló a duras penas Ranma.

De repente todos se volvieron para mirar a la pareja, olvidando todo lo demás. Verles así era la mejor recompensa posible para ellos. Habían estado escuchando tras la puerta casi toda la conversación, entera desde que Ranma volvió a entrar en el cuarto. Hubo momentos en los que realmente temieron que no pudieran solucionarlo, estuvieron tentados en entrar e intervenir, pero la imagen que tenían ahora frente a ellos demostraba que en aquella ocasión habían hecho lo correcto dejándoles solos.

Kasumi fue la encargada de pronunciar lo que en resumen todos pensaban:

- ¿No son adorables?

Fue entonces, notando todos aquellos ojos sobre él, que el joven Saotome se dio cuenta de que Akane y él aún seguían abrazados, sentados en la cama. La sangre invadió sus capilares de manera instantánea e igual de rápido soltó a Akane, la empujó dejándola maltirada en la cama lejos de él y saltó hacia la otra punta de la habitación, agitando las manos nerviosamente frente a sí en vehemente negación.

- ¡E-e-esto no es lo que parece! – se defendió nervioso. Como contestación sólo recibió una sonrisa colectiva mientras terminaban de incorporarse y esto le hizo terminar de comprender – ¡Nos estabais espiando!

- ¿Lo escuchasteis... todo? – se oyó el murmullo apagado de Akane.

Las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron al mirarla, al igual que la vergüenza de Ranma.

La culpabilidad le golpeó. ¡¿Qué había hecho?! Era un idiota, ¡un estúpido total! La había dejado sola en el momento más importante. ¡Debía estar aterrada! ¡Debía...

Akane tendió una mano hacia su familia, pidiéndoles sin palabras que se acercaran. En su cara una mirada serena.

Si pronunciar palabra su padre y hermanas llegaron hasta ella y simplemente la abrazaron. Los cuatro se quedaron así por largo tiempo, el señor Tendo obviamente llorando a mares, en aquel abrazo de familia, ese que hacía tanto que no se daban.

Tanto Soun como Kasumi y Nabiki tenían derecho a estar enfadados y pedir explicaciones, pero también en el fondo eran muy conscientes de que tenían gran parte de culpa en lo ocurrido. Akane era el motivo para seguir de cada uno, el corazón de la casa... Quizás por eso siempre habían intentado controlarla y protegerla tanto, aún a costa de arrebatarle sus sueños...

Ninguno dijo nada. No es que no hiciera falta o que no quisieran, pero cada familia tiene sus maneras y cuando llegaba el momento de la verdad los Tendo no hablaban, sólo se abrazaban dejando de lado los reproches y seguían adelante juntos. La familia estaba para apoyarse, no se traicionaba, la familia protegía y quería incondicionalmente... Y no habría nada que pudiera separar a la familia Tendo.

- Debes estar muy orgulloso de ella – le susurró Nodoka a su hijo abrazándolo por la espalda.

Ranma sólo asintió mirado a su prometida y su familia mientras pensaba:

"Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti... Siempre. Aunque supongo que de ahora en adelante tendré que aprender a demostrártelo más a menudo"

- Umm... ¿Akane? – se escuchó a Nabiki tantear aún cobijando a su hermana pequeña en sus brazos, rompiendo el silencio – Tengo la exclusiva de la noticia y la historia de tu entrenamiento ¿no?

Una gota de sudor rodó por las frentes de todos y pronto comenzaron a reír tímidamente.

Una familia... una sola familia...

Cologne escuchaba tras la puerta cerrada, igual que hubiera observado hacer a los Tendo y los Saotome durante largo tiempo.

Murmullos..., alguna que otra risa..., palabras dulces...

La anciana amazona suspiró aliviada. Todo había salido bien para su pequeña estudiante.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez con melancolía.

"Mi estudiante..."

Se giró para alejarse de la puerta. No deseaba escuchar más. Ahora debía asegurarse de que nada se saliera de orden, no quería sorpresas ni ningún cambio de planes inesperado más.

- No esperaba verla aquí, anciana.

El Dr. Tofu la miró profundo, parado frente a ella, cortándole el paso, con una mirada indescifrable.

Cologne simplemente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y pasó de largo sin contestar.

- ¿Sabe? Buscando entre mis viejos manuscritos encontré algo muy interesante. – mencionó despreocupado, sacando un viejo papel amarillento de su chaqueta.

- Imagino de que se trata - contestó igual de indiferente volviendo a mirar al doctor.

El hombre se reclinó contra una de las paredes, mirando con cierta curiosidad el papel en su mano.

- Cuando Akane me llamó hace días para pedirme que mintiera sobre esa supuesta técnica para lavar el cerebro me quedé bastante intrigado... E investigué. – afirmó levantando el papel. – No me sorprendió demasiado descubrir que el legendario pueblo de las amazonas chinas desde siempre se ha valido de técnicas shiatsu de control mental, entre ellas una con la que conseguían modificar la personalidad de la una persona a su antojo. – Tofu esperó ver en la anciana algo de temor pero ella no hizo un gesto y él continuó hablando ahora con un leve deje de molestia – Lo que no consigo entender es porqué la matriarca amazona, después de llevarse a la pequeña de la familia Tendo, la hizo llamarme para que les contase a su familia y a su prometido sobre la existencia de dicha técnica, pero le mintió a ella diciendo que no existía.

- ¿Si tanto le escamaba por qué me siguió el juego, doctor? – rebatió levantando un ceja.

- Sabiendo la técnica exacta no había de qué preocuparse ¿no? – rascó distraídamente su nuca, pareciendo confiado – Si Akane hubiese llegado a Nerima siendo controlada por el shiatsu lo habría sabido inmediatamente y habría podido curarla fácilmente gracias a los puntos que muestra este viejo grabado. Pero Akane estaba bien y eso no ayuda a mis dudas – guardó el papel de nuevo en su chaqueta sin quitarle ojo a la anciana – Quiero respuestas, matriarca.

Cologne le miró con dureza por un segundo, como indignada por la falta de respeto de aquel doctor demasiado curioso. Luego bajó la vista, asintió y en voz grave le pidió que la siguiera hasta la sala de espera.

Pasaron uno momentos en silencio ya en la habitación, pero Tofu no tenía prisa.

- Es una chiquilla increíble – comenzó a decir la vieja sin mirarle, como pensando en voz alta – Reconozco que me sorprendió, no hubo un día que no lo consiguiera. Nunca he tenido un alumno que tuviera tantas ganas de aprender, que se dejase tanto en mis manos. Ni siquiera las miembros de mi tribu. Por eso no pude hacerlo...

- ¿Utilizar el control mental? - inquirió Tofu.

- He vivido más de cien años, joven, y he visto como el mundo y las personas han cambiado - contestó evadiendo la respuesta - Las amazonas somos de las pocas raíces realmente tradicionales que quedan y mi deber es que continúe así. Por eso buscamos hombres fuertes para nuestras herederas, para perpetrar la continuidad de nuestra raza. – le miró con severidad – Mi nieta ha elegido a Ranma como su esposo y yo tengo el deber de apoyarla. Pero eso no significa que esté ciega. Sé, como todos, lo que el yerno siente por la joven Tendo y viceversa. Y estaba claro que el día que perdiera a su prometido muy probablemente Akane Tendo se hundiría, y era innecesario perder a una luchadora con potencial y posibilidades. Pero sólo eso, ella no era más que un posible potencial a explotar. Su corazón la debilitaba y por eso escogí esa técnica para darle una nueva personalidad con la que haría que odiara al yerno y se enfrentara a él. El plan era simple: Le vencería, él se sentiría humillado, romperían el compromiso y sería sólo para mi nieta.

- ¿Por qué no utilizó la técnica? – volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono tranquilo.

- Ya se lo he dicho. Me sorprendió... Me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba equivocada, era más que potencial y su corazón es lo que la hace ser fuerte, tan fuerte como sólo Ranma podría serlo. – la anciana bajó su mirada, apenada o avergonzada, tal vez las dos cosas – No pude hacerlo... Al principio fue por diversión, por ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, si sería realmente capaz de enfrentarse a su prometido. Pero cuando vi... Jamás he visto a nadie esforzarse de esa forma, y aún menos había visto a alguien amar tanto. – le miró con franqueza – No pude traicionarla. Por eso la entrené de verdad y la apoyé en esto. Akane... Esa muchachita sería más digna amazona que cualquiera de verdad, incluida mi propia nieta. Por eso yo... estaba realmente dispuesta a llevarla conmigo a China y adoptarla como una amazona, como la heredera, si aquí llegaban a rechazarla...

- Aquí nadie la rechazará nunca.

La anciana suspiró.

- Lo sé. – se acercó al doctor con un salto de su bastón – No suelo pedir cosas, joven,... pero no le diga nada de esto a ella. No quiero que ahora que está recibiendo el reconocimiento de su familia, descubra que en realidad ni siquiera yo confiaba en todo lo que podría conseguir por sí misma.

Tofu sólo asintió y la anciana se alejó marchado hacia el ala opuesta de la clínica a donde permanecía Akane.

- ¿Dónde va? – le interrogó confuso el hombre.

- Ahora que todo ha terminado vuelvo a deberme a mi nieta. – Tofu frunció el ceño – Pero... aún así me encargaré de que nadie se interponga entre Ranma y Akane... al menos mientras permanezcan ingresados. Después tendrán que valerse solos. Pero por ahora se han ganado una tregua ¿no cree? Ay, amor y juventud ¡que peligrosa mezcla! Jia jia jia jia

Y entre una risa que casi podría confundirse con un cacareo, la anciana matriarca amazona desapareció por uno de los pasillos mientras el doctor pensaba con total convencimiento:

"Nadie sabe hacerse querer tanto como Akane"

Akane se revolvió en la cama. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tanto frío de repente? ¡¿Que nadie allí arriba entendía que después de casi morir congelada pocas horas antes, lo último que se le apetecía era pasarse la noche entera sin dormir tiritando hecha un hobillo?!

Gruño bajo. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Después de todo estaban en el mes de Diciembre, lo lógico era que hiciera frío...

"Sí, tanto como para que mañana me encuentren convertida en un bonito polo."

Volvió a gruñir y escudriñó el reloj en la pared. La 1:35 am. Perfecto, ¡sólo le faltaba horas con esa pobre manta como cobijo hasta que el doctor Tofu se pasara para revisarles!

Hizo unos cuantos espavientos molesta, pagando su mal humor con la pobre manta hasta que exasperada se tapó con ella por encima de la cabeza, encogiéndose aún más. Demasiado, en realidad. Una punzada atravesó la herida en su muslo.

- Mierda – mascó indignada con su destino.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó con molestia Ranma desde la cama de al lado.

- Nada – murmuró entre mimosa y lastimera.

Por un momento se había olvidado de que él estaba allí. "Por culpa del frío, seguro" se quejó mentalmente. Aunque el recordar su presencia conseguía mitigar un poquito los infortunios climáticos y físicos, pero sólo un poquito. Durmiendo tan cerca de ella... La última vez que debieron dormir en la misma habitación fue cuando interpretaron estar casados frente a Ukyo y Ranma había montado pataleta y media para intentar evitarlo. Hoy no había habido quejas... Casi podría jurar que él se había sentido tan aliviado como ella cuando el doctor había dicho que no tenía más camas y que Ranma tendría que ocupar la continua a la suya, librándonos del vergonzoso trago de tener que pedirlo por ellos mismos.

Sí... En serio que aquello funcionaba...

- Llevas una hora dando vueltas y quejándote, así que dime que te pasa para que pueda dormirme de una buena vez – le amenazó seguido de un bostezo.

- ¡¿Quién se queja?!

- ¿QUE-TE-PASA? – demandó sentándose en la cama mirándola, aunque Akane no supo de qué modo pues la luz que entraba por la ventana tras él sumía su rostro en completa sombra.

- ME-CONGELO ¿DE ACUERDO? – contestó en el mismo tono, imitándole, sentándose también.

Ranma resopló y comenzó a tirar de las ropas de su cama.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó curiosa, el enojo como si no hubiera existido nunca.

- ¿No es evidente? Te paso mi manta. - contestó levantándose cargándola en sus manos.

- De eso nada, te helarás tú.

Ranma lo pensó un momento y la verdad es que eso era bastante cierto, ¡se había levantado un frío del demonio!

Soltó la manta otra vez en su cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Iré entonces a buscar algunas más, deben haber por alguna parte.

- ¡Tampoco! – ordenó y Ranma la miró confuso y cansado. ¡Bonitas horas para caprichos! – No sabemos dónde hay y mientras las encuentras y no despertarás a todo el mundo.

- Bien, perfecto – bufó resoplando por la nariz llegando de nuevo a su cama. Se sentó con una pierna colgando y la otra doblada, abrazándola con un brazo contra el pecho, mientras se rascaba con molestia la cabeza – ¿Y qué fabulosa idea tiene la señorita, que por cierto, ES quien tiene frío aquí?

Akane mordió su labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza temiendo su reacción.

- Dormiremos juntos.

*kaplof*

Aquel ruido sordo la hizo volver a abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrarse a Ranma tirado de lado en el suelo, justo de la misma postura en la que estaba sentado en la cama hacía un segundo.

- ¿Q-q-q-q-q-qu-? - diestramente balbuceaba el muchacho.

- Bueno, es decir, no...

- ¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QU-QU-QU-?

- ¡Ranma, ya vale! – le riñó.

- ¿Qué? – consiguió decir reaccionando. Entonces se sentó en el suelo, meditó por un momento y con vehemencia la señaló con un dedo – ¡Pervertid...!

*splash*

Ranma-chan parpadeó un par de veces, con el agua goteando por su cara, observando fijamente el vaso ahora vacío en la mano de Akane.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que iba a dormir contigo como chico? – le preguntó divertida – Pues de eso nada, ¡así que deja de pensar cosas raras!

¿En serio Ranma creía que ella quería o sería capaz de dormir con el Ranma masculino? ¡Ni se le había ocurrido! Dormir con su apuesto prometido, atractivo, valeroso, fuerte y de cuerpo musculoso y escultural... ¡No, ni por asomo! Bueno, quizás un poco sí, pero tan cansada como estaba no había forma humana de que ella pudiera resistir tenerle tan cerca... ni tenía el valor mínimo para demostrar nada ahora.

La pelirroja se levantó pasadamente y se paró delante de Akane. Entendiendo el ademán de su prometida la tomó en brazos llevándola hasta la otra cama, al parecer asumiendo que la del muchacho estaría seguro más caliente que la suya. La recostó y ella se acomodó. Ranma-chan fue a por la manta de Akane y colocó todas las cubiertas en la que ahora sería la cama de ambos. De ambos... Ranma-chan templó en anticipación. Sacudió su cabeza rápido, echando esos pensamientos raros de los que Akane hablaba a un lado.

Pudiendo más las ganas que el miedo, entró en la cama. Se tumbó temerosamente a su lado, dándose la espalda mutuamente, ambos rígidos como estatuas. Aunque, eso sí, un poco más calientes.

- Más te vale no intentar nada mientras duermo – le advirtió Ranma claramente nervioso – A saber las cosas que una marimacho desesperada como tú podría intentar hacerle a un atractivo hombre como yo, incluso si soy una chica ahora.

Akane sonrió feliz. Él de nuevo intentaba romper la tensión... y lo conseguía.

- No lo suficientemente desesperada para querer nada con un pervertido mediocre como tú. – le atacó de vuelta.

- No tienes el más mínimo atractivo.

- Ni tú masa cerebral.

- Gorda.

- Nenita.

- Fea.

- Debilucho.

- De... – Ranma-chan se giró rápidamente para mirarla y Akane también se volvió – ¿Debilucho? – preguntó desconcertado, a lo que Akane sólo sacó la lengua, inocente, aclarándole que era pura improvisación, y nuevos motes tampoco serían malos. Aceptándolo ambas volvieron a sus posiciones – Hmm, bien... Tienes la delicadeza de un rinoceronte.

- Barbie.

- Y piernas fofas.

- Pobre intento de casanova.

- Pecho plan... ¡Ouch! – se quejó la chica de la trenza agarrando sus ahora golpeadas costillas.

- ¡Yo no tengo el pecho plano! Es más, muchas chicas pagarían por tener unos pechos como los míos. - se defendió enfadada.

Ranma-chan se rió entre dientes volviendo a mirarla.

- No vayas por ahí, Akane – le advirtió señalando hacia sus propios pechos – Sabes que las comparaciones son odiosas.

La chica Tendo gruñó ante su burla y le dio la espalda por última vez, tras haberle dado otro codazo en las costillas, claro.

Ranma-chan también retomó su posición, feliz, dispuesta también a retomar su sueño.

- ¿Sigues despierto? – susurró suavemente Akane varios minutos después.

- ¿Tú que crees? – inquirió frustrado.

¡Necesitaba dormir un rato, aunque fuera un momento! ¿Es que Akane iba a ser todas las noches así?

- Estaba pensando... – comenzó indecisa.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Cómo me salvaste? Dentro del tornado, digo. ¿Cómo lo lograste si el Fujimi Ryu no Ken ya había entrado en mí?

Ranma-chan no contestó en seguida, luego sólo atinó a hacerlo con otra interrogación:

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No sé... Es decir, conozco bien mi ataque y no entiendo cómo pude recuperarme tan rápido en estas circunstancias y... Tengo una sensación rara... pero no consigo recordar nada de después de que me alcanzase el ki.

Ranma suspiró mentalmente en parte aliviado y en parte decepcionado. El alivio pudo más de todas formas.

- No fue gran cosa. – comentó absolutamente despreocupado, demasiado quizás – Ese ki te estaba congelando así que simplemente lo ataqué con calor. Luego deshice el tornado y te traje aquí. No hay más.

- Oh, vaya – musitó algo descolocada – Em, bien...

Akane se obligó a relajarse y dormir. Si Ranma decía que no había sido gran cosa realmente no debió de serlo. Si había algo en lo que el muchacho jamás podría ser modesto era en la lucha. No podría evitar presumir de su don. Después de todo, sí que parecía que esa extraña sensación que tenía al pensar en el tornado sólo era fruto de su imaginación.

Ranma-chan agradeció en silencio que su prometida desistiera de sus preguntas tan rápido. Era mejor que ella no lo supiera y que él mismo no pensara en ello, pero sin embargo se encontró reviviendo en su mente cada hecho.

* * *

Los temores de Ranma se confirmaron al distinguir por fin a Akane en la lejanía. A la alegría de haberla encontrado se sumó el latente temor por el peligro evidente en el que la joven se encontraba.

La garganta de Ranma se secó en una mezcla de terror ante la escena y atracción ante la belleza salvaje de esa mujer a la que debía rescatar.

Ranma la contempló por un segundo, allí, flotando entre aquella marea de energía y las furiosas corrientes de aire.

Para pesar de las tentaciones del muchacho, lo primero en lo que su ojos se fijaron fue en sus vestiduras bruscamente desgarradas, una profanación a aquel cuerpo de diosa, habiendo producido el aire nefastos efectos en la sedosa tela color granate que, insolente, ahora entre sus desgarros dejaba entrever, más allá de donde debiese, su firme y blanca piel de porcelana; incitando a los ojos furtivos que lo observaban a desear, olvidándose de cualquier otra cosa, que aquella fina tela cediese completamente ante el viento, permitiendo descubrir el tesoro oculto que guardaba..., haciendo realidad los deseos de cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas, un hombre como Ranma.

El joven guerrero se obligó a desviar la mirada de aquella zona del cuerpo de su prometida, avergonzado de sí mismo, pero jurándose en secreto que algún día la haría suya.

Se exigió centrarse, fijando toda su concentración en la pierna derecha de la joven. Estaba toda cubierta de sangre, regando con ella continuamente el aire, siendo más que evidente que el trozo de tela, que ella misma se hubiera puesto para taponar la herida, hacía mucho que se había empapado completamente. Aterrorizado buscó su rostro. Sus ojos permanecían cerrados, abrazándose a sí misma, tal vez inconsciente, con una sutil palidez pintada en su labios, seguramente a causa del gélido aire que los envolvía; pero de cualquier forma pareciendo etérea, con una belleza indestructible, con su corta melena ahora suelta y revuelta por el viento, brillando mágico cada uno de sus cabellos por el reflejo de aquel inmenso ki celeste.

Su corazón latió descompasado antes su belleza y Ranma cerró los ojos con fuerza por un segundo, reprimiendo por completo la tentación de volver a mirar su cuerpo. Ahora sólo se permitió pensar una cosa. "¡He de salvarla!" Para todo lo demás ya habría tiempo después.

Avanzó con todas sus fuerzas, sin miedo a tener que enfrentarse a aquella energía, esa que derrotó a sus compañeros y a su enemigo. Una sensación desconcertante crecía en su interior a cada brazada ante el simple hecho de tener a su prometida frente a él, necesitándole, en una mezcla de pasión, deseo y entrega, haciéndole sentir que la fuerza se le injertaba en cada músculo de su cuerpo, volviéndole capaz de vencer cualquier obstáculo, de batir a cualquier enemigo por poderoso que fuera, y todo por la sola recompensa de su sonrisa, de poder decir sin palabras que ella era suya, que por su amor mataría, daría la vida o vendería su alma, pero que ella siempre sería suya.

Y de repente Akane abrió sus ojos, mirando directo a los de él. De alguna forma ella había podido sentirle y ubicarle en medio de la nada.

Sin pensar más que en ella, Ranma se perdió en su mirada, sin ser conciente de nada más, ni siquiera del peligro. Akane había notado su presencia, su calor… También lo hizo el ki del Fujimi Ryu no Ken. Pero con ese extraño ensueño con que los enamorados miran, él se perdió en aquellos atrayentes ojos marrones..., primero agradecidos, luego asustados y por último decididos.

Fue entonces que, más con estupor que miedo, lo vio.

La masa informe de ki se abalanzó sobre él y sin poder evitarlo se quedó en shock. Aquella cosa llegó hasta él con una agilidad y rapidez pasmosas. ¿Cómo podía moverse de esa forma? Él ya ni siquiera tendría tiempo ni lugar donde escapar. Con razón Mousse y Shampoo temían tanto a este ataque...

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su mente se quedó en blanco en una lucha. Pero no podía pensar, en su mente sólo estaba ella, siempre ella y lo único que Ranma sabía era que si el ki le atacaba a él no atacaría a Akane, y si eso era así, ¿qué podía importar entonces si esa energía lo derrotaba o incluso llegaba a matarlo? ¿Qué podría importar que ese fuera su fin si con eso salvaba a Akane? ¿Acaso no era suficiente recompensa? Para él sí, y sin poder ni querer hacer nada más, buscó de nuevo los ojos de su prometida, necesitando verlos por última vez, pero al encontrarlos…

Con incertidumbre Ranma vio a Akane sonreírle con amor, cerrar sus ojos y, con los puños apretados a cada lado de sus caderas, encender su roja aura de batalla al máximo, sólo pudiendo observar con horror como ella se entregaba voluntariamente, con ese mismo sacrificio que él se había impuesto...

El aire se escapó de los pulmones de Ranma con dolor viendo como el cuerpo de Akane se retorcía, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, golpeadas sus venas por un frío glacial.

"No…"

La escuchó chillar y su alma se rompió en mil pedazos.

"No…"

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué ella había dejado fluir deliberadamente su energía, dejándose atacar de esa forma? ¿Por qué lo había vuelto hacer, por qué volvió a entregarse como cada vez que lo hizo para salvarle de Saffron? ¿Iba a perderla de nuevo?

"¡NO!"

Ranma apretó su mandíbula con fuerza y odiando los pesares de su destino se lanzó hacia su prometida, con la adrenalina palpitando furiosa por todo su cuerpo, intentando alejar la agonía de no conocer forma de salvarla, de ser consciente de que las probabilidades de que un milagro como el que se produjo en Jusenkyo cuando ella despertó volviera a repetirse, eran nulas… Un milagro… Lo que fuera por no perderla… ¡No la perdería!

- ¡AKANEEEEEE! - gritó una y otra vez con desesperación.

Todo ocurrió en poco segundo, pero los más largos en mucho tiempo en su vida.

Pronto llegó hasta ella, tomándola de inmediato por su cintura desnuda. La joven gimió en voz alta con dolor. Sufría, Akane sufría y él no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que ocurría.

Podía verlo, aquel extraño ki estaba dentro de ella y podía verlo moverse por sus venas, tornando su piel de un extraño tono azulado al ritmo en que se endurecía, congelándose.

Estaba tan fría, tan pálida...

- Resiste... ¡vamos! - le rogó golpeándola ligeramente con una mano en la mejilla, intentando hacerla reaccionar.

Akane gimió aún con más fuerzas mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás. Ranma la tomó con firmeza por el rostro, pegándola de nuevo a su cuerpo, evitando que se alejara.

- ¡Tienes que...!

Él detuvo en seco su petición, mirando su cara desconcertado, la clave de todo frente a sus ojos.

El color de la piel de la mejilla de Akane era diferente donde él tenía la mano. ¡Era normal! La movió sobre su piel y a su tacto el ki retrocedió buscando cualquier zona menos donde él la estuviera tocando en ese instante.

"Calor"

Era obvio. La mejor arma para vencer al frío era el calor y Ranma no necesitaba saber nada más.

- Voy a salvarte - masculló apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

La abrazó contra su pecho, cubriéndola todo lo que pudo y sin dilación encendió su aura de combate al máximo, rodeándola a ella también por completo.

Akane se retorció en sus brazos y chilló con agonía. Un par de segundos después paró y Ranma notó cómo apretaba el rostro contra su pecho y le agarraba con sus manos rudamente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda a través de su camisa.

- ¡Akane! - la llamó levantando su rostro.

Ella abrió los ojos con dolor, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, temblando como todo el resto de su cuerpo. Su mirada... Ranma sintió pánico. Ella le estaba mirando, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, diciéndole sin palabras que no podría resistir, que aquello no era suficiente para salvarla.

Una lágrima escapó de uno de sus hermosos ojos canela, congelándose a medio camino en su mejilla.

Sus ojos le dijeron adiós.

Pero Ranma no les escuchó. Su mente de guerrero sólo entendió que si su aura no conseguía transmitir el suficiente calor al interior de su cuerpo, hallaría un modo alternativo. Y sin saber cómo Ranma se encontró besando a su prometida con pasión, resuelto a devorar sus labios con necesidad.

Tan cálido...

Nada podría compararse jamás con sentir sus labios por primera vez, aunque estuvieran helados y parecieran quemar los suyos. Pero él conseguía notarlo, sentía cómo con aquel fuego que crepitaba en su interior, en un segundo podría derretirlos y beber de ellos por siempre.

Akane devolvió por un instante el beso, sólo uno, y luego cayó inconsciente. Ranma volvió a la realidad al notarlo, el cuerpo de su prometido cayendo ahora inerte entre sus brazos.

De inmediato intentó romper el beso, separarse de su boca, mas el dolor se lo impidió. Sus ojos azul grisáceos se abrieron desorbitados y un gemido lleno de dolor se le escapó, atacado por la energía helada que ahora pasaba de la boca de Akane a la suya, invadiendo su cuerpo tras huir del de su prometida, buscando una fuente más sencilla en la que saciar su apetito de calor.

Dolía... ¡Aquel dolor era demasiado intenso!

Podía sentir cómo le invadían, cómo su piel se volvía más y más tirante cada vez, atacado cada rincón de su cuerpo con lo que parecían un millón de pequeñas descargas continuas e implacables.

¿Quién...? ¡¿Quién demonios era tan estúpido como para enseñarle a Akane una técnica como esa?!

Ranma cerró los ojos con rabia, apretó a la joven aún más contra su cuerpo y volvió a concentrarse en continuar fluyendo su roja aura y aún más en mantener sus labios unidos para que la energía pudiera entrar en él y dejase a Akane.

¡Jamás! Jamás existiría un estúpido ki helado lo suficientemente poderoso para lograr enfriar su corazón enamorado.

* * *

Ranma-chan se sonrió, volviendo a mirarla de reojo, saboreando sus labios.

No había sido precisamente el beso con que había soñado… pero la había salvado ¿no?

El amor... había sido su amor...

Ranma había continuado besándola por algunos segundos más hasta que el ki fue desapareciendo, atrapado entre aquel calor inesperado que lo rodeó, asfixiándolo, no dejándole posibilidad de continuar absorbiendo la energía fría del Huryu Shoten Ha.

En realidad, analizándolo de forma lógica, a su victoria había contribuido indudablemente el hecho de que en esas circunstancias el ki helado ya sólo habría podido alimentarse de la energía de una persona y se vio envuelto por las de dos, de las que sin duda la de Akane fue la más drenada, por lo que a Ranma no llegó a robarle demasiada. Ése y no otro era el motivo por el que el muchacho había podido resistir al invencible ataque amazona.

Pero eso era algo que Ranma no podía saber y ahora se abandonó al sueño con la romántica idea de que de nuevo no fue otra cosa sino su amor el que los salvó.

Quizás lo hubiera hecho aunque supiese la verdad...

Akane tenía que reconocerlo, era lindo cuando dormía…, bueno, también cuando estaba despierto…

¿Hora? Las 4:17 de la madrugada.

Sentada en el inferior de la cama Akane le contemplaba mientas dormía con absoluta devoción, disfrutando desde hacía varios minutos del aire frío sobre su piel. De acuerdo, no tenía reparo en admitirlo, aún se sentía desconcertada por demasiadas cosas y eso la hacía no tener claro nada de lo que quería. Bueno, una cosa sí. ¡Quería seguir sabiendo siempre que él estaba cerca!

Odiaba admitirlo, pero él era hermoso…, tan guapo, fuerte y valiente, pareciéndole un héroe de leyenda viniendo a rescatarla siempre, como salido de un sueño…

"Mi héroe, mi Ranma…"

Se reclinó un poco contra él, alzando su mano para acariciar su pelo trenzado.

Hermoso..., demasiado en realidad, tanto que no había mujer que no posase su mirada en él, en su cuerpo, en sus ojos azules. Sólo con mirarle Akane podía entender, aunque le pesase, porqué Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi se fijaron en él; porque aún siendo un idiota irremediable, ella misma tampoco pudo evitarlo, mirándole a escondidas, siguiendo sus pasos, sus acciones.

"A veces tímido, otras tan arrogante..., pero siempre con esa luz en tu mirada, logrando enamorarme tan sólo con verte, aún siendo una chica, como ahora..., haces que reconozca tu esencia y te amo, te amo siempre."

Dejó de acariciar su sedoso cabello rojizo y volviendo a sentarse normal reposó su mano sobre sus propias piernas, perdiendo la mirada por unos instantes en el infinito al mirar por la ventana. Cerró los ojos y agachó su cabeza al tiempo que soltaba un profundo suspiro que delataba su determinación.

Volvió la mirada a su prometido, esta vez más decidida que tierna, tal vez algo dolida en el fondo, y siguió hablando en su mente todas aquellas palabras que hubiese deseado pronunciar para él. Tal vez lograra decirlo algún día, quizás encontrase el valor para hablarle de todas aquellas cosas que se había cayado por orgullo. Pero esta última aventura le había hecho entender muchas cosas, haciéndole pensar que quizás fuese el momento de hablar, de buscar el valor para enfrentarse a lo que tanto miedo les daba.

"Quizás consiga hablarte sobre el Monte Fénix y Saffron, sobre lo que sentí en aquel lugar,… contarte porqué decidí casarme contigo y… y pedirte perdón sobre eso, por ser tan estúpida, por no pensar en lo que tú querías, por dejarme manipular por mi padre y llevar por mis sentimientos sin pensar en los tuyos… Y tal vez entonces, sólo entonces, tú consigas contarme porqué negaste haber dicho que me amabas mientras llorabas sosteniéndome en tus brazos en Jusenkyo… No sé…, ¿tal vez, sólo estabas tan asustado como yo…?"

Un último suspiro la alivió de la carga de esas palabras, que algún día diría con la voz. Disfrutó al mirarle dormido y sonrió, sintiéndose limpia, confiada y sobre todo fuerte.

"¿Sabes? Lo pienso y no tengo prisa. Puedo conformarme sólo con mirarte, como ahora, con perderme en tus ojos azules... Sí, con discutir contigo, gritarte baka y que me contestes kaiwakune..., porque hasta nuestras peleas amo. No necesito nada más. Prometo darte tiempo. Esperaré por ti cuanto haga falta, Ranma, hasta que estés preparado…"

Ella mordió su labio intentando contener otro pensamiento, uno que le gritaba que… quizás… quizás no habría nada malo en darle un pequeño empujón hacia ella… alguno pequeño, incentivos, tal vez..., premiarle cuando se portara bien... ¡Y ese día se había portado TAN bien!

Ranma-chan se giró en la cama, dormida, ocupando el espació en el que antes estuvo Akane, quedando tumbada bocabajo. Akane sonrió con toda su dulzura mirándole, disfrutando cada gesto como si de un tesoro secreto se tratase, uno que sólo ella podía ver, del que sólo ella podría disfrutar. Entonces, de repente, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la joven Tendo en la fría noche, escapándosele en un estornudo que no pudo contener.

El sonido agudo y discreto se disipó casi imperceptible en la tranquilidad de la madrugada, pero lo suficiente audible como para que Ranma-chan lo escuchase.

Lentamente la chica pelirroja entreabrió los ojos, sin saber qué la había sacado de su sueño. Soñoliento miró la almohada y se vio solo en la cama. ¡Akane no estaba! Un golpe de adrenalina sacudió sus reflejos, tensando su cuerpo, haciéndole incorporarse rápidamente buscándola con la mirada por la habitación. Fue así que se encontró con sus hermosos ojos cafés frente a él y, de alguna forma, su pecho se dolió de amarla tanto.

Por unos segundos tan sólo la miró, allí, sentada en un lateral de la cama del hospital, con su amplia camisa verde permitiéndole contemplar sus piernas, iluminada por la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, sintiéndola tan etérea como aquella noche cuando la vio a escondidas mientras se bañaba en uno de los manantiales del valle donde se había entrenado con Cologne. Recordó su cuerpo desnudo y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras sólo pudo pensar:

"Tienes que ser un ángel…"

Akane se sintió vulnerable, como desnuda frente a su mirada, porque sin saber porqué, a través de ese cuerpo de mujer y en la oscuridad de la noche, Akane pudo sentir como los ojos de Ranma-chan la miraban como los de un hombre.

- Hola – le susurró Akane con dulzura sin intentar ocultar su sonrojo, sacando así a la pelirroja de su ensoñación.

- ¿Akane? ¿Pero qué haces fuera de la cama? – preguntó confundida. Él la vio temblar un poco y, sin imaginar que no era sólo de frío sino de atracción por lo que Akane temblaba, le habló más alterado – ¡¿Quieres pillar una pulmonía o qué?!

Ranma-chan se puso de rodillas en la cama y salió de entre las mantas. Gateó hasta donde se encontraba su prometida y con determinación la tomó en brazos, sin dejarle tiempo a protestar, volviendo a meterla en la cama.

- ¿En qué estabas pensado para salir de la cama con el frío que hace? – le recriminó más preocupada que molesta – Me despisto un momento y…

- Sí, mamá – le cortó divertida Akane.

Ranma-chan puso una mueca de disgusto y con mal genio la arropó con las mantas, aparentando movimientos bruscos que terminaban siempre en el mayor de los cuidados.

- Ja, muy graciosa. – se quejó mientras se alejaba para entrar en la cama él también. – Eres peor que una niña pequeña, empeñándote en desobedecer las órdenes del doctor. Pues no vas a volver a salir de esta cama ¿entendido? aunque tenga que atarte a ella. – le riñó terminando de arroparse a sí mismo, dándole la espalda.

Akane sonrió con una risita nerviosa, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de Ranma-chan, buscando calor. Traviesa le contestó:

- ¿He de tomar eso como una proposición indecente?

Ranma-chan se giró rápidamente para mirarla, con los ojos espantados en sorpresa y completamente rojo. Akane casi no podía contener la risa al verle así. Indignado, Ranma-chan volvió a girarse en la cama, dándole la espalda una vez más a su prometida, refunfuñando algo que Akane no pudo entender.

La joven Tendo observó con detenimiento su trenza sobre la almohada, justo frente a su nariz. Dudó por un segundo, algo de culpabilidad la inundó, y con un - ¿Estás enfadado? – rompió el silencio. Ranma-chan no respondió y Akane se acercó con poco más a él.

- Sólo estaba bromeando – le aseguró suavemente Akane – Te prometo que no volveré a salir de la cama sin el premiso del médico. Sólo necesitaba pensar un poco…

Pero Ranma-chan siguió sin contestar. Una oleada de valor llenó a Akane y, sólo con algo de temor, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma-chan, notando como éste daba un pequeño respingo al sentir su tacto. Akane sintió sus instintos agitarse más dentro de ella. ¿Podría ser este el momento? ¿Qué se lo impedía? Estaban los dos solos en aquella habitación, juntos en la misma cama. Nadie podría interrumpirles ahora. ¿Qué mejor momento podría encontrar? Ranma había hecho tanto por ella ya... Se acercó más a él, moviéndose con cuidado en la cama, pegando su cuerpo a la espalda de su prometido en un tímido abrazo.

Ranma-chan sintió cada fibra de su ser estremecerse. Su mente se fijó en la presión del cuerpo de Akane contra el suyo, la mano posada sobre su hombro, su cálida respiración sobre su nuca, sus palabras…

- Ranma… – la voz abandonaba de la boca de Akane como un suspiro, algo temerosa – Antes no pude hacerlo y yo… yo quería darte las gracias. Por escucharme, por perdonarme..., y por procurar tanto después hacerme segura, tratándome como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Nunca esperé tanto... – se detuvo un momento buscando las palabras – Aún no entiendo porqué eres tan bueno conmigo. Por eso, gracias... Gracias por seguir a mi lado a pensar de todo, Ranma. Yo… – Akane tragó con pesadez intentando reunir todo su valor – …soy feliz al estar contigo así.

Akane acurrucó su cabeza en la espalda de Ranma-chan, esperando que aquella vez sí contestase. Éste, por su parte, estaba con los ojos abiertos en shock, mientras se obligaba a pensar con rapidez. "¡Feliz!" ¿Akane acababa de decirle que era feliz porque él estaba con ella? Eso era algo bueno ¿no? Por lo tanto debería decir algo y debía hacerlo rápido o Akane podría pensar que él no tenía sus sentimientos hacia ella completamente claros. ¡Y por supuesto que los tenía claros! Buscó las palabras en su mente, desesperado. Debía haber algo que pudiera decir, algo perfecto para aquel momento. Había representado mil escenas como esta durante el tiempo que la buscó, mil formas diferentes de decirle lo que sentía, y ahora no había nada en aquella estúpida cabeza suya, que no había encontrado momento mejor para quedarse en blanco. Pero no, ¡sí que había algo!, un pensamiento que bombeaba en su cabeza directo desde su corazón, eclipsando cualquier otro. ¿Sería tal vez capaz de decir eso? Había temido tanto perderla...

Ranma-chan cerró los ojos lentamente y tembló al soltar el aire que por miedo mantenía en sus pulmones por largo tiempo cada vez que aspiraba. Tragó con pesadez y habló con un hilo de voz, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la mujer que le abrazaba en la cama pudiera escucharlo sin problemas.

- Akane… yo… yo querría..., si tú lo quisieras yo… y-yo... – cerró los ojos con rabia, está vez no podía echarse atrás, ¡debía decirlo! – Akane yo... s-sería feliz de pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

Aquellas palabras inundaron el cuarto algo apresuradas. Pero lo había hecho, lo había dicho, ¿lo había dicho? ¿qué había dicho? Ranma repitió sus propias palabras en su mente. "Pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado." Eso podría entenderse como… bueno, como lo que realmente había sido para él, lo que en lo más profundo de su corazón él había deseado con impaciencia, porque aquella había sido una propuesta de… de... matrimonio. ¿Él había hecho eso? El temor le invadió, pero lo hizo aún más al darse cuenta de algo. ¿Y Akane? El cuarto permanecía en completo silencio. Akane no contestaba.

- ¿Akane? – llamó preocupada.

Mas no hubo respuesta y el corazón de Ranma se quebró en pedazos. "¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido como para pensar que ella…?" se recriminaba a si mismo destrozado. Era imposible que una mujer fuerte, independiente, hermosa, dulce y valiente como Akane necesitase de alguien como él. ¿Por qué iba a querer casarse con él, y aún menos siendo ambos tan jóvenes? La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de él ante la vergüenza de ser rechazado. ¡Debía salir de ahí! Y entonces, de improviso, Akane se acurrucó más en su espalda, mientras pronunciaba su nombre levemente – Ranma... – y su respiración se profundizaba más.

La chica pelirroja abandonó su idea de huir y se giró con mucho cuidado, dejando a Akane con la cabeza reposada en el hueco entre su hombro y su barbilla, su mano descansando sobre su atlético abdomen, durmiendo plácidamente. ¿Se había dormido? ¿No había escuchado la proposición que le había hecho? ¿Pero cómo? Suspiró decepcionado mientras abrazaba con ternura a la mujer que tanto amaba, por la que hacía unos segundos se había dejado llevar por su instinto, atreviéndose a hacer una proposición, bastante precipitada tal vez, que hubiera cambiado radicalmente sus vidas... Una proposición que algún día repetiría...

Akane se acomodó más en su abrazo, entrelazando sus piernas con las de Ranma-chan y la chica de la trenza creyó sucumbir al delirio de sentir el contacto de las desnudas piernas de su prometida contra las suyas. Él giró un poco su cabeza para poder mirar el rostro de la chica que dormía sobre su hombro, acariciando con una mano su espalda y con la otra su mejilla, despertando al ritmo de su tacto el estremecer inconsciente de su piel. Completamente ruborizado buscó sus labios. Sí, había sido delicioso el hacerlos suyos, por muy doloroso que hubiera terminado. Deseó volver a unirse a ellos. Cerró los ojos y eliminó la distancia que los separaba, rozando su boca, sólo rozándola, disfrutando de la indescriptible sensación de la cálida respiración de Akane sobre sus labios. El deseo crecía a cada instante y aún rozando su boca unas palabras se escaparon de la suya, tornándola con una media sonrisa, llena de dulzura y pasión contenida:

- Terminarás por volverme loco...

Ranma-chan separó su rostro del de Akane con rapidez, volviendo a reposar su cabeza en la almohada pesadamente, mordiendo su labio inferior, intentando reprimir una vez más la tentación de hacer realidad sus fantasías. No podía besarla, no mientras ella dormía, mientras él fuera una chica también. ¡Estúpida maldición! Pero aunque hubiese sido un hombre, él ya no podría conformarse más con un simple beso robado a escondidas. No, el día en que volviera a besarla ambos serían concientes de ese beso. Era todo lo que anhelaba, ese beso… y todo lo que vendría después.

Perdió su mirada en el infinito. ¿Por qué cada vez que conseguía encontrar el valor para decirle a Akane lo que sentía algo tenía que salir mal? El joven guerrero maldijo su propia suerte en silencio una y otra vez, y con Akane dormida en sus brazos, cerró los ojos y se dedicó a la difícil tarea de intentar dormir.

Y así pasó ese primer intento de Ranma de declararse. El pobre muchacho jamás pudo llegar a suponer que no había sido Akane la que se había dormido en el momento más inoportuno, sino que había sido él, quien sumido en su shock, había tardado más de media hora en conseguir pronunciar palabra y hacerle su particular petición de matrimonio.

La lluvia caía enfebrecida aquella madrugada, impidiendo con su tupido manto incluso la visión a más de un metro de distancia. Poco parecía eso importarle en cambio, ni la rudeza de la lluvia ni el implacable frío que amenazaba convertirla en breve en la primera nevada del invierno, a una pequeña gatita de pelaje blanco y violeta que desde hacía una hora permanecía en el quicio de una de las ventanas de la consulta del doctor Tofu.

Shampoo no podía dejar de mirarles, allí, durmiendo abrazados en la cama. En un primer momento el enfado y la indignación la golpearon. ¡Esa maldita Akane Tendo! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a abrazar de esa forma a su futuro esposo, a su airen?! El impulso de atravesar la ventana y darle su merecido a esa niña insolente que se empeñaba constantemente en tocar lo que era suyo por derecho, había sido instantáneo. Sí, todo su deseo era golpearla una y otra vez hasta quedar saciada. Y lo hubiese hecho, humillarla hasta hacerle ver una vez más cual era su lugar, si no se hubiera sentido aún tan sumamente débil, por eso… por eso y por el desconcierto que le creó la visión de Ranma intentando besar a la chica mientras dormía. Ranma, no Akane… ¡Era él quien intentaba besarla! Él… Eran sus ojos celestes los que la insultaban al mirar a la chica Tendo con todo ese amor...

La amazona siguió mirándoles por mucho tiempo, la indignación ida dejando paso a una mezcla de dudas y frustración. No había forma de que ella permitiera que esto sucediera. Aún no sabía cómo, pero jamás, ¡jamás consentiría que terminaran juntos!

Un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a crecer en ella observando fijamente a la joven de corto cabello azulado. No, no era nuevo, lo había sentido varias veces antes pero no de esta forma. Ya no era sólo dolor y enfado. Una pequeña llama comenzaba a encenderse en la boca de su estómago, dejándole entre la inmensa rabia un ahora imperceptible sabor dulce en la boca ante la euforia de la anticipación, una llama que una vez encendida ya sólo podría crecer cada vez más, bombeando en sus arterias, infectando lenta y gradualmente cada rincón de su cuerpo. Odio. Odio hacia todo lo que representara Akane Tendo..., odio hacia el amor que esa pareja de prometidos se profesaba...

Y ahí continuó la pequeña gatita china observando clandestina, sólo percibida por los espectrales ojos del incorpóreo ser que contemplaba la escena tras ella, levitando invisible en el aire.

El espíritu tornó su mirada con pesar, el mismo que sintiera en el valle perdido ambas veces que interviniera intentando que Ranma y Akane se unieran por fin, e igual que en aquellas ocasiones se alejó inadvertido, con el odio de aquella muchacha maldecida grabado en su mente, mientras esparcía en el viento un simple vaticinio:

- El momento se acerca.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

**Bueno, eso es todo amigos! XD**

**Así es, este es el ultimo capitulo u.u según dijo la autora, hace mucho tiempo que continuaría con el fic se llamaría "Parte 1 El poder de una mujer: Por amor I" lo busque espere y nada ;u;**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron, y también a las personas que me dejaron sus distintos pensamiento, yo respeto cada uno de ellos y veo cada punto tanto bueno como malo, es lindo recordar estos tipos de fics que hace años lo leimos pero al no saber nada de la pagina en donde se publicaba le perdimos el hilo, aquí esta en memoria de la gran Nemesis, la forma en la cual cada uno de los personajes ha vivido un sinfín de emociones, un fic que creo vale la pena recordar por siempre ^^ y para que futuro lectores pasen, lean y disfruten del fic :D **

**Es un tributo a Nemesis, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo ^^**

**Hasta pronto**


End file.
